


Starless

by SynchronicityBlack



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 122,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityBlack/pseuds/SynchronicityBlack
Summary: His adventures as a Digidestined came to an end early on. As fast as he became a Digidestined and a hero, he turned back into a normal person. But his life was going to be anything, but normal. The world is always unpredictable and anything can happen at any moment. Davis' After Story, the moment he gained six stars in his life.





	1. Necessary Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This story will get very dark and the rating will change. For now enjoy it. It has multiple endings and you can decide which ending you prefer. Ending A is complete and if you want to stop the story there. Please do. For now, enjoy the Rated T story. When it turns to Rated M, you will notice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was probably the worst day in Davis' life so far as he just defeated MaloMyotismon. Winning and just becoming a hero only for it all to crumble apart. The first chapter of the Davis' After Story. Starting from the day he lost Veemon.

 

**Starless**

* * *

A blonde boy sat down beside a large bonsai tree. His soft brown eyes looked at a book sitting on his knees. The author was Takeru Takaishi and the title read:  _Daisuke's After Story._

"Honey, I'll be inside if you need me," Hikari shouted from afar.

"Alright momma."

The boy smiled as he opened the book to the first page to find a quote.

_No one knows how much your life can change. No one can ever predict their future no matter how much they try to shape it. This is the story of how I earned my six stars – Daisuke Motomiya._

* * *

_Not even a week after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. The world was beginning to change, but unfortunately, that change did not come easy. Sacrifices needed to be made and no one took that sacrifice as hard as Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the Chosen Children, did._

"That's not fair," Daisuke sounded as if he was ready to cry. "They did nothing wrong! What did they do wrong?" The world seemed rather cruel to Daisuke. The glare in his eyes told the tale of his feelings. His heart broken, his soul being emptied into an abyss, and the pain just growing deeper. Denial was his only way of coping with the pain.

"I told you to stay calm," Gennai, with his eyes closed, raised up his right hand.

Daisuke clenched his fist, feeling his nails dig into his skin as it tightened. "Why can't we allow them to stay? Didn't people already know about Digimon before? Why now? Why this? Why?"

"Daisuke-san!" Gennai raised his voice and the leader cringed, "yes, the world has known about Digimon. For three years, they have known. But back then, it wasn't an issue to them. The world thought Digimon was just a phase and that they would never return. That Digimon would disappear."

"But—."

"Let me finish," Gennai spoke up again. "Times have changed. Daisuke, there are more Chosen Children than ever in history. I realize that the Chosen Children have been around for a while, but now the world knows about them. Daisuke, there is a new wave of Chosen Children. This wave is much larger than anything that came before. In three years, we had eight Chosen Children turn to hundreds. Now, there may be thousands or even millions coming. Most of them will be children."

"Does that matter? What about me!?" Daisuke slapped his chest and yanked on his shirt, "I'm not even a teenager yet!"

"It was luck," Gennai spoke harshly. Confusion took over Daisuke's anger. "We are lucky. Lucky that we have had children, kind children, become Chosen Children so far. Children and teenagers willing to fight a peaceful world... Daisuke-san, you were one of those. You were selfless, caring, and loved everything that brought peace and light to the world. But not everyone is going to be like that. People aren't all nice, I think you know that best. There may be Chosen Children who want to cause harm. Any kid becoming a Chosen Child could be the next Digimon Emperor."

"But it won't happen!"

Gennai placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulders. "Humans and Digimon are both unpredictable. Both can be evil, and both have unstable individuals. Please understand that I don't want to turn on the news to hear how one kid with a Digimon went crazy and told his Digimon to attack people... do you?"

Daisuke did not answer, just sat down on the park bench where Gennai had chosen to meet. Daisuke shook his head and imagined Ken as Emperor then the scene of his team when they lost to BlackWarGreymon.

Finally, Gennai said the words Daisuke knew were coming.

"The world isn't ready for Digimon right now."

A pain surged through his chest. "When will it be?" he asked, petulantly.

"Who knows," and Gennai replied seriously, but disheartened. "Ten years," Daisuke flinched. "Maybe more. Many governments don't care for Digimon, but they know that we, as people, do not have the technology allow a Digimon to live in human society. What do we do when a strong Digimon attacks? What do we do if a group of people use their Digimon to terrorize others?" Daisuke couldn't answer. "It needs time. The world needs to advance first for humans to successfully coexist with Digimon." Gennai sat beside Daisuke, "Laws need to be made first, and a process followed to turn Digimon into citizens."

"They're not humans though."

"But not all humans are Chosen Children," Gennai looked up at the cloudy sky. "Terrorism, murder, all these things you may know so little about, do we just allow Digimons to get away with the same crimes? Or do we punish the Chosen Children? If we don't think about this then now, when it happens, what will be the solution?" Daisuke buried his hands into his face. "It may take ten years, but in that time, we can build a fair world where Digimon can live among us in peace and no one can ever fear the other. Or would you rather have a world where V-mon is looked at as a monster?" Daisuke gasped upon the realization that maybe the world isn't ready for Digimon right now. "You're young and I realize that you may not know how things work. But assimilation is not an easy task as proven by history."

Finally, Daisuke gave a small nod.

"I believe with patience we will get the outcome we all hope for. We will be able to see children go to the school with their Digimon. Learn about them and maybe even the other way around," Gennai smiled, saddened.

Daisuke let out a small painful chuckle. He had a defeated look on his face, a look he never thought he would make. He grabbed his chest as This was it, he needed to accept it. He needed to come to terms that Digimon and humans cannot coexist just yet. The pain was building up in his heart. Feeling like the pain was tearing his heart from the inside. He grabbed his chest as a response and told himself 'accept it' repeatedly. But the pain grew, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes from him, but he did not let them fall. He refused to cry and let him emotions dictate reason. But once his deep breaths turned to calm ones. He hesitated to speak, fearing he would break down, but after one final long breath, he asked, "what's the plan?"

"Some people I work with will find the Chosen Children around the world and negotiate with them. Hopefully they all will understand and give their Digimon up."

"Will you mention the possible ten years?" Daisuke glared.

"It's only a  _possibility_ that it will take ten years. It could take longer," Daisuke didn't want to hear that. "I believe a time frame that is already vague will make people have high expectations. High expectations to something that is vague—."

"I understand!" Daisuke interrupted, "move on."

"Hopefully, when all the Chosen Children's Digimon are gathered, the world will announce the ban of Digimon on Earth…"

"Until the government can fight against the Digimon!"

"Leaving that part out will avoid any riots or rebellion from breaking out, something this plan does not need. But don't worry, I plan on being the one who creates the proper weapons to fight against the  _dangerous_ Digimon. I won't let the weapons be built by those who have no care for a Digimon's life." Gennai told him, but there was no bright side for Daisuke at this moment. "Just to warn you. There may be some protest at first, but the goal is to safely remove all Digimon."

"What about the ones who hide their Digimon?"

"We will find them sooner or later. Our technology is improving," Gennai's eyes went cold, "but if it's needed and force needs to be taken, I will do everything in my power to make sure all Digimon go to the Digital World."

"And what will happen to the Chosen Children who decided not to give their Digimon so easily."

"For there to be peace in this situation, I cannot allow punishment to go towards the children. I do not want to create criminals, only a peaceful transition," Although, the information was relieving, there was still a fury burning in Daisuke's heart.

"It's not fair," Daisuke gritted his teeth. "I don't get it. They protect everyone. Digimon protected the people of this planet and we will just ban—."

"Humans are being banned from the Digital World," And like that, it felt as if Daisuke's heart had been torn in two. He was too stunned to respond. "I will negotiate with the Chosen Children and their Digimon. Make sure that both parties are comfortable with their long departure."

"I won't get to see V-mon anymore…"

Gennai hesitated, "That's right," he nodded, "you probably can talk to him through messaging and—."

"But I won't be able to see him. Hold him. Be with him!" Daisuke's eyes built up tears. The memories, the great memories, began to pour. "That's not… Digimon can't be on Earth. And you… you expect me… to…" he gasped. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows furrowed. The Digital World, his accomplishment, his friends were all being torn away from him at once and there was nothing he could do about it. "No… no! That's not right!" He stood up and clenched his fist.

"Daisuke!"

"He saved the world, we saved the world!"

"Try to understand—."

"We fought—."

"I know it's unfair!" Gennai snapped. Daisuke could only swallow his sorrow. It finally was let out, his tears and pain, only left as a crying mess. "I did what I could and tried my best. I didn't want this, but it must be done. We cannot have access to the Digital World while banning them from coming here. Right now, we must remove the Digimon from Earth as fast as possible. That will lead to the Digimon's proper return to Earth." Gennai walked over and embraced Daisuke in comfort. "Will it be fair to ban Digimon here and not ban humans to the Digital World? Will the Digimon accept something that unfair?"

"N-no," Daisuke's voice cracked.

"I did my best.  _You_ did your best, but do not lose hope," Gennai smiled as Daisuke's sobs subsided. "There are a lot of people who will accept Digimon who want to accept them. Some may not be Chosen Children themselves. Those are the people that will bring both worlds together. And I promise you that Digimon will be able to live among us."

Daisuke gave a light nod and Gennai broke the hug. He put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. He tightened his grip to get Daisuke's full attention. "You and V-mon will reunite. You both will walk among the world freely and happily. No fear, no paparazzi, no strange looks… a world where both Digimon and humans live among each other..."

"It will just take time," Daisuke finished the sentence and Gennai gave him a sad nod. So many things Daisuke wanted to argue about. So much screaming and yelling he wanted to let out. He didn't want V-mon to go, but it had to be done. "Will I be able to tell him goodbye?"

"You have to by the end of the day. And the other Chosen Children will too."

Suddenly his jacket pocket felt heavy. He reached and took out his D-3. Looking at his reflection in the black screen, he called himself 'pathetic' seeing his tearful face. At that moment, his goggles became heavy. What has once represented so much lost all its meaning. They made him a leader, but he wasn't a leader anymore. It was his pride and what made him stand out. It didn't mean anything anymore and that hurt the most.

"I can accept a world without Digimon," Daisuke put away his digivice, "I can live without seeing a Digimon for the rest of my life," he grabbed his goggles, holding them fondly. "It's going to be difficult to live in a world where I'm not a Chosen Child. A world without V-mon who wasn't  _just_ a Digimon, he was  _my_  Digimon."

"He will always be your Digimon. This is just a temporary goodbye," Gennai closed his eyes, "you understand that all this must be done for peace?"

Daisuke nodded, he made the decision there that he will not allow his selfishness to destroy the peace he and his friends fought for. "I wish things would be different. I wish Digimon could live with humans now."

"I do too," Gennai whispered and placed his hand on top of Daisuke's head, "I do too."

One final tear streamed down Daisuke's cheek. At the same time, he took off the goggles from his head. The heavy goggles were now light, but they hurt to hold. They hurt him more than anything in his life ever did. "I'm not a leader anymore, eh?" He sadly smiled before beginning to sob. Gennai was left to comfort him.

The memories flowed. Vividly, Daisuke could remember each moment he had with his Digimon. Fladramon saving Hikari from Monochromon, Lighdramon, battles with the Emperor, BlackWarGreymon, Imperialdramon, Daemon, and finally, BelialVamdemon. But one memory stuck out more than the others. A memory that hurt the most. A memory that was innocent and happy. The memory of when Daisuke was given the title leader and goggles by Taichi. A memory that is now heartbreaking to remember.

* * *

It felt more like an execution day than a goodbye. Daisuke didn't get to do much with the short time he was with V-mon, mostly because V-mon didn't want to do much. Now time was ticking to the moment where Daisuke may never see his Digimon for a decade to come.

Did he cherish his last moments with V-mon well? Yes. He played video games, ate junk food until they collapsed, and watched a movie. Despite receiving the news early on, V-mon did not care. He said that all he cared for was for Daisuke to be safe.

As for the other Chosen Children, Daisuke does not know how they exactly took the news. He heard Mimi didn't go to school because she was crying and Yolei was the most difficult to convince.

Now it was time for V-mon and Daisuke to say their farewells.

The moon was bright in the sky, acting as a source of light to see through the dark streets of Odaiba. They headed to the direction where their final goodbye will take place.

_My name is V-mon._

His first introduction, the day Daisuke became a Chosen Child and the day his life changed. It was so blissful to remember and until now, Daisuke could not even fathom how much it meant to him. V-mon had done so much for him, it seemed impossible to repay him. Even if Daisuke's friendship was enough, it wasn't to Daisuke.

"V-mon, do you want to go out to eat anywhere?" Daisuke asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No," V-mon shook his head causing Daisuke to lower his head.

"Anything?"

"I'm okay, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke clenched his fist. "Just something."

"Daisuke-kun," Like Gennai, V-mon raised his voice to silence the leader. Daisuke had tears streaming down his face, dripping to the ground. Despite the depressing scene, V-mon could smile. "I want you to be happy." The Chosen Child stopped the sobbing and looked at his Digimon with surprise. "I want you to be happy from here on out. And don't worry, I will see you one day."

Daisuke widely smiled, "R-right," he wiped his tears, "you will."

The wind softly blew, "Goodbyes are hard, huh?" V-mon asked, and Daisuke gave a sad nod. "I have always told you goodbye. Back when I lived in the Digital World. Those goodbyes never hurt. So, this one can't."

"But," Daisuke sniffed, "I won't see you for a very long time."

"I waited for you for a very long time," V-mon said and Daisuke's eyes widened. "I waited and waited. Not knowing who you were, but I knew you would come. I think I waited millions of years or Digital World years, maybe… sorry I was never good at math. But I waited. Waited a long time." He reached and held Daisuke's hand. "I will wait again so you can be safe. I'll be able to handle this one."

"V-mon…"

V-mon let go of Daisuke's hand, "I will miss chocolate. The Digital World doesn't have stuff like that, but I think I will manage," he joked, and Daisuke nodded with tears flowing down his cheek. "I will miss video games, I never beat your high score in Pac-Man. Jun, even if you don't like her, I found her fun. Your mom's cooking, playing soccer, sleeping with you, takings baths, running in the rain," as V-mon went on, Daisuke had a pained look on his face. "Snacks, running in the snow…" V-mon stopped. "Huh?" He went to touch his cheeks which were wet. It took him a moment, but he realized what was going on. "Oh. So, this is how you feel?"

Daisuke finally broke and hugged V-mon as hard as he could. V-mon broke into sobs, sobs he was holding in for a very long time. "I'm going to miss you!" Daisuke cried and whimpered. "Everyday. Everyday I'm going to miss you. I may be okay later, but I'm going to miss you. And when you return… I promise I will love you as much as I do now. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that we must separate! That I didn't get to do as many things as I should have. I'm sorry… V-mon, I love you."

And they both, in the cold winter night, sobbed together, an experience they never had before. "Daisuke-kun," V-mon warmly said as Daisuke embraced him tighter. "Promise me you won't cry every day for me. I don't want you to be sad.

Daisuke separated from the hug but put his forehead over V-mon's. "I won't cry," he wiped the tears from his eyes before meeting V-mon's. "I promise I will never forget you. And I will wait to reunite." Daisuke showed his pinky.

"I promise I will wait too," V-mon and Daisuke both pinky swore before having a joyful tearful laugh. "Can I ask you something, Daisuke?"

"What?" Daisuke sniffed.

"Be happy," V-mon held Daisuke's hand. "Be happy forever. I want you to be happy while I'm gone and when I come back, still be happy. I don't know much about humans and their life, but I know happiness is important. I want you to be happy. Do things that make you happy. I want you to be safe," he hugged Daisuke, "Never suffer and never put yourself through so much pain. I want you to smile when I return."

"V-mon… I promise," Daisuke, letting out a few tears, hugged V-mon. He rested his head on V-mon's shoulder, nuzzling his soft blue skin. "I will be happy from now to when you return and forever… promise."

"Sounds good like ice cream," V-mon pressed his forehead against Daisuke, "you are the best person I have ever met."

Daisuke pressed closer, "And you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I will miss you."

V-mon could only reply with an "I know." They both sat down in the middle of the sidewalk at night, crying and confessing many things. Even if it was short, they wanted their goodbyes to hurt less. Finally, after a few sobs and chats, the walk to V-mon's departure resumed. Neither said a word, nor did they cry any tears. Daisuke did glance a few times at V-mon wondering if he would break down again, but he didn't.

And the memories poured in, but they didn't hurt. All the fights they had. The moments with V-mon Daisuke knew he will never forget like teaching V-mon soccer. How to dribble a ball, caring for smaller Digimon, and playing video games.

They both may have been silent, but it meant so much. They accepted that they would now be separated. They were happy too, happy about their adventure and lives together, although it was short.

It was funny really, it all started with Daisuke getting jealous of Takeru and aspiring for Hikari's attention. All that and he became the fated Chosen Child. That's how he met V-mon, a stranger with an already close bond.

For a moment, Daisuke wondered if V-mon was all a dream. If it was all an amazing dream. That after V-mon leaves, he will wake up, go to school, meet Hikari briefly, never meet Takeru and consequently never meet Yolei or Iori. Never become good friends with Hikari or any of the other Chosen Children later. That would be a nightmare to find out it was fake. He was happy with this outcome, he regretted nothing.

"I don't regret this," like they read each other's mind and said in unison.

A smile ran through their face before arriving at the park with Gennai, the place they would say their final goodbye.

Only with Gennai there, it was a perfect ending to their friendship. Not another person in sight and both having the privacy Daisuke wanted. V-mon loved it too, for Daisuke to be the final human he sees for a long time.

"Ready?" Gennai asked with a sad look.

"Yes," Daisuke could wipe one last tear dangling from the edge of his eyes. He turned to V-mon and was about to say one last thing, but nothing came out. They already had said their goodbyes and repeating would only hurt, "go," was all he said.

"Bye," V-mon nodded and walked to Gennai.

 _Daisuke-kun,_ a single memory appeared in Daisuke's head,  _what is a Digimon to a human?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, I see that you and Ken smile and talk a lot. Call each other friends. Same with Hikari, TAKERU, and the other humans. So, what am I?_

_You are my Digimon…_

The portal opened from below as the Digital World reflected on it. Daisuke clenched his fist and bit his lower lip. "V-mon!" Daisuke screamed. Gennai looked back confused as V-mon did not turn around, only flinched.

_But..._

"You are my greatest friend!"

V-mon lowered his head and walked above the portal as a beam of light rose. Gennai looked away and cringed in pain as the light of the portal consumed V-mon. He looked back at Daisuke and smiled with a few tears in his eyes.

The light burst and faded, taking V-mon away. Daisuke smiled one last time while closing his eyes.

He collapsed to his knees and shed the tears he held back. The tears poured, they poured more than before. He cried so much that his throat hurt. Ten years, longer, maybe never. He may never see V-mon, but deep in his mind, he knew that if they never meet then they will remember each other. They both shaped each other's lives.

It was over, the adventure was now over. A new one had begun, and Daisuke knew it. It may be less tamed, and less action packed, but Daisuke was willing to prepare. His normal life had begun, or so he thought…

* * *

Was it easy? No.

Giving up V-mon was never going to be easy. It was much harder than Daisuke had expected. He stood, at the peak of the midnight, in front of the mirror of his room. His cheeks red from the crying and his goggles dangling by his neck. He took them off and looked at his reflection. "It's time I take a break." He said before walking over to his bed.

Gently, he placed the goggles on top of his nightstand beside his digivice. He turned away wondering if they will ever be used again. But the thought was quickly diminished the moment he remembered V-mon. The goggles meant nothing to him without his Digimon.

He turned his night lamp off and drowned himself in the darkness of his room, resting on his bed, laying his head on a pillow and hugging the warmth of his blankets. His heart ached the moment he reached his hand out to find no one was beside him. It became cold that very moment, but it wasn't by the winter's night.

 _Tomorrow is a new day,_  Daisuke remembered his mother's words. Reciting them in his head as if he was counting sheep.  _Look forward to the next day because it means the day before is in the past._

And with one final recite, the 'former' leader went into a silent slumber. While in the sky, six stars twinkled.

_My name is Daisuke Motomiya. This is where my adventure as leader ended and where my new adventure began. There's so much I can say, but I don't have time to tell you myself. It may take long to get everything down, but I'll be brief. My friends and family will be a big part of this new adventure._

_This is the adventure of how I would gain six stars in my life. – Daisuke Motomiya_

* * *

Daisuke lived by the words of 'you either catch up or you stay behind.' The thing was that Daisuke stood still as everything moved. In the two weeks since the Digimon were  _convinced_ to return to the Digital World. He waited and waited the whole time. But things flowed like usual and time did not wait for Daisuke.

The world was a strange place. It acted like Digimon did not exist. And for Daisuke, the world was boring again.

It was Friday, so there were packs of people in the mall. Daisuke was sitting down at a bench with a strawberry slushy in hand. He slightly squeezed the cup and tasted the sweet flavor of the drink. Once the cold overtook his mouth, he removed his lips from the straw and took a deep breath. He stared at the clock at the central pillar of the mall, it read 3:45.

Daisuke looked down at the crowd of people, counting how many times he saw the same person before they disappeared. Once bored, he looked down and concentrated on the conversation's others were having. Many topics could be heard and each he pretended to be a part of to satisfy his boredom.

Soon, one voice took over all the other's voices, "and the loser got a brain freeze!" The voice was cocky and sounded directly over Daisuke's head. His eyes looked up to find it was none other than his older sister Jun. "Daisuke Motomiya ladies and gentlemen. The one who proclaimed to win the soccer's championships as a kid will now perform his most useful trick. The frowniest face—."

"I get it!" Daisuke closed his eyes and frowned. "Are you done?" He opened his eyes angrily.

"With the joke or the mall?" Jun asked.

"That was a joke?" Daisuke snorted and looked up at his sister. "Shuu-san was right. You have no sense of humor."

Her eyes widened in shock before turning into a fiery rage that frightened Daisuke. "Don't mention that traitor! How dare he get a girlfriend that isn't me!" Jun held her sleeves and slightly pulled them.

"You said the same thing about Yamato-kun— Never mind! Are you done shopping?" Daisuke huffed.

"Silly brother," Daisuke's sister returned. "A girl is never done shopping in one hour," she mocked waving her bags around. It annoyed him how many bags she had because none were for him. He only was at the mall to accompany Jun in her monthly shopping.

That led him to ask, "Why am I here again?" He put his palm on his cheek.

Jun pat his shoulder, "Because you and I need some bonding. Fighting and arguing can get quite boring."

"Yeah, because you don't have a boyfriend to—." Jun hit the top of his head, "ow," he rubbed his head.

"It's also good to get you out of the house. Mom is worried that you are staying in your room too much." Jun's words could not be more correct. Daisuke cannot deny that he is slowly becoming a shut in. Accepting V-mon's departure is much harder than he anticipated, and it is currently taxing on him. Sometimes, he cries himself to sleep.

"I will be better," is all he could say. But he was half lying. As much as he wanted to live a normal life, which he is, accepting it is difficult. Just weeks ago, he saved the world and now he is a citizen in a place that seemed to have forgotten Digimon existed.

"Why don't you ask out that girl and get a girlfriend… who was it? Hikari-san?" Daisuke blushed upon Jun's question. "Didn't you brag about how you were going to be her boyfriend by the end of fifth grade."

"I—I was only playing around. I don't like her that way." It was the Chosen Children stuff that got in the way. Yes, he was going to ask out Hikari back then. But he isn't shallow anymore and sees Hikari as a friend. Back then, he thought she would be the best girlfriend because she is 'cute'. That has passed and now he is mature when it comes to girls. Really, he is less interested in them currently.

Jun moaned, disappointed. "You  _spent_ all summer whining this and that about this girl, and NOW you choke?"

Daisuke remembered the  _whining._ He had wanted to date Hikari because he thought it would make his ordinary life more fun; V-mon accomplished that and so much more. His Digimon became his top priority.

Daisuke closed his eyes and immediately saw V-mon's joyful smile. He bit his lip and glared at his sister, "Hikari-chan likes Takeru-san… you know,  _YAMATO'S_ brother." He put a heavy emphasis on Yamato to annoy Jun and force her to change the topic.

"Stop mentioning traitors!" Jun covered her ears and shook her head. "H-he… he will one day go out with me!"

"Yeah, when he dies from kissing Sora," Daisuke snorted only to receive a punch to the top of his head. "Ow! No violence in public," he moaned while rubbing his injured head.

Jun rubbed her knuckles as Daisuke's pain faded. At the same time, the crowd of people in the center began to diminish.

Jun's fake fury faded and sighed, indicating to Daisuke that the  _sister_ talk was going to begin. "Little bro, you still miss him… V-mon?"

Not a word was said by Daisuke. But once Jun sat down next to him, he began, "I guess it's somewhat what you feel with Yamato. Y'know, excluding the dating stuff. I just, I loved the little fella."

His eyes watered, and Jun stared before snickering, " _Pfft,_ " and she got Daisuke's attention. "It's not the same idiot. I like Yamato because he is famous. You and V-mon were like brothers or at least that is what mom said." Daisuke stared, "shame I never got along with the little guy. He probably would have been a better brother."

Daisuke smiled warmly before grinning and laughing. "He would have made an  _amazing_ sister."

Jun laughed before fading to seriousness. "I can't say to get over it. If I say that then I would be a hypocrite," she stood up and fixed her shirt. "I just want you to have fun. You have no time to be depressed right now, we're shopping."

"What can I possibly get?" Daisuke got up despite his opposition with shopping.

Jun looked around the mall's center before smirking, "a haircut." Daisuke blinked, "come on! You have weird hair. It looks like an explosion. I think you can get a better hairstyle."

He raised a brow, "says the human firecracker," he laughed before Jun began to pull on his cheek aggressively, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Jun let go and grunted, "such a rude brother. Y'know hair is the most precious thing to a girl and insulting it could lead to death. You should think about that when you get married."

Daisuke rubbed his cheeks, "I won't marry a fire—." He stopped the moment he saw Jun's death glare. He crossed the line already and he wasn't about to do it again. And that moment, he thought,  _I can't tell who is worse… her or Miyako-san._

"I'm never getting a haircut," Daisuke commented before smiling, "I know what you can buy me…"

"What is it?" Jun asked. Before could answer she pointed. "And don't say taking you home!"

"I would like a VirtualKid," Daisuke pointed up and Jun looked to the see a game store.

Jun blinked before disappointedly turning to Daisuke, "I can get you cologne, so you can find a girlfriend—."

"You said you would buy me something!" Daisuke argued.

"No!" Jun poked Daisuke's forehead. "I did not! I said  _we are here to shop._ There is no way I'm buying you a console, so you can lock yourself in your room."

"It's a handheld," he corrected, and Jun turned around, "hey!"

"He wouldn't want to see you sad," Jun told which made Daisuke stop. "V-mon. Look, I know this sounds cliché and obvious. But he wouldn't want to see you sad. Be happy."

Daisuke looked down and the crowd of people became silent to him.

There are many things Daisuke could have said to Jun. A comment on her dating life, a snarky remark, a joke, changing the subject, angrily screaming at her, and walking away. But what came out was, "I'm trying."

And that was all it needed to be said so Jun could understand. She knew Daisuke was not exactly in a situation that could be solved with one talk. She blushed and simply replied with, "come on little bro. I'm going to get more bags and I'm going need you to carry some." The sisterliness response she could give him.

Daisuke didn't nod, smile or frown. He followed Jun up the escalator, feeling guilty about ruining an experience for Jun. As they trailed up, Daisuke looked at the crowd of people below. Seeing all types of people. Some smiling, frowning, minding their own business, or conversing. Despite the natural look, he thought how great it would be if they had Digimon among them.

In the break of his small fantasy, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to the water fountain in the middle and saw a small figure moving around people's feet. It was white, ghost-like body with two spikes on its back, red eyes with black outlines around them and two long antennae.

He didn't need Koushiro to determine that it was a Digimon.

The Digimon glided around people's feet, quickly enough to not get attention from anyone around. Daisuke looked around to see if other people noticed before passing his sister in the escalator. "Daisuke!?" She gasped as he ran to the top of the escalator before running down the other.

Upon passing his sister again, he said, "I need to go see something. I'll catch up with you!" He told her.

Jun was going to say something, but Daisuke was already running down the stairs. He ran into the crowd of people, bumping into some before arriving at the water fountain. Casually, at least to him, he looked around to see where the Digimon was.

He found the Digimon beside a woman's bag. Hiding and quivering before Daisuke sat down next to it not to gather attention. He quickly swooped the Digimon away from the bag and covered its mouth. Daisuke quickly received a small bite and let out a small "ow," before running to the nearest bathroom. Luckily it was empty, so Daisuke safely let the Digimon go.

The Digimon growled and glared at Daisuke, ready to strike. "Hey little guy," Daisuke had no time to explain and knew he needed to make friends to the Digimon before he begins to attack. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what I am?" The Digimon pointed to himself dumbfounded.

"A Digimon, right?" Daisuke grabbed the little Digimon and held him up, "can I get your name?"

"I'm Pitchmon!" He answered kindly.

Daisuke wanted to ask so many things. Seeing a Digimon for the first time in weeks was amazing enough. But the excitement faded the moment he realized that Pitchmon  _needed_ to return to the Digital World. "Do you have a partner?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Pitchmon nodded.

"Would you mind telling me who it is?" Daisuke asked. It was a stupid question for the simple fact that Daisuke will not know everyone in the world.

"Her name is Rei-chan. She's the strongest partner anyone could ever have!" Pitchmon cheered. Daisuke giggled upon hearing him hype up his own partner. It reminded of the times V-mon would hype him up.

"Rei-san…" Daisuke spoke before grabbing Pitchmon close, thinking he heard someone come in. He waited until he heard nothing, but silence, "would you mind telling me what you were doing?"

"Rei-chan went shopping," Pitchmon's antennae fell. "I lost where she was, and I waited by the fountain. I always wait there because she always goes there when we come here. She always told me to wait and she'll come," he lowered his head in shame. "She told me not to get caught."

"Kinda hard in a public area," Daisuke could only be thankful that he found Pitchmon. Anyone else and the situation may have turned violent. But he couldn't deny the reality that sooner or later he must report Pitchmon. It won't be fair for other Chosen Children who already gave up their Digimon to allow Pitchmon to stay. The task seemed impossible since how innocent and cute Pitchmon looked. He was so loyal like V-mon, it made Daisuke not want to relive the departure again. But also, there something in the back of Daisuke's mind; that the Digimon was abandoned. And that would be more devastating.

"Would you like it if I help you find Rei-san?" Daisuke suggested.

"Oh! That would be amazing!" Pitchmon's face lit up, he raised his arms and spun around.

"But you can't move!" Daisuke touched Pitchmon's head down to stop him from bouncing. "I'll carry you like a stuffed animal and once you see Rei. Tell me quietly, is that fine?" Pitchmon nodded.

"But one question," the Digimon raised his fin. "What's a stuffed animal?"

The question was so off it made Daisuke laugh. "Just don't move when I'm carrying you." He chuckled and put Pitchmon against his chest. He opened the stall and jolted out of the bathroom. As he made his way back into the crowd, he looked for anyone who could resemble a Rei. He didn't know how she looked like, but his main goal was to find her as casual as he could. He walked around the center of the mall at a pace where he could see many people walking around. The thought occurred, if this Rei truly abandoned Pitchmon. How hurt Pitchmon would feel and how Daisuke would make it worse if he ends up turning him in.

The thought of V-mon's departure struck him, and he did not want Pitchmon to suffer something worse. He was loyal and deserved better, but in the end, it would be the same result, Pitchmon would be taken away.

"Do you see Rei-san?" Daisuke asked avoiding his emotions from taking over.

"No," Pitchmon answered softly.

Daisuke kept moving among the crowd hoping to find Rei or for Rei to find him. The problem came that there were a second floor and many parts of the mall. Being in one place doesn't increase his chance. But he had to find Rei, but what were the chances of her still being at the mall?

The other scenario that appeared was Jun. Daisuke knew that Jun would not stay in the mall forever and she will come looking for him. That would raise a different issue.

Suddenly Pitchmon began to wail around, "Rei…" he said, but Daisuke covered his mouth trying to not draw any attention to the people around. Pitchmon and Daisuke looked forward.

There was a young brunette with short hair, but a small ponytail. She had on black long sleeve top, denim skirt with black leggings and white sneakers. She held a large bag strapped to her right shoulder. Overall an average girl.

She looked nervous and agitated as if she was trying to find someone. "Is that Rei?" Daisuke made sure and Pitchmon nodded furiously.

Daisuke began to casually walk towards Rei. He did not know what he was going to say. It did help that she looked younger, about nine like Iori, but the scenario could be that she becomes aggressive. Upon closer inspection, he saw small tears in the corner of her eyes. The comfort of seeing her as a Chosen Child who lost their Digimon raised Daisuke's confidence. He paced forward before arriving in front of Rei, "hey."

Rei looked back, confused, but her expression completely changed upon sighting Pitchmon. Her mouth opened in a smile and her tears faded. She had pure happiness and looked like as if she was going to burst. Daisuke grabbed her shoulder and leaned. "Can we go somewhere else? There are people around and you don't want them seeing a Digimon."

Rei swallowed her excitement and nodded happily. Daisuke led the way out the crowd of people, Rei followed while looking happily at her Digimon. They both arrived in an arcade and Daisuke walked to the back where there wasn't anyone playing. It was perfect because it was dark too.

The shallow neon light was the only source of light they had, but it was good enough. Once noticing no one around, Daisuke turned to Rei, "You could have lost him."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rei repeated as Pitchmon jumped off Daisuke's arms and onto Rei's. "I thought I lost you Pitchmon."

"I thought I lost  _you,_ but I knew I would find you. I knew you would find me… Rei-chan," Pitchmon had innocent tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Of course, I was… you're my Digimon." Rei held her Digimon to her face before embracing it more.

Daisuke smiled at the heartwarming sight. As lovely as it was, it still hurt because of V-mon. Wishing it was him and V-mon instead. But despite his slight jealousy, he was still happy that they somehow found each other.

"I don't think there's a way to thank you enough," Rei smiled at Daisuke who could only nod.

"Uh… yeah…" it was strange to him, talking to a stranger so casually. He shuttered, "I found the little guy by the fountain and he seemed lost so—."

"You're Daisuke-sama!"

And his words were taken out his mouth the moment Rei said his name.

"Yeah. You're Daisuke-sama!" Genuine amazement filled Rei's soft green eyes. It was the face of a child meeting their long-time hero.

"You know who I am?" Daisuke tried to recall ever meeting Rei, but nothing came up.

"You're the leader!" She paused, "yeah! You're the Chosen Children's leader! Pitchmon, this is Daisuke… the one!" Rei shook her Digimon to look at Daisuke.

"The leader Daisuke-sama?" Pitchmon looked closely, "that's so cool!" He cheered.

All the while Daisuke was trying to comprehend what just occurred. Never in his life he thought he would meet a fan. He went back to his own school and everyone behaved the same as usual. No one showed interest in him as a Chosen Child. He always thought that there wasn't anyone in the world, much less in Japan, that admired him or knew who he was.

"How could I not notice you at first?" Rei giggled and leaned to look closely at Daisuke's face. "You don't have your goggles…" she stated tilting her head.

Daisuke did, in his pocket. He carried them around for some reason. Yet he has not put them on since V-mon left because he couldn't. "I took them off a while back." He answered, but still had questions, "asking… where did you hear about me?"

"Online!" Rei jumped. "People talked about meeting the leader of the Chosen Children themselves. Some had pictures of you and I saw you for the first time. After that, I got Pitchmon and my digivice," Rei took out her D-3 which had gray handles and a red body. It took Daisuke by surprise to see another Chosen Children with a D-3. Nostalgia quickly hit him, and he remembered the times V-mon digivolved. "It was so cool to find out you lived in Odaiba. I wanted to meet you. Can you tell me how it was?" She hopped closer to Daisuke.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked, confused.

"How was it being a Chosen Child? I wanted to be one myself, but I never got the chance," her eyes showed the pain of disappointment which made Daisuke guess she may know about the ban. "But I would love to hear about you. You were the leader and all, I bet the stories are amazing."

The thought of a fan still left Daisuke without words. It was astounding to meet someone who adored him and as much as Rei was even more shocking. "Where do I begin…" he nervously whispered and rubbed the back of his neck. Trying to come up with something was harder than it looked. He didn't want to say the wrong thing to Rei.

"How did you become a leader?" She spoke up.

The question was more specific and much easier to answer. "I was with two other Chosen Children at the time. I got my digivice and went to the Digital World for the first time. That's where I met V-mon." And the pain was restored. "Then Hikari-chan, another Chosen Child, was attacked by a Monochromon. And  _my Digimon_  saved her. The former leader gave me…" stopping short from mentioning his goggles. "He made me the next leader." He refused to mention his goggles since it may give Rei the wrong idea. Taking off his goggles long ago meant he wasn't leader and Rei thinking she has a chance may be dangerous. Daisuke wasn't going to mention how he quit, most likely because Rei doesn't know herself.

"Former leader?" Rei's jaw fell, "there can be more leaders!?" She put up her fist with a wide smile cracked on her face as her eyes sparkled.

"I don't know that myself," Daisuke knew he made a mistake mentioning Taichi, but he couldn't promote the chance of another leader to Rei. The fact that she has her Digimon now is bad enough but becoming a Chosen Children's leader could lead to more danger."

"The next leader may be cool, but you will be the coolest!" Rei walked over and grabbed Daisuke's hands. It was relieving to see that Rei was not interested in the role. It was enough to calm the former leader down from any escalation.

"I know I am cool, BUT not that much," Daisuke fake laughed while Rei let go of his hands. But the thought has not gone away since meeting Rei, he knew one day Pitchmon would be ripped away from Rei. But how loving Pitchmon was towards Rei made it harder to accept. "Rei did—."

"Can you tell me about your adventures? I want to know what you experienced!" Her glowing admiration was impossible to ignore and to deny.

She was a real fan admiring him. The thing he wanted, but never got was happening in front of him. "Ahem," he coughed. "I fought this guy named the Digimon Emperor one time. He was a human who entrapped Digimon."  _What am I doing?_ "And I decided to be the one to stop him. My Digimon and I went to fight him alone and his evil creation."  _Why am I getting her hopes up? She must get rid of her Digimon or else..._ "He actually golden digivolved to this amazing Digimon. It was a long and hard fight, but we beat it. At that moment, V-mon was the strongest Digimon I knew."

It hurt. Not the memory, but what he had done. Giving Rei more motivation to become this Chosen Child she desires to be. What made it worse was when she asked, "where's your Digimon?"

Daisuke pretended as if he didn't hear a word, "Um… what?" He tilted his head foolishly.

"If you don't mind me asking, where if you Digimon?" Rei questioned.

 _Does she not… know?_ Daisuke pondered seeing the girl waiting for an answer. "Rei-san…" V-mon's departure popped up. "My Digimon is at home. He doesn't like the mall too much and he felt sick. Eating chips last night until he could barf. He is at home." He put up facade, but inside guilt succumbed him.

"Oh okay, can I hear more about your adventure?" Rei became a fan again.

"I mean my best times happened here on Earth and everyone knows those in some way. I fought across the world and met other Chosen Children. I don't think there is anyone who doesn't know about the final battle…" he paused. "There's not much to talk about."

"You must have more stories. I know you do." Rei calmly argued with Daisuke

"I do have a lot…" he looked away.

"So, tell them," Rei tugged on Daisuke's hand. He looked back and faced the young admiring girl once more.

"Your parents must be worried sick by now," he said like a grown up. "I think you should go find them," trying his best to sound mature.

"One more," her admiring eyes just made Daisuke's knees feel like noodles, but he held on.

"Last one," he whispered and huffed, " _Tch!_ I don't really like telling this one," returning to his cocky attitude. "I mean it was  _my_  story, but this other guy took the credit. So, Hikari got stuck in this metal city. I had to go save her of course because I am the leader and all, but one of my other friends decided to come. If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't have saved her. BUT in the end, the other guy got all the credit."

"But didn't you save her?"

"That's what I was trying to say. She didn't even appreciate that I—," Daisuke began to laugh, "I did my best to make sure she came safely." How fun it was to tell stories when he thought about it. It still pained him when realizing what he was doing, but seeing her smile was refreshing. " _I_ deserve all the credit. But who cares, the other guy is in the back stealing all my credit as I was on the frontlines being the hero."

"Sounds like this guy is in the way."

"Look at that, something we can agree on," Daisuke snorted and shook his head. "I'm kidding. He was the best teammate anyone could ask her. Really,  _we_ both saved her deservingly. She was safe and sound. That's all that mattered to me." And before Rei could speak, "now speaking of girls being safe and sound," he smiled, "we need to get you to your mom."

"Right," Rei nodded her excitement withering away, but her happiness in an all-time high.

"You know where they are?" Daisuke hoped she did. He did not want another  _finding game_ involving Rei this time. It would look much weirder and be more difficult.

"I know where they are. I can go to them right now," Rei held Pitchmon up to her mouth and whispered at him before placing him inside her bag. "It was good meeting you, Daisuke—."

He quickly remembered something, "H-hey!" He interrupted looking down. "I… um… I think we should meet up sometime."

A blush ran through Rei's face as Daisuke became aware. "No, no, no! Not that way— Look, I think it's best if we meet up. I can tell you about my days as a Chosen Child and maybe even teach you."

"You would!?" Like the last thing he said was all she could hear. Daisuke slowly nodded knowing he was taking a risk. "Yes! That would be awesome. Okay! Um? Do you know where's Kite's Ice Cream shop?"

"There's a lot," Daisuke informed.

"Do you know where… erm… Old Rental Games is at?"

"You mean the one by the bridge?" Daisuke asked, and Rei nodded. "Yes, it's not that far from where I go to school."

"Yes! I would love if you get to meet me there every day like at…" she began to think, "5 PM, I promise I will come."

It felt wrong, "it's a promise," it all felt wrong.

"See you there, Daisuke-sama," Rei giggled and turned around. Running off away from him. He didn't think about her as she was leaving, but only of her Digimon.  _I… I couldn't turn him in._ Daisuke thought to himself until Rei was out of his sight. She exited the arcade and Daisuke was left in the back alone.

"What have I done?" He put his head and the first time since giving up V-mon, he felt guilty. The memory returned, and it pained him so much that tears threatened to fall from his eyes once again. But he refused from V-mon's promise, so he took a deep breath and exit the arcade himself.

Not wanting to think about anything that occurred, he started his search for Jun. The crowd of people was smaller, but it still wasn't easy to look through them all. He looked at each one wondering if Jun is going to pop up.

"Stupid brother!" Her voice echoed from afar. Daisuke looked up to the second floor as his older sister waved and said, "Come up here."

"Alright," he nodded and gave a sharp fake smile. He went on the escalator, but before going up, in the corner of his eye, he saw Rei going into a store and meeting in the front what looked like her parents. Daisuke wondered if Rei's parents knew about Pitchmon and if Rei knew about the Digimon Removal process.

He didn't say a word until he arrived at the top where Jun had her arms crossed, frowning.  _Did she see me with Rei?_ Was Daisuke's first thought upon walking towards Jun who put her hands on her hips.

"You stormed out of nowhere!"

"I was— I was at the arcade!" He had to come up with something, might as well with the easiest excuse. "I just wanted to be away from you, okay? No one likes being around you."

Once again, the small insult took over the conversation. Jun, disgusted, turned around, "you're just a rude little brother. Now respect your elders."

"You're fourteen!"

"I'm an adult," Jun smacked her chest.

"A teenager…" he corrected, "a childish one at best." Jun pulled on his ears aggressively. "Ow, ow, ow. Okay! I'm sorry!"

Once she let go, Daisuke rubbed his ears in comfort. "Can we go home?" He begged.

"No, I need to buy new shoes…" Jun huffed.

"Why? Because you're stinky—." He stopped himself upon seeing Jun's death glare. "You have enough shoes!" He quickly corrected himself to avoid pain.

"I do not," Jun then put two bags right in front of Daisuke's feet. "Daisuke, carry them for me."

Wanting to retort, he knew arguing would just make the time to the mall last longer, he decided to stay silent. "Right," he said and picked up the two bags. Jun blissfully smiled and skipped away to the next store.

Daisuke sighed and looked back down at the store Rei went into wondering if she was still there. When he saw she wasn't there, it made him happy. But sadness overtook him as the thought of seeing Rei, happy and kind, become sorrowful pained him. And as much as he didn't want that to happen, he knew it was going to.


	2. Our Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Rei, Davis decides he must do the right thing. But he must do the right thing for her too. As they both stand in similar views, they cannot be more apart. It's only up to the Leader of the Digidestined, Davis, to do what is right... for everyone...

**Starless**

* * *

The sun burned brightly through the sky, seeming to look as if it was going to be a hot day, but the cold winter air nullified its effect. Daisuke breathed on his gloves before sitting back on the bench by  _Old Rental Games._

"I am on time… where is she?" Daisuke looked at his palms and they shivered. He instantly regretted not having a hoodie on his jacket.

He got up and paced back and forth to keep himself warm. Closing his eyes, a couple of times when the wind blew. A huge feeling of relief came when he began to hear footsteps. He looked and immediately spotted Rei. Today she was wearing black leggings, a white sweater, a denim skirt, black leather boots, a long purple scarf with crosses and a red cap. " _Hai_!" She waved revealing the bag under her arm.

"H-h-hello!" Daisuke's teeth clattered, and Rei stared confused. She tilted her head not even close to being bothered by the weather, "fancy meeting you h-here."

Casually, Rei replied with, "I'm a bit late, but my mom made some rice and pork…" she went on with the meal she had, it even got Daisuke hungry, but he was too focused on the cold to think about food. Suddenly she gasped, "how long did you wait?" Asking with her hand over her mouth as Daisuke shivered uncontrollably.

"I just got here," he obviously lied and waved his hand, "It's not like I feel like an icicle or anything."

"We should go somewhere warm," Rei smiled with a sweat drop as Daisuke gave a quick nod. "There's a McDonalds close by. Should we eat there?"

Anything is better than staying outside in the cold! Daisuke gently smiled and softly answered with a "yes…"

Rei took the lead and Daisuke followed. Despite being cold earlier, his body began to warm up and there was one question he had, "do you have Pitchmon with you?"

"Yes," Rei slapped her bag lightly, "he's in my bag. Do you want to see him?"

Daisuke carefully glanced at a security camera by a street light. "Let's get something to eat first," he replied. The chance of Pitchmon being taken away by Rei is still high. He imagined the young girl crying as her Digimon is carted away, it scared him. Yet there was an unjust feeling he had. If he let Rei keep her Digimon, how would it have been fair to him? There was that feeling that wanted to tell Gennai and get it over with, but he lacked the will to.

His jealousy rained high all day, but he had not said a word to anyone. Nothing alluding to Rei and her Digimon, not a single word spoken by Daisuke about it. He went as far to lie to his mother that he will meet Ken instead. Rei was his secret, his biggest secret since he kept himself from telling the teachers he was the one who stole the Play-Doh.

Rei looked back, "where is your Digimon?"

"My Digimon decided to be with my mom the whole day," was the excuse he came up with while waiting for Rei. "He isn't fond of the cold and stayed home with her."

Rei looked down disappointed. But had a knowing look in her eye.

It made Daisuke react quickly, "He does want to meet you." Saying quickly to please the young girl and it worked. She smiled, "he always wanted to meet a Chosen Child in Japan that isn't part of us."

"I call you guys the Original Twelve," Rei added.

He raised a brow, "what?"

"The people you mean. The twelve Chosen Children. The ones that helped save the world." She explained, "I call all of you the Original Twelve."

Daisuke never thought about it, but he and 'the original twelve' did contribute more as Chosen Children. "Technically, you're right," he answered back knowing that even the twelve wasn't exactly corrected. There were more Chosen Children before Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori came along. Really, to Daisuke, the original Chosen Children were eight.

"Can I ask something Daisuke-sama," Rei slowed down to allow Daisuke to catch up. "I saw some videos of you taken. And I saw this big dragon. Can you tell me about it?" It was too vague for Daisuke to want to answer. There were too many Digimon that looked like a dragon. "Black armor and—."

"Oh!" Daisuke made Rei jumped, "Imperialdramon."

"Imperialdramon?" She blinked. Daisuke gave nod, "is that like a second Digimon to you or someone from your group?"

"A second Digimon…" he tilted his head before a thought occurred. "Wait, you don't know about Evolution?"

"Evolution?" Rei lips became straight and her brow bent inward.

 _She's new to the core,_ Daisuke couldn't help to slightly laugh. It reminded him of the time when Tai told him about Digimon. He was about to explain, but the McDonalds could be seen, and it got cold. "Let's go get a burger."

"Alright," Rei smiled with a nod. They both crossed the street quickly before a huge wind came in and made Rei stopped. Daisuke was not affected, mostly because he was dumbfounded how unaware Rei was as a Chosen Child. Since she was such a big fan, she would have known much more.

But the thought that haunted him all yesterday and the morning was what took over him. "Rei…" she looked back at him, "do you have money to buy food?"

"I do," she nodded, "do you?" And before Daisuke could answer. "Because! I have enough for the two of us." She looked away with a red blush on her cheeks.

It didn't take Daisuke long to infer what was going on. Rei already idolizes him, her flustered look and embarrassed. He could tell she sort of was crushing on him.

"N-no," Daisuke waved nervously, feeling a bit embarrassed himself. "I got money for myself, so you are fine."

They quickly entered the fast food restaurant when the temperature became unbearable to stand around. Daisuke quickly walked to the counter where a black-haired employee leaned on the counter with her head resting on one first. She looked average except for the two noticeable small moles underneath her left eye. "Hello, my name is Rebecca, what would you like to order?"

Her unenthusiastic voice annoyed Daisuke, but he ignored it. "I would like a Big Mac with a medium drink."

"Hm," Rebecca nodded as she stood up straight and wrote down his order. "And what would your girlfriend like?"

Taken off guard, Daisuke's cheek went pink. "She's not my girlfriend."

Rebecca slammed her hand on the table "WHAT would your GIRLFRIEND like!?" Rebecca's eyes glared a slight glint a red as she clawed the counter. Her teeth gritted, and her voice slightly seethed.

"One small chicken burger with cheek and a small drink!" Rei quickly squeaked.

Rebecca calmed and nodded, "one big Mac and a small chicken burger!" Rei snapped to the back before reaching for a small and medium drink. "That would be—."

And before she could finish. A man in the back screamed, "Go make it yourself. Everyone else is busy!" Rebecca did not take a second to look back. She turned back to Daisuke and Rei while slamming a receipt on the counter.

"That would be 1600 yen…" her voice had venom. "One day I'm going to own a store and have people work for me…" she began to murmur uncontrollably.

Daisuke knew Rei had money, but anything to get away from the employee as soon as possible. He took out the money and slid it to Rebecca. She took the money aggressively and marched her way to the kitchen of the store.

Daisuke took the cups and gave Rei hers, "let's go sit down," he said seeing his order was number 6.

"What a scary lady," Rei commented whilst walking up to the drinking fountain and pouring some ice on her cup.

"Don't say anything too loud. She may be something more dangerous than any Digimon I faced." Daisuke joked leaving Rei to giggle despite fearing Rebecca.

She asked normally, "do you want me to pay you back?"

"No," Daisuke got some ice as Rei poured Fruit Punch into her drink. He got Sprite, and both headed to the seat behind the restaurant.

Once sitting down, Daisuke knew what subject will come up. "You don't know about Evolution, right?" He asked once more.

Rei put her bag beside her and allowed Pitchmon to stick out his head. "I don't," she answered poking Pitchmon's head making him giggle.

Daisuke stared at Pitchmon for a second, "Digimon can grow strong and get bigger. The process is called Evolution."

"Pitchmon will go through this?"

"More like he can."

"Is it permanent?" Rei held Pitchmon closer.

"Sort of… it depends," Daisuke knew he had to explain himself. The one thing he was least good at. "Okay! So, a Digimon is born from an egg. A Digi-egg and once born, they are Fresh Digimon. Once a Fresh Digimon gets strong enough, the digivolve to an In-Training, from there it is a Rookie Digimon."

"Like Levels!"

"Sort of," Daisuke shrugged. "But once a Digimon reaches rookie, returning to In-Training or Fresh is impossible at times. Think of Rookie as their root."

"Is Pitchmon a rookie?" Rei wrapped massaged her Digimon's back.

"I think he is Fresh if I remember correctly," Daisuke placed his hand against his chin. "To me, it is the case that if they are smaller and simpler. The lower the level they are." He turned to the small white Digimon, "do you know?"

"I'm a Fresh," he answered raising his hands up.

Rei was about to comment, but Rebecca yelled, "Lovebirds! Your order is ready!" Causing Rei to flinch and cower.

Daisuke was going to get up until he heard, "deliver it to them!" From the male voice of before. Daisuke, stunned, sat back down and sat properly while looking down. Hearing, with fear, the foot stomps of Rebecca.

After hearing the counter door slammed open and a few more stomps. She stood beside the table quietly. Rei looking down as Daisuke tried to look up at her. He flinched when Rebecca dropped the tray of food. "Here's your order…" she seethed with anger. Daisuke nodded and tried to thank, but his fear against Rebecca was too much. Even Pitchmon was afraid.

"I swear I'm going to become big…" she walked away from the table, "BIG I TELL YOU!"

 _I fought a demon vampire machine dream-making monster and one McDonald's employee is all it took to scare me._ Daisuke thought before looking at Rei, "our order is here," he lowly cheered.

He took his burger off the tray and slid to Rei. Pitchmon became wide eyed as his mouth drooled over Rei's burger. The feeling was still awkward because of the out of nowhere fear Rebecca had just created. "You were saying about Evolution…"

"Right," Daisuke nervously laughed, "After rookie, a Digimon gets to the levels in order by Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Each more difficult to achieve."

"So, this Imperialdramon is a Mega?" Rei remembered.

"No, no exactly. I mean he is a Mega Level…" Daisuke took a moment to take a deep breath. "My Digimon needed to fuse with another Digimon to achieve that form."

"Fusion!" Rei gasped, "that is so cool!" She squealed while putting her hands over her mouth. "Do you think it is possible for my Digimon to be able to fuse with another?" She leaned closer to Daisuke. Pitchmon, who was stuffing his mouth, looked at Rei confused.

"Maybe… I mean I only know two other pairs who have done the process," Daisuke put his hand on his chin.  _Now that I think about it. Is it possible for V-mon and Agumon to fuse? What about V-mon and Gatomon…?_

"So cool… Pitchmon has so much potential," Rei looked over at her Fresh Digimon, "he can become so strong…"

And at that moment the realization struck him like a truck. He could see Rei with Pitchmon's Champion form fighting against Gennai and his people. The mob of people protesting the violent Champion of Rei as she decides to attack them for wanting to take away her Digimon. It made Daisuke shiver to think of Rei standing over the bodies of those same people with her Digimon. "Daisuke?"

 _But isn't that good,_ Daisuke smiled,  _if Rei becomes a villain… then the world will need me as a Chosen Child._

Daisuke looked at Rei and saw her innocent smile.

He remembered Gennai's words and gulped.  _Am I willing to sacrifice the judgment and peace of my Digimon… for my selfishness?_

"Daisuke-sama!" And Rei voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry," Daisuke almost broke down in tears upon his realization. He grabbed his head tightly and took a bite off his burger to seem a bit natural.

Rei didn't notice as she grabbed Pitchmon and said, "I can't wait for you to digivolve. I'll be a real Chosen Child one day."

Daisuke put the burger down and kept his head low, "hey, do you know about the Digimon thing happening?"

A cold silence and a single "huh?" escaped Rei's lips.

Daisuke bit his lips, "I said… do you know about the thing where Digimon are being sent back to the Digital World?" Not even sharing one glance to Rei.

But that was his mistake as her eyes darkened. "You mean… where people are being forced to give their Digimon up and we can never see them again?" Coldly, she asked. Daisuke without hesitation nodded. "It's ridiculous, isn't it?"

Daisuke did not answer back and at that moment he knew how Rei truly felt. "Like…" Daisuke looked up and saw her with a pained expression. "It's not fair if you think about it," she began. "I heard of one kid who just got his Digimon and his parents ripped it away from him. Not even getting to know each other, isn't that unfair?" No answer and Rei gritted her teeth. She slowly shook her head, "where's your Digimon Daisuke? I mean you saved the world…" she was becoming hysterical. "He must be—."

"He's gone." And one answer nearly made the world void of existence. Rei stared as Daisuke closed his eyes shut, "I had to give him up a while ago. I haven't seen him since…"

Rei's eyes became watery, but she laughed instead. "You can get him back… right?" She reached for Daisuke who moved back and shrugged. Rei gasped, "you saved the world… Doesn't that mean you should be allowed to keep your Digimon?" He shook his head immediately. "You—."

"Rei-chan," Daisuke clawed the table and clamped his teeth down. He opened his eyes, "I'm a Chosen Child who saved the world. I did, and my friend did. We all saved the world. And we gave up our Digimon."

Rei's stare was cold, "you want me to give up Pitchmon?"

Daisuke looked down and closed his eyes once more. Opened them and nodded, "yes… give up Pitchmon."

Rei shook her head once, but extremely slow. Her eyes widened before she looked down with a saddened expression. She opened her eyes and looked at Pitchmon. "You're Daisuke Motomiya-sama, you're a hero for the Chosen Children… and me. You… you can't be saying this."

"I am," Daisuke moved back from his seat and saw Rei begin to well up tears below her eyes. "I know how you feel—."

"No, you don't!" Rei slammed the table and grabbed her bag as Pitchmon blinked. But the moment he saw Rei was mad, he hid in the bag. And she did not take a moment to look back before heading to walk out.

Daisuke knew he had done wrong, "wait, Rei-chan!"

"Your no real hero!" Rei looked back with tears dripping from her eyes. Stunned, Daisuke stopped as Rei jolted out the restaurant.

Daisuke was left without a word. He stopped and looked down before a small whistle could be heard behind him. "Girlfriend seems mad," it was Rebecca and she was sweeping the floor. "Go on  _hero,_ " she said seriously, "if you're going to keep her then chase after her right now."

"She's not my girlfriend," he prepared to run.

"Does it matter?" Rebecca snorted, "you can't make someone cry and no try to fix it. Go on. Or else I'll make you cry and not go after you."

Daisuke slightly smiled, "thanks," he burst out of the store quickly. He looked left and saw Rei who was still marching off. He ran to her noticing her quickening her pace when he got closer. "Rei!" He screamed trying to catch up and when he finally did, Rei wiped her eyes.

"Leave me alone," her voice croaked. "I thought you would be different," she sniffed. "how dare you side with… with them!"

"Rei-chan, look," Daisuke put his hands on her shoulder. She turned around furiously and slapped his hand back. Her fierce tearful glare made him wonder if he had such a stare to Gennai. It was so powerful that he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"You don't understand anything," but that fierce glare could not cover up the innocence of her voice. "What is so fair about this law? Why did you follow it?" And the tears rained down her eyes.

"People are scared Rei-chan…" Daisuke replied, "I followed it because if I left my Digimon and people—."

"I don't want to hear it!" She gasped and moved back. Painfully, she held her shirt as if it was going to make her stop sobbing. Pitchmon peeked his head out, "I love Pitchmon… didn't you love you Digimon?" She wiped her tears once again.

"I did," he replied and mistakenly said nothing after.

"Then why did you let him go!" She clenched her fist and let her tears closer.

Daisuke looked horrified before moving back. Rei put both her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes shut. She sobbed, sobbed harder than ever and Daisuke began to tear up.

"Everyone wants me to get rid of Pitchmon like he's a toy. He's not a toy… and so wasn't your Digimon!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I… I…"

Rei shook her head. "Pitchmon is my friend and no one… no one should ever give up their friend." Turning around, she didn't see Daisuke begin to cringe in pain. "You're not a real leader!" Like her hopes and dreams were torn in front of her face.

Daisuke could feel his tear begin to well up as Rei walked away. He felt like she was walking down a path of darkness. "You're right," his voice cracked, but it was enough to stop Rei. "I'm not a leader. All my accomplishment involved my friend. I'm only famous because of my Digimon." A single tear fell down his cheek, "But I did what I had to do for him."

Rei looked back and Daisuke continued. "Yeah… it was a bad decision. A terrible one, but it was the best option. Don't go down this route Rei. Do not become a criminal, please… follow the law."

Rei glanced at Pitchmon for a moment before glaring, "I would never follow a law so unfair."

Daisuke had nothing to say anymore. He was afraid.

Rei turned around and walked quickly, "goodbye, don't ever talk to me again."

And it hurt, it hurt hearing her say that. He finally began to cry himself, but he could hear something. He could hear Pitchmon protesting to Rei, but the conversation faded the moment she turned the corner. Daisuke was left alone, and he put his hands over his eyes as tears fell.

And the goggles hiding in his jacket's pocket became heavy.

* * *

It was normal for him to be in a bad mood after what happened. But what made him feel worse was that he did not report Rei. He couldn't. Only able to see himself in her. The departure of his Digimon haunted him and he did not want a repeat.

"Loser brother!" But to lighten the mood, Jun appeared.

Thought, Daisuke was not in the mood. He put his pillow over his face and said, "I don't want to talk. Can I take a nap?"

"What depressed demon possessed you?" Jun smirked while coming in. "Some is here to see you."

"Can you them I'm not here?" Daisuke asked while turning himself to the side, pillow still on his face.

"But what if I was Hikari-chan?" And the voice revealed to be Takeru who peeked his head to the entrance of the room.

"I'm not here  _YOU_!" Daisuke turned fully to his back and smashed the pillow deeper.

"Funny," Takeru snorted and entered the room. "You said the exact same thing to me when I came to see you two weeks ago."

Daisuke groaned and sat up. He threw the pillow to the back and frowned, "what is it?"

Takeru was going to say something, but something caught the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Jun staring. The moment they made eye contact, she asked, "how's your brother?"

"Making out with Sora-chan!" Daisuke snapped, "leave my room Jun!" He ordered, and Jun stuck her tongue out at Daisuke. She walked out giving Takeru a gentle smile. He sighed and turned to Daisuke, "what bring you in the neighborhood  _YOU_ , Hikari-chan lives only three blocks away."

"Is it shocking that I would come to see you?"

"Yes."

"Cold man, that's just cold," TAKERU sat down on a chair. "Nice room by the way," he commented on seeing Daisuke's dirty room. He had wrappings and clothes all over the place.

"Shut it, you're not my mom," Daisuke gave a small pout before getting serious. "You came here for a reason. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Right," Takeru jumped up and reached into his jacket pocket. "My brother is having a concert next weekend and I would like you to join me and the others." He flashed the tickets to Daisuke's face.

"Couldn't you give it to me at school?" Daisuke raised a brow.

Takeru sighed, disappointed. "It was difficult enough to get the ticket in the first place. And I could have been at home. Can't you appreciate that I'm going out her to personally ask you."

"I'm kidding," Daisuke laughed while taking the ticket, "thanks, man."

"Y'know, we never really talked as friends," Takeru mentioned and Daisuke groaned, "I think we should now."

"Is this a convention? Because it feels that way," Daisuke slid away from Takeru while putting the ticket on the nightstand.

"No," Takeru shook his head and looked down. "I was at Hikari-chan's house and don't want to go back. When I was heading home, I remembered you lived close by, so I decided to come."

Daisuke nodded, "let me get this straight. You only came here with probably more than one ticket for each of the Chosen Children because you thought it would be nice to visit over. And now what you don't want to look awkward, you want to talk?"

Takeru nodded, "yeah."

Daisuke laid on his bed quickly, "leave my apartment and never come back."

"Can we just have a friendly conversation for once?"

Daisuke glanced at the ticket before sitting up. "What would you like to talk about?" He rolled his eyes.

"Really anything to kill time. Girls…" Daisuke raised a brow. "Right," Takeru blushed, "I guess we can talk about our Digimon's departure. You and I never opened up at that."

"and I never will," he crossed his arms.

"I expected this conversation to be reversed. I'm supposed to be the one who is silent, and you're supposed to be trying to make me open up."

"You sound like Hikari-chan," Daisuke slouched forward, "fine… if you want to know. I still miss V-mon."

Takeru warmly smile, "I miss Patamon too. It's ironic isn't it, how they were the reason the world was saved, but are not allowed in it now."

Daisuke chuckled, "you and the older Chosen Children were lucky though." He sadly smiled, "you got to say goodbye to your Digimon before. This was my first time."

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt," Takeru replied. "Daisuke-kun, you weren't the only one who was hurt by the whole thing, you know that?"

"This is starting to sound like a convention…" Daisuke frowned.

Takeru got up and clenched his fist. "Maybe it is. I won't lie to you. I am probably the least worried about you, but I know something is wrong. You aren't the same person."

"You want me to be annoying, brash and hot-headed. You want that again?"

Takeru put up his hands, "your self-awareness is scary," Takeru shook his head. "Look." He said sternly. "I don't care if you change, but not because you are sad."

"I'm not sad…"

Takeru laughed, "and how is that?" He snorted, "I was devastated despite, like you said, going through it. Yes, I don't know how  _you_ feel, but it hurts seeing you this way."

Daisuke looked as if he heard something magical, "what did you say?" he rose his head up.

"I don't know how you feel, but it hurts seeing you this way," Takeru repeated only to have Daisuke slowly look down. "You're my friend. We have fought to protect each other's lives. I don't like seeing the smiling leader depressed and…"

But his explanation faded. It made Daisuke so mad that it took him too long to realize. Realize why he never turned Rei in or why he tried to help her. Even if he didn't know her or understand her, he did not want to see her in pain. That's why he never said a word when he first met her, she was so happy, and that happiness was all that mattered.

But finally, Daisuke realized something else. It would have been much more painful if Daisuke did not give up V-mon so easily.

Daisuke smiled, "I'm worried about you man," Takeru finished.

"Sorry," Daisuke immediately replied to Takeru's shock. "Sorry for putting you and others through my selfishness. To tell you the whole truth. I want V-mon back so badly. I do. I want him home and to be with him. I even thought about trading him for Jun or even you guys."

"Thanks, Daisuke-kun," Takeru frowned.

"I'm only joking," Daisuke sadly chuckled. "I wondered every day… what if I kept V-mon and never gave him up."

"You would have made things harder in the future," Takeru replied. Daisuke looked up, surprised as Takeru nodded. "If others heard how the  _brave_ leader who saved the world did not follow the law, others would have followed your path. You would have created some sort of pact of people going against the Digimon removal law."

"You think that would have happened?"

"I wouldn't say  _exactly_  that way, but it was a huge possibility. But it would have split apart two different groups of people. You could have made things much worse."

"But…" Daisuke's eyes widened in shock, "I didn't."

"And that's what makes your decision so great. Yes, I am one of hero Chosen Child, but you were the leader. People looked at you to idolize and you set an example. You followed the rules and made those who followed the rules feel good and those who didn't want to… want to." Takeru shrugged, "I know I may not make sense, but you did so much in your decision. You were the reason why this departure hasn't been so violent."

"Do I really have that kind of effect?" Daisuke touched his chest.

"You are the leader," And that's all Takeru had to say to make Daisuke feel warm all over.

He pressed his hand on his chest as his mouth cracked a small smile. This was what he wanted when he left V-mon, for someone to tell him that his times as leader was worth it all. The decision haunted him because he thought he made a mistake. He thought he had hurt V-mon and ruined lives. But how much easier he made it for everyone. He never realized what good he had done.

And the thing that pissed Daisuke off at that moment was that it took Takeru to make him realize. "I'm the best leader," and all he could give was his arrogant attitude.

Takeru shared a laugh with Daisuke before the former leader asked, "would you have kept Patamon?"

Takeru stopped and looked down. He grabbed his knees and took a deep breath. "Hard to say. I do miss him, but we both made this decision. We both came to an agreement and we both left contently. And I promised I will see him again."

Daisuke closed his eyes and felt a weight lifted, "thanks, Takeru-san."

"What was that?" Takeru leaned forward.

"I aid rats  _YOU_ ," Daisuke fake frowned. "You are here making me all emotional and stuff. Gosh! Don't make me have a mission to go rescue Patamon. Hikari-chan was enough."

Takeru stopped before laughing, "you never seem to get my name right, you sure you're a fifth grader."

Daisuke laughed, laughed for the first time in two weeks. He shook his head, "I'm the smartest guy you will ever meet," he chuckled, "you're a good friend."

Takeru, dumfounded, paused to accept what Daisuke had just said. "You are too," he got up. "Well, it's time for me to go. Any longer and she would start to think I'm up to no good."

"You do have the blonde hair," Daisuke got up himself. "Just tell her you were with Hikari. I think she'll understand," he winked.

"What do you mean by that?"

Daisuke blinked, "and I'm the knucklehead," he murmured to himself. "Never mind. Go on  _YOU_ , before Jun begins to ask about Yamato-kun."

"Right," Takeru nodded and waved, "I'll see you around then," he left Daisuke's room.

Daisuke waved back before putting his head down. "He's not so bad," he laid back down on his bed. Hearing Takeru leaving the house as he said goodbye to all of Daisuke's family. And once he heard the door shut, Daisuke moaned, "what do you want Jun?" He opened one eye to see his sister leaning on the door.

She didn't say a word which prompted him to sit up and glare. "What is it?" He asked while his sister's smile widened. "W-What!?"

"You're back to normal," Jun giggled and left the room.

Daisuke's mouth opened, and his face became red. "What are you talking about? B-Baka!"

Daisuke turned to his stomach and smashed his face into his soft pillow. He groaned before looking up from the pillow. Thinking,  _When I see Rei-chan again. I will do my best to convince her that her Digimon should return to the Digital World. It may be difficult and may not be pretty, but I know it can be done._

* * *

The next day felt a bit warmer despite the clouds roaming up in the sky. There was a hint of lightning, but only small rumbles along with the threat of rain. But that all didn't matter to Daisuke, he was waiting at the same spot where he had met Rei prior.

He did not expect Rei to show up, but it was worth a try. He waited patiently, hearing cars pass and feeling the temperature drop. "Maybe next time."

He got up and stretched. At the same time, he could hear the alarms of the fire truck sound off. It was distant, but for some reason caught Daisuke's attention.  _Where could Rei be? Maybe at home with Pitchmon. Should I tell Gennai about her? No, if don't convince her then all this will end in violence._

Daisuke had already decided to keep going to the same spot if it meant one day finding Rei.

But as he passed the tech store, a group of televisions showed the exact same thing: the news. Daisuke glanced at it before stopping with wide eyes. The headline read:  _Trouble ensues in Odaiba as a Digimon attacked and has taken over a building._

Suddenly the sound of multiple police and firetrucks were rung throughout the whole city. He could hear them very clearly now. But his body went cold when he saw the footage of Rei running into the building before a small explosion appeared.

Daisuke looked up and saw a small black cloud a bit close by.

 _Rei-chan, what happened?_ Daisuke ran as fast as he could as his body felt tense and heavy. The nightmare was being realized, Digimon and the Chosen Children are becoming a problem.  _It's all my fault!_ Daisuke shut his eyes closed as he ran,  _I was supposed to… I should have! Dammit!"_

As Daisuke turned the street corner, he gasped upon seeing two cars with large puncture holes all over. As if it was shot by multiple large bullets. He looked for blood but fortunately, none was found. Looking to the side he saw a group of people gathered in front of a building. The building Daisuke saw in the news that Rei ran into.

He ran to the scene and the raging scent of fire drew near. He passed a few a people before seeing what had happened to the building. Broken windows all over and holes through the walls. Most of which all over the second-floor area. Glass and office items scattered around the direct entrance of the building.

Daisuke felt guilty and it worsened when he heard the ambulance in the background. Daisuke looked to see any injured people and he became to hear comments from the crowd.

"Who would have done this?"

"Was it a Digimon?"

"Those filthy things? I knew they were nothing, but trouble."

"Disgusting creatures."

And the insults rained. Daisuke saw it now, what it felt like. What he sacrificed for becoming null and begin to crumble.

"You have to let me through," and suddenly within the crowd of angry individuals. One pleading voice was made out by Daisuke, "that's my daughter in there."

And a feeling worse than what the crowd was given churned Daisuke's stomach. Yet, he drew closer to the voice that was apparently Rei's mother. "That's my daughter in there!" She sounded so desperate.

Daisuke swallowed his guilt and tried to find the voice calling out. "Please, she's only nine. I can help her!" He didn't know why, but he wanted to find her.

Once arriving at the front of the crowd, Daisuke saw the police officers protecting the entrance from the people. They all stood in a line and each looked annoyed or nervous.

"Sorry ma'am," Daisuke looked left at the officer speaking, "no one is permitted in the area. It is highly dangerous in there." Daisuke couldn't help to look up at the building to find Rei.

"She's my baby girl," Daisuke's eyes widened and he turned to see the weeping mother. "I want to see her," she begged the police."

"Ma'am, I apologize, but we cannot allow you to enter. We are trying to assess the situation."

"Just kill the damn Digimon already!" A male screamed in the back and most of the crowd became rowdy. Daisuke looked back, shocked and saddened, but the comment did not phase Rei's mother. She could only sob for the safety and well-being of her daughter. Daisuke turned to her and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

_If I had gone after Rei yesterday. If I have said something to her like Takeru said to me. All this… Rei-chan's mom… I am so sorry._

Agony was marked all over his face. It was all falling into despair, the voices of those who wanted Pitchmon dead was loud. The cops desperately looking for a way to handle the situation. The cries and sobs coming from Rei's mother. It all drowned Daisuke away into a void of darkness called guilt. He held his chest and tears threatened to be released.

"Daisuke-san," a voice seemingly deafened the crowd. He only responded by looking up to find Gennai standing beside him with a suit on.

"Gennai-senpai," Daisuke could have asked some many things. But what came out was, "what should we do?"

Gennai's eyes averted to the building. "I cannot answer that. I do not know myself because this is the first time this has happened. I don't want to admit it, but we may have to use force to rescue the child." And his answer made Daisuke feel worse in many ways. Gennai put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "you didn't say a word to her."

Daisuke's eyes widened, and he quickly looked up, "you knew?" asking in a soft voice.

"We have been keeping an eye on her. My division. When she met you in the mall, I had hoped something would happen. Probably you try to convince her to give up her Digimon to the Digital World."

And the guilt let out as tears streamed down. "I couldn't say anything. I am so sorry!" Daisuke sobbed, and the people around took attention. "If I had— I'm sorry, I couldn't say anything! I'm sorry…" he pathetically repeated.

"Gennai-senpai, sir." An officer walked up to Gennai who only looked down at Daisuke. "Can you tell us the protocol?"

Shockingly, Gennai answered with, "give me a minute," he knelt to Daisuke.

"A minute? Sir… a child—."

"I have this under control," he glared back at the officer before turning to Daisuke. "It's not your fault Daisuke, it's mine."

Daisuke's sobbing calmed, "if I had gone to try to convince this girl from the beginning rather than waiting for something to happen. All this would have been awaited. I too was afraid of hurting her and others. I allowed her to get away and this is the cost… the destruction she caused."

"It's my fault," Daisuke finally caved into his emotions. "I… I inspired her to become a Chosen Child. I did… I should have just told her to give up her Digimon." At this point, Rei's mother stared at Daisuke.

"I should have taken action the moment I found out she had a Digimon…"

"I was the stupid one!" Daisuke heaved and sobbed. "I knew what the law was, but— I messed up. I messed up!" Daisuke grabbed his head and shook it with tears raining down.

"It's my fault," Gennai said coldly.

"No!" Daisuke looked up and touched his chest. "It's all my fault. I did so many things wrong when I could have done so many things right. Damn it! I wish I had V-mon… I wish he was here," Daisuke wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm lost without him. I… I… I don't know what to do!"

Rei's mother could feel Daisuke's pain. Her lips became a straight line as guilt filled her eyes too. She sobbed and wished she could somehow comfort the boy crying. Gennai smiled and got up, turning to Rei's mother. "Miss, are you the girl's mother?"

"Yes," she answered, pained.

"My name is Gennai," he extended his hand and she stood surprised. Once not shaking it, Gennai knew what to say. "I am from the Digital Core. We spoke on the phone earlier." She flinched, "I apologize that the situation escalated to this level. My men were trying their best to avoid this. I failed you," he bowed.

"Rei-chan… Rei-chan is stubborn…" the mother sniffed with a guilty smile. "She would have done this either way."

"Rei-san." Gennai nodded, "that's her name?" The mother confirmed with a nod. "Miss, would you mind answering one question for me?" And she waited. "Would you put faith in me—." Gennai stopped before shaking his head and looking at Daisuke. "Would you put faith in this young boy to retrieve your daughter safely back to you?"

Rei's mother put her hands over her mouth as Daisuke looked up in shock. But what he saw made him speechless. Rei's mother's eyes shined with hope, "anything… anything to get her back!"

"No," was the one thing that let out from Daisuke's lip. "Gennai, I can't do anything!" But Gennai ignored him and turned to the officer. "I can't help her…"

"Officers," Gennai spoke up and each officer looked at him. "Your duties are to protect and serve the public, right?" And each officer nodded. "Then the solution I'm going to give you will do just that. Please, allow this boy to handle the situation."

One officer went wide eyed, "with all due respect, sir. I realize that this case is something you may know about, but a child is not capable of handling this situation."

"You're right," Gennai smirked. "A child can't, but he's no child!" He fully turned to the former leader. "He's the one who saved the world from the all-powerful Digimon weeks ago." And the officer went silent. "That girl in there is also a Chosen Child like him. Trust him, not as a child, but as the leader of the Chosen Children. He  _is_ the solution!"

"I can't!" Daisuke broke and got up. His body shaking, "I can't Gennai! I don't have my Digimon. I'm nothing. I'm useless! I can't do anything—."

"Daisuke!" Gennai raised his voice to the level that the whole crowd became silence. As if the world stopped, "you can say you're not the leader or you're not a Chosen Child. Say those things about yourself whenever you want. You can say you're not a hero or that you cannot help. But for this once ask yourself… what would you do IF V-mon was here?"

And it didn't even take a second before Daisuke blasted forward. Passing the police officers and the warning tape. Gennai smiled as Rei's mother watched in shock. The crowd was astonished too as the officer looked back amazed. Daisuke gritted his teeth. "I would save Rei!" And that was enough. His tearful cry made the world begin again.

"Do not stop the boy!"

"But Chief!"

"Save her!"

"Kill the Digimon!"

"Go, Kid!"

Cheers and hatred. It didn't matter to Daisuke because he was focused on one thing: Rei.

He took out his goggles and held them on tightly.

The memory of Fladramon saving Hikari appeared. The moment Tai gave him the title as leader. To many, the goggles were a gift, but to Daisuke, it was a part of his life. The life that ended so short, but the life that changed his. Friends, Digimon, and fame were created the moment he was given the goggles.

He put them on and they didn't feel heavy anymore. There wasn't a moment of doubt in him as he ran. This. This was his final task as a leader and he was going to go out the same way he came in.

Fate decided to play with Daisuke. He became the leader saving a girl. Now he will end it by saving another.

Daisuke gave a wide grin, the grin of a true leader.

 _Mom,_ memories of five years ago returned,  _I want to be a hero that will make everyone smile and not cry. I want to…_

"I'm coming to save you, Rei!" Daisuke vowed the moment before he entered the building. One last time, he drew the passion of a leader out.

_Rei-chan… I'm sorry I made you cry, but now—_

Daisuke slid as the first thing he saw once entering the building was a destroyed first floor. Chairs were broken and torn around the entire room. Vases shattered on the ground. Even the stairway looked a bit messed up with cracked and shards all over. But take away the mess and the whole place looked empty. Only flickers of light were heard along with the faint screams the people outside.

Reality hit Daisuke when he saw that he was dealing with a Digimon alone. "Rei-chan…" he said and the adrenaline cooled. He walked forward with pure caution. And fear hit Daisuke,  _now that I think about it… saving a girl wasn't my thing. It's Takeru-kun's!_ He chuckled before gulping.  _What would have I done if V-mon was here? Let XV-mon dance with Pitchmon for a bit._

It hit him, "oh no," he looked up at the ceiling, "did Pitchmon digivolve?"

Daisuke moved through the room. Walking slowly through the shards of broken glass and papers. Keeping caution of his surroundings if anything jumped at him. A flicker of light suddenly terrified him. He stopped and looked down thinking to himself,  _you can do this! You can do this! Rei-chan's mother is depending on you._

Shaking his head, he turned around and marched to the exit, "but I choose life." Then he stopped and went back to the spot he originally was. "Without V-mon, this is horrifying. What am I saying? I helped Hikari… no that was Fladramon."

He walked up the broken stairs. Hearing every creak and small rubble crack under his feet.  _What if that thing is waiting for me?_ Daisuke gulped, and he arrived at the second floor.

"Oh…" was the only words he could conjure up from seeing the second floor. Broken tables, chairs, and computers all scattered around. Picture frames and different office items on the ground. "Rei… Pitchmon?" Daisuke called out to see if they were hiding around the area. Looking at the dark corners of the room before accepting they weren't on the second floor.

The sun was quickly setting and so was Daisuke's chance to help Rei. "If I don't hurry… Gennai may have to use for to get Rei's Digimon."

Daisuke slowly walked up the stairs, but before arriving at the third floor, he stopped. Fear consumed him,  _I mean what can I do?_ He nervously shrugged,  _Gennai can have this under control— I need to the one!_

The fear somehow disappeared, and Daisuke marched to the third floor only to find it untouched. "Rei! I am here to help you!" He said the moment he arrived. "Rei-chan?" He put his hand down and observed the untouched office room. As he looked, a small figure jumped up from the middle to a table.

"Hello?" Daisuke looked closely and was met with a bit of a surprise. A small orange Digimon with two arms. It's back was only a double tail entwined. It had four claws on its arms. He had markings on the back. A big head with four spikes, each circling the side of its face. His blue eyes glowed in the dark. But as intimidating it looked, Daisuke was not. "Woah, you look so cool. What is your name?" Daisuke laughed. "I need to know where Rei-chan is. If you wouldn't mind and showing me where she is Pitchmon…"

"My name is Pescimon!" The Digimon growled and manifested five small water pellets above his head.

He shot them towards Daisuke, but he luckily jumped down the stairs and landed on the second floor. The bullets hitting the wall, "what the heck!? What's going on? Why did it attack me? That thing was innocent days ago." Daisuke panted before remembering the bite. "Right. He's not following me… so Rei-chan  _is_ on the third floor."

Daisuke got up and dusted himself, "you know what they say. If you can't beat a Digimon, fight it with all you got." Daisuke picked up a broken piece of a table. "I may not be the smartest, but I am the good at dodgeball." His legs shook, "except it wasn't against… bullets of water."

Daisuke saw the five holes on the wall. He gulped and stepped back. "Oh no," his body froze.  _Calm down Daisuke, think of this as a training exercise,_ he began to make his way up,  _a deadly training exercise._

Once close to the top floor, Daisuke ran up as he saw Pescimon begin to form his water pellets. Daisuke threw the piece of word forward shocking the Digimon. He lunged forward and dropped to below a table before Pescimon could recover.  _I may not be able to fight a Digimon, but I can evade one._

Daisuke nearly squealed when Pescimon landed on the table he was hiding under. Putting his hand over his mouth he blinked,  _don't say a word._ He told himself before getting up and flipping the table over on Pescimon. Daisuke jumped down another desk as Pescimon moved the table above him.

 _I can't keep doing the same trick forever. He will catch on,_ Daisuke peeked out a bit,  _Rei doesn't seem to be anywhere. Is she at the back? No… I would have seen her peeking outside. Either she is hiding or in the closets. I must take a risk._

Suddenly, Pescimon's claw went through the table and landed in front of Daisuke's face. He gasped and landed on his back for kicking the table over Pescimon once again.

Daisuke stood up and jumped on a table before turning around. He glared at Pescimon who moved over the table. "Where is Rei-chan?"  _I'll draw her out._

"You will never get Rei-chan!" Pescimon snarled.

Daisuke screamed out, "that's not a good answer, Rei! Your mother is worried about you!" The scream echoed but stopped the moment Pescimon was charging his pellets. "That's not what I was expecting!" Daisuke jumped down as the pellets went through the window of the floor. The broken fell to the ground inside and out. The people's screams could be heard more clearly.

 _That was close—._ Daisuke paused and gazed at a broomstick below. "That's it!" He picked it up and stood right up. Giving a sword stance that imitated Iori's Kendo. Daisuke grinned, "now it's even. One more time! Where's Rei-chan!?"

"I'm not telling you!" Pescimon charged up his pellets and fired. Daisuke moved down, and the pellets went through the window.

Daisuke ran across the floor as low as he could. He got ready to strike with the broom. "Forgive me Pescimon, but  ** _HOME RUN_**!" Daisuke smacked Pescimon across the face and the impact threw his back to the entrance of the floor.

"Rei! Do you see what you and Pescimon are doing? Have you seen what you did to the second floor? The damage… you're doing too much damage!" Daisuke managed to scream before Pescimon jumped towards his with the intent of clawing at him. Daisuke, with the broom, slid a PC in front of Pescimon. He smashed through it and sparks before Daisuke spun around and hit Pescimon once again.

"I don't want to hurt Pescimon, but he leaves me no choice. Can't you see him!? He's not being a Digimon! He's being a monster?" Pescimon fired pellets and Daisuke rolled to the side. "Is that what you want?" Pescimon prepared to fire and Daisuke grabbed a computer screen to throw at him. "A monster!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"My Digimon!" Daisuke gritted his teeth. "I would never want him to be a monster. Pitchmon… Pescimon… I don't care. They are Digimon. Do not turn them into monsters!" Daisuke moved back to prevent Pescimon from stabbing him. Daisuke flipped the table and stood above the Digimon, gritting his teeth.

"This isn't right. A Chosen Child does not attack humans. A Chosen Child does not harm or attempt to harm anyone who is trying to do the right thing." Pescimon broke through the table with his claws and Daisuke moved back gripping the broomstick tightly. "Nothing… Nothing good will come with causing destruction! Rei-chan!"

"Do not use her name!" Pescimon snapped and swiped his claws. Daisuke had no choice to block with the broom. But it did nothing as some of his jacket was cut, luckily that was all that was cut.

Looking at the broom, Daisuke grinned, "you made a mistake little guy." Daisuke slid the broom to his side as it was a sword. "You turned this broom into a deadly weapon," he pointed the tip and pretended as it shined like a real sword. "Now… it's time—!"

Pescimon fired his pellets and each hit the broom until it was only broken into a handle. Daisuke blinked and looked at what was left. "Did not expect this…" he threw the handle and looked directly at the glaring Pescimon. "If it makes things better, I wasn't going to use that on you."

Pescimon sneered before the five pellets formed above him. As they got bigger, Daisuke wasn't afraid, but disappointed. "if you let this happen Rei-chan…" Daisuke closed his eyes shut before opening them wide. "They win!"

"Stop!" And Rei's scream echoed across the room. Shocked and with a single gasp, Pescimon stopped himself from firing at Daisuke. He looked back and saw Rei holding her right arm out with tears on the edge of her eyes.

"Rei-chan? He—."

"It's okay Pescimon," Rei put her hand down and stood with her head low. She clenched her fist before walking slowly. "Daisuke, what do you mean by 'they win'?"

"You know what I mean," Daisuke averted his attention to the window and the people outside became clear once more. "I mean them… the people who think Digimon are dangerous. The will win."

"Win what?"

"They will win, Rei-chan!" Daisuke raised his voice only to get a growl from Pescimon. "What they been saying. How Digimon are dangerous. How they cause nothing, but trouble. Rei… if you allow Pescimon to attack me. Then you will prove them right."

"They are out there screaming already. Pescimon hasn't done anything! He hasn't hurt anyone!"

"Not yet," Daisuke retorted which caused Rei to flinch. "You may just let me go free, but they will come after you. And sooner or later you will not be able to hold back and must fight. When that happens, you prove them right."

"I already did then!" Rei shook her head and growled. "If... if the damage I done makes them think I'm a monster. Why should I care what they think now?"

"Because going further will only ruin the decision of those who gave up their Digimon." From the heart, Daisuke spoke. Rei's eyes were widened before she shook her head continuously.

"N-No!" She stopped and balled her fist next to her pockets. "This is all stupid! Why ban Digimon?" Her tears welled, "just let them roam free and nothing will happen—."

"Something will!" Daisuke screamed. Rei flinched and Pescimon prepared to defend her in case Daisuke tried something, but he didn't. "Something always happens… Digimons are not like us. They are more dangerous."

"Then let them be like us," Rei pointed at Pescimon, "let them live freely!"

"I know you're too young to understand, but it doesn't work that way." Daisuke moved back, "people fear Digimon. Do I think that is right? No. But it makes sense. Some people have brothers, sisters, parents, daughters… do you think they want to see their loved ones get hurt by Digimon?"

"People hurt people too…"

"But we have laws."

"Then give Digimon those laws!"

"We can't."

"Why!?"

"Because people aren't Digimon!" Daisuke raised his voice. "Yes, they have emotions! Love and care for us! But look!" Daisuke moved his hand around pointing at the room. "There are Digimon who can do more damage… who are stronger." Rei was beginning to break as Daisuke walked forward. "We don't have the technology to handle a Digimon."

"What about us? Chosen Children…?"

"What happens when a Chosen Child is the one who makes the Digimon commit those attacks?"

"We are Chosen Children! We care meant to stop them!"

"Alright," Daisuke nodded, "let's say we stop the Digimon. Let's say we become heroes… where does the criminal Digimon go?" Daisuke asked and only got silence. "Humans are sent to jail and put in cuffs for crimes. But for Digimon, what cuffs? What jail? They are Digimon, not humans." He repeated. "Some are able to destroy cities? Do we kill them? They may come back… do we keep on fighting them?" He got closer to Rei. "Digimon, anyone can be a Digimon. But no one will ever know how many of those Chosen Children will turn out. Some may be evil."

Silence from Rei as her head hung low, Daisuke closed his eyes. "If Digimon attacks were to keep occurring. People may think life was better without Digimon. Before we  _allowed_ them."

Finally, Rei began to cry. Daisuke opened his eyes to see her tears. The pain returned, "I want to ask you a question… which would you rather have? Wait for a society where you and Pescimon can freely walk or a place where Pescimon is hated and attacked by the people he wants to protect?" And that made Rei burst. Daisuke painfully watched as Rei sobbed. Sobbed worse that what Daisuke did. He could feel her pain by watching.

Seeing his partner in pain, Pescimon finally lowered guard. He put his head down.

Daisuke walked to Rei who could not stop sobbing. He reached for her, but she began. "What have I done? What have I done? I made Pescimon a monster! He was my Digimon and I told him to not allow them to take him from me. I could have hurt people… I…" Rei took out her digivice, "I'm not a real Chosen Child!" She threw it to the side as her sobs continued.

"I'm so sorry Pescimon," she looked at her Digimon with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry… Pitchmon," she held her chest. "It was so hard Daisuke-kun… it was so hard to let him go," Rei tried to wipe her tear to no avail. "I knew that it was the right thing to give him up, but I couldn't do it. He was my first and only friend. I had no one." Daisuke gasped, and his face turned horrified. "I loved him so much! I couldn't give him up! I was so alone before he came. I was so happy when he was here!"

Daisuke quickly put his hand over his mouth as he began to cry. "He was my life. He understood and listened to me. He wasn't a Digimon or a partner or even a brother. He was me! I couldn't give him up!" Rei gasped and allowed her tears to fall. "I had someone to talk to. I had someone I could smile around. It hurt more to let that go." She wiped her tears with her wrist. "I-I couldn't make any friend. I had nobody and Pitchmon… he… he was my friend. He was there. I didn't care about being cool anymore. I just wanted to be with Pitchmon forever." She stopped to allow herself to sob.

Daisuke was crying at this point. How much he could relate to Rei's life and pain. He was a lonely kid. Not being smart and not being cool didn't land him many friends. He was called ugly by girls and denied by teachers. It was until Hikari came along. But she could not fill the void Daisuke had. She was only a cute girl to a guy Daisuke idolized and he never had a full conversation with Tai, to begin with.

Daisuke desired change for so long and thought if he became a knucklehead, others would give him the attention. V-mon arrived and his whole life changed. He instantly became great friends with Tai, Hikari and, Takeru in one day. Later with Miyako, Iori, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, and Jyou. Turning and changing the life of Ken. Saving the world. It all began the moment he met V-mon.

Daisuke understood Rei.

He grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. A hug that wasn't loving like V-mon's but understanding. A hug only two people who had felt the same pain could understand. It was the first-time Daisuke met another person who felt the same way he felt. This was the hug he wished he was given when he sobbed after V-mon's departure.

Rei hugged him back looking for comfort. Her nails digging into his back to make him feel the pain she wanted him to selfishly fell, but soon it turned to the embrace. They both broke the hug, which was difficult, looked at each other and sorrowfully smiled. "I'm sorry," they both laughed as their tears fell.

Pescimon stood in the back, watching with a smile.

Daisuke looked down in shame as tears still streamed down his. Rei sniffed while wiping hers away. Daisuke looked over and reached for her digivice. She was left shocked when he showed it to her. "You are a Chosen Child."

"I… I did—."

"I knew someone who did worse things and he is now the kindest person I ever met. You are no different," Daisuke gently flipped her hand and made her accept the digivice. "You are a Chosen Child. You don't need a Digimon around you the rest of your life to prove that. You can help others. Even crying little girls," with a finger, Daisuke wiped her tears. "is enough."

Rei blushed and smiled. She turned back to Pescimon, "what happens now? I made Pescimon look like a monster…"

"You're right," Daisuke replied and Rei flinched in pain. "Pescimon does look like a monster… to the ones who hate Digimon." Rei looked back at Daisuke. "There are people who hate Digimon. But there are those who just want this whole situation to end. And some… who want the little girl to go home safely."

"Mom…" Rei glanced down with a smile on her face.

"But it's not just about them," Daisuke said and Rei looked up, "there are Chosen Children, many, who are hiding their Digimon. Scared to give up their only friend. Some will be willing to fight. But you can change the world, help the world is ways I can't."

"I can?" Rei blinked.

Daisuke nodded and looked at the window, "yes… there are cameras out there. Reporting live and waiting to see what happens. They have seen Pescimon act like a monster, but that image can change. All the right set ups are out there. The man who assured that the Digimon situation will be solved safely. A mother waiting for her daughter. And then… there's a girl who caused so much trouble, the Digimon who caused so much trouble, a former leader whom everyone is waiting to solve that situation."

Daisuke smiled, "if you and Pescimon go out safely. Yes. There will be those who call your Digimon a monster. Those will always exist. But you will do so much to others that it won't matter. Those who are afraid to let their Digimon go. You go out there… those kids will be willing to give up their Digimon too. By fear or understanding. In the end, there will only be peace and happiness waiting for everyone."

He got up and extended his hand. "Rei, be the hero I want."

Rei's eyes glowed in inspiration. She quickly reached for his hand and got up. She gave Daisuke the warmest smile. Then she looked back at her Digimon, "Daisuke-kun, is it okay if I—."

"Take all the time you want," Daisuke snickered and stepped back. He saw Rei pass him and walked to her Digimon.

"Pescimon," she knelt and held her Digimon. Hugging him so close that he could hear her heartbeat. "I will love you and always will. But it's time to say goodbye… for now." Rei sniffed tearfully as Daisuke lowered his head. "You were my friend when others couldn't be. I will miss you. I will never forget you and I know we will meet again. When! We meet again… I promise I will love you the same way. Way more… I promise."

Daisuke bit his lower lip as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you, Pitchmon." Rei and her Digimon embraced as they cried.

_V-mon…_

Daisuke took a deep breath and swallowed his pain away to keep himself from crying.

"I'm ready," Rei stood behind Daisuke and held Pescimon. Daisuke nodded and wiped his remaining tears. They both, silently, walked down to the second floor. Rei saw the destruction and flinched, but Daisuke assured her it was all going to be okay.

"When will I see Pescimon again?" Rei asked Daisuke when they arrived at the bottom floor.

Daisuke stopped, "I don't know," he said looking past the entrance of the building. Seeing the crowd of people. "A long time, tomorrow, next month, fifty years…" Rei frowned. "But you will see him again."

"I know," Rei sadly smiled as walked ahead until she felt Daisuke grabbed her should. She looked back and Daisuke had his head low.

"I said that you can make a difference that I cannot. Will you be the one that makes that difference? Rei-chan." Daisuke did not look at her.

"… I will," Rei said softly.

"Close your eyes," Daisuke whispered.

Rei did so, ever so softly. Feeling something go on her head. "Open them," she opened them and without a word could tell what it was. Her eyes widened and watered as she saw Daisuke's face. "You're now the leader. The leader that will lead the new generation of Chosen Children down a path of peace and ready for when Digimon returns."

"Daisuke-kun… I don't—."

"Shhh," Daisuke hugged her head, "I didn't either, but I believe in you."

"Thank you," she said, and Daisuke broke the hug. They both smiled at each other and began to walk to the exit. "Daisuke. I promise I will make friends. Like you, like Pescimon. But really, I'm gonna wait to get Pescimon back so I can walk him all over the mall."

"Better not lose him this time," Daisuke joked and Rei gave a tearful laugh. Tears of joy for the first time,  _I made her smile._

"Are you worried?" Rei asked.

"About what?"

"Being a Chosen Child without a Digimon?"

"No."

"Can you tell me why?"

Daisuke closed his eyes the moment they were about to exit. "Because…" he opened them and looked at the sky which even with clouds, the sunlight passed through in patches. "We live in a world where the future holds only light."

And the moment he said that the rest of the world seemed as if it continued. The ambulance raging on, people talking, and the city came to life. Rei giggled for a moment, "that sounds like something my dad would say."

Among the few angry comments, the crowd cheered as Rei gave them a sad smile. The police did not surround her nor act but kept the people back. Except for Rei's mother who ran through and embraced Rei and her Digimon. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Rei's tears returned, "momma… I'm sorry for everything I caused."

"No, I'm sorry," Rei's mother gave feathering kisses to her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed the most. I should have been there."

Rei's eyes widened the moment she realized what she had. "Mom… I'm sorry." She hugged her mother back and let down some tears. "I'm never going to do that ever again."

"Good," Rei's mother laughed, "I don't think I would be able to handle another incident like this."

Rei heard footsteps nearing and she turned to Gennai. "You're the man I saw on TV…" she said hesitantly.

"Yes," Gennai nodded and smiled, "and you're Rei-san. It's nice to meet you."

Rei did not frown but teared up. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Gennai chuckled and rubbed her head, "I have seen an island get broken apart. What you did here is not even worth taking note to what could have been."

"I'm sorry," was all she could reply with a small laugh.

"Daisuke-san," Gennai turned his attention to him. "Thank you. I knew you could do something, but I have to ask... what took you so long?"

"Oh!" Daisuke jumped and looked over at Pescimon. "I found a broom and thought one of the places needed cleaning." He chuckled before becoming serious. "It took me a while to figure out what it means to be a leader."

"I'm glad you're not hurt."

Gennai walked over to Pescimon and Rei. "Rei-chan…" her mother whispered looking at Gennai.

"I'm ready," Rei said to her mother and Gennai's shock. "Here," she lifted Pescimon.

"You don't want to say goodbye?" Gennai asked,

"I already have," Rei and Pescimon smiled. She gave him one final kiss on his forehead before letting Gennai take him. She went back to her mother and sobbed as Gennai took the Digimon into his arms.

"You have a brave Chosen Child," Gennai told Pescimon who waved goodbye to Rei. Rei waved back and despite in tears, gave a happy smile.

"Let's go home," Rei's mother hugged Rei as the crowd of people came alive once again.

Gennai walked over to an officer, "Send Rei-san and her mother to their home. I want them to be safe and secure. No information is to be revealed about them."

Daisuke turned to Rei who was being escorted along with her mother. He turned around, "Wait!" He heard a scream behind him.

"Rei-chan—?" Daisuke said but stunned to feel Rei's lips against his cheek. His face turned red.

"When I get Pescimon back…" Rei held Daisuke's hand with her right and her left held her goggles. "I will you give you this back and I will be a real Digimon. Like you… Daisuke-kun…" Speechless, he felt another kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you one day."

Daisuke gazed as police escorted Rei and her mother into a crowd of police cars. Not knowing which they entered, the moment the cars began to leave in unison gave a small relief to Daisuke. Not knowing it would be the last time Daisuke would meet Rei in a long time.

"Young man!" Daisuke was caught off guard by news reporter shoving their microphone to his face. "Can we get information about you? What happened in there?"

The questions reigned in and Daisuke answered with a hesitant, "I was helping another Chosen Child…" he stepped back.

"Did the Digimon hurt you?"

"N-no," Daisuke shook his head and faced down, nervous.

"Did—."

And someone answered his prayers because the police began to surround him. Letting him free from the news reporters. "Come on," Gennai pulled Daisuke back by his shoulder. The more police went around, the safer it got. Soon the former leader found himself away from the press. "Don't worry. Usually, new like this is forgotten in a week."

"I hope," Daisuke snickered. With some maneuvering, he and Gennai managed to get into a private limousine hiding away from the crowd.

Once and truly safe, Daisuke sighed relieved. "I can't imagine how you are able to do this almost every day."

"You get used it. It's much easier when the police are on your side," Gennai leaned back on his seat and knocked at the window by the driver. "Please take us to Daisuke Motomiya-san's home."

"He knows who I am?" Daisuke laid down on the seat.

"Most of the police you saw work under me know the Chosen Children. They are all aware of the twelve Chosen Children who saved the world."

"People knowing about me is making me nervous," Daisuke looked up at the car ceiling, "is Rei-chan in trouble?"

"No," Gennai relieved Daisuke's worries. "Punishment would only lead to resentment and I do not want that. Also, she did not kill nor cause casualties. Other than property damage, she did nothing too serious. Her records are clean."

"Good," Daisuke could finally rest. He put his hand over his head and said, "I'm tired…"

Gennai smiled, "you did well, Daisuke-san. Managing to fix what could have been a violent situation peacefully is deserving of praise." His eyes lowered, "you can join me and help me with other cases. You are a famous Chosen Child and—."

"No can do," Daisuke quickly sat up, shocking Gennai. "There's no more kids that need my help."

"Rei-san—."

"I helped Rei-chan, but I was also the reason Rei led down this path. A path of hate and possibly destruction. If I had explained to her the importance of letting her Digimon go, none of this would have happened. What you told me was important and I refused to repeat it until now. There were so many flaws and I refused to believe in it. At least that's what I thought…"

Daisuke glared, "and I wanted to ignore what you said. I could have done so much to make it less painful for Rei-chan… for us. But I was selfish and saw myself in her. I couldn't hurt myself again." A smile cracked, "she can do more to help you than I ever would."

"How?" Gennai raised a brow.

"I may have talked Rei-chan out of fighting for her Digimon, but it was her decision that is the inspiration. There are people," Daisuke imagined like him, "with their Digimon. Sitting in their rooms, scared or fearful of leaving them. But then they see someone who understands them to do the impossible and peacefully gives up her Digimon."

"But you were the one who talked—."

"But I'm not the one who made the decision. Only Rei-chan understands what it feels to hide your Digimon and give it up." Daisuke touched his chest. "Certainly, I would not know… if I were you," he looked over at Gennai. "You should get her to join you. This world needs a new type of Chosen Children. And she is much better than I ever was."

"I'll think about it," Gennai got a sad look. "So… this, is it? Your last mission as a leader."

And the tiredness returned, but a weight on his shoulder felt as if it was lifted. "Yes," he closed his eyes gently. "My time as leader is done. Starting tomorrow, I will be a normal citizen and accept one."

Daisuke leaned next to the door, his head resting on the window. "You were a fine leader, Daisuke-san," Gennai said.

A small tear fell from Daisuke's eyes to his cheek. It represented the last remanence of his life as a Chosen Child. And when it withered down his cheek into nothing, he knew that life was over. Gently, he opened his eyes and the first thing he looked at was the clearing skies of Odaiba. The skies were turning dark, clouds fading, and stars could be seen. But Daisuke could only see six little stars. Small, but bright and beautiful.

Daisuke remembered a story he heard one time.  _A small boy saw many stars in the sky. Each represented an event in his future. As he grew, the familiar stars went away, and new ones grew. His tale had only begun and the ones to come would be endless._

Daisuke pondered which star meant V-mon. What did the other five mean? Chuckling at his childish hopes. He stared at the stars once more before closing his eyes and resting for the first time in a while. When he did, one star shined brighter before the clouds covered it.

The car ride went quiet. Daisuke talked with some people through the phone. Most of the attack and some about other information involving traveling. It wasn't long before Daisuke arrived home. Greeted by hugs and kisses from his worried parents. He said goodbye to Gennai not knowing it would be the last time he saw him in a while.

Once inside his room, Daisuke looked at his digivice that laid on his bed. He picked them up and held them to his chest. "I miss you, buddy." He then placed them beside the image of V-mon in the nightstand. The image was paired with another of the twelve Chosen Children. Daisuke sat in the middle holding Ken and Miyako by the neck. "I won't give up… ever again."

And he went to sleep. Not texting anyone before going to sleep. Letting the night be about himself.

He had a gentle: a feast with V-mon, Jun, and his parents. They all were smiling and discussing various things.

It was the calmest dream he has had in a while. And for the first time, it did not hurt to think about V-mon.

* * *

The day passed like normal. Just another boring day for Daisuke Motomiya. Nothing eventful or meaningful happened. No one discussed what had happened with Rei, even his friends did not say a word about it. But it was what he had wanted, peace.

But there was still one thing on his checklist he had to do before moving on. A promise he made long ago to himself that was a forgotten. Silly, yes, but it needed to be done."

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke screamed while stopping behind the brunette walking to class.

She turned around and blinked, "what is it, Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke blushed before putting his head down, closing his eyes shut, and saying, "would you like to go out with me?"

Hikari stared before her face went red. "E-eh!?" She blinked quickly and was taken aback. Daisuke waited for an answer or for Hikari to run off. "I'm sorry," she looked to the side and Daisuke smirked, "I like someone else. S-Sorry—."

Daisuke passed her, "alright. Thank you, Hikari-chan," he said to only leave Hikari standing dumbfounded. The former leader looked back and winked, "come on. Everyone else is waiting."

"Uh? Right!" She nodded and walked with Daisuke who marched on ahead. A smile on his face brightened when he exited the school. Despite the cool air, he could not help to feel warm over the sunshine over the day. Cloudless, the sky has never looked anymore blue.

_It's time for me to move on. I asked out Hikari-hime, I got over being a Chosen Child, and finally set things right for myself. My mom once told me to look forward to the future. But I want to focus on the now._

Takeru, Miyako, and Iori stood waving at Daisuke and Hikari from the entrance. Hikari walked, still confused and Daisuke ran to them.

_I have friends and they will keep being my friends. I can't be sad. I'm not that lonely boy anymore. I have others to share my happiness with. But I wonder… despite living in the now… what does the future hold for me?_

* * *

"And his new life began. A new adventure arose. This was the start of Daisuke's After Adventure."

The blonde boy put a bookmark at the start of Chapter 2. He closed the book and stood up.

"Brother!" A voice whined, and he looked over at his younger sister. A little girl with blonde hair and pigtails. She had glowing blue eyes that she adopted from her father. "mom said you should come to eat!"

"I was going," the boy smiled while putting the book down.

"All you do is read!"

The boy chuckled, "but I like reading."

* * *

**Ending A**

**[A] new leader**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay few notes. Due to my college semester coming in an end. I will be able to work on this story. I will also… Hopefully… work on Cross Worlds. Third Adventure and my fourth story will wait until I finish either this one or Cross worlds. Whenever that is.**

**This chapter is a tad bit longer. But I hope things return to normal. Once again. Enjoy the ride… Enjoy the Splice of Life-Romance-Drama "Comedic" fun.**

**Probably until I get Chapter 3 ready, I will delete After Adventure. So, you can make the Comparison for now.**

**Pescimon is an OC Digimon. I would draw it, but I feel as if it's not needed. Unless FF puts a gallery below every story for "some" to show art. But other than that, have a good time.**

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED. THIS STORY WILL HAVE MULTIPLE POINTS OF ENDING. THIS WAS ENDING A. IF YOU RATHER NOT HAVE THE OTHER PARTS OF THIS STORY EXIST. THEN YOU CAN SAY THAT ONLY ENDING A IS YOUR CANON.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ending A - [A] new leader. 
> 
> If you prefer the story to end here, please do so. We will now enter Route B leading up to Ending B...


	3. Lovely Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Davis and Rei have there a moment. Nearly two years pass as Davis is now moving on with his life and going to enjoy with youth. And nothing defines youth more than love, but love comes in strange ways. And you must expect the unexpected...

**Starless**

* * *

It was raining in the middle of July. Daisuke, twelve, was waiting. His sister promised to pick him up, but she never arrived. "I hate this so much," he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps running in the rain could be heard. Daisuke looked left and saw someone running, someone familiar. "Miyako-san!"

"Ah!" She screamed, frightening Daisuke, "a dry place!"

She jumped onto the sunroof once protecting Daisuke. "Nice to find you here," he smirked.

"S-Shut up idiot!" She put her hands on her upper arms and shivered.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hikari-hime?" He tilted his head.

Miyako sniffed, "I was," she looked to the side. "She was ill though, but I went anyways. Come to find out! Her parents took her to the doctor. I needed to walk home and I'm here!" She glared at the ground before looking up at Daisuke, "you?"

"Jun… summer soccer canceled, walking… y'know the rest." Daisuke leaned back against the glass door.

"I don't get why you try soccer. Ken-kun has beaten your team five times now…"

"Ken-kun's team did!" Daisuke's eyebrow twitched. "I enjoy soccer like you enjoy dissecting frogs."

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I do crazy experiments, you moron!" Miyako glared and huffed, "gosh, I hope this rain clears up, so I can just go home!" And at the same time, the rain got harsher. "Great," she lowered her head.

"Since we are going to be stuck here for a couple of hours. Might as well talk," Daisuke sat down on the carpet.

"About what?" Miyako looked down at Daisuke.

"I don't know," he shrugged which annoyed Miyako. "Why do you wear glasses?"

"Because I won't be able to see properly! Idiot!"

"No!" Daisuke looked up with one eye, "I mean why you wear those glasses."

"What?"

"Those big round glasses," Daisuke snorted. "You look like a loser with them and there are many types in the world…" he stopped when he saw Miyako with tears. "Hey…"

"I hate them," she took off her glasses and look right at them. "I hate them so much, but I had no choice."

"No choice? Your mom made you buy them—."

"No," she shook her head. "I picked them out. I wanted to wear these."

"Why wear something you hate?"

"Because I got tired of being in their shadow…" Miyako's hand shook and the glasses rattled. "Always being compared to them. 'Miyako your as smart as your older sister'… 'gosh Miyako, you are like you brother!' 'Miyako, look at you! Growing up to be like your damn older sister!'" Miyako stomped. "I am not them! I never want to be them! And when I needed glasses, I thought... I thought getting different ones would work. Wearing hats… different clothes… I wanted to be Miyako Inoue. Not  **their**  sibling."

"I-I didn't know."

"But it probably sounds dumb," she laughed and wiped her tears. "I hate seeing younger siblings envious of their older siblings. Is it wrong to want to be different?"

Daisuke did not say a word. Miyako glared, "you cannot tell people I cried. Got that!?"

Daisuke got up and Miyako looked directly at him. He took her glasses, "hey!" Miyako reached for them.

Daisuke moved back and got ready to throw them, "don't!" Miyako screamed panicking.

"But I thought you hate them. Get rid of what you hate—."

"Doesn't mean they didn't cost, idiot!" Miyako hit him up the top of the head and took them away. She cleaned them before Daisuke sat down and sighed.

"You are you," he put his chin on his palm. "Miyako-san, do not forget one thing. It's never the image that defines the person." He looked back slightly, "you can look exactly like Hikari-hime, Sora-chan or even my sister, but you will always be Miyako-san. Do not let a couple of comparisons let you forget who you should be… you."

Her eyes widened, "if you want to wear those glasses fine. Wear hats or whatever. But if that isn't you, then you aren't you. Be you, okay?"

Daisuke saw Miyako's face and his eyes widened. For the first time, he felt something in his heart that he never thought he would feel. His jaw was left open as he saw the purple haired girl smile. Tears in the corner of her eyes. Her comforting smile and red cheeks.

"Sure, idiot."

He did not remember the rest of the conversation. The only thing after that he remembered was that the rain cleared and Miyako waved goodbye. He walked home very slowly. Walked up the stairs in silence and entered his apartment. He passed his mother who was speaking with his father in the kitchen. Went into his room and closed the door.

But he did not lay down. He leaned on the door and looked down.  _How lovely,_  he thought looking up. His heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath.

A smile appeared on his face. His cheeks went red and his body calmed.

He closed his eyes and sat down, holding his chest.  _I love Miyako-chan._

* * *

January 30th, it was Daisuke's fourteenth birthday. The group decided to celebrate by going to sing karaoke. And the whole event was going well.

**_I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind! I'll come to see_ ** **you…"**

Taichi was singing. The other smiling at his mildly good performance.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was looking to the side at Miyako whom he had fallen in love with. At first, he didn't know why, but he figured that it had always been there. But seeing that face that rainy day, that face that reminded him of Rei and himself was so powerful. She had tears, sorrow tears, but smiled so elegantly. It wasn't a simple crush. Daisuke  **was**  in love with Miyako.

"Daisuke-kun, you sing," he went back into reality. Taichi pointed the microphone at him.

"Beat my performance!"

"Alright," Daisuke got up and took the microphone. "Trust me, I'm going to sing better than you."

"But you can't sing in general," Jun said.

"I can," he frowned at her. She smirked while leaning on Yamato's shoulder. They are dating now. It was a long story, but Yamato and Sora broke up. Jun set herself up to go out with Yamato. They did. Takeru and Daisuke were hired to ruin the date for Jun. That failed, and Yamato ended up liking Jun.

Jun went through a transformation. Not her personality, she stayed the same, but her look. Her wardrobe is mostly rock star combined with girly like clothes. She cut her hair and it went up sort of straightening instead of the fireworks hair.

Daisuke's hair did the same. It kind of straightened and lost the pop look it once had. But now he grew it long, long enough to hear complaints from his own friends at times.

He walked over to the music choice and looked for one. And the drums began.

"I like this song!" Jun popped.

Daisuke got up on the table and bobbed his head to the beat.

 ** _I've gotten used to supernatural insanity. Enough to presuppose that life is peaceful and benign…"_**  although not as good as the original, enough to be passable.

**_But I'm caught on the rails of this masochistic thrill ride. And I know there's something I cannot lose sight of."_ **

He stopped as the music played and signaled an excited Jun to join. She grabbed a microphone and jumped on a table.

**_But if I can't relay just exactly what I'm feeling. I'm really just a puppet on a string."_ **

As Jun sang her heart out, Daisuke glanced over at Miyako who was smiling. Her eyes bright and her beautiful cheeks pink.

 ** _As I step into the night!"_**  Daisuke joined in.  ** _"To the crowds among the street. There all happy in their happiness. And lonely in their loneliness."_**

 ** _It's spinning all around…"_**  They both spun around the table holding their hands and stopped.  ** _"Like melodies from notes upon the sheet!"_** _Jun and Daisuke rose their hand. **"The rhythm of the music singing."**_

 ** _Marmalade and sugar song, peanuts and bitter step!"_**  Daisuke sang as Jun grabbed his shoulder and both kicked a foot in the air.

As the song continued, Daisuke separated and began to freestyle dance.  ** _"Come along and dance with me, party till we lose it all."_** The others laughed.

 ** _And this will be a night to make a mark upon the world! Yes, this is it! I feel like I'll never look back and never let go! Woo!"_**  Jun jumped as the music played.

They both grabbed each other's shoulder and kicked in the air in unison before spinning to separate each other.  ** _"Come along and dance with me, party till we lose it all."_**  Both sang as Daisuke offered his hand. He pulled Jun and switched places with her.

**_Yeah, I feel like I'll never look back and never let go!"_ **

The song ended, and the people around clapped. Jun and Daisuke who built up a sweat but had smiles on their face laughed too.

"Now who's a good singer," Daisuke told Jun.

"You're lucky you picked one of my favorite songs," Jun poked her brother's cheek before sitting down next to boyfriend. Daisuke sat down next to Miyako and Takeru.

"So, I'm next," Yamato said getting the microphone.

"H-hey! That's not fair! He's the singer!" Taichi got up and pointed angrily. Sora, sitting beside him, pulled him back down.

"It's not about who sings better… it's the performance."

"Then Mimi-chan won by not singing," Taichi said before Mimi reached to strangle him.

Everyone laughed as Sora attempted to stop Mimi from killing her boyfriend in a peaceful manner.

"You sing good, Daisuke-kun," Takeru leaned a bit, "maybe you should join your brother's band."

"If I do that then I'll be a soccer championship and a Rockstar. Too much work for me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Takeru rolled his eyes.

Daisuke turned to Miyako who was enjoying the little banter between Mimi and Taichi. "Why don't you go up and sing?"

"Me? Come on, I only shower sing," Miyako replied.

"Pretend you're taking a shower," Daisuke shrugged before his mind went into thinking of Miyako in the shower.  _Don't think that idiot._

"No," Miyako flicked his forehead. "I will sing after Taichi. What song do you think I should pick?"

"The song  _you_ want," he said with a warm smile.

Miyako gave a knowing smile, "all right," she said. At that moment, Daisuke wanted to hold her hand, but he knew it was too early. But he was still glad she could notice him in some way.

Yamato got up, "if you pick one of your songs, I'm giving you a negative score!" Taichi said loudly. And the laughter resumed.

* * *

In the end, Jyou won. Yamato came second because he  **can**  sing and dance. Daisuke and Jun came close to second but got third.

The only reason Jyou won was that he sang a love song and he attempted to do a split. Really, he won laughter points because how nervous he was. But doesn't mean that it wasn't a fun time for Daisuke.

They were in the entrance of the karaoke, most were. Mimi had left first with Sora. Since Taichi is Sora's boyfriend he had to leave which meant Hikari also left. Jyou left on his own and Koushiro was picked up by his parents. Ken left after when his mother picked him up. Miyako and Iori's ride is Takeru who waits for Yamato who is making out with Jun. Daisuke, of course, is waiting for Jun.

"How long have they been kissing?" Takeru had both his palms against his cheeks. Leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Twenty-five minutes," Iori looked at his phone.

"I blame you two," Miyako groaned while leaning on the glass of the store.

 **We know!"** Both Takeru and Daisuke groaned. "I just don't know how Yamato-kun fell in love with her."

"He told me she was nice and caring…"

"Yeah, on the surface," Daisuke looked down at the concrete.

"Your sister cannot be that bad," Iori said only to get a glare from all three. "They love each other."

"Bright side is that Yamato-kun never talks about his relationship to me,"

"Lucky!" Daisuke groaned.

"Is your sister that bad?" Miyako raised a brow and smirked.

"I think she described Yamato-kun's tongue once. You tell me," Daisuke closed his eyes and leaned back against the concrete wall. His heart warmed, "you sang perfectly Miyako-chan."

"You're just saying that. I did terribly," Miyako snorted, "I'm just surprised Ken-kun and Iori-kun sang."

"Ken-kun has the voice to sing girl's song. Iori-kun…" Daisuke turned to the short boy. "You're just— you."

"Ken-kun does not sing like a girl," Miyako playfully slapped the back of Daisuke's head.

A thought had occurred to Daisuke. He didn't know why he just realized it, but maybe it was because love blinded him. Miyako may like Ken.

His chest felt heavy, but the feeling did not consume him.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Daisuke-kun?" Iori stepped forward.

"You just sing like you would," Daisuke laughed at Iori, but not ignoring the thought one bit. It did show in his face, something was bothering him, but thankfully it was too dark to notice. "Last place is an accomplishment…"

"I could vow to one day sing better than you, but I won't," Iori went back to his corner and stayed silent.

"Don't be that way."

"You still are the same boy that led our Digimon," Miyako giggled.

 _Back then I didn't love you,_ "What did you think was going to change about me?"

"I thought you would be a little nicer, more… mature," she smirked.

"Tch," his head bounced. "I can't be more mature. I'm still a kid."

"Teenager."

"Same difference. Hey, I'm not Jyou-kun… the guy is graduating in two years or whatever and is already getting training to be a doctor."

"Because!" Miyako pressed her hand on Daisuke's head. He blushed when she comfortably left it there. "Doctor take too long. Getting early start is nothing bad."

"What's so cool about doctors?" Daisuke crossed his arms, "you just have to deal with people and their injuries."

"And save people," Iori added.

"I'm just saying… he should enjoy life."

"And are you?" Miyako leaned down a bit.

"Very," he gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad," she whispered. And by instinct, Daisuke hid his embarrassment. How he wished Iori and Takeru weren't here so he and Miyako could talk alone.

The doors of the karaoke place opened. They all looked to see Jun and Yamato coming out holding hands. "Sorry, we needed to—."

 **Don't lie!"** All four younger Chosen Children said angrily.

Yamato blushed as Daisuke got up, "let's go home before you two wrestle with your tongues."

"Daisuke!" Jun snapped as Yamato went redder.

"I have to deal with  _this,_ " he moved his hand up and down at Jun and Yamato. "I think I'm allowed to crack a joke or two."

Both siblings seemed like they were going to bicker, "let's go home. I think we are all tired," Takeru got in between.

"I-I agree," Yamato pulled a forced smile. But the embarrassment consumed his cheeks.

They all entered Yamato's van. Jun sat in the passenger as expected. Daisuke and Miyako both sat in the middle as Iori and Takeru were in the back. The karaoke place was out of Odaiba, so there was a quite a drive ahead.

"I can't believe you guys voted for Jyou-kun instead of Yamato-kun."

"I can't believe you voted for Yamato-kun instead of yourself," Daisuke scowled.

"Boyfriends come first."

"Family does, Jun. Family does."

"No arguing," Miyako put her hand on Daisuke's shoulder. He looked his head and looked out the window. He could see Miyako's reflection. She had a permanent smile on her face. A gentle look in her eyes and a shine that he could only describe as perfect for her.  _What took me so long to notice her?_

He suddenly regretted calling her nerd, dork or even loser. He pondered if she felt the same in any way.

He imagined many things at that moment. The conversations he could have with Miyako, the moment he could be with her alone, the times they already have. He began to fantasize about himself standing up to her siblings and making her happy. She had the same glasses and still wears hats, but for good reason. Those became her and she wants to keep them until they break.

The radio played a tune, not romantic, but meaningful. About two stars meeting each other in the middle. Traveling quickly so they both could shine. It made him look up at the sky. The clouds were faint, but Daisuke saw six prominent stars. He wondered, like that day, which one meant Miyako.

And when one twinkled, the car stopped. "Hm?" He looked ahead and saw cars behind each other.

"The road is full, really?" Miyako peeked over and sat back sighing.

"I guess I'm not getting home on time," Iori groaned as Takeru pat his back.

"I don't mind. I have Yamato-kun," Jun held Yamato's hand as the younger Chosen Children groaned in disgust.

Daisuke looked over at Miyako who wasn't bored, just waiting for the car to arrive at her apartments. Not even looking at her phone which gave him a good thought. "Miyako-chan, I never got to ask you this, but how did you feel when our Digimon was forced to go back to the Digital World?"

"Kicking and screaming," Miyako laughed, "do you know how hard it was to give up Hawkmon? He was practically bawling."

"I was the crybaby and Veemon was you," Daisuke looked at his knees. Remembering that day clearly.

"I cried too," Miyako defended. "It was just that I needed to make Hawkmon feel comfortable with his decision."

"I did."

"I know you did," Daisuke was silent.

"You did?" He asked and Miyako nodded.

"I would never underestimate my leader," Miyako got a blush and Daisuke didn't react. He instead, naturally chuckled.

"I'm not the leader anymore so you can like estimate me or something…"

Iori chimed in, "expect what to expect, Daisuke-kun."

"Thank you dictionary," his brows dug down to his eyes and his teeth openly grit.

"Stop it you two," Miyako got in between. Really, it disappointed Daisuke more than everything. He misses the Miyako that insulted him from time to time. But that wasn't on his mind for too long.

The happy expression Miyako gave. It was something he could not stop thinking about. Something he longed for but did know how bad he wanted until he received it.  _A true goddess…_

Daisuke warmly smiled, and his fingers trailed around his knees. "I do still miss Veemon," he continued.

"I miss Patamon. Not his eating habits, but him," Takeru said looking out the window.

"I miss Armadillomon, but I'm happy he left contently."

"I said what I had to say about Hawkmon," Miyako smirked.

"I miss Gabumon," Yamato commented.

"I wish I had a Digimon to join in the conversation," Jun said making everyone laugh. "And if you say a word about Yamato-kun being my Digimon, I will put you to sleep," Jun pointed back at Daisuke.

"I was not," he pouted. He was.

The ride became quiet. The traffic moved slow and Jun got desperate enough to put on the radio on high. The tunes were slow, enough to make the four younger Chosen Children sleepy.

Daisuke closed his eyes a couple of times but kept looking out the window. Looking at the bright stars in the sky which were being covered by the clouds time to time. He watched cars slowly pass, trying to remember faces. But something took away from his focus.

He felt something pushing against his shoulder. It warmed him right up and for a second, he tried to guess what it was. But when he heard breathing, he knew. It was Miyako.

She had her head resting on his shoulder. He looked over and saw she had fallen asleep. Her face calm and still, her hands resting on her lap and her body stress-free.

Daisuke blinked quickly and decided to move so he wouldn't awaken her. Looking forward, he could see Jun and Yamato chatting about concerts and music. But soon, he took it all in. The nervous blush on his face became calm and warming. He smiled wide and his body relaxed.

The soft music, Miyako's gentle breathing, and her position made Daisuke think one thing:  _Best Birthday Ever._

He didn't know how long it lasted, but he took the moment in.

And he went for it, leaning his head on Miyako's. He closed his eyes, but before he could rest himself, the car stopped. Daisuke went forward as did Miyako, which thanks to her belt, allowed her to wake up. She moaned and rubbed her eyes as Daisuke looked down with a red blush. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with Miyako.

"We made it to your apartments," Yamato looked back at Takeru who was rubbing his eye.

"Really?" He yawned before making sure. "Alright," Takeru opened the door and exit. Iori did too, but due to his sleepiness, took a while.

Miyako stretched, "it was fun," she gave a warm smile. "Good night and one last time, happy birthday Daisuke-kun," she lazily winked at the birthday boy before opening the door.

"Good night," Daisuke got his confidence back and replied as she waved. Closing the door, Daisuke felt a sort of happiness in his heart. A feeling he had not felt since the day he fell in love with her.

Takeru and Yamato seemed to be talking about some other stuff. But Daisuke was too distracted to even notice. His eyes looked at Miyako who was slowly walking up the stairs. He smiled as he saw a pleased look on her face. He did wish the moment in the car lasted longer, but there was a promise he set himself. _One day I'll confess to her!_

The car began to drive, "all right now to leave Daisuke-kun and you home," Yamato spoke aloud.

"Oh, come on… it can be just Daisuke," Jun leaned towards Yamato.

"If you two flirt, I'm walking home."

"Good!" Jun turned her head and both siblings glared.

"Can't you two get along," Yamato sighed and while stopping on a red. "I can't believe I came in second place."

"You're lucky you got second place. I didn't vote for you!" Daisuke said, but only to annoy Jun.

"Thanks, man," Yamato chuckled, "Jyou-kun won fairly. If I knew he would have danced, I probably would have pandered to the crowd."

Daisuke laughed, "I think you would still come in second," he looked down. Remembering the look of amazement Miyako gave him in his performance.

"Daisuke… did you enjoy your birthday this year?" Jun asked.

He remembered many things about this birthday, but it all revolved around Miyako. He even thought it was ridiculous how much he cared for her. How much he wishes she could just be his girlfriend.

"Yeah…" was the most basic answer he could give. "I loved it," wishing he could have said it to Miyako instead.

He slept well that night. And he had a dream of Miyako, they were young and instead of what happened, they both were great friends

* * *

 _I heard a rumor that the first person you give chocolate in_ this _Valentine's Day… they are bound to fall in love with you one day._

He marked the fourteenth of February off his calendar. Daisuke pumped his hands and looked at the date,  _today is Valentine's Day. I will give Miyako-chan chocolate!_ A red blush ran through his face.

Waiting in his room, he grabbed the bag of chocolate he prepared for the purple-haired Chosen Child.

"Honey, are you ready?" Daisuke's mother called out as he put the chocolate in his sweater pockets.

"Yeah," he widely smiled and walked out of his room. He went to the living room where he spotted his mother waiting by the front door.

They both headed off. Exiting the apartment and quickly entering the car. Daisuke looked down wondering if Miyako will be at school early. He is trying to get there at the same time as her to give her his chocolate. He feels comfortable being alone with Miyako.

* * *

The car drove past many stores and made many turns. But finally, he was could see the entrance of his school. "Thanks, mom," Daisuke said as he quickly got out of the car. He nodded and mentally prepared himself for this day.

"Have fun honey," his mother giggled as Daisuke closed the door.

Daisuke turned around and gave a long stare at the school as his mother drove off. The wind lightly blew and he knew he was ready.

Quickly, entering the school, he knew exactly where Miyako could possibly be. The computer room.

Despite not having their Digimon, the computer area became their meeting place in the mornings.

The halls were empty which allowed Daisuke to quickly arrive at the computer lab. He opened the door and almost yelled out Miyako's name until he realized she wasn't there. It was disappointing to find Miyako was not there, but he knew she would arrive. Hopefully before anyone else.

Daisuke sat down on a table and took out the bag of chocolate. Minted and caramel, just how Miyako liked it.

He placed the chocolates to the side and laid his head down. His fingers trailed against the table, spelling Miyako multiple times.

He remembered the soothing voice of hers, calling his name. A small smile flourished from it and he remembered seeing her the other day. Both were talking about their interest. Even if Ken, Takeru, and Hikari were there, Daisuke focused on Miyako.

"Jun said when you are in love. You love every moment when you're with the person you love," he blushed, "is it okay to hate the moments I'm not with her?"

He buried his face into his arms. Quickly snuggling and only thinking of Miyako. He thought of what to say to her, what to do, what to ask, lunch, after school and so on.  _God, I'm a loser._ He mocked himself.

The door opened, and Daisuke turned around happily. But a shot of disappointment ran through his face the moment he saw Hikari. Not just because it wasn't Miyako, but because now it meant he wouldn't be alone with her. "Hey, Daisuke!" Hikari smiled.

"Hey," Daisuke turned around and frowned before shaking it off. "Was— I mean did you come here early? I'm surprised."

"You're here early Daisuke. I always get here first," Hikari sat down across from him. She put her bag down and sighed, "you know I'm a morning person."

"Right," Daisuke smiled and then glanced the door. Immediately, he became discouraged to give Miyako any of the chocolate as of now.  _Maybe later, I can find some time when we are alone…_

"Oh yes, happy Valentine's Day," Hikari took out a little chocolate and tossed it to Daisuke.

He caught it, "oh thanks." And he took out one piece of chocolate and handed it to Hikari.

"Hm?" She looked at it, "you made this?" She asked seeing the odd shape and no brand on it.

"It took me quite a while," four days of preparation. Daisuke laughed, "don't worry. I tasted it and it tastes delicious."

" _Tch_ ," Hikari smirked, "anything is better than mom's cooking," she threw the chocolate to her mouth and ate it. "Hm… delicious!" Surprised, Daisuke got excited. Now he was confident that Miyako will enjoy the chocolate.

And as a sign of gratitude, he unwrapped his chocolate and ate it.

The door opened, and Daisuke quickly turned only to see it was Takeru. He grumbled and kept on chewing the chocolate.

"Hi, Takeru-kun," Hikari bounced and got a pink blush.

"Hey man," Daisuke leaned back. He didn't know why he was disappointed. Hikari already ruined his chance of giving Miyako his chocolate. Maybe it was because he wants to see her already.

"Hello," Takeru sat down beside Hikari who instantly offered him a chocolate. "Huh?"

"Would you like one?" Her smile brightened.

"Sure," Takeru took the chocolate and unwrapped it. "By the way, Daisuke-kun, you're here early."

"Oh, I got to bed early and woke up early." Lies. He fell asleep late because he was making the chocolate. He woke up early because he set the alarm early.

"Maybe you should do that more often. Your grades may rise," Takeru snickered as he took out a bag of chocolate. "Here Hikari-hime, I got you this."

 _Where's Miyako-chan?_ Daisuke stared at the door. Suddenly something made his stomach churn. He gritted his teeth behind his lips as he realized that Ken was not here either.  _Ken-kun does live far and doesn't arrive until the start of the first period, but what if he—._  Daisuke mentally shook his head.  _Calm down, Daisuke… maybe he isn't the chocolate giving type, but what if he is. Oh, no! What if he heard about the rumor with the chocolate this year? I mean **I** don't believe it, but what if it is real! I must give my chocolate to Miyako-chan first… no matter what!'_

Daisuke looked up and saw Hikari blushing as she received chocolate from Takeru. He smiled,  _I want Miyako-chan to give me that look…_

"S-so, Daisuke-kun, what did you do this weekend?" Takeru smiled, embarrassed.

"I played video games, what did you do?"

"I—." Takeru stopped the moment the door opened. Daisuke quickly turned, and he was surprised to find Ken Ichijouji.

"Ken-kun…" Daisuke blinked.  _What? But he— where's Miyako-chan then? Ken-kun is always the last one here._

"Ken-kun, you're early," Hikari turned around.

"Yeah, I managed to sleep on time yesterday and the train came early." Ken scratched the back of his head before sitting beside Daisuke.

 _Wait a minute! This is good… Hikari-hime already ruined my chance to give Miyako-chan the chocolate, but I can find out if Ken-kun has chocolate. It's perfect. They both are a grade apart and the only time they see each other is lunch… And I know where's Miyako-chan's class is before lunch!_ A small grin appeared,  _but to be safe…_ "Oi Ken-kun," Daisuke smacked Ken's back, "did you bring chocolate for any girls today?"

Daisuke expected Ken to be embarrassed, but he was confused, "I didn't."

 _YES!_ Daisuke cheered, and a fake frown showed on his face. "You're boring…"

"Daisuke-kun, don't be rude," Hikari put her hand on Ken's shoulder. "It's okay Ken-kun, maybe someone will give you chocolate. Here…" Hikari reached for her bag, "I'll give you some of mine."

_Ken-kun won't give chocolate to Miyako-chan since he doesn't have any. Meaning… I'm all in the clear._

"Thanks...," Ken took the chocolate and unwrapped it.

A thought occurred to Daisuke,  _but what if another guy gives Miyako-chan chocolate. I mean Ken-kun won't and neither will Takeru-kun. But I haven't been in any of her class._ And his imaginations ran wild.

 _'Miyako-chan,'_ Daisuke imagined another boy without a face holding Miyako's hands.  _'Unlike that pathetic Daisuke-san, I truly care for you. I want to give you the chocolate representing my love.'_

 _Oh, person that may exist,'_ He over exaggerated Miyako's voice.  _'Daisuke-san is truly pathetic. I will accept your chocolate and make us soulmates!"_

 _I won't let that happen!_ Daisuke told himself while gritting his teeth.

"Daisuke-kun?" Reality went back, and Daisuke faced Ken who had his eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?"

"Oh no," Daisuke laughed nervously, "I just thought about tests and stuff!"

"Okay," Ken was still not convinced Daisuke was telling the truth, but he ignored it. "Where's Miyako-chan, by the way?"

"I don't know. She is usually here by now," Daisuke shrugged.

"I'll go text her," Hikari added and reach out for her phone.

"It's not like her to want to skip school," Daisuke looked to the side and his eyes slightly widened.  _Maybe she's sick. Yes… perfect. I can just leave class early and go see her!_

"She's on her way," Hikari said looking at the phone. "Her family needed to do some clean up in their store. But she said she will be here shortly though."

"Okay," Daisuke and Ken nodded.

_Lunch time is my opportunity!_

For Daisuke, it took an eternity for the first class to begin, but it did, he was ready for the day to go as usual. Once standing up, he slid his bag to his shoulder. "Alright guys, I'll see you at lunch time."

"But we have third period together," Takeru mentioned.

"Y'know what I mean!" Daisuke snapped before turning around. "See you," he smiled and quickly walked to the exit of the computer lab.

Once out, his heart stopped for a moment. He saw Miyako walking towards him, "Oh hey, Daisuke-kun," Miyako giggled.

 _This is my chance!_ Daisuke swallowed his nervousness and smiled wide. "Miyako-chan," he reached into his jacket's pocket and held the chocolate. "I—."

"Miyako-chan," but he had forgotten that the others were still in the computer lab. Hikari went in between Daisuke, "I thought you were going to be late."

"I know, but traffic was short," Miyako put her hand over her mouth and laughed. "I made it in time."

"Miyako-chan?" Takeru got out of the computer lab and blinked. "Happy Valentines."

"Why thank you, Takeru-kun," she faked her flattery, before laughing.

"Good morning Miyako-chan," Ken was the next one out.

"Hey Ken-kun," Miyako waved and passed everyone. "I'll see you guys in lunch. I need to go to talk to one of my teachers."

"Okay, good luck," Hikari said.

"See you," Takeru and Ken waved their goodbyes.

"Bye," Daisuke said and he began to walk his way to his classroom. He lowered his head as a cold simple faced look was on his face.  _I needed one more second… one more second._

* * *

"Lunch time!" Daisuke ran out of his fourth period.  _Right! This is my only chance. If I see Miyako-chan before she sees anyone else, then I will be able to give her the chocolate. And the wish may come true._

As Daisuke walked passed some students exiting the classroom, his heart began to warm.  _Miyako-chan… Miyako-chan…_ he thought repeatedly as his cheeks went pink. He jogged down the stairs to the first floor of the school and kept on passing other students.

Then she was spotted, Miyako was walking to the direction where the Chosen Children shared lunch. Not even taking a moment to take it all in, he went for it. His pace quickening faster and faster. His heart beating each step he got closer. "Y—."

"Daisuke-kun," Koushiro, out of nowhere, popped up.

Daisuke could feel the disappointment fill his body. A type of betrayal stabbed his heart and his soul wanting to escape his body. "K-Koushiro-kun!" Daisuke looked and saw Miyako getting farther away.

"I need to talk to you about something," Koushiro said.

_Miyako-chan's getting away! Miyako-chan's getting away! Hurry up! Koushiro, hurry up!_

"You know about the research of the Sun and Moon power I discovered, right?"

"Yes!" Daisuke answered impatiently.

"I actually found that the power may be related to the crest. I did my research on it and saw that it was half true. You see, the power what I found manifests—."

 _Okay if Koushiro-kun stops talking right now then I will have to run light speed to catch up to Miyako-chan. The whiplash may cause a bit of damage, but if I'm able to stop right on time. The school won't explode and… God damn it! Koushiro-kun! Hurry up!_ Daisuke, impatient, was looking at Koushiro and then the direction Miyako was going at.

But he was still going, "but what I haven't checked was digivice that used the power of the Digi-eggs used for evolution. And I would like to use yours."

"Sure!" Daisuke clapped and smiled wide with bullets of sweat raining down. "Let's get to lunch!" Daisuke twisted Koushiro around and pointed. But when Daisuke did, he saw Miyako was already out of sight. His mouth stayed open as the feeling of betrayal, disappointment, and escape of his soul intensified.

Koushiro was confused as Daisuke was still, not following up what he said. "Daisuke-kun?" Koushiro blinked nervously.

"Let's go to lunch!" Daisuke turned with a smile on his face, but wide-eyed.

"R-right…" Koushiro was hesitant, Daisuke let go of his shoulder and walked forward without saying a word. The wide smiled closed, but the wide eyes stayed. "Daisuke-kun?"

"I like rice balls! Don't you!?" Daisuke gave a smiling glare at Koushiro.

"Sure," Koushiro moved to the side a bit.

"Hey guys," Mimi popped up.

"Hi, Mimi-chan!" Daisuke cut off Koushiro from saying hi. "Did you know Koushiro-kun likes rice balls!? I didn't!" At that moment, Daisuke realized his silent rage broke.

"Okay…" Mimi was not hesitant.

Mimi and Koushiro began to converse. Daisuke did not pay attention to them. The only thing on his mind was how his second chance was ruined.  _I will do it after school!_ But in the back of his head worries became apparent. Not just other guys giving Miyako chocolate, but how many of his friends will ruin the opportunity. He would do it in front of them, but he doesn't  **want**  them to know about his feelings with Miyako. Not yet, though.

* * *

He closed his textbooks as his history teacher's lecture ended. The bell rung after and smirk sparked on Daisuke's face.  _Hikari-hime may have ruined my chances. Koushiro-kun will be hated on for a week. But now it's undeniable, I can give Miyako-chan the chocolate without distraction._

Miyako was part of the computer club. And today was another of her meeting.

Thankfully, for Daisuke, none of the former Chosen Children are part of the Computer club. Koushiro is focusing on some research involving the Digital World, Sun power, and Moon power. Mimi is in the bakery club. Hikari has not joined a club, Takeru  **was**  in the computer club, but recently joined the band. Ken hasn't joined a club.

 _It's perfect!_ A fire shined in Daisuke's eyes as he had a smirk.

He went to the bottom floor and saw the 'Computer Club' written on a paper on the door. He opened the door and was met with the president of the club: Makino Ebisu. Long brown hair that is combed back, black eyes and pale skin. He was like the protagonist of a harem anime, except he wasn't. Daisuke has met him four times and he knows how shy Makino is. "Hello, Daisuke-san."

"Oh, you remember my name," Daisuke snorted, "is Miyako-chan here, I need to give her something."

"No, but you can wait. Just don't make a mess…" Makino allowing Daisuke to enter, "I'll be getting some snacks, so I'll be right back."

"Sure," Daisuke smiled and looked around. The place was a mess, computers broken apart and pieces of metal scattered everywhere. Takeru mentioned how this computer club tries to create powerful PCs for games. Daisuke never paid attention to the details. Daisuke maneuvered his way through the mess and sat down on the desk in the middle.

The door opened behind and he quickly looked back only to be met with disappointment. Two members, a blonde girl with green eyes and light skin. Her defining feature was that both her eyes were different types of green. One light and another dark. A short boy with glasses, freckles, and brown hair. Daisuke has seen them around but never talked to them.

"Ah, I see we have a new member," the freckled boy pushed up his glasses.

"No, I'm just waiting for Miyako-chan. I'll be out soon," Daisuke waved.

"Oh," the freckled boy quickly became disappointed.

The blonde girl walked over to Daisuke's direction and picked up some parts. "You're friends with Miyako-san?"

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke asked the blonde girl who shot her head down.

"No reason," she didn't sound shy but acted like it. "I was curious," she picked up the part and scurried to the corner where similar parts were.

"Have you guys like… accomplished anything?" Daisuke looked at the freckled boy.

"Yes, we have, we build the principal a new PC which works fine, created a lot of Gaming computer and even did a beta on a computer game."

"I play soccer. I won this school a championship last year September," Daisuke smirked.

The freckled boy's lips went straight, "that's impressive."

"I'm kidding. That's cool what you guys do." Daisuke leaned on the table. He saw the blonde girl begin to connect some wires of something like looked like a CD drive. The boy took out a notebook and wrote down some stuff.

It got awkward for Daisuke. He was not part of the club but was there like he was spying on them. He could even tell they were nervous too. He coughed a bit and put his head down,  _where are you, Miyako-chan?_

And the door opened. This time Daisuke looked back expecting Makino, but instead was met with what he wanted. Miyako Inoue.

She stood right at the door with a rushed look. "Oh!" She said the moment she spotted Daisuke.

"Miyako-chan," Daisuke seemingly jumped up, he walked towards Miyako and reached into his pocket. "I want to—."

"Daisuke-kun!" Miyako grabbed Daisuke's hands and clasped them together. "Can you do me a small favor?"

"Y-Yes!" Daisuke's passion sparked up as he always wanted to help Miyako.

"I need to go get something from the principle. But there are some PCs in Computer Lab 4A that I need you to pick up. Can you get them for me?"

And the drive to help was still in him. "I will!" He nodded and Miyako smiled.

"Thank you very much!" And she walked out as fast as she came in.

Daisuke was once again locked into position. His smile in place and his body not moving a muscle.

The blonde girl put her head up, "did it get colder…"

Daisuke could feel his soul escape his body and try to enter. "Excuse me, where is Lab 4A at?" He turned to the freckled boy.

"It's at… Class 304," the freckled boy answered, and Daisuke nodded before walking out of the club room.

He walked to the nearest rows of lockers. He put his hands against the lockers before smashing his face into it. Creating a tiny ring around the hallways.  _You idiot!_ Daisuke began to run to Class 304 which was on the top floor.  _You waited all day to give her a bag of chocolate. You disgraced bastard! Why did you accept her offer? Why didn't you just give her chocolate first!? No!_ He arrived the second floor,  _you just had to be at your dumbest and ruined not one, not two, BUT THREE chances! You went to sleep late!? Do you realize how much that hurt! I am a sleeping human being and you decide to make it all in vain because she wanted help! How dare you!? We passed elementary, yet you keep making childish mistakes._ He was on the third floor, talking to the Class 304.  _You stupid. Dumb. Idiotic. Ignorant. Bi—._

"Hi, yes, I am helping the computer and heard you have some PCs you would like us to get?" Daisuke smiled warmly at the teacher.

"Yes, the lab is over there. There are only twelve so I hope that isn't a problem."

"None whatsoever," Daisuke titled his head. Internally he was screaming at himself.

He picked one of the broken PCs up, which was probably from the inside since they looked fine. And headed back where he came from. Walking down the stairs and to the Computer Club room where he placed the computer down beside the freckled boy.

Daisuke repeated the process until all twelve computers were transferred. The process was an adventure on its own. On his seventh round going for a computer, he found out that there was a volleyball team, something he never knew. By the ninth round, he figured out Class 304 teacher's name: Mrs. Fuji. She is expecting a baby in seven months, so that was neat for Daisuke to found out. He found out that the computers were not starting up and the computer club will attempt to fix them. The greatest thing Daisuke found out was that the more you carry a heavy computer, the more adjusted your arms become to it. Since he was so used to using his legs, using his arms were fine.

And despite the fun trips, Daisuke was internally screaming. He basically accepted labor work with no payoff. He had not given the chocolates to Miyako just yet.  _Come on Daisuke! Just one more!_ He said arriving at the computer lab with the twelfth computer. He opened the door and met a wave by the members of the computer club.

"Hey Daisuke-san," Makino, the blonde girl, the freckled boy, a chubby boy, a short black-haired girl, a tall boy with a hat, and a shy boy with a hoodie all said.

"Hey…" Daisuke said before putting the computer down.

"Thanks for helping out the club," Makino said while taking out a water bottle and offering Daisuke.

"I'm used to it," Daisuke took the water and opened it immediately. "I do this a lot in soccer," he doesn't, but he wants them to think that the process wasn't annoying or painful. "Miyako-chan arrived at any point?"

"No, she is probably still with the principle. Nothing major, just some paperwork."

"Right," Daisuke had no business being in the club room anymore. His promise to Miyako was fulfilled. "You guys enjoy," Daisuke waved and everyone waved goodbye.

"Have a good day," Makino smiled as Daisuke walked out of the computer lab.

He sighed and sat across from the door.  _I might as well wait for Miyako-chan here. Unless there's a secret passageway, I will see her. And I will give her the chocolates I made no matter what!_

Two girls passed quietly as Daisuke sat with his head low.

Daisuke knew Miyako may take a while. Makino did mention that she was doing some paperwork.

He took out the bag of chocolate and stared right at them. A smile appeared on his face,  _I took so long making these. God, I should be a cook._  He chuckled before holding the bag of chocolates to his chest.  _I always thought people were stupid when they say pour your love into the food you make. I guess I'm an idiot._

He put the chocolate back into his pocket. Looking up at the ceiling, he began to remember the moments he had with Miyako so far that were enjoyable.

The first time he realized he loved her. The smile she gave when he told her to be her. The Halloween party where they both accidentally dressed as a clown. The Christmas where Miyako gave Daisuke a present for the first time: an old retro gaming console. He still has it. His birthday two weeks ago. The moment in the car after the party. Nothing special, nothing was given, but it was so warming to Daisuke. He could stop thinking about it.

 _She makes me feel special_ , Daisuke told himself before hanging his head low. Despite the wrongs going, he loved this day. He loved it so much. It was fun constantly trying to obtain a goal and not being able to achieve it. A challenge that wasn't supposed to be a challenge. He knew he would remember this day forever.

His head hung low and he closed his eyes. And he remembered Miyako's smile and laughs. The moment she was at her happiest. And they made him feel warm and bright as they were. From constantly thinking about Miyako and the tiredness he had from working a bit harder than expected. Daisuke accidentally took a nap.

The day went on as Daisuke dreamed of a field of white flowers. He was standing in it with a white-collar shirt and black pants. The breeze was there, but he could not feel it. Daisuke looked around the field as the sun shined brightly. He walked a few steps before hearing a call. He looked back as suddenly all the flowers around him turned red.

"Daisuke-kun…" a voice called.

He looked back and, in the sea of red flowers, saw a girl with long black hair sitting with a black dress. "Daisuke-kun…"

Daisuke opened his eyes and he met by Makino. "How long have you been here?"

The sun was setting. Daisuke could tell by the orange light emitting through the windows above him. "I… I have been… Miyako-chan," he was still tired. "She didn't show up?"

"No," Makino answered.

"Where could she be?" Daisuke began to worry as he got up quickly.

"In the principal's office most likely," Makino honestly answered.

"Thanks," Daisuke said and ran off leaving Makino confused. Daisuke ran up the stairs and went down the hallway to the principal's office. He stopped at the front of the door and peeked in.

"Really?" Daisuke groaned when he saw Miyako. She laid her head in a mess of papers. It seems that she had also fallen asleep from her work. He sighed and entered the office. For the first time, all day, they were both alone. But at this point, Daisuke was less excited and more relieved that the day will now end.

"Might as well keep my promise," Daisuke reached for his bag before taking it out. "Hm?" He stopped to see Miyako's gentle sleeping face. A wide smile went through his face as his cheeks went red. He reached for her and stroked her hair once. "Miyako-chan… I love you."

And he wished she would say the same, but he knew it was time for that yet. "Alright," Daisuke moved his hand to Miyako's shoulder. He pushed her body slightly and said, "Hey sleepy head, wake up before you start drooling all over the papers."

Miyako moaned lightly and her eyes blinked. She sat up and rubbed one, "D-Daisuke-kun? God, what time is it?"

"I don't know," Daisuke laughed as Miyako took out her phone and saw that it was 6:56.

"Signing papers is boring," Miyako yawned and put her hand that held her phone over her mouth.

"Speaking of which, what were these papers for?" Daisuke asked.

"Field trips and permission to access internet stuff involving the schools. Dumb stuff," Miyako got up and stretched her arms. A satisfying loud crack was heard.

"Did you get done?" Daisuke wondered if she did.

"I did, I was just reading over some of them. It's basic, but don't want terms to screw the club over in the future," Miyako began to fix the papers.

Daisuke then took out the bag of chocolates and casually placed them beside the stack of papers. "Hm?" Miyako looked over.

"I made some chocolates and would like you to have some," Daisuke turned around, "Happy Valentine's Day," he said as casually as he could. Which was hard.

"Awe, thank you," Miyako opened the bag and took a bite from one. Daisuke glanced back, "it tastes good," she complimented, "caramel is my favorite," she ate the others as Daisuke blushed. "I'm sorry I don't have chocolate to give you, Daisuke-kun."

"It's all right," Daisuke turned around.

"I didn't expect to receive chocolate from anyone," Miyako whispered, but loud enough for Daisuke to hear.

That was it. This was the moment. Daisuke could confess to Miyako. He stepped forward and opened his mouth. But something stopped him. "No one gave me chocolate either."

"I will next year, promise," Miyako got up and tapped the tip of Daisuke's nose.

He smiled, "sure," he said, laughing.  _Not ready yet, I know she might like me, but this isn't the time. One day it will be, one day I will confess to her. And she will become my girlfriend…_

"Daisuke-kun, if it's okay to you. I need to go put these papers in the club room. Can you wait for me out? I promise I won't take too long."

"Yeah," Daisuke was used to waiting for Miyako. But at this point, he knew it was all worth it.

They both exit the principal's office and went their separate ways. Daisuke looked as walked off to the club room area. He smiled and finally exit the school. Walking to the gate out front where it was empty. The weather was cold, but the warmth Daisuke was feeling could overpower it.

He leaned on the bricked pole holding the metal gate. He looked up at the cloudy orange and yellow sky. "Worth it," Daisuke closed his eyes and put his head down. It made him laugh when he thought about it. This Valentine was not special because of the chocolate. Despite how much effort Daisuke put into making it. Today will be memorable for the trail and errors made by him. The moments of failure that were funny when he thought about it.

The situation was hilarious and it all stemmed from his inability to be open about his love. Still was fun.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw Miyako walking to him. A small smile on her face, "thanks for waiting for me," and Daisuke will always wait for her. That's what he been doing since he fell in love with her two years ago. Waiting, he is so good at that despite being the impatient type of person.

He could wait, he could always for someone like Miyako.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was slightly short than what I would like it be, but for the sake of transition and not big cliffhangers, it was cut.**

**I loved this chapter, but it was TOO centered around Daisuke. I know the previous ones were, but at least he interacted with others. This one HAD to be about him and his thoughts. But the next chapters after this will not be the case.**

**It is also the fact that I did do a two year time skip and those are important for the fact that so much can happen.**

**Also in this story, I will say this. There will be four endings, no I don't mean**

**But that's beside the point now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and give your thoughts on anything that happened this chapter. AND till I update.**

**Bye.**


	4. I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis is in love with Yolei. Now he wants to move on to the next step and become more than just friends. The thing is... well Davis doesn't know if Yolei likes him. And after some incidents... he needs to know more than ever

The field of white flowers. Daisuke has seen it before. The field was so beautiful, the flowers all flowed in unison. The sky was bright orange mixed with pink, such a sight. No sun in the sky nor clouds. Just the field of beauty and color.

Daisuke had on his white-collar shirt and black pants once again.

He smiled before hearing a strange noise behind him. Turning around, he found the same endless field of flowers.

Before hearing a ringing noise this time. He turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair in a white dress running to him. The noise turned from ringing into buzzing as everything was becoming slowly black. And the blonde girl reached her hand out before the field of white flowers turned red.

Daisuke's eyes shot open as his vision took a moment to adjust. A buzzing noise rang against his ear as he realized it was his alarm clock. He slammed his left palm on it to make the noise stop.

Daisuke groaned and turned around to rub his eye. He sat up and yawned. He smacked his lips as he reached for his phone which was beside his alarm clock on the nightstand.

He flipped it open to see the image of the whole group together, smiling. Daisuke mainly noticed Miyako in the left with Sora and Mimi. He closed his phone and laid in bed with a smile.

"I love you, Miyako-chan," he said before closing his eyes and returning to his rest. Wondering if the day would be a good day. But to his knowledge, he did not know that this day would go differently. He didn't know how important this day would be.

* * *

**Starless**

* * *

It was March which meant it was Spring and spring brought in the rain.

 _Why does it have to be raining?_ Daisuke asked while walking down the sidewalk slowly and to keep the rain from drenching him, he had an umbrella with him.

It was almost nostalgic to see the rain. It reminded him of the day he fell in love with Miyako. The rain was pouring like it did today. The clouds weren't darkening the sky like that day, but all was the same. He even passed the roof where he and Miyako had their moment.

He smiled gently and turned the corner of the side walk.

Today was Hikari's fourteenth birthday party. And she decided to have the celebration at her apartment. A small little hangout.

And Daisuke wishes he wouldn't have to walk in the rain, but Jun left early with Yamato and they never returned. So, Daisuke wants to have some revenge on the couple.

But that was not his focus now. It was Miyako.

His birthday was a moment that cemented he loved Miyako. Valentine's Day was what made him get closer. He was now ready, today was going to be the day he asks Miyako to be his girlfriend. Through long sessions of thought and pretty much staring at pictures of the times they had together, he knew it was time.

 _Miyako-chan… I love you and I will show my love to you today—._ Daisuke turned the street and instantly his smile faded to an open mouth.

For a second, the world stopped.

Miyako was kissing Ken's cheek.

He didn't know what exactly he was feeling. But it was like Daisuke saw a photo of Miyako and him hanging out, and after so much of ignoring it, he could see Ken standing beside Miyako.

The kiss was so fast, but to Daisuke, it felt like forever. And when his heart took a beat, the world moved again. Miyako smiled at a nervous Ken as she ran up the stairs leading to the Kamiya apartment with Ken following from behind. Daisuke was left standing in silence as if an answer would come out what he just saw.

He didn't move for a couple of seconds and when he did. He simply walked ahead like nothing happened. But in his mind, everything happened. Everything he didn't want was happening.

* * *

Daisuke found out why Miyako kissed Ken. Miyako was busy with the store and she did not have time to get Hikari's gift. She desperately asked Ken to get the gift and he did in the very last minute. She kissed his cheek as a sign of thank you.

But the kiss was so much more to Daisuke than a 'thank you'. It was a reality check, a reality check that Ken was there. That Miyako may still like Ken. For the first time, Daisuke felt like second place.

"It was a fun party~!" A drunk Jun yelled out as both Daisuke and Yamato carried her into the Motomiya apartment. Thankfully, Daisuke's mom was visiting her mother and his dad had a long-distance job which meant there was no trouble coming the Motomiya's way.

"Yeah, it was," Yamato snorted as both teens walked to the couch and laid Jun down.

"No Yamato, you can't do this to me on the couch… my room…" she giggled like a bumbling idiot. Daisuke stared in disinterest as Yamato blushed redder than before.

"Jun…" Yamato whispered.

"Yamato, honey," she sat up as Daisuke rolled his eyes and walked away. "I love you so much ya know that, right? But I have to tell you… our first time—."

"Hey Jun!" Daisuke slammed the table, "your little brother is speaking, I think you need some rest."

"R-rest?" Jun rubbed her chin before falling back and seemingly falling asleep. A goofy smile on her face making Yamato sigh in relief.

"First time…?" Daisuke raised a brow to Yamato who got red again.

"First time kissing!" Yamato explained with a bit of nervous laughter. "You see me and Jun kiss every—."

"I'm fourteen Yamato-kun, I know what sex is," Daisuke interrupted, stunning Yamato. "What you two do in private is none of my business," Daisuke opened a bottle of juice and drank it. "Just no babies…"

"Aren't you good with kids?" Yamato decided to get comfortable and sat down on the couch as Daisuke sat from the one across from him.

"Doesn't mean I want one so early. Seventeen is too young to be pregnant, much less having a baby. But knowing Jun I bet she is close," Daisuke grinned at Yamato who looked down. "I'm kidding, I trust you."

"Jun-chan?"

"No." Daisuke took a quick drink from his juice. "Jun is immature, naïve. She needs a guy who is responsible, but fun. You two make a perfect couple."

"Wow," Yamato was taken back.

"What?"

"That's the first compliment that you gave about our relationship," Yamato answered which even to Daisuke, shocked him. "I always thought you hated our relationship."

"I hate the way Jun treats the relationship when she isn't around you. I can only take so much 'he's cheating on me' assumptions on the daily. But… you two are happy. Is that not what matters?" Daisuke asked.

Yamato shrugged and chuckled with his eyes closed. He looked right at Jun, "I always thought you disapproved the relationship."

Daisuke looked at Yamato staring happily at his drunk sister. Daisuke looked to the side, "you two do not match… you two are different in every way. But you two complete each other… opposites attract or something… yeah, that's how I see you and Jun. If your relationship was toxic, I would have called you out on it in a heartbeat."

Yamato smiled before looking down, "That makes two compliments…"

"Shut up," Daisuke laughed and got up. "Well, I gotta—."

"Who do you like?" Yamato asked which stunned Daisuke. "I mean I realize people yours and my age shouldn't think about love but wondering… who do you like?"

 _Right, he doesn't know… nobody knows I love Miyako-chan._ Daisuke thought to himself.  _Should I tell him?_ He wondered and took a moment to look down. He looked back at Yamato, "I don't have anyone I am interested in."

"Really?" Yamato raised a brow.

Before Daisuke could nod, his sister moaned which made the two boys look at her. She turned to Daisuke and gave an arrogant smirk. "You like Hikari-chan a while back, right~?"

"Hikari-chan?" Yamato looked up.

"I got over her," Daisuke felt annoyed that his sister would mention past stuff. Even if she is drunk. He frowned and walked to the hallway leading to the rooms. "I'm going off to bed. You two be responsible and safe." He said to Yamato.

"Don't worry little brother. I won't…" she did one hiccup, "... drive!" She began to laugh drunkenly.

Daisuke went into his room and closed the door immediately. Leaving the lights off, he jumped to his bed and laid still before turning around.

The sound of rain now gave him comfort and eased his thoughts. Ease the pain from remembering the short cheek kiss. He wouldn't have been bothered by it so much if it came from Ken. But it was Miyako who kissed him.  _Why should I care? I can't expect her to like me, right? I mean what have I done for Miyako-chan? I paid attention to her. I listened to her. Brought her lunch. Always talked to her. Waited for her!_ And before Daisuke knew it, he was clawing at his own bed. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face.

He gave out a small groan before removing the pillow. Looking up, he thought of one thing. Miyako, but not the kiss, but her in general. Daisuke took a moment to think all the fond memories he had with her. His birthday party karaoke, Valentine's Day, the roof they were under, and so many other memories.

But it was all quickly overtaken by the kiss. Daisuke's gentle smile became a slight frown. He turned his body and closed his eyes shut until he felt a slight vibration in his back pocket. He reached and took out his phone before opening it.

The bright light blinded him for a second before it was revealed to be a message from the group chat. He opened it and saw that it was multiple pictures. Most of Hikari with various members of the group. Daisuke scrolled until he saw one of him and Miyako. Both talking and laughing.

He remembers why. They were watching a drunk Taichi and a drunk Jyou playing beer pong. And Jyou accidentally slipped on the table, making a mess. Daisuke didn't know who took the phone but guessed it was Mimi. It didn't Matter, he loved it.

It reminded him why he loved Miyako. She was just so fun to be around. She was perfect in his eyes and he wanted nothing more, but to see her smiling. He was glad there was a picture of the two smiling.

Daisuke closed his phone and put it against his chest. He closed his eyes as his mind went into a slumber. At the same moment, the rain stopped, and skies began to clear.

Daisuke did sleep soundly that night. But unfortunately, his dreams were filled with the kiss to the cheek that he was haunted by.

* * *

Two days passed, the weekend was over, and school was once again a daily task for Daisuke. Today was different and he expected the next days to be different.

It was all different to begin with. Daisuke awoke saddened that he needed to go to school in the first place. For the first time since after V-mon's departure, Daisuke did not want to school. But he urged himself up and prepared for the day.

He arrived at his usual time, five minutes before the bell rang. Walking to the same hallway, but this time he was less eager to meet up with his friends than before. He knew why he was being this way, but he didn't know how to stop it.

As his he approached closer to where his friends hung out, his legs were becoming heavy with each step. Soon feeling like he had boulders chained to his legs. He finally arrived at the door and looked at it for a second before thinking whether he should reach for the knob. The bell was rung and at the same moment, the door opened.

Daisuke stared down for a second before facing forward and seeing Ken standing in front of him. "Daisuke-kun?"

"Ken-kun," Daisuke had never seen Ken since the party, "How have you been?" Daisuke gave a friendly laugh and pat to Ken's shoulder. "When did you get here so early?"

"I arrived a couple minutes ago, I haven't been here too long," Ken shrugged. Daisuke took a moment to look over the shoulder of Ken. He saw TAKERU packing up silently as Hikari and Miyako both conversed whilst they packed up.

Daisuke sighed as if he was disappointed, but he over exaggerated it. "I need to start waking up early. I swear one day I will miss homeroom," Daisuke joked as his usual self as he leaned against the door.

"Don't be, I want all four of us to graduate together," Ken said as he walked ahead. He turned around to the others and waved, "see you guys later." The other waved back and Daisuke took a special note on Miyako. Seeing her smiling at Ken as he made his departure.

Daisuke really wanted to walk away from it. Walk away and pretend the kiss didn't happen. He wanted to move on, but there was now the mindset that he is second place. That Miyako could be deeply in love with Ken. And that hurt him more than anything else, that he didn't know. He didn't know how she felt. For the first time, he felt disconnected from her. Despite knowing her, what did he truly know about her?

"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari spoke as Daisuke realized he phased out of reality and into his own thoughts.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked, confused. Hikari looked concerned as Miyako and TAKERU both looked confused.

"You're okay? Do you feel ill?" Hikari asked.

Miyako walked over which made Daisuke feel much more nervous. "You're sick?"

"N-no," Daisuke shook his head, "No, I'm just tired," he laughed like usual self. Trying not to sound forced, but he couldn't help it if he did. He clapped his hands together, "I'm alright, I promise."

Takeru raised a brow, "tired, but you seem to have more energy than all of us combined," and the two girls laughed. Daisuke put his hand behind his neck, not in embarrassment, but relief that Takeru changed the mood. "Come on, let's get to class. I don't want another detention," Takeru looked over at Hikari and tilt his head to signal his head to go.

"Right," Hikari turned to Daisuke, "If I find out you collapsed, I'll be mad," she said seriously as his response was nod with a giddy smile. The Chosen Child of Light and Hope both left the computer room leaving Miyako and Daisuke alone.

 _Miyako-chan,_ Daisuke thought as he turned to his deep crush. She crossed her arms and huffed, "you know, I'll be mad too if you're sick and you lie about it…"

Daisuke was so glad that she was concerned for him. "Come on," but he still needed to play it off like himself. "Why are you guys so worried about me being ill?" He shrugged.

"Because you're stubborn," Miyako poked Daisuke's forehead. She stepped back, "you tend to let things happen to you and just let your body heal it naturally. You can't do that with everything."

Daisuke smirked, "maybe I can," he leaned a bit to match Miyako's height.

Miyako rolled her eyes, "so stubborn, dummy." Miyako grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "Let's go, I don't want a stain on my perfect attendance record," she turned back with a wide smile on her face. Daisuke could feel his body warm up to it. It felt so serene and amazing to see. It was like she flickered the spark that made him love her in the first place.

"Yeah," and for the first time, he was genuine all day. He followed Miyako happily out the classroom until he realized they both were heading different directions.

"Take care, see you in lunch," Miyako waved with her fingers before walking off.

Daisuke was left staring at her back. Seeing her get far away. Seeing her distance herself. "When did you…" he turned away with a pained look on his face. "When did you get so far away from me?" Daisuke asked as he did not turn back. Because all he could do was imagine Miyako heading towards Ken.

* * *

Peaceful and quiet, that's how Daisuke could describe how he was feeling right now. Sitting on the roof of the school building with his lunch box on his lap. Eating rice and steak as his mouth watered by its flavor. If he could count on anything to make him forget a stressful day, it was lunch.

"Are we both early?" Daisuke turned left and saw Takeru peeking his head through the door.

"Yeah, I snuck out of class before lunch began," Daisuke laughed.

Takeru stared displeased, "you shouldn't do that," he walked out and sat across from Daisuke. "Ugh, my arms hurt…"

"Band?" Daisuke questioned and Takeru shook his head.

"I quit band two weeks ago, I'm back in computer club," Takeru massaged his forearms and leaned back.

"Computer club… with Miyako-chan?" Daisuke asked looking down at his food.

"Yup!" Takeru snickered, "she was so  _happy_ to see me back that she made me do all the physical work."

"Why did you rejoin the club?" Daisuke asked taking a bite of his food.

"Band wasn't for me… I liked computer club better," Takeru smiled at squeezed his right forearm to see if the pain would ease.

"You want to write a novel, but you joined computer club, then band, then back to computer club…?" Daisuke questioned.

"Just because I want to be a writer doesn't mean I don't like playing with technology. I just didn't enjoy band as much as I did computer club. Both are hobbies, nothing more."

Daisuke smiled softly, "Well, you're in the same club as Miyako-chan. That is also fun…"

"So is Ken-kun," Takeru stretched his arms once more.

Daisuke was left in awe with his eyes widening. "What?"

Takeru grunted from the sore his arms felt. "Y-yeah!" He stretched his arm. "Ken joined before I rejoined. I mean he isn't there when he goes to soccer practice, but yeah. He didn't tell you he was joining computer club."

"He did," Daisuke said while taking a bite of his rice and steak. He never took notice of it because he paid more attention to Miyako. Ken did talk about joining computer club in a practice, but Daisuke was focused on showing off that day because Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru were watching.

"They—."

"They both probably like each other," Takeru took out a juice box. Daisuke was silent, "I mean Miyako-chan liked Ken-kun for a while now. But I think it's a matter of time before they date."

"You think so?" Daisuke asked, and it was near impossible for him to ask. He wasn't eating anymore. His hands were grabbing onto his knees, clawing at them so he wouldn't break into any kind of spur of emotions.

"I know so," Takeru started and Daisuke wished he never heard that, he knew it was going to hurt. "They both are cute together."

"Huh?" Daisuke turned to Takeru who then turned to him, as confused.

"What?" Takeru asked.

"N-nothing," Daisuke smiled nervously and shook his head. He began to eat the rest of his food.  _Maybe you're overthinking it, Daisuke. Maybe Ken-kun joined because he had nothing else to join. They are friends so why wouldn't they be close. I mean they look cute together… they have nothing going for them._

"Ken really has changed, has he?" Takeru took out his lunch box. "First being the emperor, then—."

"Come on, Takeru-kun!" Daisuke closed his eyes as he his spoon hung from his mouth. "Ken-kun isn't the Emperor anymore, nor he will ever be. Why does it matter what he was? Think about who he is now."

Takeru stared in awe. "Can't believe I'm getting friendship advice from you."

"Inheritor of Friendship," Daisuke took another spoon of his meal.

Takeru laughed as it slowly faded, "tell you the truth. It's hard for me not to make the comparison. I never knew the guy well until now. He was always the former Emperor until our Digimon were taken away from us. How did you not see the Emperor within him?"

"Because I  _know_ him," Daisuke looked over at Takeru with a smile. "I know he's more than just the former emperor. He's my friend."

Takeru looked down and gave a content smile. "Maybe you like him, Daisuke-kun."

"Shut up Takaishi!" Daisuke snapped in embarrassment before quickly eating his food. Takeru laughed as Daisuke gulped down his food. "It bothers Ken when you mention his time as Emperor. Be a friend and don't mention it too much, okay?"

Takeru nodded, "sure," he opened his lunch box. "Hey Daisuke-kun, can I ask you a question… as a friend?"

"What is it?" Daisuke turned, but coincidentally, at the same time, Hikari walked through the door.

"Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Never mind," Takeru said to Daisuke quickly before turning to Hikari. "Hey, Hikari-chan…"

Their conversation faded for Daisuke, he began to think about Miyako again. Began to think about if she at Ken could become a thing. It was possible, but there was still the factor of whether she liked him or not. And whether she liked Daisuke or not. It bothered Daisuke that he didn't know, that he didn't know how she felt.

He doesn't blame himself for not knowing. He was never going to have the power to read minds. It was still terrible that never once he tried to find out if she liked him or anyone else for that Matter.

And that made Daisuke think. Even if she didn't like Ken or him, who did she like? Takeru? No, TAKERU may have rejoined the club, but Daisuke knew Takeru's eyes were set on Hikari's. Makino, he is a good and all, but they don't go together. Makino looks like he favors the fun type more.

At this point, Daisuke didn't know what bothered him more, Miyako liking a stranger or one of her best friends.

This thought didn't last in Daisuke's head as he decided to ignore it all the moment Miyako arrived. But it still lingered, it lingered for the rest of the day.

* * *

Today Daisuke didn't have soccer practice. It would have been a terrible thing if Miyako and Ken were still on his mind. But being away from Ken was the best thing right now. Although, he did not want to think that way.

 _Am I obsessed?_ He asked himself, not just about Miyako, but the cheek kiss.  _What if Takeru-kun's right and they will never become a thing…?_ Daisuke pondered on.

Daisuke just wanted to get home and rest. He walked out the exit of Odaiba Junior High. Seeing the entrance gate, but before he could go on, he heard someone call his name. He could instantly recognize the voice and he turned around to see Miyako.

"Hey," she beamed which made Daisuke's heart skip a beat. And he was left smiling back at her the same way. "I thought you would be in soccer?"

"I thought you would be in computer club," honestly, Daisuke didn't care. It was a rare occasion, but he now gets to be with Miyako alone. He already knows Ken went home. He couldn't find Hikari, so she went home too. Meaning Takeru probably joined her. Izzy is working on some stuff involving a sun and moon, but nothing important. Mimi is in bakery club.

Daisuke and Miyako could be alone for the first time since Valentines.

"We don't have practice today," Daisuke answered, "so I guess you didn't have computer club either."

"Not today, everyone decided to take a break," Miyako walked passed Daisuke, "Would you like to walk home with me?" She asked before realizing, "Oh, but you live far from where I—."

"It's all right!" Daisuke answered instantly leaving the inheritor of Sincerity and Love surprised. "I mean, I have nothing, much to do and I guess walking you home won't be too much of a hassle…" Daisuke crossed his arms and smiled contently. Inside his head was much different. As if a party was going on and the cheers could not stop. 'Walking Miyako home' seemed like a normal task, but since it was the love of his life Miyako, it meant so much more.

"All right," Miyako nodded happily. She and Daisuke both walked towards the gate of the school. "How was your day, Daisuke-kun?" Miyako asked abruptly.

Daisuke snorted, "you know," he gave a quick shrug. "Same old, same old. I wish I could quit school entirely."

"But you need an education," Miyako disagreed. "Daisuke-kun, don't you want to graduate with a diploma."

"Heh," Daisuke gave a quick smug smile. "I'm gonna be the best seller of noodles. Why would I need an education?" He let out a fake boastful laugh.

Miyako covered her mouth and flinched into a giggle. "You dummy," she said, "you need an education still. No one wants to buy noodles from a dropout."

"Noodles from the  _handsome_ dropout," Daisuke pointed out jokingly as they both shared a laugh. "Hey, you never told me what you wanted to be when you grow up…"

"Hm?" Miyako looked over confused.

"Your dream," Daisuke stared forward, "remember I told the kids my dream was to own a noodle cart… what's yours?"

"My dream…" Miyako looked down and thought about it. "I never had one," she answered. Daisuke raised a brow as she snorted, "I mean of course I want to graduate and all that stuff. But I never had a dream in mind, not even as a kid… huh…" she looked at her palms and Daisuke knew she was in deep thought.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She smiled and put her hand down, opening her eyes. The wind flowed smoothly as she answered, "I always wanted to be a housewife…"

Daisuke stopped and Miyako did too as his jaw fell. "A housewife?" He didn't know what else to say. It was not something he had expected her to say.

"Yes, a housewife," Miyako's eyes wandered down. "It sounds ridiculous, but I always wanted to be a good wife to a man. Even as a small girl, I just wanted to be someone's lover." Miyako paused before bursting out laughing, "I might sound stupid saying all of this, right?"

Daisuke glanced down before looking at Miyako. "You would make a good housewife," he said and Miyako's eyes widened. Her mouth opened as her face went red scarlet. "What—?"

Miyako punched Daisuke in the stomach. He coughed and held his stomach, "what… what was that about?" Daisuke coughed as he took a step back.

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that dumbass," Miyako yelled out before covering her mouth. Her eyes watered before she turned around, "I'm sorry for hitting you…"

The punch didn't hurt, it was just out of nowhere. Daisuke laughed, "Been a while since you called me a 'dumbass'." He fixed his composure, "But really, whoever you marry will be a lucky guy."

Miyako took a small look back at Daisuke. A sweet smile arched her lips, "Thank you," she said and kept on walking. "Come on, I don't want to arrive home late."

Daisuke simply caught up to her, both walking together on the side walk. Alone, still. Only a few cars passing by and pedestrians here and here. But ultimately alone,  _what should I talk to her about?_ Daisuke wondered as both crossed the street.  _Should I confess?_ He glanced over at the Miyako wondering if it was time. He was ready to ask her out in front of people during Hikari's birthday, but he did not know why he couldn't do it now.

_Just say it. She could love you. Maybe she's waiting for me to say something… say something Daisuke! Say something. Ask her out! Ask her out right now! She can be your girlfriend. It's what you always wanted. Do it… Ask her out. Ask her out. Ask her out. Do it! Do it!_

"Didn't Takeru-kun rejoin computer club?" Daisuke blurted out.

Miyako nodded, "yes, he wanted to join back for some reason." And she let out a cynical laugh. "And I made sure to punish him for leaving in the first place. Almost made the club die…"

Daisuke was disappointed in himself at that moment.  _Why couldn't I do it…?_ He turned to Miyako and decided to just let the conversation move on. "Why did he rejoin to begin with?"

"I don't know that myself. It's weird really… he didn't even stay that long in band club either. I don't think he was bullied out of band club. But he just returned normally. Content and without reason. I asked him, but he said, 'because he felt like coming back'. I mean I'm not an idiot, but there is something else going on."

"Like what?"

Miyako shrugged, "I don't know myself, but I can tell something is going on."

"If we want to talk about conspiracy theories… maybe Takeru-kun wants to open the Digital World," Daisuke stated.

Miyako let out a loud snort, "come on Daisuke-kun, you think he would use broken computers for that. And… he hasn't been using any computers so it's something else. Maybe he likes me." Daisuke's face froze as Miyako giggled, "No, he likes Hikari-chan. Maybe one day I will find out why  _he_ really rejoined."

Daisuke gave a slow nod with a chuckle, " _hopefully_ ," he said earning a small laugh from Miyako.  _All I can think about is the kiss…_

"Ken-kun…" Daisuke whispered and it got Miyako's attention. He turned to Miyako and asked, "Ken-kun is also in the computer club, right?"

Miyako nodded and Daisuke's eye only slightly twitched. He tried to hold in the pain he felt of realizing that they may be getting closer. "Computer club has really grown. All the smart people and Takeru-kun are joining," and his only response is to joke. That has been his only way of responding to this situation joking. And he was getting tired of joking.

"Miyako-chan, I—."

"Miyako!" A voice took Daisuke over. The two looked back to find Miyako's older sister, Chizuru running towards them.

"Chizu…?" Miyako blinked owlishly.

Daisuke has never met any of Miyako's older siblings. Only seeing them and hearing about them by Miyako. Really, the moment he fell in love with her was the only moment he could recall her mentioning them. Daisuke now understood what she meant when she said she doesn't want to be like them.

They look so alike except for the hair and glasses. "Hm? And who is this?" Chizu put her finger against her lips. Pressing them lightly as a smirk came over her face. "Is this… your boyfriend? Took a while for you to get one," Chizuru giggled as Miyako became extremely red, even Daisuke got a pink blush even though the assumption was the best thing he heard all day, especially since it was coming from Miyako's sister. He couldn't help, but to give a smile.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Miyako closed her eyes and balled her fist.

"Yet," Chizuru giggled as she then became focused on Daisuke. "Hm?" She leaned closer to Daisuke and he leaned back to avoid contact. "What's your name?"

"D-Daisuke…" he said. Chizuru was certainly not like his sister, but she sure was open and fun.

"Daisuke-chan…?" Chizuru took a moment and glanced at Miyako. "My name is Chizuru, I'm Miyako's older sister," she extended her hand.

"H-hi," Daisuke didn't know why he was nervous around Chizuru so much. It's like she knew everything that Daisuke did not about himself. Her eyes, it's like they were trying to break him apart.

"Daisuke-chan," she put her arm around his shoulder. "I can't certainly speak for my older brother, but we Inoue girls tend to go after younger boys…" she whispered loudly to him as Daisuke's eyes widened and his face turned red. "It makes me wonder things about you… do you like older girls?" She grinned before Miyako came in between the two. Chizuru blinked, and Daisuke turned around to cover his embarrassment.

"One, you're three years older! Two, no, he's one of my friends." Miyako stood in front of Chizuru with her arms crossed.

"That isn't fair," Chizuru faked cried before walking over to Daisuke. "It's good to know my sister has cute friends. I need to go, but I hope to see you around," Chizu winked at him as Miyako groaned in frustration.

"I need to go with her," Miyako sighed in disappointment. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," both Chosen Children were facing each other.

Daisuke nodded and waved naturally, "Yes and…" he lowered his voice, "It was good to meet you Chizuru-chan."

Chizuru showed the peace sign before Miyako caught up to her. "Is he the younger classmen you talked about?"

"S-Shut up about that! I told you I'm not telling you who I like!" Miyako huffed.

Daisuke stared as Miyako and her sister were fading by the distance. He inhaled and then exhaled,  _yes, that's why I love her._ He said seeing the two sisters interact like he would with his sister. He stared for a while longer before turning around his head low. He looked ahead and the desire to turn around was at an all-time high, but he did not want to.

He knew that if he turned around he would just see Miyako heading towards the direction of an imaginary Ken and a whole school day was hard enough for that. He doesn't want to spend his afternoon thinking about the two. Just about Miyako and how he is going to ask her out.

* * *

It felt more natural for him the exact next day. It was like the feelings he had towards seeing the kiss never was to be. Maybe it was his paranoia, but it was all gone now. Heading to school like usual and walking down the hallway. He had made the decision that he will ask out Miyako no Matter the situation. Even if Ken is with her. Even if Chizuru is with her. Even if the world was watching, he would ask out Miyako.

"Oi," Daisuke's train of thought was interrupted. He looked to the side and saw Ken Ichijouji.

"K-Ken-kun," Daisuke said as if he had seen a ghost. He tried to fix his composure, "hey m-man, I didn't think you would arrive so early." Even Daisuke didn't try to arrive early since he thinks it might be bad luck. But Ken arriving at the same time was something he didn't expect.

_Why should I worry? I will still ask out Miyako-chan!_

"I actually arrived at school early for a reason. I want to talk to you about something," Ken turned away and Daisuke stared, thinking what he would like to talk about. Of course, the first thing that he thought about was Miyako. "Can we go somewhere private," Ken turned but did not make eye contact. He had a red blush across his face.

"Alright," Daisuke answered unsure as the two walked down the hallway. They passed the lab where the Chosen Children in Junior Odaiba meet up. The former second leader looked at the door and wondered if Miyako was there. He thought about quickly ditching Ken to ask out Miyako.  _What if he wants to talk to me about Miyako-chan? No! I love her… I shouldn't be afraid of my emotions towards her because of another!_

And Daisuke found himself in an empty hall at the back of the school. Both Chosen Children stared at each other. This allowed Daisuke to really notice Ken's feature. Not taking note through the years, the difference was clear. Ken has gotten much taller and his hairstyle became shorter as Daisuke wanted to grow his out wildly. It got so long that Jun threatened to cut it with a knife. But that wasn't what Daisuke was focused on, it was Ken's maturity. He always looked innocent when he tried to be serious in the past. Like a child trying to act like a captain, but his growth brought maturity which made his expressions stand out. And Daisuke knew that Ken was serious.

"Daisuke-kun…" Ken finally broke the long silence. "I know it's been a while since I talked about my personal life in general. Although, I think this isn't as big of an issue. I need your help on it." The Chosen Child of Kindness looked up to see his friend waiting. "I… I think I like Miyako-chan," he finally admitted. He closed his eyes and smiled, "I just… I just don't know how to ask her out. I haven't dated much, but I'm aware the guy is the one who asks out the girl. I want to, I think I want to, I just don't know how. I know coming to you for this is dumb and all, but you are my closest friend and I need you to tell me. How should I ask out Miyako-chan?" Ken finally made eye contact with Daisuke. He was met with a shocked expression coming from the former leader. "What… do I sound stupid?"

"N-no," Daisuke shook his head as he let out a small chuckle. "I just… I just didn't think you would be so shy about this."  _I thought you knew that I liked Miyako-chan._ "It's kind of relieving that someone as perfect as you have troubles with girls. Gives me confidence,"  _I'm glad that you didn't figure out I liked Miyako-chan._ "How can I help you?" Daisuke leaned back and stroked his chin.  _What answer should I give to him? Wait! Am I really going to sabotage Ken's chance with Miyako for my own?_

"Do you know if she likes you?" Daisuke asked.

Ken shook his head, "I did join computer club to get closer to her, but I don't know. I know she had a crush on me, but I think that was more of the fame. Really, she's hard to figure out," Daisuke could figure that out, "I'm afraid that I may get rejected."

That opened another thought in Daisuke's head. What if he gets rejected? He never truly took the moment to think about it because it never came to his mind till now. Taking a moment, Daisuke has never considered rejection from any of his crushes. His crushes do range from Hikari and some random girls he found cute. They all rejected him, but he never took it harshly. How would he take a rejection from Miyako? He truly loves Miyako and she was his first love. He did not know how to handle love. He knows he's too young to think about love, but he can't help it. The warmth it gives him can turn a depressing day to a great day in an instant. Miyako has had that kind of effect on him.

But he went back to figuring out what he could say to Ken.  _Should I… sabotage him?_ Daisuke questioned himself before biting his lip.  _No, he's my friend, but what answer should I give him?_ Daisuke paused internally and nodded, "so what if she rejects you?" Daisuke shrugged, "it's not like you're losing anything. My mom told me when a girl rejects you, she loses someone who  _really_ liked her. Think of it that way when it happens. She  _loses_ your love and that's a big loss."

Ken gazed with awe before smiling, "you're right… I shouldn't worry so much. I mean if Miyako does reject me, she's losing a relationship with me." It was the first-time Ken has ever made a joke like that. "I shouldn't be scared," but like himself, he returned to serious. "When should I ask her out?"

Daisuke's mind went blank, "what do you mean?" He asked.

"When should I ask her out?" Ken became his shy self and showed a side Daisuke didn't think he would see. Ken was embarrassed, "I liked Miyako for a while. So when should I ask her out?"

"When should you ask her out…?" Daisuke repeated quietly trying to give himself time to think. But inside his head, it was all over the place.  _Sabotage. Friend. Sabotage… Ken-kun is my friend. I love Miyako-chan. Ken… Miyako-chan… love… Sabotage… Valentine's Day… Kiss! Ken-kun! Miyako! I love Miyako-chan! Sabotage! Ken! Ken! Miyako-chan! Love! Kiss! Boyfriend! Sabotage! Sabotage! Sabotage! I love Miyako…_

"Ask her out when you think it's right," Daisuke answered. He looked down with a smile. "Love in complicated and unpredictable. You can love someone, but you never know they love you back. And people fear rejection, but instead of overcoming that fear, sometimes you can simply… let it fade. Love shouldn't be rushed, you're about to be fourteen Ken, don't rush love. Let it happen and let your heart tell you when it's right. If Miyako loves you then she will do the same. Wait to confess in the right moment."

Ken blinked before looking down. He looked around and seemed to be deep in thought. "Wait until I'm ready?"

"Yes, you and no one else. You can't wait for Miyako to be ready to get asked out. Asking out doesn't work that way so… wait. Ken-kun, you are the only one that knows when your moment is… not me."

Ken couldn't help, but to smile. "Daisuke-kun, thanks," he gave a light chuckle. "God, it sounds like you experienced love too…"

Daisuke opened his mouth but didn't speak for a bit. His smile faded, "Truth is. There is a girl I liked… for a long time… a very long time. I have been waiting for the right moment to confess to her too. So, I know by experience how you feel."

"Who do you like?" Ken asked.

"I can't say," Daisuke turned to the side.

"Wait, why?" Ken asked as Daisuke stared down at the floor. He looked up and then at Ken.

Daisuke smirked, "Because I know that things will change if you guys, the Chosen Children, find out." He did his usual and tried to change the topic via comedy. "And besides… she's a girl I been waiting for a long time. I want the surprise to be… magical."

Ken couldn't help to laugh, "I think you expect a fantasy shoe fitting type of love story."

"You never know," Daisuke gave a childish pout, "it could come true."

"Thank you," Ken said closing his eyes.

Daisuke snorted, "come on man. You don't have to thank me. I'm your friend and we can talk about—."

"Thank you for being there," Ken said and Daisuke stopped as he felt the intensity in Ken's voice. "I never had a friend like this before. Never really talked to my parents about my personal life, that's my fault. But I never had someone as close as you. You believed in me and had faith in me after I became the Emperor. Despite all I have done, you saw me as Ken Ichijouji and not the Emperor. I… I never got to show my appreciation for how much that meant."

"Ken-kun, why are you—?"

Ken opened his eyes, "I should have thanked you long ago for changing my life. But I can do it now… you're more than a Chosen Child, more than a friend… you're a brother to me."

Daisuke's eyes watered, "c-come on man, I'm only helping you in girl problems. Can't you save this for your wedding or something?" He wiped his eyes very quickly.

"I have been holding it for a while. Might as well say it sooner than later… I don't want to go on living with another regret."

Daisuke shook his head, "you're always going to be my friend Ken-kun. No Matter what."

"Same… no matter what we both go through. We will be friends," Ken smiled and walked forward. "Let's go, we have class to attend."

At that moment, Daisuke wanted to ask if he was still planning on asking out Miyako or when he would, but it didn't Matter anymore. Daisuke said what he felt and there was nothing more to add. "Let's go."

There was a lingering thought going through Daisuke's head.  _Why didn't you just tell Ken-kun that he should ask out Miyako on a special day? Why didn't you sabotage Miyako-chan? Why would I think such a thing? To sabotage my own friend. To sabotage Ken-kun!? What is wrong with you?_

Daisuke didn't know the answer himself, but it was not something he wanted to dote on for a long time. He still made the decision that no matter the circumstance, he will ask out Miyako by the end of the day. Even if Ken confessed before, Daisuke will still confess. He must…

* * *

Miyako has computer club today so he will find her there.

Once the bell rang for the end of his final class, he was off to make his confession. Two years and today, a random day, would be the day that he finally shows his love for Miyako.

Daisuke wasn't excited, but stern on his confessing. He slid his way through other students as he went down the stairs to the lower floor. Quickly dodging other passing by students to finally arrive at the front of the computer club door.

He took a moment to stop as he remembered that Takeru and Ken were both in Computer Club. What would happen if they are there? Is what Daisuke asked himself for one second before opening the door. He was met with a familiar disappointment as the same two members, the blonde green eyed girl and the freckled boy were there.

"D-Daisuke-san?" The blonde girl spoke softly. "Is there something you need?"

"Where's Miyako-chan? I need to talk to her!" Daisuke held nothing back as he asked in a harsh, demanding fashion.

"She went to the bakery club, something about a friend named Mimi-san…" The freckled boy answered.

"Thanks—." Daisuke knew it where the club was. He bolted across the hallway and ran up the stairs. Avoiding a few students while hearing some teachers ask him to slow down. But he didn't, even if Ken got to her before, he wanted to confess.  _Miyako-chan…_ Daisuke gritted his teeth as he arrived at the top corner hallway of the school. There he saw Miyako just entering the bakery club, "Miyako-chan!" It was the first time he ever screamed her name.

But to no avail, she went in the classroom normally. Daisuke groaned and ran towards the door. Once arriving, he was going to pull the slightly opened door open until he heard, "there's something I would like to talk to you about, Mimi-chan."

Daisuke stopped hearing the seriousness in her voice. It resembled so much of Ken's during the morning. Daisuke stopped himself from opening the door. "Something you would like to talk to me about? Gosh, Miyako-chan, I was waiting for this day," the Chosen Child of Sincerity giggled. "What talk are we having."

"The love talk…" Miyako's embarrassment was quickly heard.

Daisuke's mouth opened,  _does she love Ken-kun? It doesn't Matter!_

He grabbed the knob and was about to open the door until he heard Miyako say, "remember when I talked about how much I love cake and pie on Hikari-chan's birthday?"

"Ah, I see," Mimi replied, "so you  _were_ talking about boys."

Daisuke heard nothing which made him assume Miyako was nodding. It was silence until he heard Miyako's soft sigh. "I don't know how to talk about this. I mean I tried talking about this to Sora, but it's difficult. Sora-chan might be the Chosen Child of Love, but I don't need a 'love' answer. I need a…"

"Mimi answer?" Mimi asked which signaled Miyako to giggle.

"Yes, a  _Mimi answer_ ," Miyako laughed some more before it faded.

"So~" Mimi spoke, "which two boys are you crushing on?"

"Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun."

Daisuke's eyes widened as his whole body felt as if it was going to collapse. He stayed still like a rock as so much joy went through his head.  _Miyako-chan likes me?_ He was half denying it, but she just admitted it.

"Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun?" Mimi said shocked. "That is difficult… I can see why you didn't look for much help with Sora-chan. She even said it was difficult to choose Yamato-kun and Taichi-kun respectively. I didn't think you liked two of our friends." Miyako grumbled and Mimi asked, "so your dilemma is…?"

"I can't choose between the two…"

Daisuke couldn't believe it. All this time he was so worried that Miyako liked Ken or someone other than him. It never occurred to him that she may like him and Ken.  _I'm an idiot,_ he smiled.

"Choose between the two," Mimi repeated, "I personally don't know much about either. If it were up to me and those two were my final options, then I think I would choose Daisuke-kun because I know him more. But I want you to tell me what you like most about the two."

There was a pause, "Ken-kun was my first crush, but that all it was… a crush. At first, at least. When we became friends, he was different now. I know you would expect me to like him more, but it didn't go that way. Ken-kun … Ken-kun was kind and loving, much different than the cool and intelligent 'Ken' I saw on T.V. But I realized something, I had a crush on cool Ken-kun, but I liked Ken-kun. This Ken-kun, the Ken-kun we come to know as the Chosen Child of Kindness was a different Ken-kun. I know I'm going off topic, but what I like most about him…? Because he became real to me, not just some idolizing star. He was a person…"

Daisuke's eyes wandered down and he got a small smile. It faded when Mimi asked, "what about Daisuke-kun?"

"I didn't like Daisuke-kun at first," Miyako said coldly. "He bordered from loud to obnoxious. I found him annoying," Daisuke winced. "Until we had more adventures together." And his eyes widened. "He became my friend… not just that. He became my leader, the leader of the Chosen Children. He never gave up when I have so many times. He stood tall when Hikari-chan, someone I compared to, couldn't. When Takeru-kun could break, Daisuke-kun didn't. In situations Iori-kun couldn't stay calm, Daisuke-kun did. I noticed him much more as our adventures went on. One day, I found myself wanting to see him and I think that is the day I began to like him."

Daisuke smiled, and he put his hand to his chest.

"Miyako-chan…" even Mimi found it heartwarming.

"I like them both equally," Miyako's voice sounded very saddened. "I can't choose…"

Daisuke heard a chair rustle, "Miyako-chan, I can see what you like about them. Although I cannot relate, it doesn't mean I can't see. Ken is the perfect match for you, he has something you find… interesting, don't you?"

A pause, "yes…" escaped Miyako's lips.

"And Daisuke-kun," Mimi giggled, "Daisuke-kun completes you," Daisuke's eyes widened as Mimi went on. "He fills a void in you. A void that Ken or I or anyone else can't."

"Completes me?" Miyako questioned.

"Doesn't he?" Mimi asked. "I mean look the way you describe him. Tell me, how does Daisuke-kun make you feel?"

"I wake up some days with the question 'what is Daisuke going to do today?' Yes, he may not do anything. Days do end up going by normally, but I always ask myself. He is unpredictable. He has always been and at first that annoyed me, then scared me… then excited me. And I could only find myself enjoying his presence." Daisuke gasped a bit as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah, Daisuke-kun does complete me…"

"What about Ken-kun?" Mimi asked making Daisuke stop in the middle of his heartfelt moment. "How does Ken-kun make you feel?"

"Like I'm a princess. Like I can talk to him and we both can connect instantly. Really… it feels as if Ken-kun will be how I imagined he would be. He would respond to me the way I want him to. He would ask me out the way I want him to. He would just be the Ken-kun I want him to. And I know that sounds bossy… But at times I don't expect much from Ken, yet he has always proved me wrong," Miyako breathed out, "God, I can't stop thinking about Ken-kun some nights. I wonder if he thinks the same way I think."

"And—," Mimi spoke, but Miyako cut her off.

"Both!" Miyako began to laugh. "I had always liked both. I always wanted to make a choice between them for a while. But… sometimes I want things to be the way they are. What if something changes? What if things fall apart?" A pain could be heard from her voice.

"I thought you liked Ken-kun and Daisuke-kun?"

"Huh?" Both Miyako and Daisuke were shocked by Mimi's response.

"Miyako," Mimi groaned and Daisuke looked at the door. Imaging Mimi with her arms crossed in front of a breaking Miyako. "The day you think you should slow down your life for another is the day you stop 'living'. Let's say Ken-kun and Daisuke-kun both like you, no LOVE you. They can love you in two ways… permanently and temporarily."

"W-What?" Miyako asked.

"If they love you temporarily, then they don't deserve to love you. They don't love  _you,_ they just love the fact that they are going out with you. If they love you permanently, they would not care who you go out with. I believe in my mind that Ken-kun and Daisuke-kun love you permanently. Even if they don't want to go out with you. They love you. And if they don't, they are more selfish than the girl who can't choose between the two." Daisuke's eyes widened. "I don't care how they feel. Love should not take over the truest form of love, our friendship as Chosen Children. We fought and saved each other many times and if something as petty as love can change that, then that person is throwing away a purer permanent love."

"Mimi-chan…" Miyako whispered.

"Don't be afraid to choose because you are not wrong for choosing one over the other. You are human, and we cannot make everyone happy. So, the best we can do is to accept. Daisuke-kun or Ken-kun must accept  _your_ decision just like you would accept theirs. If Daisuke-kun rejects you, nothing in the world should let you be mad at him. He rejected your temporary love, but he would always love you like a friend. Same with Ken-kun. Ask yourself, do you think Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun would throw away their friendship for anything temporary?"

Daisuke bit his lip. And finally, Miyako answered. "No… they are friends. We are friends…"

"Right, but I'm only telling you this because I want you to know. The decision you make should never be held against you. It may hurt you, Ken or Daisuke, but in the end, you guys will be friends. I can guarantee that. Are you willing to accept if Daisuke or Ken or both do not like you?"

"I can…" Miyako answered quickly this time.

"That's my advice as a friend to our friends, but now advice to give you as Mimi to Miyako."

"Huh?" Miyako asked.

Mimi giggled, "tell me Miyako and be honest, who did you like first?"

"Ken-kun…" Miyako did not hesitate to answer. "It was when we were fighting of Daemon. He was doing so much despite the odds. And in the end, we helped him and he appreciated it. That's when I began to like him…"

"Confess to Daisuke-kun."

And the world froze for Daisuke as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.

"W-what?" Miyako's voice brought him back to reality.

"I don't know how to explain this, but whenever I like two boys. I always tell myself, who did I fall in love with first. But then I wonder, no matter how much I love the first boy, why did I love the second one equally. Well, there was something more special that made you like the second boy so go for him. Because he has an effect that made you fall in love with him despite the first boy having all you ever wanted. So… ask out the second boy…"

"Daisuke…" Miyako finished.

* * *

** Author's Note: Due to disinterest and plot being bland. I got rid of Third Adventure but may reboot it. I will continue Cross Worlds, Black Light and Starless though. But check out Cross Worlds and Black Light if you haven't. Just give it a try. Despite my Beta for this story not betaing it… I only posted this to give you guys the news that I am back. **

** I would a appreciate a review. But enjoy the story or enjoy the chapter. Thank you! **


	5. Loving Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering that Yolei has feelings for him, Davis finally can accomplish the goal of becoming her boyfriend. He now has everything going for him. He and his love Yolei can now be together.

**Starless**

* * *

"Go ask out Daisuke-kun," Mimi said.

In a stunning turn of events, it seemed that Daisuke was wrong. Miyako liked him, but also Ken and she was struggling to choose. And throughout the time he was in love with her, he didn't know he was even an option. He thought he was second place, but here he was. Hearing Miyako's best friend tell her to choose him.

A giant weight of relief was released from his shoulders and it seemed his heart grew.

_Yes…_

He remembered their time under the sunroof.

_It's happening…_

His birthday at the karaoke place.

_I'm gonna become…_

Valentine's Day.

_Become her boyfriend!_

Daisuke pressed his hand against his heart as a small smile appeared. He could almost cry. The joy of love took over him.

"Daisuke-kun…" and immediately returned to reality the moment Miyako spoke. He knew that she still had to accept the answer. "Confess to Daisuke-kun… wow."

"What is it?" Mimi spoke, "Do you not want to confess to him."

"No!" Miyako said quickly. "It's just…" she paused which made Daisuke's heartache. "I still have feelings for Ken-kun. Much longer than Daisuke-kun… And they are a best friend! What if I make one sad if they both like me. I mean I think Daisuke-kun likes me… he has been nice to me, but he's also a friend. And going through the V-mon stuff he could have been trying to cope. And Ken-kun may also be sad. I don't know if he likes me. He joined the same club as me, but he could like any other member. He has been nice to everyone. Dang it…" she whimpered, "I like them both…"

"You do," Mimi giggled, "I can tell. But like I said. I think they truly won't care. It may sting, but it won't burn. Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun care about each other. They care about you. There could also be the chance that they both don't like you."

 _I love her!_ Daisuke screamed in his mind.

"Right…" Miyako's voice lowered. "Then is there a point to confess? I mean can I just wait until later. I am just a middle schooler and—."

"What will happen if you confess to Daisuke… or Ken for that Matter?" Mimi asked.

Miyako did not speak for a good second, "I… I will reveal my emotions."

"Oh, okay. Good… what is the worst-case scenario?"

"I get rejected," Miyako sounded frightened.

"Is that bad?" Mimi asked.

"N-no," Daisuke heard Miyako whimper again. "What if Daisuke-kun makes fun of me? What if Ken doesn't like me after and we split as friends."

"Will they ever do such a thing?"

Silence. Daisuke was still himself. Waiting for Miyako to give a response.  _I wouldn't make fun of her if she confessed to me. Why would she think that? I haven't made fun of her in years…_

"No." And the response came. "They would not."

Daisuke could hear Mimi moving a chair. Then a slight pause happened which made him think she was hugging Miyako. "Then go for him. Daisuke-kun. Go confess to him. If he doesn't like you that way. He will tell you. And then go confess to Ken-kun… and  _if_ he doesn't like you that way. You move on. And if Daisuke does like you… that's when you begin to shape your new relationship. Same with Ken-kun. Stop worrying about the negatives and look at the positives. Would you have been able to ask Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun out yesterday?"

"N-no."

"You're a lovely girl, Miyako-chan. Sweet and Kind. Strong, but gentle. Any guy would love you. So, stop thinking two hating on you would be the end of the world. If Ken-kun or Daisuke-kun ends up being your soulmate. I am glad that I helped you to him. And if they are not your soulmate. Don't let them be a stop on the path towards your soulmate. Okay?"

Daisuke was even touched by Mimi's words.  _Yeah…_ is all he could think of. All his life was a step towards a new path towards his life. Meeting Hikari led him to meet Taichi. Taichi led him to know about Digimon. And that ultimately led him to V-mon. V-mon led him to a new team. That team had Miyako. V-mon's departure led him to his old life with new friends. The rainy day, his birthday karaoke, Valentine's Day, and the kiss on the cheek to Ken. All that led him to this moment.

"Okay," a cheerful voice appeared from Miyako.

Another bit of silence, "When should I ask him out now?" Asked Miyako.

Daisuke's eyes widened when he realized she had the same dilemma as him. As it took Daisuke realizing he could lose her if he doesn't confess. She is now in the situation of 'when should  _I_ confess?'.

He could hear Mimi giggle once again, "Do it when you see him again." Daisuke gasped upon Mimi's response. "Like I said before. He has no reason to be mad at you. Go on and confess to him when you see him again."

"R-right," Miyako spoke determined as Daisuke took a step back.

He got a smile on his face as his mind felt as if it was on cloud nine. He then thought that Miyako may come out soon and he knew if she saw him then it could ruin it. Daisuke looked around and was about to go somewhere to hide. But once taking one step, he realized that Miyako was never that type of girl. She would never run away…

As he heard the door open. He looked forward and a smile appeared on his face. This was it. This was the moment he had waited for. As he saw Miyako step out quickly and her eyes met with his. He knew she was the one.

_I love you, Miyako-chan._

Daisuke and Miyako were right in front of each other as the door behind Miyako closed.

"D-Daisuke-kun…" she spoke softly.

Daisuke took a slight step forward.

"Did you hear—?"

"I need to talk to you about something!" Daisuke said cheerfully catching Miyako off guard. She waited nervously as Daisuke took a moment. "I want you to ask out Ken-kun for me."

Miyako gasped as Daisuke scratched the back of his head. "He really likes you, but don't tell him that I told you!" He moved his hand around. "Look, just ask him out. I don't think he would ever ask you out…" Daisuke stopped and laughed, "sorry, do you even like him? I'm such an idiot… telling you what to do."

"Daisuke-kun, is that why you are here?" Miyako put her hand to her chin.

"I went to your club to find you. I hoped Ken wasn't around and I was right," Daisuke chuckled before making himself stern. "So, do you like him?"

"You went all this way for Ken-kun?"

Daisuke smiled, "Of course. Look…" Daisuke put his hand right next to his mouth and leaned forward. "I think Ken-kun may never even get laid if you don't like him…"

Miyako blushed before bursting out in laughter. "You're such a dumbass."

Daisuke stood and looked away with embarrassment. "H-hey. Ken-kun is my best friend and I want to… just tell me! Do you like him?"

Miyako took a moment to look at Daisuke, "yes."

"Great!" Daisuke clapped his hand together. "Please ask him out or at least confess to him." He winked and gave a wide smirk.

"W-Wait…" Miyako said as Daisuke stared her. "Daisuke-kun, did you hear what Mimi and I were talking about."

Daisuke blinked as his hands lowered. His mouth opened slightly, "I was told that you were with Mimi. Did you two talk about anything important? Did you talk about me?" He raised his eyebrows jokingly.

"Sort of," Miyako looked to the side and her hands shook against his legs. "I need you ask you something. Do you like someone?"

"Yes!" Daisuke answered, but his voice was intense. Almost like he was going to break down. It caught Miyako off guard as it echoed. Daisuke stayed silent for a bit, "You and Ken are the same." He began to laugh, "I mean you two just want to know who I like. I can't say… okay. If either you or Ken-kun found out who I liked. You two would ruin it."

"Daisuke-kun…" Miyako put her hand up as if she tried to reach him.

"Come on now," Daisuke smiled quickly which made her retract her hand. "Can you please ask him out for me?" He clapped his hands together and bowed a bit.

"It's weird…" Miyako spoke as Daisuke looked at her. "I mean I get why you're doing this, but to go all this way for  _this_?"

Daisuke's hand lowered, "It's been difficult for me to see Ken trying to find his way to ask you out." He snickered while slightly covering his mouth. "I didn't get why he never asked you out by now to begin with. It didn't make sense to me since… ya know. We were friends. You were never the type to make fun of something as serious as a confession. For a while, I thought he could do it, but I guess he couldn't." Closing his eyes, he smiled, "I didn't think I would be the one… confessing to you for him."

"I get it. I get why you're doing this. I mean… I shouldn't be shocked. But…" Miyako silently lowered her head with a slight frown on her face. "It's just I should have expected this," a tinge of disappointment was in her voice and that almost made Daisuke break. But before he could speak, Miyako said, "I thought I knew you. I didn't."

 _You knew me…_ Daisuke smiled happily, "I am an unpredictable tiger." He crossed his arms and huffed, "but Ken is my—."

"I know," Miyako said looking down while fixing her bangs. Daisuke stood still as she giggled, "He's your friend and friends do anything for each other."

"Right," he faked smiled. He knew he was faking it too much. Many times, he could have confessed and many times he didn't. It hurt to fake his emotions. But he was glad that Miyako was content. "Y-you don't have to ask out Ken-kun right now. But I know he likes you and I know you like him. Don't be afraid to ask him out," Daisuke winked.

"Daisuke-kun…" Miyako warmly smiled, "alright."

With that cheerful smile, Daisuke stood up straight. "Good," he then pointed angrily, "And if you reject him. Don't break his heart! Okay!"

"Yeah, yeah," Miyako rolled her eyes before walking up to Daisuke. "You've gotten tall," she giggled before hugging Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he leaned back from the power of the hug. He stood still as Miyako hugged him tighter. And his hands extended as he aimed for a hug, but he didn't. Putting his head down, he smiled slightly as he embraced the warmth from Miyako.

"You know why I'm hugging you, dumbass," Miyako said as Daisuke nodded.

"You and Ken truly belong with each other…" he said jokingly, but deep inside. He was saying it to cope.

Miyako broke the hug, still grabbing onto Daisuke's arms. "Whoever this girl is. You better show her as much love as I am going to show Ken-kun."

Daisuke's heart sank before he chuckled, "you got it." And he smiled wide once again. Once again, he gave another fake smile.

"Is it Hikari-chan, by the way?"

"No!" Daisuke snapped. "God! It's like my friends think I pray for Hikari-hime. I don't like her anymore. What's not to get from that? Do you think I secretly want to hook up? What do her and I have in common anyway? She likes pink… pink! At least you like purple. Gosh, one crush and I am stuck with 'I like Hikari-hime'. I could marry a man and you would still think I like Hikari-hime."

Daisuke, realizing he ranted, shut his mouth as he heavily blushed.

Miyako stared surprised before she began to laugh. Daisuke joined in the laugh as they both stood in the middle of the hallway, laughing together.

 _It was like that day… in the rain. Where I fell in love…_  Daisuke thought.  _I connected with her that day and the connection still held up._

"Oh," Miyako looked at her phone suddenly. "Computer club is about to start," she said putting her phone into her shirt pocket. She walked up to Daisuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will try to confess to Ken-kun today. I need to go, but I'll tell you how things go."

Daisuke nodded as Miyako turned to walk to Computer Club. His eyes widened as he reached for her, but he stopped when instead of Miyako, he saw V-mon leaving once again.

He put his hands down and Miyako turned around once more. When they both looked at each other. They smiled and waved at each other. Miyako went down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Daisuke looked down as his smile faded. He sighed and was about to go his own way.

"Did you love her?" Daisuke stopped and turned left to see Mimi exiting the baking club.

"W-what?"

"Did you love Miyako-chan?" Mimi asked as she stood where Miyako once stood. The feeling was different than when it was with Miyako. With Mimi, it felt slightly more comfortable.

Daisuke didn't know what he could say now. He snorted and coughed with laughter, "no, Miyako-chan isn't my type."

Mimi stared and smiled, "I really thought you did." She leaned back slightly. "With all the attention you gave her. But that said… you give everyone attention."

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

Mimi shrugged and leaned towards Daisuke. "I think I may have a crush on you after what you did." She winked making Daisuke blush. "No, I won't ask you out. But… what you just did for Ken-kun. Even Taichi-kun wouldn't do such a thing. You are special."

Daisuke looked down and smiled, "anything for a friend."

"You are a devoted friend," Mimi poked Daisuke's forehead making him look up. "And I feel jealous for the luckiest girl to have you as a boyfriend. Till then… better keep spoiling us, friend."

Daisuke snickered, "if you need me to make friends with any guy to hook you up with. Please call me anytime."

Mimi giggled, "silly," she walked up to Daisuke and gave him a kiss on his cheek. This one shocked him, "Thank you for doing what I wouldn't be able to do. You are a true hero."

Daisuke touched where Mimi kissed him and smiled silly. "I'm just me," Daisuke answered as he turned to the side. "I… I gotta go home. I hope you have a good rest of the day."

"Ditto," Mimi put her hands behind her hand and smiled. "Wait!"

Daisuke stopped and looked back at Mimi. "Do you like me?"

"No," Daisuke answered honestly with no sarcasm.

Mimi nodded, "alright… Hikari-chan?" She raised a brow.

"NO!" Daisuke screamed out. He turned around as he heard Mimi laughing. He chuckled himself and gave her one last wave before walking down the stairs Miyako walked down. He walked down slowly before turning to the entrance. But before he fully turned, he looked right and saw Miyako walking towards Ken and Takeru.

Daisuke turned the other way immediately as he knew there was no point anymore. He stopped and peeked back as he saw Miyako and Ken talking with each other. A slight smile appeared on Daisuke's lips and he turned around with his head down.

He looked down at his steps as he saw he neared the entrance of the school. Each step felt ever so light, he felt like he could fly. Once exiting the school, the sun shined bright on him. Making him look up at the blue sky as he covered the sun with his palm.

The wind lightly blew, and he smiled at the sky. He looked forward and saw many students walking to the exit and a few walking back in. He walked forward as he felt the wind slightly pick up. Once at the gate of the school, the wind picked up which made him stop and flinch. He turned away and then he gazed at the sky once again. He saw birds flying towards the wind's direction.

 _How pretty…_ Daisuke thought.

And he went across the street to a sidewalk. He walked from a school area which was empty during club hours to the city. Cars could be heard driving around as the sound of excited kids rained. He looked left and saw an old woman put flower pots out of her window's balcony.

He turned right to find kids playing with sticks as if they were swords.

Once passing it all, he saw a man walking with a cane as he stopped to look at the advertisement of a shop. In front of him were a group of high schoolers who were chatting and sitting on a bench.

Daisuke looked forward and saw a dog barking at his owner as the owner took a treat out to feed the dog. After going to the owner and the dog, Daisuke saw owners beginning to open their shop. He spotted a candy shop he took V-mon with the gang once. It was before Ken joined the group, but after the Emperor was defeated. It brought back a lot of memories.

This road alone was so clear now. It's been a while since he paid attention to his surroundings. The last time he did… was before he fell in love with Miyako. He remembers why he truly ended up in the sunroof that day while stuck in the rain. He was just simply looking at the scene around him and before he knew it, he was stuck in the rain.

He did that ever since he passed the leadership to Rei.

A lot of things he did for the two years since he fell in love with Miyako. His grades lowered, he began going less to Soccer Club, he stopped hanging out with his family, spent more time in his room texting Miyako, and even canceled events to plan others with Miyako. He did so many things for Miyako while missing out on others. He didn't spend Christmas with his family in the two years, instead of with his friends because Miyako was there. He skipped a trip to America to be with Miyako during summer.

Now. He didn't have to focus on Miyako anymore. He could appreciate life around him like he once did.  _Was it a waste of time?_   _No,_ he told himself. The best part of his youth was with Miyako so far.

Maybe he was at his happiest with V-mon. But Miyako brought out the best of times for him. The unforgettable karaoke party. The fun, but unexpected Valentines. All because of her, they were great memories. Made better now that he noticed how much he had it with others. Not a single regret from falling in love with Miyako.

Daisuke stopped and sat down on a bench by a water fountain. The fountain had a sculptured swan flapping its wings as water trickled down around it.

He leaned back and gave a slight sigh. Then the memories began to rain into his mind.

"I am not them!" Is what Miyako said when she explained why she dressed and had ridiculous glasses on. Truth be told, Daisuke thinks this is the moment he fell in love with Miyako. Because this is when he first saw her as Miyako and not a Chosen Child. It was like when he realized V-mon was a friend and not just a Digimon.

And suddenly the conversation he had with her in the rain. The one he forgot for so long was remembered.

* * *

"I never got you," said Miyako as the rain kept pouring. "You don't act different, but you are… different."

Daisuke looked over, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know," Miyako groaned, "You seem more… different. Maybe it's just your attitude or maybe it's because I was never used to seeing you as you."

"What…?"

"Ugh!" Miyako groaned once again. "Daisuke-san. When I first met you. You were the leader of the Chosen Children. I saw you as the leader who commanded us and led us to help the Digital World. I couldn't stop seeing you this way. It seemed like your personality was just a façade. For a time, this personality you had was that of a leader."

Daisuke blinked, "When did that change?"

"I don't remember," Miyako spoke softly. "I think it was when… you and Ken first hung out. I mean that didn't involve the Digital World. Remember… your room?"

"Oh that. I remember. We were waiting for Yamato's concert… it was… it was three days after we defeated BelialVamdemon." Daisuke quickly remembered V-mon. "It was the last time we were official Chosen Children together… But  _that_ moment made you realize I was human."

"Not what I meant idiot," Miyako screamed back making him flinch. "I saw you and maybe… then… just then…" she stayed silent for almost 30 seconds. "I saw you that you did a good thing selflessly. There was a cynical part of me that made me think you did this all to impress Hikari-chan or to beat Takeru-kun. To be the better Chosen Child. But at that moment… when you didn't have to be a leader. When we weren't forced to be friends. You were."

Daisuke's eyes widened when he realized how much she paid attention to him. Never in his life did he think he would see someone other than V-mon pay attention to him.

Yes, this was the moment he truly fell in love with Miyako.

_For a long time Miyako-san. I was no different than what you feared about your siblings. I may not love Hikari-hime. But yes… even I can admit you were always second place. If I could between you or Hikari for who I would have chosen… Hikari-hime would have won. But Hikari-hime… Hikari-hime didn't pay attention to me like you did just now. No… she doesn't even see me as a choice._

Daisuke looked down,  _what's wrong with me? How— that's right. I always wanted to have the best girl. For a long time, Hikari-hime was the best girl to have. The cutest and compared to many… she was the only girl you needed. At a time where I cared too much about attention… Hikari-hime is my first choice._

"I'm sorry," Daisuke whispered.

"Huh?" Miyako looked back at Daisuke. "Sorry, for what?"

Daisuke smiled, "for threatening you in throwing away your glasses."

Miyako stared before frowning, "liar." And a smile appeared on her face right after.

* * *

Daisuke smiled at that memory.  _That's right. Because I always thought I was second place and because of that thought… I became hurt. I realized you were the same as me, Miyako-chan. When I realized that you and I were one of the same… I wanted you. You were the one I felt I could talk to. I fell in love with you._

"I really am selfish," Daisuke looked up at the sky. "In the end… I haven't forgotten about you."

V-mon. It was because V-mon was the first to make him feel happy in a way that he felt complete. Even if his love for V-mon wasn't romantic. It didn't mean that it was not needed somewhere in his heart. It could have been a sibling love with his sister or parental love with mom or dad. An idolizing love with Taichi. Or a bro love with Ken. But instead, it was a romantic one with Miyako.

No. It wasn't just him trying to fill a void that V-mon left. Even though initially he fell in love with Miyako because of that, his love didn't rise cause of that. It rose because Miyako responded with his love. Maybe she didn't love back, but it was the attention she gave to him. The party was the biggest influence.

That day he could have easily gotten over her as fast as aim for her further. It was her just surrounding him with laughter and enjoyment. He could see that she was completely worth it. That she was worth every inch of his breath to try to be her boyfriend. Because that became his goal. He wanted to be Miyako's boyfriend. To almost everyone else that may not be an accomplishment, but to Daisuke, it wasn't either. It was his passion.

A girl that is like you. Listens to you. Shows the same interest as you. Makes you happy. Makes you smile. A girl like that… what guy would not love a girl like that?

 _So why didn't I go after her?_ Daisuke asked himself.

Daisuke looked at the water fountain once more as a moment of thought. The world slowed down. _Why didn't I just confess to Miyako-chan?_

_"Because you are selfless…"_

Daisuke's eyes widened as another memory appeared.

* * *

Hikari got lots of gift from all her friends. Turning fourteen was a big deal apparently as she stood amazed from all the gifts.

"All you got her was a bear. A plain old bear?" Miyako asked as she sat on the couch. Daisuke sat beside her.

"Don't tell me… I didn't know what to get Hikari-hime."

"You could have gotten her something more sentimental. Not a bear you picked up from the street store down at your house."

"Look. I'm not the richest man alive and I'm not the most sentimental. I wanted to make her a poem… but that would make people think I like her… and I'm stuck with that for life!" Daisuke frowned looking to the side. "If I could. I would have gotten her a bear specially made."

"You would have?" Miyako asked leaning back with a smirk.

"Yes. But there isn't any bear designing workshop around here. So, I did the best I could do."

"I know you would…" Miyako said.

Daisuke looked at her, "what was that?"

"I said… I know you would…" Miyako looked at Hikari with the people around her. "You always did try your best with the group. Even if it didn't look like enough. You always tried your best."

Daisuke immediately got embarrassed, "h-hey, you're making it sound I'm a nice and gentle person. I'm tough…" he pouted.

She smiled wider, "what you have done for Ken is nothing short of admirable." She said as she looked at Ken talking with Jyou and Koushiro. "You completely changed his life at a time where he was going through the most important change. When we feared him. You extended out your hand to him."

"I… I thought of him as a friend then and there. I saw the good in him—."

"And you didn't stop there," Miyako grabbed her knees. "You trusted him and never feared him. When he showed the slightest tinge of anger, I was so quick to jump on the fear that he would turn emperor. But you never confronted him because you knew he was better." She shrugged, "Ken-kun may be smart and know all. But if he doesn't consider you as his best friend… then he knows nothing."

Daisuke was near speechless, "Oh, come on." He tried to laugh it off, "it's really just me wanting to see Ken-kun happy. I mean… Ken-kun never struck me as the horrible type. He lived in this fantasy and was manipulated by the world."

"You still amaze Daisuke-kun," Miyako closed her eyes and looked down. "You…" she opened her eyes, "you did what I thought you wouldn't do and let V-mon go. Where I cried and tried to believe it was the wrong decision to give up my Digimon. You were willing."

"I mean it wasn't easy for me…"

"But yet you did do it, Daisuke-kun. And you did it for the betterment of the world. I blamed the world for me losing Hawkmon. I even blamed the Chosen Children for giving me something I hold dear and ripping it away. You didn't. You accept the results because you knew what would come is something better." Miyako blushed, "you have no idea how jealous I am of you."

"Daisuke-kun, tell me… why would you sacrifice?"

* * *

That memory replayed so much in Daisuke's head. He saw himself sitting in front of the same fountain during sunset. The orange and pink skies rained as the orange sun was beginning to fall.

Like a coincidental chorus, his eyes widened as the wind blew at the same time.

 _Why was that memory lost to me?_ Daisuke asked himself.  _Oh… right…_ he looked at his palms.  _I never thought about it really. I just did it._ He remembered Miyako's smile,  _I never understood why I would give things up to make them…_ He remembered an angry Rei,  _I never understood why I would do things for people to make them…_ He remembered V-mon.  _Happy…_

_Yes, I always was that type of fool, wasn't I?_

Daisuke suddenly remembered standing in front of BelialVamdemon.  _In front of the greatest threat. I had no desires and I was completely happy with where I was._

 _Yet…_ V-mon walking away came to his head,  _I cried when he left._ Rei standing holding Pitchmon came to mind.  _I lied to her to keep her happy._ Miyako smiling came to mind again.  _I…_

_I always had this problem of wanting everyone to be happy. And I would do anything to make them happy. No Matter how hard it was to make them happy. Even if it meant promising something to a friend you may never see for ten years. Even if it meant giving up the role I loved so much._

Daisuke smiled slightly,  _even if it meant giving up the love of your life. Yes… In the end… I did what I did for V-mon and Rei-chan. Ken-kun and Miyako-chan, both I hold dear. I wanted them to be happy. I knew they would make each other happy…_ Daisuke chuckled,  _and I would do anything to see them happy. Because I value their happiness over mines._

A sudden vibration was felt in Daisuke's pants and he reached for his phone. He opened his phone and stared at Miyako's message.

**Daisuke, I need to tell you something… he said yes! OMG! We are going on a date this weekend! Thank you! Thank you! – Miyako**

Daisuke stared at the message before getting a slight chuckle and getting up. He put his phone in his pocket as he stared up at the beautiful colorful sky. "She's happy…"

He took one step forward as the wind slightly blew on him making him flinch as he walked ahead.

The sidewalk and roads were empty. Only cars passed by very rarely as stars began to appear in the sky. And the blue-black sky began to take over the orange and pink skies.

Daisuke moved naturally. He was just another student walking from school.

The wind suddenly felt cold as Daisuke stopped, but something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and across the street was the place where he fell in love with Miyako. The day was clear to him.

_I love you, Miyako-chan._

He said as he turned forward and kept on walking. Almost instantly, the sky lost its shine and it was the night. Only the street lights kept Daisuke from walking blindly in the night.

As he passed under a street light, he smiled and chuckled, "I did the right thing… they both are happy." With a slight smile on his face, he kept on walking.

His apartment complex was drawing near as Daisuke spotted it. But he passed the staircase that led to his apartment. He kept walking ahead as he had the same smile on his face.

He stopped and turned into a cold dark alley. It wasn't smelly or dirty, just a normal alleyway between two building. Daisuke put his bag down and looked at a brick wall. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them. "I'm happy for them…"

Daisuke's right hand curled into a fist as he pulled it back. His complexion changed as he gritted his teeth with his eyes widening. He let out a grunt before punching the brick wall with his fist. The wall's rough texture scratched his knuckles, but before Daisuke could process the pain, he punched the wall with his left fist.

He clenched his teeth and pulled his right hand back. With grunts and heavy breathing, he punched the brick wall as many times as he could. Each time hitting it harder than the last until his power couldn't go on any longer. He didn't count how many punches he threw, but after a long while, he stopped.

Sweating and panting, he leaned his head against the wall. Stopped panting only to bite his lower lip in pain as tears rain down his cheek to his chin. His knuckles bruised and slightly bloody shook with his hand. He clawed slightly at a brick wall with some of his blood smearing it.

Daisuke stepped back as his arms fell to the ground. Suddenly he clenched his fists as his eyes widened as his tears bounced slightly. He took one step forward and began to go another round with the wall. This time screaming in each punch.

Memories of Miyako rained down his mind and he hit the wall harder than before.

His knuckles were torn as they all became bloody. And when remembered the text and seeing Miyako walk towards Ken, one final scream howled out of Daisuke before he punched the wall as hard as he could with his right fist.

When he did, he stopped his clenched in his fist as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. Hiding in between trash cans as a car passed by. Providing some light to Daisuke temporally.

He stopped with tears still rolling down his cheek and looked at his hands. Both were bloody, and both were shaking. He turned to see his palms and gave a tearful smile. "I shouldn't be sad about love… I am too young to care about love. I'm too young to care about something like love… my mom and dad wouldn't want me crying and getting hurt over love… I'm a fool." He put his hands to his crying eyes as he gave a shaking smile. "I'm an idiot to cry over love…"

That smile shifted into a saddened frown. "But it still hurts…"

And he sobbed in the empty dark alley. Sobbed as much as he could. Only to faintly let out, "I'm sorry… V-mon…" before he broke out into more sobs.

* * *

Three days have passed since Miyako and Ken confessed to each other. In the three days since, Daisuke has not gone to school. He told his mother he felt ill. When his mother asked if she should take him to a hospital, he declined.

It didn't take the Motomiya family to realize something was up with Daisuke. But they knew it was nothing to worry about or fear. They just allowed him to do as he pleased.

It was Thursday night and the clock read 8:34 p.m.

Daisuke laid down to his side as he stared at the clock. He was rather okay compared to the mess he was three days ago. He had his hand wrapped to heal the damage he did on his knuckles. By how much damage he did to his knuckles, he is surprised how they have healed so quickly in just three days. But overall, they were still injured.

Now though, he simply laid in bed most of the time. Only to get up for the bathroom, shower and eating very rarely.

He only spent his days staring at the clock. Waiting for it to turn to 10:00 p.m. so he could sleep or have an excuse to sleep.

Suddenly the door to his room creaked open as Daisuke covered his hands into his sheets. Yes, his family didn't know what he did with his fist nor why he was sad. Only that he wasn't feeling well.

"Hey, little bro," Jun's voice spoke from the door as she peeked her head in. Daisuke laid the same, only giving Jun a slight glance. "A-are you gonna go to school tomorrow."

Daisuke took a while to respond, but he only shrugged when he could.

"You're gonna miss about a whole week of school…" Jun came in and turned on the light. Daisuke did not react at all to it. She looked down, "I wish I could try to help, but I have not seen you like this… since V-mon."

Daisuke spoke, "Jun, what is the dumbest thing you have ever gotten sad over?"

Jun stayed still, "Daisuke… we talked about this yesterday, I was thinking I could never be with Yamato-kun despite us ending up together." She answered, and Daisuke remained still. She flinched from seeing her brother in such a state. She stood up, "alright, good night—."

"Why?"

Jun's eyes widened. After Daisuke asking the question multiple times, this time he came up with a follow-up.

"Why what?" Jun asked.

Daisuke blinked, "why do you think it is dumb to feel sad?"

Jun did not answer as for her the question made her think. "Ya know…" Jun looked to the side. "Maybe it isn't dumb when I think about it," she said as Daisuke looked over at her without moving. "I mean it  _does_ sound dumb when looking at it from an outside perspective. I am just a young girl who was heartbroken that her lovely soulmate was in love with another. It may be immature, but not unnatural. I guess it wasn't dumb because… it ultimately led to Yamato-kun."

"I mean… Yes… I could have gotten him sooner. But if it wasn't for that. I would have not strived for better and maybe instead of having a crush on the singer, Yamato-kun. I soon became interested in Yamato-kun, the person. If all that didn't happen. Maybe I wouldn't even be his girlfriend or his second choice."

"What does that mean then?"

"It means you can't make a dumb decision, I guess. Because everything leads to a cause. You can always find a cause."

"What was yours when Yamato-kun… broke your heart?" Daisuke asked nonchalantly.

Jun giggled, "I actually never gave up on him. I just simply waited for him. I have hoped that Sora -chanand he would separate. And guess what! They did…" Jun gave a nervous giggle. "I guess you could call me an opportunist or… sleazy of me." Jun looked in the mirror seeing her reflection. "Not a day goes by when I think I made the wrong decision. To take advantage and manipulate Yamato-kun into that date in the mall. Was it wrong of me…?"

Daisuke was silent. "No," she said even shocking Daisuke. "It wasn't wrong of me. It's never wrong when you strive for something you want. Especially the way I did it. I did it when he wasn't with Sora and I did it without hurting him or Sora-chan. It wasn't dumb… to be sad about finding out he was dating Sora=chan. It only led him to me." Jun turned around and smiled at Daisuke. Hoping this would inspire him to whatever issue he was dealing with

Daisuke closed his eyes, "alright," he said as Jun's smile dropped. She tried to find something to say but had nothing. She stared at Daisuke before turning around slowly. She began to slowly walk towards the exit of Daisuke's room. Preparing to close his door at the same time, but before she could reach for the knob, he spoke, "Jun."

Jun turned around to see Daisuke sitting up on the bed. He looked down and blinked once before looking up at her. Not determined nor sad or happy, just normal. He said, "can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning as the sun shined in the sky with some clouds blocking its way.

Odaiba Junior High's soccer team were playing in the field as they bounced the ball around for fun. "Can we win the tournament boys?" A random player said as he juggled the ball.

A player put his hands around Ken's shoulder, "with this son of a gun… we can win any game. With his and Daisuke-san's skill, we could be recognized as the greatest Junior High Team to ever exist! Ever!"

Ken gave a low smile as the teammates around laughed.

"Come on man, we only need Ken. I mean Daisuke is good and all, but he isn't all-star like Ken-san," another teammate said, "right Ken-san?"

Ken whispered, "well… I don't know…"

"Where has Daisuke-san been?" A player asked in the background.

"I don't know, but he better shows up soon. We are gonna need him for the upcoming games."

Ken heard his teammates asking where Daisuke was. Of course, he knew that Daisuke was sick. But he has heard rumors from Yamato that Daisuke may be depressed. Ken did do his fair share of contacting Daisuke, but all Daisuke said was that he was feeling ill. "Maybe I'll see him today," Ken whispered.

"Maybe I should replace Daisuke-san as head leader of this soccer team," a player stood up and shrugged as everyone around him laughed. "I could be the leader of this team…"

"I think you would be a fine leader," a voice was heard before the whole team. Ken recognized it and turned around to find none other than Daisuke Motomiya. Everyone was shocked, but not at Daisuke himself, but at his appearance.

He had on his black and white soccer uniform that he was required to wear. But that wasn't it about him. The minor thing strange was Daisuke was wearing loving sleeve black shirt under his jersey and he had on black fingerless gloves. But that wasn't what shocked the team in the slightest.

For a long time, Daisuke has long hair. Growing it out since he was young. He never cut it since he became a Chosen Child. His hair was always like a firecracker as some would say. Wild and crazy, but today it was different. Much different.

Daisuke cut is short, but it wasn't what people expected. He had three long hair antennae dropping down to his forehead, but he still had his normal spiky hair, but it was much shorter. As his hair used to be so long that he could make it into a ponytail. This time it was very short, but still somehow had the spiky natural look to it.

"Your hair…" a teammate finally said.

"Oh really?" Daisuke groaned, "the hair is what you are focused on? Thanks for caring about me so much." But despite his tone, he had his smirk and glow in his brown eyes. "And what was this… Ken better than me?" Daisuke turned his attention to his best friend. "It's been a while since he and I played a game against each other. How about we have one?"

"What?" Ken said as most of the team cheered for that.

Daisuke smirked his usual smirk and tilted his head, "Come on Ken-kun, wanna go another round? For old time sakes?"

"Daisuke-san, you come back and the first thing you want to do is have a match with Ken-san?" A teammate asked.

Daisuke smiled, "when I got sick. I thought about it and heck… I never beat Ken-kun. So, I thought 'why not'. And here we are… so Ken… how about it. Another round?"

Ken stayed silent before getting up and shrugging, "I guess," he said as most of the members cheered. When they began to split the teams, Ken wasn't focused on them, but on Daisuke.  _Something's not right…_ He observed Daisuke being talked to by his team.  _Why is something not right…!? He's acting normal. He's acting like himself. He has always challenged me. He has always been optimistic… but why is it different? Why does it feel different?_

"Ready Ken-kun?" Ken snapped as he saw Daisuke standing with his half of the team and Ken with his half.

"What… y-yeah!" Ken replied as Daisuke nodded.

"You know the rules," Daisuke closed his left eye and smirked. "30 minute or first to score three goals wins."

 _Daisuke-kun… did something happen?_ "And fifteen minutes is halftime," Daisuke turned as the teammates went on the defense except for Ken and Daisuke who were in the middle. Daisuke threw the ball down, "ready…"

_I don't why… but I know something is wrong, Daisuke-kun!_

"Set… Go!" Daisuke said as he and Ken leaned forward. Ken quickly burst to the ball, ready to take it. But before his foot touched the ball, Daisuke slid it to him. Ken's eyes widened as he looked forward to seeing a determined look on Daisuke's face.

It went slow, but a smirk appeared on Daisuke's face as he bounced the ball over Ken and quickly went around him.  _Same trick as always… Daisuke-kun…_ Ken said as he turned and bounced the ball once again to avoid Daisuke on kicking it. Ken's eyes widened as Daisuke slammed the ball with his leg and threw it straight in the air.

 _He… he took a risk. He could have missed the ball._ Ken looked up as the ball seemed to be still in the air.  _And he could have thrown it too weak or too strong._ Ken saw the ball going towards his team's side.  _Sorry, Daisuke-kun…_ Ken back to turn around as his eyes widened… "w-what?"

Daisuke jumped in the air and spun kick the ball to the shock of many. The ball went straight towards the goalie who jumped forward and caught the ball.

"You go, Daisuke-san!" Said Daisuke's teammates as they passed Ken.

_That was…_

"Ken-kun's kick…" Miyako said standing behind the fence in awe. She stood with Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru, and Hikari who were also surprised.

"Of course, he would…" Takeru snickered with Hikari, "first thing Daisuke-kun does when he comes back is face Ken-kun in a soccer game. You think he's gonna win?"

Hikari hummed, "I don't like cheering for either or… I don't know. But wasn't that Ken-kun's spin kick Daisuke-kun just did?" Hikari asked. "Didn't Ken-kun make that up to surprise many teams before…"

"Yeah and it couldn't be duplicated," Miyako added, but she smirked lightly. "But he just did it for the show," she crossed her arms and giggled. "He isn't going to score a goal on Ken-kun anytime soon!"

And then suddenly a couple of cheers were raised. Miyako looked and her eyes widened as she saw Daisuke score a goal. "A-already…"

She looked as saw Ken on one knee in awe as Daisuke stood beside him.

Koushiro blinked, "what happened?"

Takeru leaned against the fence. "The goalie tried to throw the ball to Ken-kun and he did, but Daisuke-kun was on his tail. Ken-kun tried to sneak around Daisuke-kun, but Daisuke-kun did his usual spin around the opponent move."

"He used the same move again?" Mimi questioned.

"He probably knew Ken-kun wouldn't think Daisuke-kun would use the similar move again. It's strange. Daisuke-kun has never taken so many risks…"

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked this time.

"Come on…" he chuckled, "he plays soccer like your brother. Reserved until the best moment where he can blitz through everyone. But this time Daisuke-kun didn't… he used a trick that never worked. Countered Ken-kun's counter in a risky fashion, used a move he never could do, and reused the trick that never worked."

"In mathematics terms... Daisuke-kun took 4 dices and it all landed one."

"Doesn't that make sense. That means Daisuke-kun had the one out of four chances," Mimi replied.

Koushiro shook his head. "It's more complicated. Although the odds will never be known. Let's still use a dice. Daisuke-kun needed the four moves to all land on one. Each at a time to capture a goal. He managed to… meaning Daisuke-kun didn't have a normal one out of six chances of getting a goal. He had a 1 out of twenty-four chances. Meaning Daisuke-kun either has immense skill…"

 _Or he got lucky!_ Ken thought as he tried to slide the ball back from Daisuke. Daisuke missed to capture the ball but went forward to go for another attempt.  _Too slow…_ Ken said as kicked the ball behind him to go in front by surprise.

Ken saw Daisuke ready to slam the ball into the air again.  _Again…? Not this time!_ Ken hit the ball with his chest making Daisuke pull his kick. Ken landed the ball on the ground and was about to go forward as Daisuke tried to back leg the ball to stop.

 _When it comes to exchanges…_ Ken swiped the ball in between Daisuke's legs.  _You know I'm better!_ Ken went around Daisuke and got the ball as Daisuke tried to fix his composure.

Ken then felt Daisuke's foot kick the ball away from him.  _You're taking too many risks…_ Ken gritted his teeth as kicked the ball back to his and spun around, juggling the ball on his legs making Daisuke fall.

"I don't get it… why is he taking so many risks?" Takeru leaned forward, looking on with focus.

"Why does that matter? Is this not a  _fun_  game?" Mimi asked.

Takeru shook his head, "Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun always took their little challenges seriously. But even if they are taking it fun right now. It doesn't explain Daisuke-kun's attempt at the way he is playing. Soccer and Basketball are different but play style can be the same. As someone can blitz in soccer, they can do it in basketball too. Risk taking is one of them… and it's terrible to do it repeatedly."

"And… Maybe he wants to change his style," Mimi replied.

Takeru groaned, "no… that isn't him. Why now?"

 _Why does he change it now?_ Ken said as he took the ball from a Daisuke who tried to spin kick it again.

Takeru looked on, "He never took a risk before. He was always safe and reserved when it came to soccer and many other things. Only being rash…"

 _When something important was on the line!_ Ken and Daisuke both kicked the ball, but Ken won the exchange as Daisuke miskicked it.

Ken saw the goal in front of him and kicked the ball the best he could as the ball spun and did a side turn to score Ken's team a goal.

Ken moved back as he observed Daisuke. Daisuke stood up and looked at Ken with his usual smirk and determined eyes.  _Daisuke-kun… I still don't get why you are playing differently? I know beating me was your goal. But… still… being this reckless. Is there a pay—_ Ken stopped,  _He scored one goal, so he may think that if it worked once. It won't work again!_

He clenched his fist and prepared for Daisuke.  _I know letting you win will be an insult, but if you want to go._ Ken got a smile himself,  _let's go._

Daisuke's eyes widened as he burst forward when the goalie threw the ball to him. Daisuke ran straight towards Ken who frowned.

"You know, I'm better up front…" Ken whispered as he ran forward towards Daisuke. Once in front of each other, Daisuke tried to maneuver the ball around. Ken quickly took it,  _you can't beat me, Daisuke-kun._ As Daisuke reached to kick the ball away, Ken juggled the ball around Daisuke's foot.  _Being reckless won't beat me._

Daisuke groaned as he kicked in the air as hard as he could.  _He did it again,_ Ken said to himself as he saw Daisuke get ready. "Tch," Ken said as he spun kick the ball passed Daisuke's head to the other side of him.

Daisuke's eyes widened for a moment as he looked back while Ken ran passed him.  _You wanna be reckless Daisuke, fine…_

Daisuke ran past him as Ken gasped as Daisuke got the ball from a teammate. Daisuke then dashed forward as Ken didn't have enough time to react. He looked back as he began to chase after Daisuke who paced to the ball. Once getting the ball, Daisuke was met with Ken's teammates who all gunned for taking the ball away from Daisuke.

He didn't take long to make sure the ball was his. With each teammate trying to take the ball, Daisuke moved towards the goal only to find Ken in front of him. But despite the slight shock, he did not bow as he went forward.

 _You can't beat me…_ Ken slid his foot and took the ball from Daisuke with ease. This stunned Daisuke as he fell to the ground.

Ken didn't hesitate to run towards Daisuke's team goal.

"He's down," Koushiro said as Takeru nodded.

"Looks like Ken-kun is gonna sweep this one again," Takeru said as he saw Daisuke get up and run towards Ken who was facing off against Daisuke's teammates. "He's tired…"

Hikari crossed her arms, "he wasted all his energy gunning for Ken-kun and trying to goal as fast as possible. Compared to my brother… I'm not soccer expert, but he drained himself."

The Chosen Children all stared at Daisuke panting his way towards Ken whom immediately scored a goal. His second goal.

"Ken-kun scored!" Miyako jumped giddily as she heard the teammates call for the halftime.

Ken saw Daisuke collapse to one knee as he was breathing his lungs out. Ken walked over and extend his hand, "Daisuke-kun…"

Daisuke gave a smile, "I'm not gonna lose to you. Don't tell me to give up just yet. You know me best… I don't give up." He looked up at Ken with a determined look. "Never count me out."

Ken stared for a second before smiling, "I won't." And Daisuke got up himself. "But—."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing wrong," Daisuke suddenly went serious as he looked to the ground. "I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong," a slight glare appeared on Daisuke's face, shocking Ken. Before it turned to the arrogant smile Daisuke usually had, "I can do this."

"Ready guys!" The timekeeper teammate said as he went to the middle raising the ball up. Ken and Daisuke both nodded as they walked to the center of the field.

Ken clenched his fist when he heard Daisuke's tired panting. He glanced back and saw Daisuke looking down at the ground. Not even saying a word as bullets of sweat rained down his face.

"Daisuke-kun…" Ken whispered as he has never seen Daisuke in such a state. And for no reason.  _What's wrong?_ Ken went to his side and looked forward to seeing Daisuke still staring down.  _What is wrong… Daisuke-kun?_

"Ready!" The teammate said getting ready to throw the ball to the ground.

Daisuke's eyes widened suddenly as if he realized something. He quickly looked up at Ken who was readying to score the last goal.

Daisuke's neutral look turned aggressively determined as the ball was thrown straight down.

"You can do it, Ken-kun!" Miyako cheered slightly echoed as Daisuke and Ken's eyes widened when the ball hit the ground. Daisuke grit his teeth as he went forward, straightforward. Ken's leg slightly tapped the ball before he was in awe of Daisuke being in front of him. Both their eyes staring at each other.

"What…?" Ken spoke softly as Daisuke took the ball and moved back. Ken reached for the ball and only for Daisuke to spin around and avoid the take.

 _He got the ball, but how?_ Ken asked before seeing Daisuke looked at him straight in the eye. As Ken kept on trying to take the ball, Daisuke maneuvered back to the goal. It took a moment, but when Ken finally noticed.  _He can't be…_

"He's working around all of Ken-kun's move," Miyako said in shock. As Takeru and Hikari stared in awe. "Daisuke-kun was tired last round and now here he is… dancing around Ken-kun."

Koushiro smirked, "Taichi-kun talked about this once. He learned a little thing about Daisuke-kun. Daisuke-kun … at least in soccer… pays attention to his opponent's movement. That's how Daisuke-kun has beaten opponents and came close to beating Taichi-kun many times." He crossed his arms, "amazing seeing what almost three years of the rivalry have done to Daisuke-kun. When he puts his mind to it…"

 _He knows me better than me!?_ Ken's eyes widened when he noticed Daisuke was close to the goalie. Ken tried once more to take the ball, but Daisuke swiped it in the air.

Ken somehow managed to kick the ball which shocked the Chosen Children watching. But their shock was gaining an advantage over when Daisuke spun and slammed the ball down, preventing it from going further.  _He adapted…?_

"Daisuke-kun is good at one thing… Taichi-kun told me… He is good at learning someone when he put his mind to it." And suddenly cheers came as Daisuke scored a goal. Making the points tied by two.

"Really?" Hikari turned to Koushiro while raising a brow.

"Yes," Miyako said in the side. Everyone turned to her as she smiled, "Daisuke-kun learns people very well. Whether it takes him a short time or whether it takes him years." She put her fist up to her chest. "Daisuke-kun is always learning about someone. At times, you can see it that he rarely makes the same mistakes. He learns. When something makes a person sad, he tries to avoid that and make them happy. Trying everything to make them happy…"

The wind softly blew, "Daisuke-kun was always this way. Both in soccer and in person," she looked at the others. "We saw this when he was a leader too. Both before and after BelialVamdemon. No matter what mistakes he made. He would always do better."

There was a silence of shock. Mimi couldn't help to smile and what broke the silence Hikari scoffing. "Daisuke-kun should have bought me the gift I wanted for my birthday!"

"Didn't like the bear much?" Takeru asked.

Everyone laughed as they all turned to what would be the final round of Daisuke vs. Ken's game.

 _Miyako-chan…_ Mimi smiled,  _do you know…?_

Daisuke ran forward as time froze in his head.  _Miyako-chan, do you know that you meant a lot to me. You were my escape… to what was my loneliness after V-mon left. No, I was not in love with you that day. That rainy day. I merely lied to myself…_

_I lied to myself I was in love with you because truly… I was in love with the fact that you could love me and fill the void V-mon left. When I said I was sorry I meant it because… because… deep inside… you were just gonna be a pawn._

_It was really the time I spent with you, Miyako-chan… the times where I lied to myself. Suddenly my lie became a fantasy. And my desire became an ambition. For the first time, I didn't see you as a Chosen Child or V-mon's replacement. I saw you as Miyako Inoue… That's why… I gave you up._

Ken and Daisuke were face to face now as they both were about to battle for the ball.

 _You deserve better!_ Daisuke gritted his teeth.  _I wish I noticed you the first day. I wish I paid attention to you! I wish I… I wish I… I wish I didn't see you as Hikari-hime's friend. I dared to tell you that you weren't like your siblings, but I compared you to Hikari-hime… I'm sorry!_

_Ken-kun… is better. You deserve Ken-kun…_

_Ken-kun…_ Daisuke and Ken began to go after the ball from each other. Suddenly Daisuke bounced the ball in the air.  _I need to beat you here! Because I need to get over it. I don't want to hate you._

 _I spent nights wishing you didn't exist. Wishing you weren't there. For the first time… I hated you… I refuse to ever see you that way! Ken-kun!_ Daisuke got the ball and faced Ken who gritted his teeth.  _You are truly my friend. You are my best friend. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you lonely. I want you to be happy. You lost your brother, your Digimon died in front of you, you were manipulated, you had to witness pain, and you had to give up Wormmon. After all you been through… I don't want to see you in pain… that's why I gave up Miyako-chan!_

_You two… deserve to be happy!_

Daisuke took the ball from Ken who slipped,  _But I need to beat you, Ken! Right here!_

Ken looked back in shock as Daisuke ran to the goalie. From Daisuke's peripheral, he could see Miyako watching.  _Miyako-chan's… watching me._

And memories flooded. The memories spiraled through his mind as he ran a little slower. Ken watched in shock as Daisuke slowed down.

"Go, Daisuke!" Miyako cheered echoed.

Daisuke's eyes widened as every memory he had with her spiraled around before seeing her tearful smile that rainy day. As it faded to Ken's smile when they talked in the hallway.

_I love you, Miyako-chan._

_I care about you, Ken-kun._

Suddenly the memory of Miyako walked towards Ken appeared in his head. Daisuke let gritted his teeth and he kicked the ball with all the power he had. The ball went past the goalie and hit the goal.

A sudden silence came before Daisuke's team and even Ken's team both cheered in amazement.

Daisuke fell on his butt as his head stared up while he was panting. Sweat fell to the ground before he turned to Ken.

Ken winced before he was met with Daisuke's smile. "I finally beat you," Daisuke smiled wide.

Ken blinked before smiling, "you did…"

The two friends stared at each other. Smiling in honor of their soccer match. They both seem to be frozen in time until someone brought them back.

"Ken-kun!" Miyako ran over as she stood beside Ken panting. "Are you okay? Did the fall hurt you?"

"N-no," Ken said as Daisuke got up and smile at him.

"Come on man, don't tell me I really did hurt you?" Daisuke walked over and extend his hand to Ken.

"You could have!" Miyako stood with her arms crossed in front of Daisuke who stepped back. "Daisuke, you played rough! You could have hurt yourself or Ken."

"Oh, come on Miyako-chan," Daisuke said slouching forward. "I just wanted one win on him… is that too much to ask for?"

"So, you admit you were trying to injure him!"

"No," Daisuke shook his hands around. "I meant the rough playing. All is fair in love and war…"

"Soccer is not war!"

As Daisuke chuckled with Miyako slightly annoyed, Takeru laughed. "You just always need to be better than all of us? Leader. Now in soccer?" Behind him was Hikari, Mimi, and Koushiro.

"Hey! I have yet to beat you in basketball and I have yet to beat Taichi in soccer."

"Well, you aren't gonna do both," Hikari slightly joked as Takeru shrugged. "But you were impressive out there. It doesn't make sense though. Miyako-chan, why did you cheer on Daisuke-kun the last minute?"

Daisuke looked over at Miyako who smiled, "because I think he needs a fanbase larger than himself."

The response left Daisuke in awe. He thought about it quickly before smiling. "No, I don't," he laughed it off.  _Thank you Miyako-chan… you liar…_

Daisuke sat down as the other Chosen Children began to talk amongst each other.  _I still love you Miyako-chan…_ he stared at the ground.  _I still want you to love me too. Maybe for the two of us to become a couple one day. But I will not take you from Ken-kun. I want you to fall in love with me… not my flirts. It's as I said…_ Daisuke looked up at Miyako.  _You are my ambition. I will not give up on you… Miyako-chan. I love you. Like Jun did… I'll wait for you. You're worth waiting for…_

Daisuke looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled as the wind softly blew on him. He smiled knowing there was a new chapter in his life.

* * *

"And in his life, a new chapter would open." The blonde boy put a bookmark at the beginning of chapter 7.

"Big brother! I want to read more about Daisuke-kun!" The little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair said. She and her brother sat under the bonsai tree.

"We'll do it tomorrow. I will read you the chapters I already read. And besides… the camp trip is up next, so it'll be slow. Let's both get home after this picnic."

She pouted and crossed her hands. "No fair… you don't love me!"

"You say that every time I don't do you a favor," the blonde boy smiled before he heard footsteps. He looked to the side and saw an older Hikari peeking over.

"Momma," the blonde boy got up as the little girl pout much deeper. "Momma, is lunch ready?"

"Yes," Hikari said putting her hand on the blonde boy's head. "Now come. Your father is waiting."

"Yes, Momma!" The blonde boy smiled wide. Hikari nodded and walked around the tree as the blonde boy looked over at the small girl. "Come on sis… maybe dad will read you the story in a picnic if we eat sooner."

The small girl smiled wide and jumped up. "You think he would!? Yay!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought about bringing back Third Adventure between updates. And I decided… I don't have to. I'm my own author. And I will keep the story deleted and burned into pieces. As for any of my other story updates. They will continue because I feel passionate about them.**

**And I can do whatever I want with my stories. So be hit your head on a desk for what I make and crisp apart. There my passion.**

**But other than that. Leave your review. I would love to hear your response. C-Ya**

**And P.S. I love all the reviews I can get hehe**


	6. Loving Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke went from losing his Digimon to sacrificing the girl he loved the most. But although his story is not over. This won't be his story. It's time to move on to the Chosen Child Of Light. Hikari. This is her story to tell.

She was eight when she had to leave Tailmon behind in the Digital Word. Saying goodbye to the Digital World for an unknown amount of time.

Hikari looked on from the bus as she waved goodbye to her Digimon. "Don't worry," said a young blonde boy beside her, Takeru. "We will see them one day," he smiled brightly at her. His smile. Filled with nothing, but sunshine. How could Hikari not believe him?

"I know I will." Hikari smiled at him. They both looked at each other. Sadness in their eyes that they won't see their Digimon for a while or maybe even never, but hopeful that the upcoming days could be brighter. Hope, it was all she needed.

_At first, I never noticed…_

* * *

A few days have passed since the Chosen Children returned from their adventure in the Digital World. Hikari was simply enjoying the final moments of her summer before she returns to school. She was looking forward to returning. Even if it had it's sad or hurtful moments, she was so glad how amazing her time in the Digital World was.

"Hikari-chan, what did Taichi-kun said he want?" Takeru looked in a cabinet in the kitchen as Hikari washed some dishes. Takeru has come to visit for a bit. Yamato really was the one that brought him because Yamato and Taichi needed to talk about some school plans. Something about all of them going to the same middle school, Hikari didn't really care about all of that.

Currently, she and Takeru were making a cake for fun. "Taichi-kun said he wanted some candy bars… I think. Is there any?" Hikari leaned back to see if the young boy could maneuver his way around the way her family structured their cabinets.

"I don't see any type of candy bars. Only canned food…" Takeru went even deeper in the cabinet, almost slipping in the process. "I'll keep looking," he said.

Hikari, as she finished washing the whisk, said, "I will help you very soon. Let me just finish washing some more dishes."

"T-Take your time," Takeru said as he went around the cabinet again, "not need to rush."

"That silly," Hikari said washing the final spoon as she dried up her hands with a towel. She stepped down the little stand and walked over to Takeru, still searching. She blinked before saying out loud, "oh!" Takeru flinched and looked back as Hikari took out a plastic container of coffee ground.

"I guess big brother forgot to mention that we keep our candy bars in plastic containers of coffee," Hikari opened it up with revealed the goods of candy. Takeru was almost in awe before looking forward confused.

"So why do you keep the candy bars in coffee ground container… can't you like… keep it in the box?" Takeru tilted his head.

Hikari giggled, "well Taichi-kun got paranoid one day and thought if someone robbed the house they would rob the candy bars. So, he stores them here."

Takeru gazed still. Almost emotionless before holding his stomach and beginning to laugh as hard as he could. "What? Really, that's weird!" He kept on laughing.

"Hey," Hikari laughed acting offended. "If you tasted mom's cooking you'll understand why he is serious about keeping those safe. He doesn't care if we lose the TV, just needs the snacks to survive." They both began to laugh together.

Once the laughing died down, Taichi could be heard in the other room. "Hey, Takeru-kun did you find the snacks…?" The two stood silently waiting for Taichi's next response. "Ask Hikari-chan, I think she knows about the secret stash…" both giggled, "Yes I have a secret stash!" Taichi screamed to presumably Yamato.

The two young children looked at each other as snickered how foolish their older brothers could be

_I think it was that day…_

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to go to the same school as me." A now eleven-year-old Hikari said as she took a bite of a sandwich. She sat in her couch as Takeru sat across from her, eating a sandwich as well.

"It took a while, but my mom finally landed a job in Odaiba. I'm glad too… where I was going I sort of lacked friend…" Takeru chuckled nervously.

Hikari got a wide smirk, "so you mean to tell me you're a loser?"

"N-no," Takeru said, almost offended before laughing. "Hey, be kind a little…"

"You know I'm kidding. But start to make friends, I mean I managed to make friends that aren't the Chosen Children."

Takeru noticed a bit of hesitation in Hikari, "so how many did you make? From what I heard… all those friends you had in the beginning or elementary are gone? Are they not?"

Hikari blushed in embarrassment, "I have one friend… two… well, maybe one. I think he is…" she shook her head, "that's not the point. I don't want you being the loner type!"

"And why is that?" Takeru asked.

Hikari paused, she looked surprised that he would ask that. She never thought about it until now. She knew Takeru was a bit of a loner type in his younger days. She heard how Yamato tried to make him get friends in his previous school. "I… I think you deserve to have friends."

Takeru titled his head and smiled, "I'll have you, is that enough?"

_At the time the time… I wanted to say yes…_

* * *

The breeze was chill, enough to leave the air calm. Both Hikari and Takeru stood at the bright and colorful beach after returning from the terrible and colorless world of the Dark Ocean. Tailmon and Patamon both happy that they made it out too.

The wind picked up as Hikari moved her head to the side, "what happens now?"

Takeru looked over, "what do you mean?" He asked.

Hikari clenched her fist, "does it just… end? Do my nightmares end? We only survived the Dark Ocean… will it… will it return?" Shivering over the idea, she took a step back from the clear blue waters of the ocean.

Takeru grabbed her hand to stop her from moving any further back than she already had. He smiled softly, "Hikari-chan…" his voice was so calming that Hikari wished she could hold it. "I told you this… no matter what happens, I'll protect you. This may not end," and those words slightly disappointed her. "But that just means I won't quit fighting."

She stood stunned, "will I be worth it at that point…? I almost… I gave…" she sniffed, "I gave up."

"You're my friend," he squeezed her hand. Almost warming her up, "I'm your friend." He looked at her intensely, making her eyes wander to his. "Of course, you will be worth it. Anyone would be worth it," he began to laugh. "Even Daisuke-san calling me  _YOU_ or whatever the whole time. I'll save him too if he was in the situation. Hikari-chan, other than my brother, I knew you for a long time. I wouldn't want your smile to fade."

 _I see_ Hikari thought as she put her head down.  _He's so comforting… s-should I hug him?_ She looked up and saw him staring back at the ocean. That, for some reason, shocked her. "T-Takeru-kun?"

"Would I be worth saving…? If I… was the same?" He said looking back at her. And time almost slowed as the waves splashed against each other. That moment when their eyes met with the waves hitting each other made her realize how foolish she was for believing no one wants to save her.

"I would!" She put her hand against her chest as Takeru got a wide smile. "You and everyone else would always be worth saving. But you Takeru-kun… I would do what it takes to save you the most. I can't bear not seeing you happy. Your smile…" she realized she had tears forming. In half embarrassment and happiness, she began to wipe them off. "S-sorry."

"Then protect every one of us," Takeru said as Hikari flinched. She looked at Takeru who had the brightest smile ever. A smile that could only give her Hope. "I know you will always protect us," Takeru smiled became slightly tearful. "And don't ever forget this… you're never alone."

Hikari looked down and wished now that she could hug him. But it wasn't the time for that, "because..." Takeru spoke, and this time looked at the road area. Hikari turned, and her eyes widened as she saw her older brother, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako running with their Digimon while waving their hands. "You will always others out there willing to save you."

"You're not alone," it was like days before school began. The same words Hikari uttered to Takeru when Takeru didn't think he could make friends. "There will always be someone wanting to save you. You don't have to ask to be saved. You don't even have to accept it, but just know… there is always someone there. A friend. Willing."

Tailmon and Patamon smiled at their partners.

_If I had confessed that day… Takeru-kun…_

_I love you Takeru-kun…_

* * *

It was her fifteenth birthday. A small party was gonna happen, nothing major compared to the party from a year ago. Hikari was simply waiting for her brother to arrive in this cloudy day in March. Takeru was sitting beside her doing the same, except he was mostly waiting for Yamato to arrive. He needed to go pick up Jun.

"Are you bored?" Hikari turned to Takeru.

He shook his head, "not really. It's just we aren't doing anything now so… can't be having fun… I guess."

She looked down,  _do I tell him now? Do I tell him how much I love him? Am I too young? Is it too soon? Is he not ready? Am I no ready?_ She looked at him with a soft smile.

Takeru then spoke, "hey, do you think Daisuke-kun still like you?" He asked with a laugh.

That question stunned Hikari since it came from Takeru of all people. "Um… I-I don't know," she really didn't. Apparently, Daisuke has been telling people who asked that he doesn't, but she doesn't know his true emotions.

"You two would make a good couple, eh?" Takeru joked as he heard a small vibration and reached for his phone. Looking down at it with a still face.

"I don't know…" Hikari sighed, "he is nice and all. Sweet at times and still pretty funny but compared to y—." She stopped when she noticed Takeru putting his phone away sadly. "What is it?"

"Oh!" He was quite stunned by the question. "It's nothing, I just got a message from my mom telling me to help her make dinner when I get home tonight," he smiled wide.

"You want me to help you cook?" She smirked.

"Do you cook like your mom?" Takeru tilted his head.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari hit her hands on her lap. "That's not funny, I get it she is a bad cook. It's like the joke the whole group makes now… gosh if only Jyou and Mimi didn't throw up that one time… then this joke would have died."

"Sorry," Takeru snickered before looking up the ceiling. "So which one of our brothers you think will arrive first…"

"Taichi… he doesn't have a girlfriend who makes out with him for half an hour," both teenagers laughed. "The real question is who is gonna show up first and who will show up last."

"Daisuke will probably show up last. He showed up last for the last parties we had," Takeru turned to find Hikari rubbing her temples. "W-What?"

"He probably bought me another bear…" she glared and grumbled in frustration. "Since we met. All he has gotten me for my birthday is a bear. A bear!"

"He means well. Just be thankful for being friends with Koushiro-kun and Ken-kun since they usually bring you the fun technology you can use."

"I'm still getting used to the hand sensor lamp. I always look for a button," Hikari then moved her hair over, "honestly maybe I want simple things for this birthday. After my big fourteenth birthday and my sweet sixteen coming up. I think I'm fine with hanging out."

"And hoping Taichi doesn't get drunk for the second year in the row," Takeru snickered as Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Yes…  _and_ that," she and Takeru once again shared a laugh. They both could always share a laugh like this. When the laughter was dying down, Hikari noticed Takeru's expression change to a bit gloomy. And suddenly the phone rang as Hikari popped up. But at the same moment, Takeru mumble something gently.

"I need to tell you something…" Takeru whispered just enough for Hikari to hear.

She looked back and he simply stared at the ground. "N-never mind," he said with a soft smile. "Maybe later…"

* * *

**Starless**

* * *

_He was my protector. My hero. The closer we got the more I realized how much I loved him._ Hikari sat down on a bench at the park, looking up at the cloudy sky. One cloud looking a lot like an angel.  _The closer we got… the more I realized—_

"Hikari-hime," a voice brought her down to earth. She looked up and spotted a fifteen-year-old Daisuke stand in front of her. "I don't mean to disturb you, but don't we have a festival to go to?"

Hikari blinked, "right," she said surprised. "the April Festival."

This weekend called for the final festival before the school year ends. All the Chosen Children are going as it will be the final year for Miyako before she heads to high school. After Makino left the computer club, she took up the role. And as her final act, she will be part of the technician area for a play. Since Takeru and Ken are part of the computer club, they are helping too. Meaning Hikari and Daisuke were gonna be left out. Hikari decided to go for various reasons, mostly involving Takeru.

Daisuke, on the other hand, needed to take some persuasion to be convinced. It took a day, but he was convinced.

He stood in front of Hikari, now different. As Hikari's hair slightly grew from before, Daisuke is changing much more differently in various ways. In height alone, Daisuke passed Takeru for the first time. Not much, but Daisuke was officially taller than him. He wears glasses too, that was to improve his school work. He quit soccer club and decided to focus on his studies. He is basically the same in everything else except for his hair. For two year he let his hair grow to it's longest. But then he cut it the year before when he got ill around the time Ken and Miyako began going out. He cut it and his hair shifted differently. It's almost naturally slick back and now he has three long antennae hair strands.

Hikari blushed when she thought how cute Daisuke had gotten suddenly.

"What?" She noticed it something that was happening gradually. She was very thankful for it too, Daisuke got over her. He usually treated her like a princess and talked kind to her, but now she was another friend. It was good for Hikari, she doesn't have to be nervous about going out with Takeru and Daisuke becoming jealous.  _How troublesome that would be…_ Hikari smiled looking down. And she imaged the love triangle before shivering.

"I swear you get weirder every day, Hikari-hime," Daisuke blinked and lightly smiled.

"Right," Hikari smiled and got up, "well I waited long enough for you. So, let's get a move on."

"You're the one to talk. I got here on time. It's not my fault that you arrived so early," Daisuke said as he walked beside her. Both walking away from the park. Hikari noticed Daisuke looked back at the park.

"Hey," Hikari snickered as she wanted to move away from a potential conversation about Veemon. "You know the rules, right? A guy is supposed to show up much earlier than the girl?"

Daisuke snorted angrily, "yeah right!" He then looked over at Hikari, "you're not exactly my girlfriend or anything of that sorts and besides… Takeru-kun should have walked you."

Hikari's eyes widened before looking down with her face red. "H-he had to go to school much earlier because of the play thing. AND besides! I…" she quiet down, "It's not like he's my boyfriend."

"Yet," Daisuke teased.

Hikari looked down for a bit before turning her head as they crossed a street. "I guess you know that I like him."

"Hikari-hime… a blind person that never met you guys knows you two will go out with each other sooner or later. I think I, as both your friend, will be able to tell early on." Daisuke laughed as Hikari looked down in silence. He gazed before scratching the back of his head. "God…" he whispered, "so when do you plan on asking the blonde boy out?"

Hikari moaned, "I… I plan on asking him out when we begin high school. I think I'll be ready."

"Wait, so you want to ask him out, but you're not ready?" Daisuke was genuinely shocked. Hikari nodded and looked over confused, "I've always thought you were the upfront type. The type to show her feelings no matter what. To keep your feelings hidden, Hikari-hime… never expected that from—."

Hikari glared at him with her cheeks red, "d-don't make it sound like you don't keep your feelings hidden, Daisuke-kun. I don't have a secret crush I refuse to tell my friends about." She pouted at him causing him to laugh. "I like him and I'm gonna confess to him in high school… is that so bad?"

Daisuke pat her head which made her flinch, "no," he smiled, "it's just as I said… it's a bit out of character of you. You're usually open about things."

"You're the one to talk about out of character  _Mr. I-wear-glasses-now_." Hikari frowned and crossed her arms as Daisuke pushed up the glasses he was wearing. "Do you think Takeru-kun would look cute with glasses?"

"I'm not gay."

"So? Just because you're not romantically attracted to a gender doesn't mean you can't find them attractive."

"Do you think Mimi is hot, then?" Daisuke looked over.

"I think she's beautiful and me ever hooking up with her is negative 0… wait you think Mimi is hot?" Hikari blinked.

"Just because I find someone attractive doesn't mean I like them," he almost made his voice sound like Hikari's causing her to thump his forehead. He rubbed it and chuckled.

"Silly," Hikari giggled, "speaking of attracted to… why won't you tell anyone about this mystery girl you like?"

Daisuke looked up, "it's… complicated."

"What's so complicated about having a crush on someone?" Hikari asked and immediately saying, "you like me?"

"No!" Daisuke screamed out. "Jeez… this girl I like, I don't think I'm ready to even commit to her… yet. I don't even think I like her anymore. She… she might have not been the one for me."

"You wanted her to be?"

"Don't you feel the same about him?" Daisuke looked seriously at Hikari. Her eyes widened before looking down, he sighed, "sorry… in a year or so this girl may not even cross my mind when I'm thinking about love. I liked her a lot more a year ago, but now… well… now I am starting to see her as—." He closed his mouth before he could utter another word. Hikari noticed but did not know what he was gonna say, but his expression. It was like hers when she tried to get the blessing of her brother to go out with Takeru. He was shy, and she smiled, "don't smile!" The former leader of the Chosen Children pointed embarrassed and angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I just got a dumb case of déjà vu…" Hikari covered her slight laughter before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's very mature of you to accept circumstances, Daisuke-kun." She smiled brightly as he looked away. "You'll find a girl worth all your dreams."

Daisuke looked down and smiled, "and you'll be happy with Takeru-kun," he smiled looked back at her. That was the first friendly smile Daisuke had shown towards her. Hikari's lips curved upward,  _how lovely…_

"You're sure you don't like me?" Hikari asked with a head tilt. Daisuke gritted his teeth, frustrated, before turning away. "I'm kidding," she smiled.

As smooth as a river flow, she imaged how she was gonna ask out Takeru. Thinking about how he would respond.  _He is Takeru-kun…_ she imagined him hugging her and letting out some happy tears. Maybe he would sigh in relief and be thankful. Maybe he would be so speechless of how long he waited. It made Hikari impatient to even imagine how long one year and a half is. That's how long it will take for them to begin high school.

"Hikari-hime…" Hikari felt a tug on her shirt and snapped to reality as she saw a car quickly pass her. She turned around and saw Daisuke with a nervous smile. "Focus… I don't want you getting run over," he chuckled.

Hikari blushed, expecting him to mention how she's thinking too much about Takeru. But he turned and walked down the sidewalk. She looked down and saw her feet before clenching her fist.  _Today is all about Takeru-kun…_

She stopped as her eyes widened. A flash of memory burst in her head. Something Taichi said yesterday, but she ignored slightly. It returned, but it sounded so muffled.  _What?_ She looked down and felt her heart strain,  _what did he say…?_

"Hikari-hime!" Hikari looked forward and saw Daisuke as he pointed, "I can carry you to the festival on my back if you want…" he snickered this time.

The Chosen Child of Light shook her head, "I'm going!"  _What was that? Why? Why did it hurt just now? What did Taichi-kun say? He told me to love Takeru-kun to the fullest… he accepted our relationship, but what… what did he say?_

"If you blank out one more time, I'm leaving you behind," Daisuke said when Hikari caught up to him. "I swear you're a movie character stereotype personified… I mean we were Chosen Children at one point and we did save the world… then turned back into a normal life… and…"

 _What did Taichi-kun say wrong? He just gave me his blessing and was happy how happy I was gonna be with Takeru-kun. He told me he was happy… Hikari…_ she clenched her fist as Daisuke spoke. Slightly paying attention to him,  _it was nothing…_ "Daisuke-kun, I'm just thinking about Takeru-kun, okay? I'm sorry I love him…"

"I never said it was wrong. I just don't want you to get run over." He chuckled as he turned around, "Come on. You and Takeru-kun clearly need to be together or else you will end up in the hospital."

Hikari glared, "That's rude to say," Hikari said before running up to catch up to Daisuke once again. She looked forward and the saw the entrance of their Junior High School which was decorated around with flowers and streamers.

Her eyes brightened as if she was a child once again. Daisuke walked forward, and Hikari followed when she stopped being mesmerized. They both were silent with Hikari wanting to say some words to end the silence, but the closer they got, the noise from the festival came to life. Then they both arrived at the entrance. The left side of the school had all the carnival like set up for the actual festival part. And the inside of the school was the proper food court or area of a festival. Since it was summer, not everyone wants to be eating outside in the blistering hot sun.

"Alright," Daisuke walked forward which caught Hikari off guard. She did not say any words since she knew her, and Daisuke would separate. The thing was that she still has this mindset that Daisuke still likes her and wishes to get her attention. Yes, Daisuke has not even shown any of that side of him in nearly four years. Heck, the last time she knew he liked her was when he confessed and the last time he acted like he wants her attention before the Digimon were taken away.

She shook her head,  _I guess I must accept that not all boys want me…_ she looked forward. "I wonder where's Takeru-kun?" She asked the moment Daisuke entered the school as Hikari was heading to the carnival part of the festival.

 _I should have asked Daisuke-kun to accompany me until I found Takeru-kun…_ Hikari said while looking around at all the stands there were. Some to play simple festival games and others for random fun. She even saw a fortune teller stand.  _I should have…_ Hikari never was the social type when she is alone. With anyone she knows, she confident, but alone… she might a well be a child walking in the mall alone.

"You look lost," Hikari heard a familiar voice and she turned to her left to see Miyako sitting by a bush with a half-empty water bottle in hand. She looks sweaty as would be expected. "Care if I show you around. I have been here since 4 A.M., I know my way around."

"Miyako-chan," Hikari smiled before looking concerned, "you look… exhausted…"

"If I wasn't a priority type of person. I would be sleeping in the computer lab we hang out with and using a curtain as a pillow as I find a way to use a chair as a pillow… but I need to get the play done so…" she got up and sighed, "I still have enough energy for the rest of the day."

"I'm glad… sort of," Hikari snickered nervously before she asked, "where's Takeru-kun and Ken-kun at?"

Miyako took a sip of her water, "Ken-kun is working with some technicians and Takeru-kun…" a giant gulp of the water, "he went with another computer member to help out with some wiring."

"Oh," Hikari was a bit disappointed that Takeru's location was unknown. She was hoping to see him early on, so they can enjoy the festival together. "Are you too busy?"

"No," Miyako took one last sip of her drink before she got up and stretched. "I'm basically done. Just in case an emergency happens from now to the end of the play… I pretty much have to stay here to see if it all goes smoothly," she started to stumble a bit. "I'm a bit tired."

"I can tell," Hikari giggled as she looked around, "is there any interesting things we could do in the meantime or you just want to go into a café inside the school?" She pointed as Miyako looked around.

She blinked and stared blankly in the sky, "I could go for some coffee… heck, if I'm lucky… I might find Ken-kun."

"Isn't he working in technicians?" Hikari questioned leaving Miyako to stare in the sky before putting her head down in disappointment. "Let's get coffee together," Hikari pat her best friend in the back who responded with a little smile.

* * *

"Takeru-kun, you like him, right?" Miyako said as she sat down by the table with coffee in her hand. Hikari gave a panicked blush, "I mean you do, but when do you plan on asking him out?"

"M-Miyako-chan, not in front of people," Hikari looked around to see if anyone was looking. They found a café started by some students in a classroom on the first floor. It looked nice but wasn't full. It was nice and calming really. "I'm gonna sooner or later…" She didn't want to tell Miyako she was planning on confessing to him today.

Miyako groaned as she took another sip of her coffee, "I was hoping for the double date dynamic with. Me and Ken-kun. You and Takeru-kun." Miyako snickered, "it would be nice. Just like Yamato-kun and Jun-san. Sora-chan and Taichi-kun." Hikari looked out the window, "you don't like that idea?"

"I do," Hikari blushed before shaking her head, "I just…" she moved side to side, "I just don't know how to confess to him."

"You can do what I did…" Miyako giggled and Hikari rolled her eyes. Miyako asked out Ken by simply getting some wires and confessing to him by shaping the wires. This is how she asked out Ken.

Hikari giggled at the corny thought of it, "but… Takeru-kun… I want to do it differently, but I don't know how."

Miyako leaned forward and smiled, "your dilemma was much easier than what I went through…" she took a sip of her coffee, "but Hikari-chan… you don't need to be afraid of asking him out because of the group. We will all support you and your decision will not be against. I just can't wait for you two to become a thing. Three to four years in the making… I want you two to hook up for a long time." The Inheritor of Sincerity and Love blushed, "I'm looking for to having Takeru-kun as your boyfriend then you are."

Hikari smiled, embarrassed, "I'm… I'm glad," she said as her eyes softened. Once again thinking about the thought of having Takeru as a boyfriend. "I'm glad…"

Hikari thought of both standing on a bridge. Looking at catfishes swim up a stream as the water reflects the sun shining on it. The rustles of trees and noise and birds chirping in the background as the two turned to each other. Takeru smiling and saying the words she wants to hear come out of his lips.  _I love you,_ Hikari would reply in an instant.

She imagined him going up and hugging her, but for some reason. When he did, the imagination suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard Taichi's voice ring in her head, "Hikari-chan, you need to hear this—"

"Hikari-chan!" Hikari snapped into reality as saw Miyako staring in confusion. "Is this how much you love Takeru-kun? He makes you go to cloud nine… wouldn't blame you. Ken-kun has done the same for me."

 _Again… Big Brother's words. What did he say? Why am I thinking about it? I mean… why?_ Hikari laughed,  _why?_ "I'm sorry, but I can't help it sometimes."

_Taichi-chan's words… what were they? Maybe…_

Hikari got up, "I'm going to the restroom for a bit, I'll be right back, Miyako-chan," she explained and Miyako nodded in response. The Chosen Child of Light smiled once before walking out the café. She went to the closest restroom to go into a stall and down.

"What are you doing?" Hikari put her palms against her face as her nails dug into her hairline. "Why are you being like this…?" She whispered softly before putting her hands down and looking up at the white ceiling.  _Nervous? He is going to say yes, right?_

Her train of thought was immediately broken the moment some girls entered the bathroom. Hikari sat there as they talked, "Takumi-kun might like me, Sinon-chan!" A girl said as Hikari put her head down.

"Even if he does. Who knows if he wants a girlfriend right now. Maybe he just wants to enjoy playing soccer…" her friend, Sinon said. "Megume-chan… don't tear up like that. It's okay if boys don't like you like that."

"I know, but I can't help it. Takumi-kun is just so darn cute!" Megume squealed like any can girl.

"You two have been friends for a while," Sinon said before sighing, "And what if you do get into a relationship with him and you two in a relationship is imperfect." Hikari's eyes widened as she heard Megume gasp. The Chosen Child of Light looked up at the stall's door and began to think if it would be the same with Takeru.

"Sinon-chan! You always say the meanest things. We are good friends and we may be better as couples…"

"You're talking like you want to marry him…"

"Don't say such embarrassing things!"

It quickly went blank, the world. Hikari looked at her knees, wondering if she and Takeru are  _really_ meant to be. It's a definite 'yes' that she loves him and wants nothing more than to be a part of his life romantically. But what if they get together and they aren't compatible?

 _What if he…_ Her lower lip trembled,  _What if he and I ruin the friendship we built…?_ Her nails dug into her knees,  _what if he hates me after… a… a breakup._

She shook ever so slightly, enough to take a deep breath as a chill went down her spine. She thought about it… a pitch-perfect confession full of warmth and love ended with bitterness and painful tears.

"But he wouldn't," a slight murmur, but enough for those words to echo. She snapped out of it and realized the other two girls have left. Hikari feeling ill as she got up and opened the stall. The door slamming it hinges before retracting as the brunette turned on the sink across from her and splashed her face in an instant.

"Get it together," she looked down as water dripped from the tip of her nose. Her hands resting on the sink's side as she began to claw it. "He won't do such a thing…" couldn't even look at herself in the mirror.

_I… is this what I thought about? Is this what I feared… the relationship not working out… no! It must work out. We have been friends. We always made each other laugh. We love each other…_

_"Hikari-chan, be warned…"_ Taichi's words faded, but at this point, she was convinced that is what he meant.

She heard the bathroom door open as she wiped off the remaining drops of water. She walked out as another girl came in and entered the café.

Much to her surprise, she saw Miyako sitting with Ken. When she spotted Hikari, Miyako rose her hand and pointed at her boyfriend. "Look who I found," she giggled.

_I really wanted to ask Miyako… if she ever worried her and Ken would break up._

"Ken-kun, it's nice to see you here. I thought you were busy…" Hikari sat down across from them. This is the first time she's been with the two alone. Usually, another Chosen Child accompanied her.

"I thought so too, but they figured it out. I was looking for Takeru-kun—," a flinch when Hikari heard his name. "—but I found Miyako-chan instead."

Miyako wrapped her arms around his, "it's 'sweetie'…"

Ken blushed as Hikari looked down before looking back up, "I heard Takeru is helping another member with the wiring."

Ken nodded, "but I don't know where. I just wanted to ask him if there were some reported issues, but from I could tell… I think this might go smoothly."

Miyako leaned on him, "unlike last semester with Makino-kun," she and Ken shared a slight laugh.

"How many computer screens were broken that day?"

 _So natural…_ Hikari thought as she saw the two couple interact.

Miyako snickered, "I think me, and Makino said the number was in the single digits to avoid having trauma. So, let's say nine"

_I want that…_

"That wasn't even half," Ken said chuckling as Miyako looked to the side with a cold stare as if she was reliving the incident they spoke about.

 _I want this with Takeru… I want him and me to be happy as a couple._ Hikari smiled,  _... But what if it doesn't work out._

"Hikari-chan," said Ken to make her snap.

"Gosh," Miyako spoke up, "You been daydreaming a lot these days, haven't you?" And she was not wrong. Hikari looked down embarrassed. "Ken-kun, Hikari-chan likes Takeru-kun—," Hikari's eyes widened the moment Miyako said those words, "But she doesn't know how to confess to him, any ideas."

At this point, Hikari was red all over feeling as if she could faint from embarrassment. She couldn't believe Miyako would speak so casually about her love to Takeru.

Ken hummed, "I… I'm not sure. I mean even I couldn't confess to you first," He said to his girlfriend before turning to Hikari. "I never was the confessing type. And from what I've seen… most girls I know confessed to their current boyfriends first…"

"Miyako-chan," Hikari said

"Jun-chan," Ken replied.

"Sora-chan…"

"Huh," Miyako looked down, "it is the stereotype that boys confess to girls…" she groaned, "and so far, it's been the opposite. I guess you'll be the fourth Hikari-chan," Miyako laughed

Hikari smiled before staring down, "hey, can I ask you two—." Her mumbles faded the moment a loudspeaker came up.

**All students. The grand play is about to begin in thirty minutes. Please bring yourself and your parents to watch the amazing performance.**

"Thirty minutes… god, how long have I been here?" Miyako sighed before Ken pat her shoulder. She drank the rest of her coffee. "So, we got a half an hour… gosh, that seems like a long time now!" Miyako put her head down.

Ken looked at Hikari, "is there something you wanted to ask? I think you were gonna say something."

She blushed, "no… I was gonna ask you two… if you two would recommend the first date. I feel like I won't be ready for that if it ever comes up," she nervously laughed. She wanted to ask them if the idea of breaking up ever came up. She first wanted to ask Miyako about that alone, but then the two and now neither. She just couldn't see them ever breaking up, but it is possible.

That is what she hated the most.  _It is possible…_ That is what people don't think about, but when they do it haunts them. Hikari knows she is overreacting, and she knows she will just prevent herself from becoming happy. Yet, the negative outcome is still in her mind because it is a genuine fear she has. It's a fear that it all may come collapsing on her feet. Why is she thinking this way? It went through her head and maybe because, in the back of her mind, she doesn't think she's the perfect girl for Takeru.

_But of course, you are. Takeru-kun did so much for you. He made you laugh, he has been around you, he never once made you sad, he saved you, he has always been there to help you. He found you…_

"First date recommendation… well, Ken and I went to the movies then this nice restaurant where we ate some fine meals." Miyako smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the satisfaction of that perfect first date again.

"Movies sound fine," Hikari said.  _Don't worry Hikari… Takeru-kun will be a great boyfriend and you'll be a great girlfriend to him. You'll both get along… r-right?_ Hikari slightly grit her teeth from the thought of the relationship going wrong once again.

"Though… in my personal opinion," Miyako leaned forward and giggled, "you should take Takeru to a nice walk in the park late at night. It'll be perfect because maybe you'll get your first kiss," she whispered.

It wasn't enough to make Hikari stop worrying, but the thought was nice enough to get her distracted from it a bit. "Don't you think a walk in the park and the movies sound a bit cliché… though? I mean in movies and shows, that always ends up in shenanigans."

"Unless you want you to get on with it and marry the guy while having his kid the same night," Miyako snorted.

"Miyako-chan!" Ken said as Hikari blushed very heavily. She couldn't even look straight anymore as she stared at her table. Yes, there it was, what made her forget about the issue in general. In her mind was the thought of Takeru want something like… like…

"S-sex…?" Hikari said as she could feel herself begin to shiver in embarrassment.  _Me and Takeru-kun… h-having… s-s-se…!"_

"Tailmon said I should be less assertive towards my feeling and start to let others show theirs!" Hikari blurted out before putting her head on the table and letting her embarrassment faze out.

Miyako gave a hardy laugh, "you really never thought about it since you turned fifteen?" Miyako leaned to Hikari to shake her head.

"Miyako-chan… you can't expect everyone to be thinking about that. And even if she did, she's not eighteen, she can't be going around having children at this age…" Ken claimed as Hikari nodded.

"I don't even want a kid until I'm past my twenties. My mom has Taichi when she was eighteen and said it was a struggle for a long time with him…" Hikari looked up as she was out of breath. Being this embarrassed was completely new for her.

"You won't have  _Takeru's_ kid until your past your twenties," Miyako winked which caused Hikari to let out a puff of smoke of embarrassment from her head.

"H-Hikari-chan!" Ken said as he saw Hikari put her hands on her face and shake her head in embarrassment. "M-Miyako-chan, you know you're just making her more nervous than what she should be."

"Oh, come on Ken-kun," Miyako then gave him a smirk, "have you thought about it?"

Ken blinked a couple of times before tilting his head. Hikari rose her head as she saw the usually calm and emotional Ken turn red. It was an explosion of embarrassment came out of the top of his head and cause him to lean back as his soul was latching onto his body.

Miyako giggled and Hikari couldn't believe Ken was out of it from embarrassment.  _This is what love does to you, huh?_ Hikari smiled, she genuinely was happy how love can bring the best personalities out of a person. Ken Ichijouji was the serious Chosen Child, the one who only spoke a few important words to people. The one who was only spoken to. He was the quiet one who was serious and here he was, blushing like an embarrassed teenager.

 _Amazing…_ Hikari thought  _I wonder how Takeru is gonna be. Let me see… he's a fun, outgoing, and a bright guy who overall loves to for everyone to be happy around him… I wonder how he's going to be…_

Her eyes softened as she imagined the romantic side of him. Then in a sudden burst, she imagined him breaking up with her. Whether the emotions were bottled up from before till now or it was intentional, the feeling stung her heart. And when she tried to imagine how loving he could, she also imagined how devoid of love he could be. How much he could just be cold with her. That he never saw her as anything else. That he didn't love her.

 _No,_ Hikari told herself as she clenched her fist in an instant.  _T-This isn't it… This isn't… do I need him to love me? I don't! I n-never…_ her world stopped as she remembered all the times he made her happy.  _I… I know I don't need him to love me._ Then she imagined him breaking up with her again.  _Why? My life isn't based on love… I want to be a teacher and go on my life to teach children. It doesn't have to circle around Takeru! Then why!? Why do I want it to circle around Takeru-kun!_

It was an instant as Miyako pat Ken's back allowing her to snap out of it and Ken to too. "Come on, my sweet boyfriend. You know I'm joking," she said it with a slight flustered look on her face. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

 _Why now? Why am I thinking about this right now? Right before I ask him out… why now? Is it because I have been so nervous about asking him out… that can't be. I've been confident… Taichi-chan's words? No… they didn't influence me yesterday… Takeru… Does he love me? No! He does! Yamato-kun knows it. Ken-kun, Miyako-chan, Iori-kun, Jyou-kun, Koushiro-kun, Sora-chan… they all know he likes me. I like him. I love him…_ then it finally hit. Like an explosion of doubt that was deep inside her thought finally ignited.  _But what if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't LOVE me!? I-I don't know… Just be with him… what if he doesn't love me? Just stay with him. What if I'm miserable because I want his love? Then you bear it… Should I? No. What? You shouldn't bear the pain on empty love, but… you want him. I want him. You need him. I need him. I always need him. You always have. Because he was my world. And he is the only one that can make you happy. Hikari… then why… why are you scared? I'm not scared… Taichi is wrong. He doesn't know the connection Takeru and I had. We're going to become a thing. Love each other. Graduate high school. Go to college. Get our careers. Get married. Have many children and be together. And if you don't?_

Hikari belt something swelled in her throat from anxiousness.  _I have been without Takeru-kun for most of my life… I have… haven't I? I'm independent…_ she quickly remembered all the times being around Taichi, Tailmon, and the Chosen Children.

She then saw someone, someone reaching for her. Reaching for her in a void of darkness. She reached out and the hand was revealed to be Takeru's. He smiled the moment their hands met. This was a dream she always had. This mysterious hand turning out to be Takeru's, but there was one thing about the dream. A shadow always loomed behind him.

Taichi's words returned, "I'm going to tell you this as a warning…"

She put her head up,  _I can't remember what he said… what did he say? Why am I ignoring it?_

The view of Miyako and Ken became clear.  _Am I ignoring what he said because it is reality…? Or because it's too negative. I haven't avoided negative things before… just did not allow others to be affected by it. Still… this… this is strange. I can't be ignoring it. I'm clearly forgetting. Forgetting… that's right! I just forgot what he said, but have I forgotten what I felt when he said those mysterious words?_

Hikari put her hand to her chest and clenched her fists. _I… I am too afraid of what I felt. It seemed so… bottomless. Like my world could crumble… no! My world can't crumble. Not by a boy. But…_

"Hikari-chan, I'm sorry for making those comments," Miyako smiled and waved her hand linearly.

"It's okay, Miyako-chan," Hikari chuckled, but deep inside it was all fake. Panicking. That would be one way to describe how she felt. Everything could go wrong in her mind and she had no way of expressing it.  _Maybe Miyako-chan can help me… can she? Would she laugh? Or would she not care? Ken-kun…? I don't know… do I call my brother to ask him what he said? Does he even remember?_ Her hand reached to her pocket.  _N-no… stop it. You're acting foolish._

"You should at least not try to embarrass Hikari-chan about such things. She hasn't even asked out Takeru-kun, she can be nervous you know…"

 _Ask out Takeru-kun,_ Hikari looked up in shock.  _I can do that easily. In a heartbeat. I don't even need a perfect moment. I can see him and ask him out in front of everyone. Even my own family, but… his response…_ She looked down and bit her lower lip.  _Think about sex with…_ and a puff of embarrassment smoke popped out of her head.

"H-Hikari-chan!" Miyako moved back as Hikari's head tilted.

"S-sorry," Hikari composed herself. "I just thought about what you said," and she realized the rabbit hole she went down to. Her face turned red and she looked up at Miyako with her hand over her mouth and Ken stunned.

"So bold Hikari-chan… I haven't even thought about doing it with Ken-kun…" Miyako whispered as Ken turned to her shocked and wide-eyed.

"No, no… it's not that. I didn't think about Takeru-kun… just about…"

"So bold Hikari-chan… thinking about it with anyone. If it's not Ken-kun, I'm proud of your bravery!" Miyako put her thumb up.

"M-Miyako!" Both Ken and Hikari blurt out in utter embarrassment.

Miyako laughed, "ease up you two. I'm only joking again. Look, Hikari… you just turned fifteen a month ago. You're very mature to be talking about this or even curious. I mean the stereotype is that all boys think about such topics. So, I don't think it would be bad for us girls to have a thought about it."

 _If Miyako only knew…_ Hikari clawed at her knees.  _This discussion about sex is nothing. It is a bit… weird… to be thinking about doing it with Takeru-kun, but it's nothing compared to what I'm truly thinking about… what if Takeru and I do not work out?_

Her lower lip shook, and her body shivered. It hurt for the first time. The absolute thought of it could make her tremble for hours. The thought of Takeru and her just not working out. A relationship that all Digidestined nearly deemed perfect being something worse than average.

_Takeru-kun…_

"Hikari-chan…" she looked forward to seeing Miyako leaning on the table with a big smile. "Do you plan on one day marrying Takeru?"

And the worries went away at that moment. It was that exact question that Taichi asked that would spark this talk of confessing to Ken.

Once the worries left her body, her shoulder fell as Ken and Miyako took slight note. She put her hand underneath her lips, just enough to cover her chin. She tilted her head and her eyes softened. She felt a warmth come over her chest as it pumped throughout her body. Her lips smiled as the slight chapstick was made clear. "I… I do plan on marrying him one day if we get that far." Her answer to Miyako and Taichi now.

Yes, this was her in true love. True love.

Hikari has heard many times from her mother that if you pay attention to someone who is in love, they have this spark in their eyes. This excitement in their voice and this warmth surrounding them. Even if you hate the concept of love or don't get it, you see the presence change when someone is in love. They don't change, but the surrounding they stand on changes. You see them react to the surrounding properly. Hikari, not caring about love, has barely seen this outside of her parents. She hasn't even seen it yet with Ken and Miyako. But she wondered if just if, Ken and Miyako could see it in her. If they could see how much she loved Takeru-kun.

Hikari felt Miyako's hand get over hers. She turned and saw the expression she imagined she had when she would see true love from her mother and father. A smile of excitement and fondness mixed into one. "You better because I want to be crying a waterfall when you walk the aisle to him."

Hikari smiled back, it's all she could do at that moment. How content she was that nearly everyone has accepted the relationship with Takeru. Not a single person denying nor disagreeing with it.

"I mean talks of marriage shouldn't be discussed so early on… it's weird." Ken looked to the side.

Even with that comment, Hikari knew better from the beginning. To speak so casually about marriage. It's best if she simply waits for it to happen.

"Oh, come on Ken-kun!" Miyako began to barrage Ken with weak punches. "We were having a moment between friends. The least you can do is admit how you feel towards the fact that Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan are gonna go out."

Ken blocked and smiled softly, and this was Hikari's first real taste of how they were as a couple. "It's okay," she simply couldn't wait. The worries were truly gone.

"Oh right! The play!" Miyako finally noticed the time. She got up and huffed, "come on you two, we need to see how well this play goes so I can fall asleep!" She was energized, probably the coffee. "If we're lucky, we may find Takeru," she winked at Hikari.

Ken stood up and Hikari took moment to think how she can't wait to find Takeru. She dusted herself off and turned to look out the window. She saw the cloudy blue skies that covered the sun beautifully. She smiled once more to prepare for what the future must hold.

All three walked out, "so what's the play about again?" Hikari asked Takeru and Miyako.

Miyako yawned as Ken looked at her a bit worried, "the play is about Dante's Inferno adventures. It took a while for the school to allow middle schoolers to make a play about such topics, but with enough censoring and changing things around it worked out. Unfortunately for the computer club the lighting and the effect involving machines and computers… well, you could imagine they are gonna be a big deal for such an adaption."

"I never read the book…" Hikari replied.

"Yeah, me neither," Miyako hiccupped. Both Ken and Hikari looked at Miyako who was beginning to get bags under her eyes. They looked at each other and nodded before Ken walked beside Miyako.

"Do you wanna take a break, we don't have to watch the play immediately. I mean the school is also gonna record the whole thing so… you know... you can watch your product later," Ken walked over and touched Miyako's shoulder. She froze, "Miyako-chan?" They both tilted their head.

Miyako blinked, "I'm so tired. She gave a goofy smile. Gosh, I remember something funny… something that happened before I confessed to you Ken-kun," she looked back and she had tired written all over her face. They both were amazing on how she was able to keep her head up despite chugging the coffee.

"Hikari-chan…" Miyako sang as the Chosen Child of Light smiled nervously. "D-Do you like someone else?"

"W-What?" Hikari was stunned by the question as Miyako slightly glared, "do you like someone beside Takeru-kun?"

No one ever asked Hikari that question. She moved her head slightly back, "n-not anyone that I can think of… Miyako-chan?"

"Because," Miyako put her hand on her DNA partner's shoulder. "Mimi told me that when you like two people and you are ready to confess to one that you should think about the person."

"Ken-kun?" Hikari looked at him confused as his girlfriend began to mumble.

"Because you should see who you fell in love with first," Miyako hiccupped, "and decide on the second person. Because it's the fact that the second person made you even think about…"

"Miyako-chan," Ken shook Miyako causing her to stop and weakly look at him.

"Ken-chan," she said as Ken blushed. "My sisters really think you're cute. They said you would look cuter if you," she hiccupped, "wore glasses…" and the Inheritor of Sincerity and Love gave out a loud giggle before walking to the side. Ken and Hikari followed closely, "he was the only one who gave me chocolates a year ago… when I think about it…"

"Miyako-chan?" Ken looked as his eyes widened slightly. Hikari was surprised to see Miyako beginning to tear up with a guilty smile implanted on her face. "A-Are you okay?"

Miyako's eyes rolled back as she softly closed them and fell forward. She would have hit the ground if Ken did not catch her. "Huh!?" She opened her eyes wide the moment her knees hit the ground. She blinked, "Ken-kun? Where am I? Did I pass out?"

Ken gave a relieved sigh as he saw Miyako still looking tired. "I think you deserve to go to the nurse right about now. So, let's get you up…" Ken did his best to pick Miyako up who was still numb to the whole situation.

Hikari touched Miyako's shoulder, "I think we should get you to the nurse's office."

Miyako blinked and looked at Hikari, "but then I will miss the play," Miyako grabbed Ken's collar. "I… I will miss the play. I worked so hard," she stumbled, and Ken lifted her up bridal style. An act that shocked both Hikari and Miyako herself.

Hikari put her hand over her mouth as her pinks went pink. Miyako looking at Ken softly before she smiled, pleased.

Ken gave an embarrassed smile before walking, "come on, let's get Miyako to the nurse's office," he said to Hikari.

"R-Right…"

"You can call me honey…" Miyako laughed as she nuzzled against Ken's chest. Hikari herself imagined being in this position with Takeru and her.

Ken gave a slight chuckle, a rare occurrence to Hikari. "I will later. Let's just get you the proper rest you clearly need," he said almost mocking Miyako as if she was a child. He then turned to Hikari, "If you want you can hear to the play early. Maybe find Takeru-kun on the way."

Hikari cheeks went pink, "O-okay," an excitement came over her. She nodded as Ken turned around and waved.

"Come to visit us Hikari-chan!" Miyako sloppily put her hands up.

Hikari smiled and gave a slight nod before turning around. It's everything she had ever hoped for. The possibility of finding Takeru and having him for her own was perfect. It was the perfect time to confess, she wanted to wait till high school, but this time was too perfect.

She imagined it all once again, like the morning, both being girlfriend and boyfriend. Both being lovers. This time she knew it was gonna be a fairy tale come true.

It was like she was destined to be with him, be with Takeru.

And as she turned the hallway she froze in place. Her eyes still and her body posturing slowly to stand straight. And at that moment a dozen memories came over her head.

Takeru's smile when they left the Digital World the first time.

The laugh they had when looking for Taichi's candy bars.

Takeru nervous look as he is about to enter a new school with her.

Both standing at the beach looking out to the horizon as they were done beating the Dark Ocean.

Both admiring the fact that they defeated BelialVamdemon.

"I need to tell you something…"

And at that moment she remembered what Taichi said. What he finally said, "Hikari-chan, I need to tell you this one warning. So, listen closely. No matter how much you know a person, they will still have secrets. Although I do not know if Takeru has any. Do not expect anything to go your way. Things might just happen, and they might have happened before you know it."

_I was in love with Takeru-kun. I was in love with him with all my heart. So, at this moment… at this very moment… this was…_

Takeru stood still with his eyes closed a small smirk on his face as a blonde girl wearing glasses with bright green eyes kissed him. Her arms going around his neck as his went around her waist. Kissing her back.

_Yes, this was a tragedy for me… and I don't remember why, but I didn't cry at that moment. But my heart was broken. Yes… I remember that pain… of regret._

* * *

"What!?" The blonde girl screamed as an older Hikari smiled silly. "You're gonna stop the story there…"

"It's getting late," the blonde boy with brown eyes walked by and put his hand over his blonde sister. "Let momma—."

"I still haven't heard the end of Daisuke's After Story!" She began to wave her fists linearly.

"I mean…" the blonde boy smirked, "you never did finish."

"You can ask your father about that story," Hikari put her hand on the blonde boy's hair. "Now let's go, honey, dinner is almost ready."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, I took almost a half a year to update… maybe longer… sheesh. Um, let me say this. This will not be my normal upload schedule. I do plan on finishing this story but know for this month. Things may go slow and so till then.
> 
> This chapter was the most difficult to make for the single fact that this chapter was not planned. What is supposed to be Chapter 7 was supposed to be this chapter. So you can guess why I changed it and why this chapter feels off and took so long.
> 
> So why did I change like Kari to Hikari and added honorifics. It's just because I felt like it and I kind of want to play with the honorifics.
> 
> I also have this story in Archive of our own. BUT know this. I did not put it in that site because I wanted more views. As this story will get gritty and hit a M-rated at one point. But it will still be toned down, but Archive of your Own will not only have more M-Rated scenes, but some alternative scenes. Now none of the alternative scenes will change the overall story from both. I won't have like Daisuke break his hand in one scene and break his leg in the other site. Nothing like that, but a scene where two couples are showering in AO3 could be downgraded to two couple getting changed PG 13 like in Fanfiction. But right RIGHT now… the story will not get to that M-Rating just yet.
> 
> Also, M-Rating does not mean people will cuss out and be edgy gritty dark version of themselves. For example (a scene that will not happen) If Hikari is flirty with her SO in the T-Rated, it won't turn to downright being seductive slut in the M-Rated. A calm person like Jyou won't turn into a cussing machine because M-Rating. It just means topics will get as mature as I can get them without presenting two character having sex. The M-Rating is coming soon, but for now it will stay T-Rated.


	7. Loving Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hikari spotted Takeru kissing another girl, the aftermath of that result happens here. What will be next for Hikari as her After Story continues?

**Chapter 7**

* * *

She didn't even know who the girl was. The girl kissing Takeru at this very moment. They were slightly far away, but Hikari could see it clearly. He was kissing her, both mutually kissing.

Her head lowered, and she turned away from the sight of the two kissing. She walked back into the hallway where she saw Ken still walking to take Miyako to the nurse office. She gulped and began to jog off, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare.

A true nightmare…

 _What did I do wrong?_ She said as if time slowed.  _Was I too late? Was I… taking too long? Did he not love me? Did he not want me? Have I been so foolish to see that he did not love me? I was positive that he loved me with all his heart. I was._

She quickly caught up to Ken, "Ken-kun," she said pathetically.

"Hm?" Ken turned around, "weren't you gonna go find Takeru-kun and go see the play with him?" He asked.

Hikari looked up at him with a saddened stare. He took quick note as he was about to say something before Hikari finally spoke, "I feel like I also need to take care of Miyako-chan…" no questions asked. Hikari knew that she gave away her devastation as Ken simply nodded.

"Hikari-chan…" Miyako opened her eyes ever so slightly. Looking forward and seeing her best friend with a weak saddened smile. "Is something wrong—?"

"L-let's get you to the nurse's office. You need it," Hikari walked over and put her hand over her friends. She looked and saw Ken with a worried look. The Chosen Child of Light's lips trembled before she turned to the direction to the nurse's office.

"Hikari-chan," Ken spoke softly.

"Hey!" Hikari's eyes widened when she heard his voice. His once beautiful voice, now haunting. Her teeth chattered in seconds as she could hear the slight echo of Takeru. "Hey, guys…"

"I-I need to go to the bathroom! I don't feel well!" Hikari screamed out to Ken hoping Takeru was not heard. But looking over she saw Ken looking back at the blonde boy. Terror came when the Chosen Child of Kindness looked back at her with those knowing eyes. He was smart. It didn't take long for him to notice something was not right that Hikari saw something that devastated her. His eyes did not judge but wanted to comfort.

But it was too late.

As quickly as it took Ken to open his both, she blitzed out. She felt like she was going faster the speed of light, but to be honest the world around her froze. It was at that moment she realized how heartbroken she truly was.

She did it again. She felt something negative and closed herself off from her friends. Realizing she could have begun crying and Ken would comfort her despite wanting to help Miyako. That Takeru would run over and be her friend once again.

But the issue was not that she needed Takeru as a friend is that she wanted him as a boyfriend. But he was someone else's. It was either that or what she believed to be her love was false. He would not simply "kiss" another girl. Not in the lips and not to a stranger.  _He would never do such a thing_ , she thought with pain surrounding her broken heart. He was either a lie or already taken and sadly both results devastated her either way. There could be a middle, but it did not justify what Hikari had felt for years.

That she wanted her first kiss to be him. She wanted both to experience the joy of life and memories to be implanted to be remembered for the rest of their life.  _It was all a lie._

"I need to tell you something," his voice echoing in her head. Unlike Taichi's words, these she simply ignored. And that hurt because he was texting someone constantly. He hung up call when she arrived at his house to visit. He became distant.

These signs that her love for him blinded her to came to the forefront. And at that moment she wanted to hate him but couldn't. How could she? It's not like they were dating.  _It's not like we were dating…_ repeated in her hand and she realized the devastation did not come up from the tragedy of seeing the one she loved taken, but it was the fact that any confession she makes is null. It was either that or everything she thought about Takeru was a lie. She did not want a player as a boyfriend. She refused.

She was the best friend of Sora Takenouchi, the Chosen Child of Love. It did not take long for Hikari to find out that everyone has their own definition of love and they should stick to that definition because if they don't they are a lie. Hikari was not gonna abandon her morals and her lifestyle for one boy. She refused. She wanted someone who valued love as she did. She knew better, she knew how young she was to think about love. But it was still important because to her love is defined by the happiness two people create and not the satisfaction.

She knows Takeru is not someone who views love as a point of satisfaction. And it terrified her that he did. She does not want to be a tool for satisfaction when it comes to love, she wants to be the light in someone's heart. And to her, if that's asking too much then that person is not meant to even consider her as a possibility.

Finally, in that quick second of thought. Where she swore she was gonna cry, she turned the hallway and ran off. Her footsteps now echoing as loud. "Hikari-chan!" The voice of Ken and Takeru mixed and she put her hand over heart. She clawed into her hand wanting nothing, but to cry. But even if her pain could make a child cry, she couldn't. Even if her pain would make the strongest person break down, she couldn't.

She was also confused. She wanted to hate Takeru but couldn't because in her mind she knows she's right and Takeru is the same person. Meaning she was too late.

Crossing some concerned students and faculty she ran hoping neither Takeru or Ken were following.  _Hoping…_  she cringed as she finally stopped and found herself in an empty hallway. So, like the one when the Dark Ocean took her. Except they didn't show up, she was just alone.

No tears.

Unlike before, memories did not flood her mind and drown her with sorrow, but she had time to think. And the first thing she thought was what is she gonna say when she sees Takeru, Ken, or Miyako. Even if one was too tired to think, the other saw her run. Their words mixing in her head as she now regretted running away, but she couldn't face him. Not yet.

She leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as if she was gonna pray to a god. But she didn't, she simply fell on her bottom and sat in the corner of a row of lockers. Hearing the faint sound and laughter of the festival happening in the outside.

And when she thought she could let go, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her cell phone and looked at a text from Takeru saying,  **do you feel sick? Are you in the bathroom?**

She felt something other than lost, glad. Glad he did not question her about the kiss that devasted her. Yet she couldn't find it in her to reply. She didn't text him before because he was working, and she thought it would be rude of her. She wanted to wait, hell, she didn't text Ken or Miyako. Only hoping to find them in the process as the day went on.

She backed from Takeru's text and stared at the previous text. The one underneath Takeru's was that of Daisuke that said,  **I'm on my way.** She sent that to him in the morning. She scrolled down and saw a text from Miyako two days ago.  **Takeru-kun, Ken-kun and I will be busy at the festival for the morning, but during the play, we'll be available.**

And as she was gonna scroll down to ignore Takeru's text. He sent another one,  **are you okay?**

She knew if she did not answer that Takeru would call and it would feel wrong to even attempt to deny the call. But what could she say that may not insinuate him looking for her. She needed to think fast as she backed away from the text, her eyes widened slightly. She finally texted back to Takeru,  **I'm looking for Daisuke-kun, so we can all meet up in the play.**

When she clicked send she quickly texted to Daisuke,  **where are you?** "Where are you?" She said ever so pathetically in mumbles. Miyako is too tired, Ken is caring for her, Takeru is the last person she could confront, and no one was around.

 **Okay,** Takeru replied.

 **In the roof taking a break from the festival,** Daisuke replied right after.

 **Wait for me!** She basically screamed to Daisuke in her head as she stood up and without any issue and ran. She ran up the stairs to the third floor and went to the back of the school to head to the stairway that led to the roof. Hoping he would be there. At someone point, she felt multiple vibrations from her phone. She didn't care. She needed a friend and with Daisuke to be the closest and most convenient she chose him.

When she arrived at the top, she opened the door as fast as she could. Her body about to give up on trying to prevent the inevitable. And she the sunlight temporarily blinded her, she flinched, and her vision quickly fixed.

In front of her was Daisuke Motomiya, her best friend she met when she was the age of six. Not once did she ever go to him for something. She never begged. She only remembers all the bears he bought in her birthday since they met. She hated them.

Daisuke stood in front of as if he was gonna open the door. Anger filled her for a bit thinking he was gonna walk away from her request. She glared at him without reason as tears piled in the corner of her eyes. She shook her fist.

From an outside perspective, this girl was about to slap Daisuke, but that wasn't it.

She was letting go.

She took in a quick breath as she wheezed out a painful cry. Her eyes quickly covered by her own hands as the sobs rained down. Raining down, that's the perfect way she could describe how quickly her tears fell.

She then felt his hand touch her soaked cheeks and she quickly moved forward. Her arms around his neck and her eyes to his shoulder. He caught her so quickly with one hand around her back and another on her head. Reminding her of the times her brother would comfort her in scary nights.

He spoke, and his voice was so different from Ken, Miyako, and Takeru's that it was soothing. "Hey, hey don't cry."

She sobbed much harder. But inside she was completely shocked by his actions. Not questioning her of why she is crying instead he was comforting her. She gritted her teeth and leaned closer to him. He was a true friend, and this was the first time she ever cried like this in front of him.

She felt his finger get comfortable being on her head as her sobs continued. Not saying a word, only stutters of an apology and he replied, "hey, don't cry," as her brother would do. Like Takeru would do. Like a friend would do.

Her sobs calmed, and she realized she was tiptoeing to rest her head on his shoulder. She sniffled, "when did you get so tall?" She whined like a child with an inferiority complex. Looking up at him with her soaking tearful eyes. He looked down with his shining brown eyes and smiled.

"You know the legend when a friend doesn't see another friend cry. They get taller, thanks a lot… I won't grow anymore." A joke that left her staring. A joke that made her smile. And a joke that made her laugh with tears running down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away before smiling at him with some tears gathering from the corner of her eyes once again.

"Idiot," she said before desiring his warmth as a friend and hugging him away. This time he didn't hug back but simply left one hand on her head. She felt him look up as her sobs continued into harsh cries.

"Take your time," Daisuke said as she continued to cry. She took a harsh breath as gasped in whimpers. She slowed down her crying before releasing them in heaves. She tried to cover her mouth from letting out such pathetic whimpers and found her arms still holding onto Daisuke. She used his body as a muzzle but realized how instead of shoulder, she could only choose his chest.

She moved back and angrily stared at him with tears streaming down his eyes, "get smaller, you're too tall!" She said before laughing with tears raining down her face. "you're too tall…"

"And you're crying more than Jun did when she saw Yamato-kun get with Sora-chan four years ago," Daisuke looked to the side and said, "so, Takeru-kun…"

Hikari finally calmed as she wiped away from falling tears. "Y-yeah," she said as the Chosen Child of Miracles turned to the side and looked up.

"I can guess a lot of things…"

"He was kissing another girl."

"There we go," he put his down and smiled before giving Hikari a look of comfort. "I guess you're taking it as well as any other person would."

"I'm fifteen," Hikari laughed hysterically, "I'm not supposed to be crying about love. I'm too young…"

"And so was I two years ago when I cried because I didn't confess to the girl I loved," and her eyes widened, it was the first time she heard this information from Daisuke. "Yes, we are young to even consider love as a big deal to cry about. Our parents would tell us that, but… that doesn't excuse the fact that it still hurts."

Hikari sniffed before tears fell, "you gotten so smart that you say things in words so nicely," she began to wipe away her tears. "I-I remember you used to say things like jelly doesn't with ham so don't put them together when you tried to explain why Sora and Yamato broke up."

"You and Takeru-kun spent an hour talking about the breakup. I was glad that it was a peaceful one," Daisuke laughed back.

"Then you and Takeru-kun did everything to sabotage Jun-chan's date with Yamato-kun so they wouldn't hook up."

"If I'm being fair… Yamato-kun sort of asked us to because he was kind of forced to go on the date."

"And now they are a couple and it's Takeru-kun's and your fault… dummy," Hikari walked over to the air conditioning machine with Daisuke as they both sat down on the shade.

Daisuke chuckled before shrugging, "remember when you and Miyako called me cute in the disguise I wore. Who knew I looked cute in a black wig…"

"And green eyes," Hikari corrected before Daisuke leaned back against the air conditioner machine. "God, Miyako-chan would have beaten you into a bloody pulp if I didn't run off embarrassed."

"If we're being honest here, Jun was about to when she found out I wanted to sabotage her date."

"How did she take Yamato-kun wanting to?" Hikari asked as her tears only hanged in the corner of her eyes now.

Daisuke groaned as he stretched, "she just needed a forgiveness kiss and she let it go. If I'm honest, I didn't care they wanted to go out. I just wanted money," he smiled and looked over to see an angry disappointed face in Hikari's expression. "I didn't… gosh…"

"Because you failed," Hikari said with a tone so soft that anyone would smile at hearing it. She blinked before looking up. "Love is complicated."

"And simple," Daisuke sat up straight. "Sora-chan and Yamato-kun broke up because they didn't feel comfortable as a couple anymore. Sora-chan and Taichi-kun got back because Yamato-kun pushed them together. Yamato-kun and Jun-san got together because of a kiss in the cheek. Ken-kun and Miyako-chan liked each other over one club and began dating…"

"But it can't be that simple!" Hikari's voice nearly croaked. "It can't… how does a friend you thought loved you… get another one?"

The wind whistled as it blew onto the two Chosen Children. The former leader looked up as his three antennae strands danced in the wind, "I guess if you can't find an answer you go with the obvious… because it sort of happened…"

"That's not enough," She said as she put her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them. "It can't be enough…"

"Enough…?" Daisuke stood up as Hikari looked up at him. "Yeah, that can't be enough. We yearn for answers. I think it's because we want closure. The girl I spoke about, the girl I love. When she picked someone else over me about a year ago…" his face because serious, "I never got closure. You see, I figured out why she chose him over me. Why she went with the other person. I  _knew_ why, but I never got closure…" he glared, "I never did. Even now I think I know how I'll get closure, but it might now. Still, an explanation helps…"

"I don't—."

"Come on," Daisuke grabbed Hikari's arm before making her stand up with ease. She stopped as she looked up at the smiling former leader. "Let's get you that explanation. You might not get closure, I think you need time to get closure. For now, let's get that explanation from him."

Takeru. The name from the guy she once couldn't wait to see, but now fear. Shivers went down her spine as pulled back from Daisuke's comfortable pulls. But he stopped her as he looked back and said, "you're not ready to confront him. Don't worry, we're doing this differently."

She let him take her where ever he wanted to go. They went down the stairs to the school where the cheers of the festival were now slightly muffled. "Daisuke-kun… Daisuke-kun slow down," she couldn't help to laugh at her best friend glided down the stairs to the second floor and ran up to a janitor closest with her still in hand. "Here?"

Daisuke nodded and opened the closest, a small room with a mop in the corner. Daisuke walked over to what seemed like a vent and opened it. "I found this long ago," he took out some books. "I usually hide my books in here, but if I can fit in here. I think you can too…"

"Daisuke-kun," she spoke very softly. "What are you gonna do?"

Daisuke put his book deep into the vent and stood up. A single smile from him and Hikari knew, "I'm gonna have a friend to friend talk to Takeru-kun about his… kiss…"

"Daisuke-kun," Hikari stared as she nodded, and some tears fell down her face. She went into the vent and realized how cool it was in there. Not cramped at all or hot, comfortable.  _No wonder Daisuke-kun likes this place._

"I'll look for the blonde dummy. Be right back. Don't worry about the vent. Nothing bad will happen," he joked like his usual self. She rolled her eyes before hearing him close the door and walk off. She stared at the steel wall of the vent before reaching for the books Daisuke claims to read.

"The tale of a Red Rose," Hikari softly read the title before seeing a bookmark on a page around the middle. She opened that page and read the page Daisuke stopped at in her head.  _Like fire, the fury of the dragon was released. Standing against the creature of the ocean as the two-beast attacked at the same time with their tails. Once they collided, the world stopped in a second as the two beasts both smiled. Both impressed with the other. As the dragon moved to the sky to spread its wings and looked down at the ocean beast that did not roar but smiled._

She stopped and said, "he reads silly things," she said before taking out her phone. She saw multiple messages on her phone from different people. She stared at it for a second and took a deep breath before opening the phone.

Two messages from Ken, one from Takeru, one from Daisuke. Four messages in total and she didn't know which one to read first.

Ken was the one she decided on after a while of thinking. He said:  **Hey, I told Takeru-kun that you haven't been feeling well… also told Daisuke-kun in case you find him. Miyako-chan is safe in the nurse's office and she isn't aware of what happened. Take care of yourself.** "Ken-kun…" Hikari gave a soft smile before moving to Daisuke's message.  **Alright, I'll wait for you by the door.** Her eyes widened, and she smiled ever so slightly before moving on to Takeru's messages.

 **I heard from Ken-kun you weren't feeling well. Are you gonna ask Daisuke-kun to take you home?** Was the first message.

 **I can take you if it's serious but take care. I hope you're doing okay…** Hikari stared at his text before putting the phone down. She reached for another one of Daisuke's book before she stopped to think about how different things would be now.

The sight of it all would never leave her mind. She will not be able to see Takeru without seeing him kissing the girl. She can let it go and move on, but the image is still in her head.  _Can I ignore it?_ It could be a bomb ready to blow at any moment or it could lead to the crumbling of her long friendship with him. Maybe even the entire group.

She stared at the ground and wondered what Daisuke is trying to do. She could guess that he wants to get Takeru to talk, but is he trying to help or preventing from the group hating each other. They were stronger than that though,  _were we?_ And the questioning filled her mind with thoughts of doubt for that instant made her weaker than she was when caught in BelialVamdemon's illusion.

For a moment Hikari thought that it would have been better if she stayed in that dream world. That world where she could have whatever she wanted. Then she grit his teeth and held herself. "What am I saying? Have I fallen so deep because my heart was broken by a boy at age fifteen?"

 _"That doesn't excuse the fact that it still hurts."_ And those words Daisuke said allowed her to now be ashamed of how she felt. She knows better than she cannot ignore her genuine emotions because of how young she is. Because of how naïve she is. She cannot deprive herself of the emotions and bottle it up. Yet, it didn't make sense to her. Because she has always been good at keeping her emotions in a safe. But she had a tendency of showing it in the outside for people to open that safe and finally comfort her.  _Why was this time different?_

Never in her life, she thought to find someone in comfort for boy issues. Not Daisuke, not even her own family. It was so strange when she thought about it. Her younger self would snort at the idea of this action. Hikari wondered why she did it.  _Was it to feel better? Was it because I was so hurt and didn't want to collapse?_

She closed her eyes and as the gear of her head began to turn so she could try to remember why she looked for comfort when she wouldn't in the past. The door opened.

She looked to the side and wondered if someone was gonna open that vent.

"So Hikari-chan went home?" Takeru's voice spoke up, echoing in the vent. She closed her mouth as quickly as she heard his voice and gasped. "You should have gone with her. You think she'll be okay."

"I think she'll be alright. And I'm glad she left because you have someone explaining to do," his voice, Daisuke's voice. Hikari knows this voice all too well. One day when she was hanging out with Jun, she spoke about Daisuke's not caring voice. It was hard to tell, but he has a tone that borders on mocking, yet sounds serious to those not listening. When she heard this, Hikari paid attention so she could see when Daisuke was lying or not caring. She realized he's just doing it to lie, but she wondered what his purpose was with it.  _What is he going to say to Takeru-kun?_

"What are you talking about?"

She could feel Daisuke huff, "I'm talking about that girl you were kissing." And she could only imagine the shock on Takeru's face. "What's wrong with you, man? It's not like you to kiss a girl so casually. Are you dating her?"

Silence as Hikari moved slightly and peeked out the went to see Takeru looking down. She imagined him screaming how it's not Daisuke's business, but instead, he nodded. Her heart didn't break, but it was bruised.  _I never had him…_

Daisuke glared, "tch, and how long have you been in this relationship?"

"For… a…" Takeru took a step back and he stared uncomfortably at Daisuke. "Why do you care?"

"Because it's not you," Hikari's eyes widened when those words escaped Daisuke's lips. When he was basically trying his best to ask what she would have asked. "Miyako and Ken both revealed their relationship on the same day. Yamato and Sora needed to sit us all down to tell us about their break up. Taichi told us he was gonna ask out Sora because he did to see if we would approve. Sora questioned us to say yes. Yet, you… you kept it a secret. I thought we promised each other than we would never hide things like this. Does it matter? No," and Hikari could hear his voice become serious like his usual. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna wake up and not care that you're making out with some girl whose name I don't even know. But if I were to leave this, I would care how everyone would take it."

Takeru leaned back against the wall, "Hikari-chan, huh? Does she know?"

"Hikari-hime does not know you and the girl kissed," Daisuke went to his lying voice again. "But since you mentioned her, was she the reason—."

"I've been thinking about Hikari-chan a lot lately. I have been." Takeru said with a slight whimper in his voice. "She… She… She means a lot to me. And I do love her." Hikari's eyes widened in sorrow. "I do, but not in a romantic way anymore." Daisuke crossed his arms as Hikari teared up. "I just… I just thought I did at one point." He looked to the side, "to answer your question, I started dating this girl about two years."

"Two years!?" Daisuke screamed out knowing Hikari gasped as he accomplished his goal in muting her. "Takeru-kun… the hell man?"

Takeru grit his teeth, "see this is why I been afraid to say something." He said glaring. "I didn't know… okay… I didn't know what to do. I met her in the computer club when I joined. She was just a girl… she was just a girl in that club. I never even got her number when I left the club because of school and basketball. But… I found myself missing her. I wanted to be around her because we didn't share the same class. I wanted her. I began liking her. So much that my feelings for Hikari-chan… diminished. Hikari-chan is my best friend and I love her that way. But I wanted this girl as my romantic lover…"

"You didn't even tell her you were dating her when you two began. How can you claim how close you two were when—."

"I get it!" Takeru screamed and practically stomped his foot. "I get it…" he shivered and began to tear up. "I'm pathetic. A loser. A coward…" he sniffed, "I didn't know how to tell her because I was afraid I would tear us apart… the Chosen Children… the friendship we had." He wiped away his tears, "I couldn't even tell my own brother. But the guilt ate me away and as it did… I needed to adjust. So I got used to it. I got used to keeping the relationship a secret. Would you believe if I said that the kiss you saw was our second one?"

Daisuke crossed his arms, "you're better than this Takeru. It's not like you to keep your emotions at bay."

"I love her Daisuke-kun, my girlfriend… I love her." He smiled so brightly that it touched Hikari. Daisuke didn't react on the other hand. "She and I... matched. We both liked things so similar, but we acted so differently. She was shy, and I was open. She was nervous while I became confident and worked. This girl… to you… to Hikari-chan… would have been a stranger. She would have been a stranger. I was afraid of any of the Chosen Children resenting her because she wasn't Hikari-chan…" He grabbed his chest, "I could have told Hikari-chan, but to Hikari-chan... to her… to even Miyako-chan who knows my girlfriend. This girl was lower."

"I wouldn't have seen her as lower…"

"But what if Hikari had? And the others?" He gasped, "why did she have to be judged for not being someone else?"

"And if they wouldn't have judged you…?" Daisuke tilted his head, "you idiot…" he said after Takeru's silence. "You are so good at making people happy… that you can't bear to hurt them. You didn't want to hurt Hikari?"

"I never hurt her," Takeru turned around and leaned his head against the wall. Hikari's tears still falling, "I never have… I didn't want to start."

"You don't think it would hurt her now? Do you realize she loves you, right?"

"I told you… I got so used to having a secret girlfriend that I just let the rest of the world move on."

Yes, even Hikari knew that feeling. Although she does not have a secret boyfriend, she was so in love with Takeru that remaining single was the most comfortable thing. She even prepared to wait until high school to become official. It took her a long time to accept that.

"Tell me," Daisuke walked over and pat his shoulder. "You said you were in love with Hikari-hime… tell me, was there a point where your current girlfriend and Hikari-hime were both choices…"

"At the start," he turned around and smiled pathetically, "I just couldn't make the choice between the two. I couldn't decide who to choose so I let things take its course. And I chose—."

"Your current girlfriend," Daisuke moved back before laughing causing a shocked look from Hikari and Takeru. "I finally get you," the former leader sighed, "I finally get it. You gave yourself time and you picked the choice you wanted the most." He closed his eyes, "anyone would say your decision is selfish, but truth be told… anyone who is against it is selfish. Takeru-kun, you did this for your happiness. How miserable you would be if you forced yourself to go out with Hikari despite not having feelings for her."

"Daisuke-kun."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to hurt Hikari-hime, I guess you could say I been there before. I made stupid decisions to prevent myself from hurting someone," Daisuke snickered softly before stopping, "Hikari-hime loves you. I think you know that so… talk to her. Tell her about your girlfriend and when you're ready, introduce her to us."

Takeru wiped away some tears he had left, "when should I tell her?"

Daisuke shrugged, "I'll tell you what I told people for a long time… just do it when you feel it's right. If Hikari confronts you about it, you tell her when you're ready to talk about it. She's your best friend too, don't ever forget that. And if she decides to hate you… well then, she's being possessed because I know she's better than that. And don't forget Takeru-kun, no one controls you…" Daisuke then turned to the side with a blush, "gosh, I sound like Mimi-chan…"

"I guess you're right. I'll tell her when I'm ready… but are you sure she didn't see me kiss my girlfriend?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke shrugged, "if she did… she would have probably sobbed her way home." Hikari glared and smiled at Daisuke's comment as he looked slightly at the vent but turned fast so Takeru wouldn't notice.

"Thank you Daisuke-kun," Takeru smiled brightly. Daisuke nodded and turned his head to the side while beginning to play with antennae hair. "Did you do this for Hikari-chan?"

"I did this with Hikari-hime in mind, yes… I did it for mainly her. I would have done it for anyone else if the circumstances were the same. This situation happened to land in the feet of the Chosen Child of Hope and Light…" Daisuke twisted his middle antennae. "Don't worry about Hikari-hime's opinion," his serious voice flared up. "Believe in her as you did before."

"What do you mean by—." He stopped and smiled. Even Hikari was confused what Daisuke meant by that. Takeru took a long look at him before laughing with a bright warm smile. "Alright, I'll see you around man. I'll talk to Hikari when I'm ready."

Hikari didn't even watch Takeru leave. She got a small smile and sat normally in the vent as she heard the door close from the other side. She closed her eyes at the same moment Daisuke opened the vent. "There you go…"

"Why did you do this again?" Hikari asked looking back at the former leader as he shrugged. "Don't lie to me," she said ever so softly.

"It was so you could hear his side. And once you hear his side, instead of avoiding him until an awkward confrontation comes, you can better prepare yourself and accept his feelings." Daisuke moved back as Hikari opened her eyes and crawled out the vent. She sat down beside it as he joined her. "It's not my business to be involved in this, but I rather not have a fight between you two. It's like I told you Hikari-hime, I will always help you and everyone else. No matter the situation."

Hikari nodded.

"And know that I'm doing this because I have to. You're my friend. You're my best friend. You might cry, but I rather see you cry one day than suffer for the rest of your life. I know it's gonna hurt and I am willing to help you with that pain. BUT… know that others would have helped you too. Miyako-chan… Taichi-kun… Even Iori-kun… all of them… would help you. You're not alone… never…"

Daisuke then looked up at the ceiling, "I just happened to be the one you came to help, but I would have done this for any of my friends. That doesn't mean you're not special, but no one is ever alone. Got that? If we all want to be friends. Even the most extreme of pain can be eased." He put his hand over her head as she looked at him with tears beginning to fall off her face. "If Takeru-kun or anyone else was in this situation, I would help them. But right now, it's you, unfortunately… it's you," he said as Hikari breathed out a pained whimper.

"I know that pain you feel right now. I can't say to get over it. Not right now. Not ever. Because I can't force you to feel a certain way. only be here to ease it. So, trust me," his voice softened to where it sounded like a soothing melody of friendship to Hikari. "Trust me when I say that this pain is allowed to be expressed." She nodded.

"Taker-kun probably can't hear you…" he said as wrapped around Hikari's head and leaned her to his chest. "So as your friend, I give you permission this time…" Hikari's eyes widened before shutting them in pain as she grit her teeth and Daisuke held on to her ever so gently. "To Cry…"

It hurt to breathe as wheezes and sobs escaped. She cried, she really did. This time of pure sadness. Not disappointment in herself. Not anger in the situation. Not jealousy. Not regret. Sadness. She finally got to release it all. She wept and wept like no other time before. Even if Daisuke could be interchangeable at this moment, she was glad that she had someone's shoulder to cry on. She really wasn't alone, but she was still hurting and sad. And as the tears fell from her eyes down to her chin. As her sobs continued and she clawed at Daisuke's back hoping he could understand her pain. She said, "it hurts…"

She was heartbroken that Takeru was not gonna be boyfriend and sad too.

"It's okay," Daisuke said as she continued. Yes, she was happy that he was there to comfort her. That she wasn't alone.

* * *

Hikari stood by the shore of the ocean with Takeru by her side. They were young again. They were… those children that escaped the Dark Ocean. A simpler time. A time where Hikari did not worry about love but instead worried if something so threatening would return. If she would be locked in hell. But that moment was taken away when Takeru saved her. She felt as if she could own the world and never worry.

As she turned to Takeru he smiled once more.

And the world turned black.

Hikari began to feel warm as she gently opened her eyes. She could feel her body being carried. She was on someone's back.

Once her vision returned, she saw that the sun was setting, and Daisuke was carrying her home. She blinked a couple of times before whispering. "Dai-kun…"

"Hm?" He looked back slightly and smiled, "Hikari-hime, you finally woke up," laughter escaped his lips which made her feel comfortable. "I told Ken-kun to tell Miyako-chan to not worry about you and I tried to explain to your brother how we were late because we were trying to watch multiple plays… so please explain to him what actually happened before he assumes we are a thing…" Daisuke nervously smiled.

Hikari nodded, "am I heavy?" She leaned closer to Daisuke who responded with shaking his head. She sighed, "so it did happen… it wasn't a nightmare." Her eyes watered, but she was dried up from tears.

"I know how that feels," Daisuke whispered ever so lightly, but Hikari heard it. "Hikari-hime—."

"I know… it's gonna hurt for a while and—."

"No, I was gonna say that you got smaller," Daisuke laughed as Hikari tried to choke him. "H-hey, I needed to get payback for calling me a tall earlier like it's an insult." She only looked to the side, "but what I was gonna say is that I'm proud of you."

Her eyes widened, and she looked forward, "you were always the type of hide your emotions. I mean… you were always the type to keep her emotions to yourself on everything. Not tell a soul. And I find that you broke that today. So, if there is anything positive to get out of this, you're more open to your friends now," he chuckled.

As his chuckled continued, Hikari leaned her head on his shoulder. He stopped as she buried her lower mouth to his shoulder. Her eyes and lips trembling as Daisuke said, "you're brave…"

"I'm not strong… I never have been," she opened her eyes and looked forward. "I've always been weak, Dai-kun. I could never an opponent on my own. The Dark Ocean, Vamdemon… none of them I beat on my own. I always needed someone. Just like I needed you."

"So," Daisuke said, "I never done anything on my own."

"Stop lying to me, I hate liars," she said as she let her arms rest on his shoulders.

"You're strong," Daisuke cracked a smile, "you always have been. You're brave and strong. I have been with you since you were six. You fought the hardest out of anyone in any situations. Weak… Hikari-hime, how can you be weak? For needing others? That's not weak. Others need you too. One day I may need you. Your brother may need you. Takeru-kun himself may need you. Just because we didn't today doesn't mean we will another day. And don't define strength by how you handle something. Think about the things you have done. You saved the world twice, I think you're strong for that."

Hikari stared at Daisuke before smiling, "Thank you, Dai-kun…"

Daisuke lowered his head, "and don't fall in love over this!" He screamed making her sit up on his back.

"W-What?"

Daisuke glared, "I just made the whole group believe that I'm over you. I do not want you falling in love with me and starting this cycle of everyone thinking I want you as my girlfriend. Do I have myself clear?" Hikari blinked at him, "Hikari-hime!?" He frowned as his brow twitched.

"I won't fall in love with you, Dai-kun," Hikari once again rested her arms on his shoulders and her head on the back of his.

"Good…" he said before starting to take some steps. Each step light, but fast enough to keep apace despite carrying the Chosen Child of Light.

"I'm still in love with Takeru-kun…" Hikari said softly.

"Okay, I never said you should not be. Go ahead a love him some more," Daisuke rolled his eyes as Hikari pinched his cheek, "h-hey!"

"You pretended to care about Takeru-kun not telling you about dating his current girlfriend, why?"

"Idiot, it was for you," Daisuke replied as he looked to the side with a blush on his face. "I needed to help you out as I said… I felt like that was the least I could do."

Hikari smiled then something popped up in her head, "why where you on the roof again?"

Daisuke's step became slower as he looked down. Hikari doing her best to see his expression, but she just couldn't. "I…" his fake voice came up, "I didn't feel like seeing the play—."

"Liar!" She pinched his cheek which he didn't react to. "When you're ready, tell me, I'm your friend too and I can talk to you," she said.

"Don't go quoting me," Daisuke glared up at her before smiling, "but fine. When I'm ready, I will…" he said softly. "By the way… it's still not wrong if you want to get with Takeru. I'm not saying to steal him away from his current girlfriend. Don't make him cheat and don't manipulate him. Win his heart over. Make him love you so he can peacefully break up with his girlfriend and he can get with you."

Hikari leaned closer to Daisuke's shoulder, "you're doing the same for this girl?" He nodded, "can you tell me who she is? Do I know her…?"

" _When_ I'm ready, I'll tell you and the whole group." He mocked Takeru's voice. "But," his voice became serious and slightly deeper. "One day, I hope that her heart may turn to me and she could love me. Although I am a bit too young for love, I know how I feel about her. It's okay if you feel the same way towards Takeru. If you don't hurt anyone including yourself, you can feel, however." He chuckled, "so let's promise each other," he looked back at her. "That one day I will hook up with the girl I like, and you will with Takeru."

"I'll never give up on Takeru's love… right!" She said as it became quiet. Very quiet. Only the sound of cars in the distance and his footsteps. Hikari softly smiled, "I basically spent the whole day… what did you do in the meantime?" And at that moment, Hikari noticed Daisuke's previous shirt wrapped around her. He was wearing a slightly tighter white shirt.

"I read the books I had, I even took a nap." He glared back, "not next to you," he said so quickly that Hikari couldn't help to snicker. "When I woke up, the festival was ending, and I knew I needed to take you home. So— here we are."

"Were you always this kind?" Hikari leaned closer to see Daisuke's face. "When did you become so kind to me, Dai-kun?" She sort of mocked him but smiled genuinely.

"You're my best friend. If I'm not kind to you… then I failed. I will always be there for you and the others." He looked back as their eyes met and he smiled wide. "I told you this before. I will always try to save my friends…" his voice blurred out as Hikari put her head down. She was happy enough to have a great friend in Daisuke at this moment.

Takeru. It still hurt her to remember him. The kiss that broke her heart, but hearing his reasoning was good enough. It made sense. She wasn't the one, not yet at least. Of course, she is going to be disappointed about the outcome, but it's not the result. Daisuke was right, she can win his heart over. She's only fifteen, she has a long time to wait for Takeru or to win him over properly.

"Hey," Daisuke shook Hikari slightly as she looked up. Then around as she noticed that they were at her apartment complex. "Your home, Hikari-hime…" Daisuke loosened his hands lightly as Hikari held on tighter. "Hikari-hime?"

"Dai-kun," she embarrassingly blushed, "I'm too tired… walk me up to my apartment," she hid using his shoulder.

"What!?" He looked up the stairs, "but that—."

"You said I wasn't heavy…" Hikari retorted.

Daisuke flinched, "y-you're not, it's just that—." He stopped as a sweat dropped from his face. "Your brother…"

 _"What did you do to my sister you little brat!"_ They both imagined him with a fury of fire behind him.

"Don't worry, Dai-kun," Hikari smiled nervously and leaned closer to his back. He sighed and began to walk up, slower than before, but not looking the least bit tired. "Dai-kun…" she said as he looked slightly back at her, "when I rejected you back then. Back when we were kids, why weren't you mad?"

"Let's just say that… that was my way of getting over you," he giggled as Hikari squeezed his shoulder. "Hm?"

"It's not fair. How could you be alright with a rejection and I'm here devastated…"

Daisuke looked back and smiled, "there is a difference between crush and love. And as I said, it was only so I can settle on my feelings. I never loved you back then. I cared about you and I thought of you as the greatest goal of my life. Because who wouldn't want to date the cutest girl?"

"Now?"

"You're my friend and I learned what true love is. I can't just learn what love is and lie about my emotions… I'll just suffer even more."

"And if I said yes…?" Hikari asked softly.

Daisuke stopped and looked back, "well… maybe—." He stopped, and his face went still. Hikari tilted her head and wondered why he stopped. She looked back and saw Taichi glaring while holding Sora's hand who was confused.

"Big brother," Hikari spoke softly as Sora put one hand and looked to the side.

"And here I thought you liked Takeru-kun…"

"What!?" Daisuke screamed out. "No. No. No. No!" He said as Hikari quickly got off. Daisuke waving his hands at Taichi who glared, "that's not it… I can explain—."

Taichi turned to Hikari and he quickly clenched his fist. He grabbed Daisuke's collar, "you bastard, what did you do to my sweet little sister!? You see her eyes, they are red!? Why are they red?"

"She's been crying…" Daisuke said, and he realized what he said a second after.

"Taichi-kun!" Sora grabbed Taichi's prepared fist as he huffed it back. Hikari ran in between the two former leaders as Daisuke moved back.

"Big brother, it's not what it looks like, Dai-kun did not make me cry!"

"I didn't make her cry, man. I was just taking her home!" Daisuke moved back even more as Taichi calmed down and adjusted the collared shirt he had over a black t-shirt. "I didn't do anything to her…" Daisuke took a deep breath.

"You were crying though," Taichi said to Hikari. She was stunned for a bit before looking down and giving a weak nod. Taichi sighed and crossed his arms, "what did Takeru-kun do?"

"He was about to murder me… but Takeru-kun gets a pass…" Daisuke said as Sora pat his shoulder.

"Takeru-kun has a girlfriend. And they have been dating for two years," Hikari weakly smiled and shrugged as her eyes watered.

"Oh, Hikari-chan…" Sora quickly walked over and hugged the little girl. "Don't you worry, it's all gonna be alright."

Daisuke smirked at Taichi who said, "I'm the one who's supposed to be comforting her…" then he groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "Damn it. And after all that speech. I guess it was all wasted."

"Taichi-kun!" Sora yelled out.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked seriously as Sora frowned. "Look… Sora, I'm not good at this. This is the first time two people within the Chosen Children group got heartbroken over the other. I mean you and Yamato-kun broke up, but it was mutual and all." Sora glared, "I'm doing my best…"

Sora sighed and hugged Hikari much tighter. "You're not wrong Taichi-kun… this is the first time something like this happened. I really thought Takeru-kun was waiting for you, Hikari-chan." She said to Hikari who simply was doing her best not to cry. "But, it'll be alright. We'll figure this out together. Now come on, let's go inside and talk about this."

Sora and Hikari both smiled before heading to the door of the Kamiya's. Sora gave a look at Taichi and he only nodded in response.

Taichi stopped and turned to Daisuke, "you want to sleep over?"

Daisuke shook his head, "I did what I could with her. I think she'll explain everything to you as best as possible. I'm just an extra at this point."

Sora turned around, "Daisuke-kun, you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I don't live far, I'll walk," Daisuke put his hands on his pocket and turned to the stairs leading down.

"Dai-kun," Hikari spoke as the Chosen Child of Miracles stopped and turned to look at her. "Thank you…" she gave a weak, yet bright smile

"You already said that to me. Take care of yourself Hikari-chan," he turned around and waved off as he walked down the stairs.

Hikari smiled looking down as Taichi walked over, "so does he like you—."

"I don't like her like that!" Daisuke's voice screamed and echoed through the whole complex. Taichi snickered as Hikari rolled her eyes to her brother. The three entered the apartment as Hikari slowly walked to the couch. She sat down as the all the lights went on.

"I'm gonna get something to eat and you can explain to us what happened," Taichi said as he entered the kitchen.

"Alright," Hikari said and she pulled out her phone. She was surprised to find a text from Takeru. She gulped and stared at it before opening the message.

**Hey, can we talk tomorrow? I need to tell you something -Takeru**

The message was sent around the time after Takeru and Daisuke talked. She smiled at the message and said,  **Yes.**

* * *

The sun had finally set, and it was dark. Daisuke walked very slowly as he finally arrived at the street of his apartment complex. He took one step before heavy winds blew on him. He covered his face before his vision went up.

He stopped as he put his hands down. Looking up as the wind slightly blew on him. His antennae hair strands dancing in the wind and blocking his vision from a few times. When the wind stopped, he kept staring at the sky.

The clouds cleared a bit and his eyes stared at the similar six stars. He has always seen them in the sky, barely even paying attention to them. He always thought of them to be a way of telling the path of his life. Seeing them when he was at his lowest with Veemon. Now he was seeing them again and for some reason four of the six were twinkling much brighter.

He smiled as the wind blew very softly on him. Then it picked up as he moved on forward. He got to the stairs of his apartment complex and walked up only to find Yamato and Jun arriving.

"Daisuke-kun?" Yamato was the first to notice him. "You stayed through the whole festival, even Takeru-kun couldn't do that."

"Yeah, yeah, I enjoy festivals," Daisuke joked as Jun got the door open.

"Well it's good to see you too my little brother," Jun said as the two siblings exchanged a glare. Jun huffed and quickly went inside.

"What's with her?" Daisuke leaned closer to Yamato who sighed.

"You wanna tell him?" Yamato went inside as Daisuke followed. Daisuke quickly jumped and laid down on his couch, feeling a bit tired from carrying Hikari for a while. She stretched his back until it comfortable popped as he moaned in comfort.

"Tell me what?" Daisuke looked over the couch and at the kitchen where Yamato sat on the table and Jun went to get a glass from the cabinet.

"You remember the plans I had with Yamato-kun for this summer?"

Daisuke nodded, "you were gonna go to the outskirts of Japan to some cabin place, right?" Jun nodded angrily, "what? Did Yamato-kun not want children yet?"

Jun was about to throw the glass of water to Daisuke until she stopped and looked to the side. "Well, there isn't just one cabin, but about 9 cabins.

"So, like a camp?" Daisuke questioned and then his eyes widened when he realized where this was going. "Wait… so that means… you're not gonna…"

"That's right triple antennae!" Jun slammed her hands and glared, "the Chosen Children are gonna reunite this summer, we're all going to have a sleepover in the woods!"

Daisuke stopped and blinked a couple times. "What…?" He titled his head.

* * *

_Then the plans were set as the word spread around the Original Twelve Chosen Children..._

Yamato sat on the couch with Takeru beside him as they spoke about the trip and Takeru ended with a nod.

Daisuke leaned back against the wall as he told Hikari and Taichi who looked at each other, shrugged, then nodded at Daisuke who gave a bored thumb up.

Takeru was sitting in his room with Miyako and Iori as they sat around the floor. Takeru explained the trip and the two Chosen Children Inheritors nodded.

In school, Daisuke told Ken as he nods. But they both get freaked out when Miyako barges in with excitement in her eyes. Daisuke sighed and put his head down as Ken shrugged with a nervous smile.

Sora and Taichi both walk down the park as the Chosen Child of Love nods with Taichi smiling wide

Mimi jumped with excitement and nodding as Sora tells and Taichi sits in the back drinking a juice.

Koushiro stares blankly at Taichi who laid on his bed reading a magazine. Taichi looked at him before the Chosen Child of Knowledge gave a nod before going back to his research on the Sun and Moon.

Jyou is unsure as he scratched his chin, but Mimi and Taichi both get closer with teary eyes. He blinks and nods as the other older Digidestined and Jun laughed in the background.

Takeru nervously introduced his girlfriend, her name was Annia. Apparently, Daisuke met her once during Valentines' Day. Daisuke shrugged as the other Chosen Children looked closely at the shy girl. Miyako walked over gave her an accepting back on her shoulder. Hikari smiled and shook her hand as the other Chosen Children all smiled.

Miyako sniffled as she cried about leaving as president in the Computer Club. Takeru, Annia, and Ken comfort her along with the rest of the Computer Club with a hug.

Jyou stands tall in the arena full of people clapping as he raises his diploma up to everyone. The Chosen Children cheering in the background as he gives a tearful smile.

_…And when school ended, the camping trip began to be fully prepared for._

Taichi looked at the small stubble he had as he put cream on it and began to shave only to accidentally wound himself.

Yamato packed many things into his bag but stared at his guitar case before smiling and putting it next to his clothing bag.

Sora looked at different blouses, an orange one or a red one as sighed as she put both clothes down. She looked at a picture of Taichi before grabbing her orange blouses and putting in her bag.

Koushiro stared at his computer as his mother came in with coffee. He tried to call Gennai to no avail as he sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

Mimi looked at all the bikinis she could wear before stuffing them all in her already full bag.

Jyou grabbed a large first aid and placed it next to his organized luggage. He put his arms on his waste and huffed proudly.

Takeru was on the phone with Annia as he was beginning to pack up. His mother came in and smiled as the young blonde teenager smiled and waved.

Hikari sat on her bed, looking at photos of the Chosen Children. Staring at Takeru in each one of them. She sighed and placed the photos in her small bag pack along with her cameras.

Daisuke was laying on his bed with his bag half full hearing music while staring at the ceiling. He looked over and saw a newspaper talking about a girl with goggles that diffused another Digimon situation in another country.

Miyako was packing up intensely as her siblings were looking at her clothes and suggesting the ones she should take. Miyako almost burst in embarrassment when the sisters pulled a bikini and waved it around. Her older brother sighed as he put a hand over his face.

Iori prayed to his now late grandpa shrine before turning around and walking to have dinner with his mother.

Ken ate dinner with his parents as they all smiled and laughed.

* * *

"This… This camping trip will be what changed my life. Your father and I would realize—." Hikari stopped when she saw the blonde boy with brown eyes and the blonde girl were sleeping. She walked over and put a blanket on the two children. "Sweet dreams."

She then heard the door creak as an older Takeru popped his head up, "hey, are they sleeping? Miyako told me you were here." He whispered.

The Chosen Child of Light nodded before walking over to Takeru. "They went to sleep on a good part, the camping trip.

"There already?" Takeru looked at the two kids and smiled. "They'll enjoy that part."

"I bet," the adult Hikari laughed before whispering. "Is there cake left from the party?"

"You better hurry before Taichi eats it all," Takeru joked and Hikari giggled. He allowed Hikari pass through before closing the door.

On the other side of the door, more children could be heard running around and laughing. But in the room, the two young children were asleep in, it was calm.

The blonde boy smiled in his sleep and said, "dad," before got cozy with his younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This will be the last of the narration and the two blonde children with adult Hikari ever involved. So, I wanted to make the chapter a bit different. I will also be writing differently in the upcoming chapters. This and the last chapters weren't my least favorite, but I needed to cut so much of what I originally planned so it wouldn't be five chapter. (Not important stuff, but filler stuff). Daisuke is still the main character by the way. I just wanted Hikari to have her after story. I might do other character's after stories too, but right now I do not plan on it. ONE MORE THING, I do not plan on making this story Daikari, so don't think that. It's just that he's the main character of this story so he is going to be prominent in some ways. But yeah, shift in the way I present the story.


	8. Fortune Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari had accepted Takeru is dating another girl, but she will not give up. As the camping trip is to start, the Chosen Children take a detour as they go on to meet a strange fortune teller.

A younger Daisuke sat a field of white flowers by a tree with white leaves. The leaves kept on falling and continuously growing. "What is this place…?"

The flowers stopped flowing and the young boy turned around to the tree to see a blonde young girl sitting by the tree. She was looking at him, but her eyes were covered by her long bangs. "Who are you?" The young boy tilted his head and smiled.

"My name…" the voice echoed as if hundreds were speaking at once. "My name is…"

The girl's voice returned to normalcy as she gasped as Daisuke saw the flowers turn red. He turned around and spotted a black-haired girl standing across from him.

"Hey!" Daisuke waved as he turned to the blonde girl who disappeared. "Hey…" he said as he looked back and the black-haired girl shook her head.

"You can't be here," the black-haired girl's voice was different, but still echoing as if many voices spoke. "You can't be here… not yet… not anymore."

"W-why?" The young Daisuke asked as he ran up to the girl whose face covered. "Why can't I be here… what is this place?"

A loud lightning was heard, and the two kids looked up to see a spiral purple storm. Daisuke took a step back as both girls appeared in front of him. Both their eyes can now be seen, the blonde hair girl with brown eyes and the black haired with green eyes.

"…" as Daisuke was getting ready to speak the storm opened even wider revealing a bright red light.

Daisuke finally awoke from his dream, taking a deep breath. He huffed and sat up while touching his chest. He looked around before looking over at the alarm clock which read 5:43 P.M.

He gulped and sighed before looking at the bag for his camping trip. He rubbed the edges of his eyes before laying down and looking up at his ceiling.

His head whipped forward, finally waking him up. He blinked a couple of time to regain his vision before looking around and noticing he was staring up at his roof. He turned to the clock as it read six in the morning realizing that he had one hour before Yamato is gonna pick him up to take him on the camping trip.

* * *

The cabin smelled like the forest itself. The smell lingered before Hikari sprayed enough air freshener to make it have the scent of her room. She put the freshener down and stared at what essentially the cabin she was sleeping in. Nearly twelve cabins in this one site. With some persuading, each couple got their own cabin. Takeru got one with Annia as did Miyako and Ken. Tai with Sora and Jun with Yamato. Everyone else got their own cabin which meant ten of the twelve cabins were full.

But that wasn't what Hikari was focused on. She was still thinking about what the fortune teller told her and the Chosen Children when they went to stop at a small town on their way with one.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Iori asked sitting on a couch. A comfy couch that spread very, very long. From the right to left was Iori, Takeru, Annia, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Taichi, Sora, Jun, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, and Jyou.

Daisuke leaned back, "why am  _I_ here?" He groaned before the door opened and looked over to see an old woman coming in with a small open box full of ear muffs.

"Eh?" Said most of the group as the woman began to give out an earmuff to everyone.

"Young people… my fortunes are accurate and precise. Though I am not allowed to give out too much. I realize some of you are a couple. So, my rule is that if you want one person or no one to hear your question. Follow these rules and I will answer as many fortunes. Don't and I will hex you."

"What a load of crap," Taichi mumbled as Sora elbowed him causing him to huff in pain before nodding.

It took a while, but the frail old woman finally gave out ear muffs to everyone. All staring at the woman took out a large white candle and began to light it up with a hidden match. Once the candlelit she said, "My, my… fourteen people here. So many fortunes to answer and so many futures begging to be asked. Know that I can see your future, but I can only be cryptic about it."

"E-excuse me," Koushiro spoke up and raised his hand, "can I ask why?" He leaned forward.

As the old woman sat down and closed her eyes with her hands by the fire of the candle. She sighed, and the flame of the candle went out before starting again. "Because I do not want the future to change. If you try to change something that already exists, then—."

"But the future hasn't happened—."

"Taichi!" Sora slapped the young adult's leg. Taichi cringing from the pain and his girlfriend glared, "just let this be. She's doing this for free…"

The old woman opened her eyes, "let's start from right to left…"

"Oh," Iori looked around in shock before leaning forward. He mumbled a bit as the old woman raised an eyebrow. He took a moment to think as the other yawned with some glares passing around. "Can you tell me how every single one of our futures will be?"

Everyone stared seriously now. No one moving nor making a single sound. Iori shifted a bit back with a flustered look. Takeru comforting him with a proud pat on his shoulders as the humming of the old woman brought everyone's attention to her.

"Flicker… flickering… life is as usual. But I see a dark spot. Large, but small… large in scale, but small in quantity. Flickering again…"

 _Flickering?_ Hikari thought as she looked over at Takeru.  _I wonder what he is gonna ask? Is it gonna be selfish or—?_

Takeru gulped and then looked up at the ceiling. "So how does the ear muffs work? I just ask for someone to put it on and they do so?" The old woman nodded slowly as the blonde teen nodded while looking around at the group. He gave a look at Yamato, "tell me anything about my parents…"

Yamato's eyes softened before he looked down. Jun putting her hand on his shoulder as she began to whisper something into his ears. Takeru's eyes watered as he slightly shook and became uneasy. Moving back from how he was sitting.

"Takeru…" Annia and Hikari both said.

"The wolf and the angel are different…" Takeru and Yamato both looked up at the fortune teller. "But the white ribbon seems to be at it strongest. A ribbon that is as pure as the angel's wings and wolf's fur."

Takeru slightly laughed while gazing at his knees. Yamato was a bit happy as he leaned into Jun's comfort and she gave him a hug.

Annia, the newest member of the group was next. She gulped just like Takeru did except she was visibly scared. Sweat dripping from her face as she searched in her knees for something to ask. She closed her eyes and cringed before her words escaped, "can everyone cover their ears…"

This came as a shock to even Takeru who said, "Annia-chan?" Her fist balled up and shaking. She got a bit teary-eyed as everyone looked over at the old woman.

"I will raise my hand, and everyone will put their ear muffs on. When I put it down then you all can take the muffs off, clear?" She looked around at everyone who nodded except for Takeru who was still gazing at Annia. Both looked at each other and a shine came over their eyes. A shine that even Hikari couldn't help to feel jealous of. Takeru then nodded as he put on the ear muffs.

Hikari followed suit and before she knew it, everyone had their ear muffs on. The Chosen Child of Light only paid attention to the hand of the fortune teller. She looked over ever so slightly as Annia who was speaking. Hikari then looked back at the hand as she didn't want to discern what Takeru's girlfriend could possibly be asking. She was lost in trance of thinking what she could ask that it was a genuine surprise when the fortune teller's hand came down. She took off the ear muffs and the sounds were clear again. She could even hear the burning sound of the candle.

Her attention quickly turned to Annia who was sitting with a smile on her face. She was even wiping some small tears that Takeru helped clean up with his risk. Getting a few 'awes' from Jun and Miyako.

Hikari snapped out of it and realized it was her turn.  _What should I ask?_ She locked her fingers together and looked directly at the fortune teller.  _Should I make everyone cover their ears? I know what I want to ask, but is it worth it… is it?_ The Fortune lady blinked and the brunette bit her lower lip ever so quickly. She opened her lips, "can you tell me anything about my soulmate…?" Takeru came into mind. A slight gasp from Miyako made her uneasy.

The fortune teller looked at the candle and her eyes widened quickly. Making Hikari flinch at that very moment until the fortune teller did something she hasn't done before, smile. A smirk came over her face, "what I will tell you is for your own good. The future is set, but I must tell you this as it will be defined from here on out. A white flower with one red petal. That is what you see before your love appears. This love is defined by happiness." Hikari could only begin to recount the countless times that Takeru made her happy. But what she was focused on was the white flower with one red petal. She interpreted that when she spots that flower, Takeru and she may confess, but the feeling ached when she thought about Annia.

"I want to know about my future children!" And Miyako's request immediately brought her back to earth. Iori stared in shock, Takeru's jaw fell, Annia blushing with a similar reaction, Hikari could only stare, and Ken jumped, "M-Miyako-chan…!"

Daisuke raised a brow, Taichi stared in shock before snorting, Sora with one hand on her mouth, Jun gasping in excitement, Yamato as shocked as his younger brother, Koushiro dumfounded and Mimi responding with, "so bold…"

Jyou was just not having it as he shrugged and turned away.

Just silence as the old woman nodded a bit and said, "if this question will be asked, I must ask all of you to tell me how many children you all want in the future."

"All of us?" Daisuke was the first to speak out as the fortune teller nodded. The former leader shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"You may say flat out how many children you want. You can ask one or all to muffle their ears. I only ask for you to respect them and keep their answer a secret," she said closing her eyes and putting her hands near the candle's fire. Then she said, "also tell me the reason for that number…"

"Oh, come on!" Taichi pointed with a blush as the fortune teller opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately averted to Iori.

"One…" he said straightforward, "I think one child is enough for me in the future."

Takeru was immediately taken back as he said, "Annia-chan…" he looked over at his girlfriend. She smiled and gave an accepting nod. She looked at the old woman raised her hand. He didn't say anything at first, "t-two… I want two kids because of—." He stopped, "I want to make right of something I been worried about for so long."

Hikari looked over as the old woman set her hand down to allow Annia to remove her ear muffs. She looked over at Yamato who just got a slight smile on his face.

"Takeru-kun," Annia said. When Hikari turned, Takeru already had his ears covered. "I want one child. It may change, but I think one is what I thought about so far."

The old woman lowered her hand and once again it was gonna be Hikari's turn. She wasn't sure what to say. Truthfully, this has come up in her thoughts before. She thought about having kids with Takeru, but never how many. She didn't know once again if she should muffle everyone's ear or let them hear what she has to say. "One…" she said looking down and taking a moment to pause, "one little baby will be enough." She always imagined herself having a boy first. "I would name the baby Haru…"

And that extra information was enough to make the fortune react with a smirk on her lips. This time making Hikari more anxious than previous. The Chosen Child of Light simply looking down as the fortune teller said, "bright…"

Hikari blushed and rubbed one hand over the other. She smiled.  _Haru…_ she picked out that name early on and knew it would be the name of a child no matter if it's a boy or girl. She was glad about the response the fortune teller has been giving her. It made her hopeful…

"Ken-kun…" Miyako looked over and Ken had his earmuffs on already. She smiled and looked at the old woman who had her hand up. "I want three children. I think three is a fair balance."

"Is four not good enough?" Daisuke joked.

"Daisuke-kun!" Miyako angrily screamed at him before the old woman put her hand down letting Ken take off his ear muffs.

"Alright, Miyako-chan, you need to put on your earmuffs," Ken looked over at his girlfriend who stared at him in shock.

She frowned, "but Ken-kun, why can't I hear your answer?"

"W-What? No. I don't want my girlfriend to hear my answer and besides, you made me cover my ears. I think I should be—."

Miyako interrupted, "n-no," she clenched both her fist. "A girl telling her boyfriend how many babies she hopes for in the future is embarrassing. Not the other way around…"

Ken leaned back, "who told you that?"

"Earmuffs…!" The old woman grumbled as Miyako, angrily, put on her ear muffs. Crossing her arms and glaring at the old woman's hand.

"Any amount of kid is fine, but one kid is preferred. I don't mind having more or none…" he quickly said as the old woman put her hand down letting Miyako take off her ear muffs. She still had her arms crossed and gave a disappointed pout that could be felt all around the room.

"Okay…" Daisuke said feeling the tension within Miyako. "I really don't know," he shrugged. "Honestly, I want no kids in my life, but I guess I can do with one as my maximum. I think two or more is too much and honestly, one kid is even—."

"Moving on," the old woman looked over at Taichi.

"Okay, don't hear my explanation… next time though," Daisuke murmured.

"Uh…" Taichi saw Sora put on the ear muffs as he said, "one. I would like a little girl." And when the old woman put her hand down, Sora took off her ear muffs as Taichi went to put his on.

"One," Sora said before Taichi put on his muffs. Leaving everyone except for Daisuke, Iori, and Ken in shock. "I want one because I always thought about being a mother." Taichi put down his muffs as he and Sora looked at each other. Both staring at each other's eyes until Sora got a slight smirk on her lips. Taichi got a noticeable blush which made him look away in embarrassment from his girlfriend.

Jun hopped up, "I want as many kids as possible that I and my future husband could want. One to hundred," Daisuke groaned in disgust, "I want my soul mate and me to just have as many children!" She then turned to Yamato who had his earmuffs on. Making Jun's jaw drop as she fell on her knees and tugged on Yamato's pants in shock with fake tears falling.

Yamato took off his ear muffs, "put on your ear muffs, Jun-chan," He let out his inner Taichi which got a chuckle from the man himself and Daisuke. Yamato waited until Jun put on her ear muffs. Slouching down and sitting on the couch as her boyfriend spoke. "One would be the good enough max for me. But I wouldn't mind for two. Children are not on my mind right now so—."

The old woman gave a nod as she put her hand down and Jun took off her ear muffs, still slouching down on the couch.

"Stop that," Daisuke finally said to his sister.

"I think one child would be good enough for me in the future…" said Koushiro.

"I don't know how many I want. I could say a four, but honestly, I think one child will also be good enough for me. Depends on the father, I wouldn't want a father who can't take care of more than one kid. Or so… well maybe—."

"I think one child is good enough for me like the rest. It depends on my wife too."

"— And honestly, thinking about it. Having too many children aren't required. Some people have children…" The old woman closed her eyes and snarled which caused Mimi to stop. "S-Sorry…"

The fortune teller opened her eyes and faced Miyako, "Love… love is what I see. Mother's love and child's love."

Miyako's eyes glowed and she put her hands together before tilting her head. "Is that it?"

Without sharing a second glance, the old woman looked over at Ken. Ken looked down and immediately asked, "are my parents happy in the future?"

The fortune teller sighed before staring at her candle. Ken looked up at her as she blinked at the flicker of light. "I see life is going as usual, but I also hear laughter within the flames. I don't hear crying, but tears. It seems all to be stable, but the future will always be unknown."

Ken only cracked a single smile before taking a disappointed breath, "got it."

Daisuke took a moment, "well… I think just telling me about my life is good enough. Just tell me anything you want," he snorted and leaned back as the fortune teller looked into the candle.

"I see… I see four… there was none. Four are bright. I see flowers in a field," Daisuke became visibly shocked when he heard that. "Two… two… six stars."

"Six stars?" He asked, and the old woman nodded. "Can you _elaborate_  more on that?"

Her soft blue eyes lit up by the candle. "Six stars need to be completed."

"Okay…" Daisuke responded before crossing his arms. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "should have just asked what I need to have for dinner…"

"My turn," Taichi chuckled, "well this is simple and all, but I want to know if the career I choose will be the one I love the most?"

Sora just stared at Taichi, "it looks dark right now," the fortune teller said as Sora smirked, "now it looks good," and Sora frowned after that response, "it's dark again…"

"Can you tell me if my mom and dad will ever talk again?" Sora said something so serious, but everyone was focused on Taichi's dumb little question. Looking at him with shock.

"I see that outcome to be bright, but it does seem dark in some places." The fortune teller said as it was Jun's turn.

Jun huffed, "tell me who Daisuke-kun has been into these past years?"

"Jun!" Daisuke screamed as everyone suddenly became interested. "H-hey…"

"I cannot answer questions about the present or past… only the future—."

"Will he hook up with the girl he currently loves?" Jun interrupted the fortune teller.

"Jun!"

Fortune teller sighed, "well—."

"How is his love life?"

"Warm." The fortune teller said coldly as the two siblings were silent. "Warm…"

Jun pointed, "the candle or Daisuke-kun's love—?"

Daisuke had already jumped over and pinned Jun back with his hand over her mouth. Holding her in a headlock as he said, "now… kind fortune teller… let Yamato-kun ask a question before I ask how I am gonna execute my loud mouth sister."

Yamato looked at the two siblings struggling against each other before he looked at the fortune teller. "Will these two ever get along?" He asked with such a light tone that the others laugh.

The fortune teller smiled for the third time, "it seems bright for your answer," she looked over Daisuke who was shocked by the answer. He let go of his sister who started coughing for air as he blushed and walked back to where he was sitting.

Daisuke crossed his arms, "thankfully we are done with romance questions from here on out…"

Koushiro leaned forward, "will I find more about this Sun and Moon research?"

"Oh, come on, man? That?" Taichi blurted out which got a fierce elbow by Sora. He rubbed his ribs as the fortune teller investigated the candle's light. Seeing deep into it.

"It looks dark… too dark… I hear dripping…chains?" the fortune lady said as Daisuke was about to comment, a glare appeared on Miyako's face. One already in Taichi's face from Sora to stop them from making any type of comment.

"It wasn't gonna be that inappropriate…" Taichi mumbled.

Mimi shook her arms horizontally in excitement as she clapped her hands. "Who is the love of my life going to be?"

The fortune teller just looked at the candle once and closed her eyes. "The eyes of another has seen this one. This one who is filled with your world. A prince waits for you soon. Unexpected." She opened her eyes and Mimi tilted her head, still blinking. The fortune teller rolled her eyes slowly, "you will meet this man soon… next."

Jyou got flustered and adjusted his glasses, "how is my career?"

"Successful."

The whole group became quiet. As the candle finally burned out and all was left was a plate with melted wax on it. Taichi was the first to speak, "isn't that a bit specific."

* * *

She thought about that white flower with a single red petal. Hikari thought about how if she finds that petal then her lover will be together. Meaning when she finds the flower that Takeru and her will finally be a couple.

A light knock sounded from the wooden door. Hikari turned and said, "come in."

The knob turned, and the door creaked open as Miyako stuck her head in. She was strangely wearing pajamas. A pajama long sleeve shirt and pants that were both red. "Hikari-chan…? You have a minute?" Obviously, she was anxious.

Hikari nodded as her DNA partner stumbled in holding a pillow and a large blanket. Before Hikari could say a word, Miyako said, "its okay if I sleep here for the night?"

Hikari tried to see red in her best friend's eyes, but instead asked, "did you and Ken get into a fight or—."

"I never fell asleep in the same bed as him much less a room with just him. I mean I took a nap in the car with him, but—."

"You never fell asleep alone with him," Hikari finished and Miyako only nodded while looking to the side. The Chosen Child of Light spread her arms and slapped her hips, "well we have enough room for five people, so a second person wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you," Miyako gave a fake cry as she walked over and held Hikari's hands together.

"Calm down, Miyako-chan," Hikari leaned back as the fake sobbing Miyako nodded. "Come now, let's get you some water."

Miyako followed her best friend to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. She tossed it to Miyako whom upon catching it said, "it's a bit warm…"

"You can always get ice," Hikari took out her own water bottle and opened it up, "it's by Yamato and Jun's—."

"No thanks, it's too far and dark out," Miyako said as she turned the cap and took light sips of the water. Hikari smiled as she realized her DNA partner feared seeing Ken on the way.

"I'm surprised. You seemed so close with Ken-kun. I expected you two to be very comfortable around each other intimately. Haven't you two kissed?" Hikari sat by the futon she set up on the ground.

"Kissing is not the same as sleeping in the same bed. What if we? What if we suddenly…? I mean— argh! How does Sora-chan and Jun-chan do it?"

"They did it," Hikari gulped a drink as Miyako spat out her drink intensely. Garbling on some water before covering her mouth and looking intensely at Hikari who kept on drinking. "They are eighteen and been together for years, what did you expect?"

Miyako stepped a bit closer, "have you caught them?"

Hikari raised a brow, "no, but I wouldn't be surprised. I mean Sora-chan has stayed over many times and we heard the tales of Jun's drunken visits over at Yamato-kun's. I'm guessing at least one of those instances they have done it. Either way, they are very comfortable with each other."

Miyako looked down, "two more years… two more years and I will be comfortable around Ken-kun!" She huffed in determination.

Hikari sighed, "that's not how a relationship works. It's not by age and besides… look at Annia-chan and Takeru-kun—." A slight surge of pain came over her. Not like before, but somewhat of a disappointed feeling. This disappointed feeling was much strange than what Hikari has been feeling. But at the same time, Hikari became aware of this new disappointed feeling, a knock on her door was heard.

Miyako jumped and quickly ran behind Hikari. "Miyako-chan?"

"I knew it Hikari-chan. Ken-kun is probably a hormonal teenager at heart. Ready to take my chastity at a whim. I'm so sorry mom… I know I promised till marriage and I promised I would save it for my lovely husband, but I cannot deny my boyfriend's urges—."

"What are you saying?" The brunette got up and walked to the door as her best friend squeaked. Hikari opened the door and by surprised found Annia holding a pillow. Having a white pajama shirt and red pajama shorts. "Annia-chan?"

"Annia-chan!?" Miyako popped up from behind.

"Oh, Miyako-chan is here?" Annia asked as Hikari nodded stunned. The blonde girl took one step back and asked, "is it okay if I stay here for the night…?"

Hikari gazed and Miyako peeked her head in the corner of the room. "I—."

Annia quickly turned red and held onto her pillow. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't sleep in the same room as him, Hikari-chan. I couldn't much less kiss him when we began secretly going out. My parents do not even know him, and I are official. I saw him with his sleeping clothes and then imagined all the things I wasn't prepared for…" at this point Miyako was glowing with understanding in the back, her eyes shining and jaw open. "So, I beg to let me sleep here for the night because I don't think I can sleep in the same room as my boyfriend yet."

"I think it will be alright to stay over," Hikari finished before turning to Miyako, "so is this a computer club thing?"

Miyako quickly zoomed by Hikari and held the hands of Annia as her pillow fell. "Of course, you can stay Annia-chan. Of course, you can… you see, in this cabin. All people who have fears are welcomed. You see, I can relate to your situation. I tried sleeping in the same room as my boyfriend and found myself not prepared for that next step."

Hikari scratched her cheek as she wondered when the two girls will just come in.

Annia looked confused before her eyes glowed. "Miyako- _senpai,_ I knew I could always trust you. As expected from the best president of the computer club."

Hikari grabbed Annia's pillowed and put on the futon Hikari set up. And walked over once at the two girls embracing each other as best friends. She slightly pushed them in and closed the door behind them. Then walking over to futon as she sat down. She went back to reach for her phone and felt someone grab her hand.

She turned to find both Miyako and Annia grabbing her hand, "thank you, Hikari-chan… you're the best…"

Hikari looked confused face, "I can finally understand Tailmon…" she sighed, "I'm both your best friends. Anything for you guys."

"Hikari-chan…!" They hugged the Chosen Child of Light who could only stand there. They broke the hug as Miyako bounced, "since the three of us are here. We can talk about stuff."

"Like?" Annia asked.

"Anything, really…" Miyako said unsurely as she began to think. "Thinking about it. Annia-chan and Hikari-chan… this is the first time we ever had this type of thing. We never had slumber parties."

Hikari snickered, "because we grew out of them. As you once told me."

Miyako groaned and laid down on the edge of the futon. "I wish I didn't say that," she turned on her head and buried her face into the futon. "It feels like yesterday when I just had a crush on Ken-kun."

"It feels like yesterday when we were still Chosen Children. When we felt as if our lives could not move out of that." Miyako looked over at her best friend and gave a warm smile. Then Miyako looked over at Annia, "we both never spoke to each other about this, but I've always been meaning to ask you… how did you and Takeru become to be?"

Hikari was stunned by the question. She looked over at Annia who got a pink blush on her cheeks. "I don't remember much about how it happened… more like…  _it_ happened." She stared down at the floor as she shifted into a comfortable sitting position. "It began when we met in the computer club. I was new, and he was new too, but he knew you… Miyako-chan. And since Makino-senpai was the leader at the time and you knew him. I felt out of place. One day Takeru talked to me. He thought I was foreign…"

Her eyes warmed which surprised even Hikari. Annia continued, "I think that's when I began having a small crush on him. I mean… I always thought of him as the cute boy in a computer club that talked to me. Then he left the next instant, but he still talked to me in the hallways. One day… we both just sat down in a hallway and talked. He spoke about… he spoke about his mom… and I spoke about my family. Next thing you know…" and Annia's face turned red, "he kissed me in the cheek."

Miyako was even in awe, Hikari too, this didn't sound a lot like Takeru. "He asked me out and our relationship began…"

Like time itself froze.  _Takeru-kun was like that?_

"I mean," Annia continued with a nervous laugh. Bringing Hikari back down to reality, "you and Ken met similarly, right?"

Miyako crossed her arms and snorted, "it's actually more casually. You see he was the famous Ken Ichijouji at one point. Turns out… in a game with Daisuke-kun, he would injure his foot. Leading to us finding out he was the emperor. Well, he was kind of evil and tortured Digimon, so we stopped him. But he was influenced by his angry emotions and Daisuke-kun calmed him down. Soon he would join the group where many things would happen. An Ocean would take Hikari-chan, him and I once. A demon tried to take him, and we sent that demon to the ocean… demon's name was Demon by the way. Then we fought this dream making vampire demon which Daisuke-kun helped us beat. We finally were at peace and our Digimon needed to be sent away. I and Ken-kun hung out some more and one day I was advised to ask him out. I asked him out and here we are!" She laid in the bed as Annia stared in amazement and Hikari thinking  _when you hear it out loud…_

Annia touched her cheek and looked to the side, "how romantic," she obviously was amazed by the entire story. "But you know, hearing that, I would have probably fallen in love with Daisuke-kun if I experienced all those things."

Hikari and Miyako both jolted up in shock as they turned to Annia. "W-what?" The blonde girl with green eyes asked as the DNA partners looked at each other.

"Can we ask why?" They both said in unison.

"What?"

Miyako jerked forward, "why you said you would have fallen with Daisuke-kun."

Annia looked to the side and touched her hair. "Don't mean to gossip, but I heard about Daisuke-kun calling Takeru-kun a 'you'…" Hikari and Miyako groaned from that comment. "And you know, I was always nervous about him for that reason. Thinking he was this… jerk, I guess. Maybe it was my honeymoon love with Takeru-kun, but still. Now that you," she turned to Miyako, "told how you and Ken-kun became to be. Well…" she stopped herself. "Not that I like him, but he sounds like the coolest guy ever."

"Eh?" Both Miyako and Hikari tilted their heads.

"He was the on that helped Ken-kun out when he was this evil emperor. He has spoken opened how much he regrets, but how monstrous he was as emperor. And it's amazing… that someone like Daisuke-kun saved him. I always assumed it was you, Miyako-chan." Annia giggled a bit, "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one that pushed you two to going out."

Hikari blinked as she looked over at Miyako staring down. The inheritor of sincerity and love gulped and took a moment before she jerked forward. Her hand coming to her mouth as her cheeks puffed, surprising Hikari and Annia.

Miyako got up and ran to the outside where the two girls followed urgently. Miyako went the side and vomit came out of her mouth as she groaned in agony. Hikari, concerned, walked over and helped her friend stay on her feet. Miyako vomited some more as tears lightly formed. "Oh, that road food got me. Too much… jelly… beans—." Miyako vomited some more as Hikari-chan looked over.

Hikari scowled, "I told you not to eat them all, but you and Takeru-kun had to do that dumb bet."

Annia laughed, full on laughing in the background making the two best friends look back. "He threw up too before we needed to go to bed. I gave him some stomach medicine which helped him right away, do you have some Hikari-chan?"

Hikari nodded before putting her hand on Miyako's back. "I have some in my bag. It's way in the bottom so you might have to dig for it."

"Okay," Annia replied and quickly jogged back into the cabin.

Once the door closed, Miyako said, with a strain in her voice, "I'm sorry, Hikari-chan. I know how much you l-like… like Takeru-kun. I didn't mean you mention his love life with Annia-chan. I just… I just didn't want her to be left out… ya know… I—." Miyako threw up some more.

Hikari rubbed the back of Miyako-chan looking up at the cloudy blue dark skies of the night. "Hey, I would have done the same."

"R-Really?" Miyako, with some saliva sticking out of her mouth, looked up with slight tears falling from her face. Before her mouth puffed like a pufferfish and she threw up another round.

"No, but I get the sentiment and they kissed before. I can't be too bothered by it." Hikari explained before patting Miyako's back as she threw up once again.

She panted as she put her hand on her chest, "do you hate her?" Like a little child asking her mother for candy.

Hikari froze as both their eyes stared at each other for a bit. Hikari, "I don't… I—." She was stopped by the burst of the cabin door opening. She looked back and saw Annia running with the medicine pack in her hands.

She walked up to Miyako, "here you go," And Annia quickly handed the medicine before gasping, "I forgot the water… I'll be right back," Annia said running back up to the cabin.

"Thank god Ken-kun cannot see me like this, I would die…" Miyako opened the medicine pack as snot fell from her nose. She looked at it confused, "I feel like I should be dying."

"I'll get tissues," Hikari giggled before Miyako grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned around and looked at her friend, "please tell me you didn't wipe your snot—."

"Closure…" Miyako was beginning to sound as sick as she looked. "You need it to move on…" even if there was little context, Hikari realized what she had meant. Her eyes wavered down as a frown appeared. She turned around and walked up the stairs of the cabin before arriving at the door which Annia quickly opened.

"Hikari-chan…?"

"I'm gonna get tissues for her, I'll be with you two in just a minute," Hikari explained as Takeru's girlfriend nodded before allowing Hikari to enter the cabin.

The sweet scent from the freshener Hikari put was still active. Giving her time to ease as she walked over to her bag. She opened the zippers in the sides and saw loads of items she carried. They were small emergency kits that Jyou recommended, he also a large one of his own.

She stopped from searching and on her knees, slouched down.  _What am I doing? Why am I doing all this wrong?_ She then took out the small tissue box and stood up. Stopping as she looked at the door, wondering if she opened it that Takeru would be there. Telling her that he made a mistake.

In a perfect world, in Hikari's perfect world, that desire for that scenario to happen would not have existed. She clenched her fist and wondered why she never talked to him about it. Why she never confessed her feelings to him.  _Am I… that foolish?_

Hikari shook her head and followed to the outside where she ran over to Miyako, pulling out a tissue. Miyako quickly took the tissue and blew out of it. Disgusting the two girls for a second before they gave her a comforting pat. "Ken-kun is probably sleeping in peace and I'm here vomiting."

"Takeru-kun is probably vomiting and I'm here seeing you vomit," Annia joked as Miyako lowly laughed back before taking the pill and drinking all the water down.

She took a deep breath once so and snorted, "being honest, I would love to be in his position. Just being able to vomit in private and not in front of my friends."

Hikari sat down beside Miyako also sat down. "Well since we aren't sleeping in a cabin alone, I guess we could do what you said…  _sleepover_ thing."

Miyako smiled weakly before full on blowing her nose again. " _Haru,_ huh?"

Hikari slightly pouted, "it's a nice name. At least for a baby, it is."

Miyako took a sip of the water and gasped after drinking it. "Whether or not it is a nice name… you still prepared for the name. I mean I might want three kids, but even I don't have their names picked out. So, I guess any guy can just put a baby in you and Haru is on his or her way."

Hikari blushed and looked away, "I… I just like that name…"

"Haru Yagami… has a nice ring to it," Miyako leaned back.

"What about the father…? The baby is most likely gonna take the father's last name," Hikari replied.

Miyako shrugged and snickered, "unless you randomly hook up with a guy for no apparent reason and get  _accidentally_  pregnant."

"I'm not the type of girl that would get pregnant accidentally… much less with a random guy or so—." Hikari stopped herself before going into more detail than usual. It was wasn't in her to talk about pregnancy and sex, she hasn't done it before.

Miyako smirked as Annia shuffled, "I hope I can marry before I start having children. Marriage isn't really… needed, but… it would be nice."

"So traditional," Miyako pat Annia in the head. "Don't be getting pregnant and marrying a guy because of it… could you imagine marrying a guy you don't like for one fancy night."

"You are speaking about sex so casually and minutes ago you could faint from the thought of Ken-kun and you doing it?" Hikari called out.

Miyako turned immediate red and moved her hands around. "T-That's different. Specific people are— well… it's more embarrassing than talking about anyone in general."

"So bold," both Annia and Hikari joined together with a bright smirk. Miyako specifically glared in shock at Annia who covered her mouth to not laugh even more than she could have. "Alright, alright." Hikari looked up the sky before she got up. "Well," she slightly dusted off. "I think it's time to sleep."

"You're probably right," Miyako rubbed her stomach, "I'll probably be able to sleep in peace tonight."

Annia got up, "still, Hikari-chan…" Hikari looked over at the blonde girl, "I have to thank you immensely for this. For allowing me to sleep in your cabin over my nervousness—."

"No problem," Hikari then walked to the cabin with the other two following.

Once entering, Hikari jumped onto the futon and laid down. "I'm gonna try to wake up early so I can help out Dai-kun with picking up water. Since this place only has enough fresh water to nurture us and you know the rest…"

"Good luck with that," Miyako laid down beside Hikari's right side as Annia laid in Hikari's left. The three girls looking at the cabin ceiling. It was silent for quite a while as Hikari lost track of time. She looked over and she saw Miyako and Annia both sleeping.

The Chosen Child of Light took a deep breath and looked over at Annia.  _I don't hate her…_ Hikari winced before closing her eyes.  _I just need sleep, I'm sleepy…_

* * *

"You look sleepy…" Hikari said. The sun shining as bright as possible in the cloudy sky. She stood in front of Daisuke's cabin door wearing a pink no sleeve shirt, red shorts, and white hiking shoes. A very casual look.

Daisuke yawned loudly with a tear forming in the corner of his eyes. He had on a black muscle shirt with a blue collared shirt. He had on cargo pants and white running shoes. "I blame Takeru-kun, Ken-kun, and Iori-kun…"

"Oh," Hikari and Daisuke both began to walk down the dirt road. "You had Takeru-kun and Ken-kun also visit you?"

Daisuke groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "Takeru-kun said something about… I don't know… about not being able to sleep in the same room with his girlfriend. Ken-kun too, but he has told me about this, so I expected much from him… then there was Iori-kun who was flat out scared to sleep alone in a cabin since this is his first time going to camp without his parents… or whatever."

"You had a lot on your plate, huh?"

"Takeru-kun began to throw up the jelly beans he chowed on…" And that made Hikari almost burst out laughing. Daisuke looked over, "something tells me that Miyako-chan was dealing with the same when she went to your cabin. Is she alright?"

"Wait, how did you know Miyako-chan went to my cabin last night?"

"I saw her and Annia-chan running to the cabin when I was outside. I assumed they would go to you." There was a bit of silence. "How are you dealing with it?"

Hikari looked down bereft, "I don't know… Dai-kun… I really don't know. I feel much different than what I felt when they began going out. At that time… I just felt heartbroken. I didn't hate anyone."

"Lucky you," Daisuke smirked sadly in the side.

"This girl…" Hikari started as they began to walk into a small forest. "How is it with her?"

The wind blew on Daisuke allowing his three antennae hair strands flow in the wind. His brown eyes stared forward, "I don't know… I don't think I like her anyone."

Hikari looked over completely surprised as she stopped walking. Daisuke stopped, but he didn't immediately look at her. He just let the wind blow on him and when it calmed, he turned. Hikari's mouth slightly open, "so you can now tell me who you liked…" Daisuke flinched out of anger before stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking forward. Hikari stepped back a bit as a sweat drop fell from her face, "going to get the water!" Said Daisuke as he marched.

"Wait, Dai-kun…" she quickly caught up to him and clapped her hands together. "Forgive me, but this has been the biggest mystery of us Chosen Children. We wondered who you kept a secret for a long time."

"Hikari-hime…" he snarled at her before looking forward with a blank expression. He looked down, "it's not that. It's just that… I don't even remember when the last time was I truly loved this girl. It's like she wasn't even a big part of my life. The love I had for her is insignificant now."

Hikari kept on walking as she looked down at the ground with her hands holding the bucket. "You think that will happen with me and Takeru-kun?"

"You two are different. You aren't me… he isn't me… you aren't the girl I used to love. I'm not like the girl I used to love. Look, Yamato-kun and Sora-chan broke up, but it took a lot of pushing for them to date different people. Even then, Yamato-kun took as long or longer to get over Sora-chan even when he had Jun-chan. As far as I know…" Daisuke paused but kept on walking. Pain in his eyes, "took me a year to get over a girl. You may get over him by the end of summer break."

"And if I don't?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke looked over with a bored expression and shrugged.

Hikari glared, "love is complicated," he nodded.

They both walked silently in the forest before arriving at the beach. Both their eyes brightened upon seeing the beautiful beach. Daisuke staring as Hikari's jaw fell, "it looks beautiful… no wonder Jun-chan and Yamato-kun chose this place…" A beautiful beach with some cliffs on the side as if this side of the beach was private.

Daisuke walked forward, "come on. I think we'll have a  _beach episode_ in this trip, but let's collect water so we can clean our clothes and boil stuff." He kept on going and when his feet finally hit the sand, Hikari followed him.

"W-Wait…" she caught up to him and looked at the beach. "This place is beautiful. I wouldn't be surprised if Yamato-kun and Jun-chan get married here." She looked in amazement.

"Don't give them ideas. Outdoors marriages are the bane of my existence," Daisuke looked up at the clouds that covered the sun. It didn't take them long to be where the water and the beach met. Daisuke took off his shoes and socks before rolling up his pants.

"Can't we get the water from here?" Hikari asked as the little waves began to come in.

"Not if we want to be here for an hour," Daisuke said and walked into the water. Flinching as he put one foot up, "c-cold." He said before walking even more in and sweeping up a bucket full of it.

"R-Right?" Hikari then began to take off her shoes. She looked back and asked, "isn't that Mimi-chan and Iori-kun?"

Daisuke turned around and saw the two jogging towards them carrying loads of buckets. "I mean I was hoping we would just go back and forth, but I think this is better."

"Oh yeah," Hikari said taking off her shoes completely and tossing them to the side. "It would have been time-consuming if we needed to go back and forth."

"S-Sorry we were late," Mimi caught up and took a deep breath. "I overslept because I needed to have the perfect futon and…." Mimi giggled. Daisuke smirked at Iori who, also has spiky hair, looked to the side in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Hikari smiled as Daisuke began to pick up some water until the bucket is perfectly full. "How many buckets we have?" He asked struggling a bit to get the buckets out of the sand."

"Ten in total…" Iori counted quickly.

"And how many we need for the activities and washing?"

Iori blinked and sighed, "twenty-six worth of buckets… and let me guess…"

Daisuke put the filled-up bucket beside Iori and pat his shoulder, "you're gonna be Santa's little helper."

Iori glared up, "and what about Mimi?"

Mimi stood in the water with her shoes off as she had an empty bucket in hand. "Looks like I am on bucket retrieving duty and don't worry, Iori-kun… Daisuke-kun will help you from time to time." Iori nodded as Mimi filled up the bucket she had in hand. Once perfectly full, she handed it over to him. He took it with such shame and carried both buckets away from the beach.

"Since we are not in a  _real_ rush… I guess we can have some fun," Mimi looked at a confused Daisuke who grabbed another bucket and Hikari who was trying to get water for the bucket she had.

"I heard that!" Iori said as he kept on marching away carefully with buckets in hand.

Daisuke finished filling up the bucket and said, "I'll fill up the buckets and let Iori-kun. Mimi-chan and Hikari-hime… go have fun." And once he put the bucket down, Mimi jumped on him with a small hug. "Hey…!" He almost slipped, "not in the water."

Hikari looked over as Daisuke and Mimi got very close. "Huh?" And as Daisuke nearly kicked forward, Hikari's feet were in the way. Sweeping her as she slipped back, squeaking before her body fell onto a water. The loud splash immediately made Mimi get off Daisuke.

"Hikari-hime?" Daisuke spoke a bit Hikari was nearly sunken down in the water. But before he could go and help her, she sat up. Coughing a bit and wiping her face so her vision would return. Once so, she looked up at Mimi and pout at her.

"He told you not mess around," Hikari got up after almost slipping due to how heavy the water made her. "I'm completely soaked…" she said tugging on the edge of her shirt and twisting it to take some of the water off. "Hm?" She looked forward, "Hey… what's wrong, why so quiet?" Her vision fully came back and saw a bit of pink on Mimi's cheeks as Daisuke were red.

Hikari took a moment and looked down. Her face completely changing from confused to utter shock. "That color is the closest to white…" Mimi giggled as Hikari immediately turned around and had her arms around her chest. "Red, huh?" Mimi giggled as Hikari's face went completely red and almost collapsed back in the water.

"I don't want you to get sick," Daisuke spoke.

"Dai-kun?" Hikari looked back and saw Daisuke taking off the collared shirt she had on. "D-Dai-kun!?"

"Daisuke-kun…" Mimi took a couple steps back.

"Be mature you too, I just don't want Hikari walking around with a wet cold shirt." He frowned to the side, "just take off that shirt and put this on…" He said with a stern face. They both looked at each other for a bit before Daisuke turned around. "Not gonna look back," he said bored, "hurry…"

And Hikari did as he said and quickly took off her shirt. She kept on blushing and peeking a bit to see if Daisuke would even dare to turn. Finally, she got the soaking shirt off and went to take the shirt from Daisuke's hand, but noticed it was already gone.

"Alright, you got changed…" Daisuke turned his head and stopped himself when he saw Hikari again. Mimi handing Hikari the shirt as quickly as Daisuke turned his head and screamed, "hurry, so I can bury Mimi-chan in the sand alive!" His body went stiff and looked down.

Even if there's a bit of anger towards how Mimi caused this, Hikari hurried. She buttoned up the shirt which fit her big. It was incredibly warm and soft too. She embraced it before hearing Daisuke say, "I hear you Mimi-chan!" Hikari turned back as she saw Mimi trying to escape the water and to the sand as Daisuke shook in frustration.

"Dai-kun…"

"Can I look?" Daisuke turned his face with his eyes shut.

Hikari nodded and saw Daisuke just looking at her direction with his eyes closed. "Yes, you can look…" Daisuke quickly opened his eyes and searched for Mimi. Hikari covered up her chest when she saw his brown eyes look at her for even a second. He grit his teeth and began to stomp his way towards Mimi who was running.

"Come on Daisuke-kun… you know it was an accident," Daisuke grunted as he finally got to dry sand and picked up a bucket. "The first one was…" he threw a bucket at her which she moved away from. "Come on, it was a good time."

"Unwanted!" Daisuke grabbed another bucket and lift it up.

"You liked it…" and this one hit her on the forehead as she fell back.

Daisuke huffed as he stood angrily. He walked up to Mimi and grabbed the two buckets before turning to the ocean. The first thing he saw was Hikari was holding onto his shirt tightly and still pink around her cheeks.

He gave a gruff sigh. He looked to the side and began to walk forward. Hikari flinching as he silently approached towards her. "I didn't mean to see anything…" He walked over in front of her and then dropped both buckets. She didn't flinch but got taken by surprise when he buttoned up a button that she missed by her torso. Which how big the shirt is compared to her and even Daisuke to a degree. The button would be above Daisuke's diaphragm. But for Hikari, it was by her bellybutton. "I don't want you to get sick either… Hikari-hime…"

"Dai-kun—." Her mind went blank for some reason before she heard someone call out. She snapped and turned to the side to see Iori returning with Jyou by his side. "Oh, I guess we should…" she turned with a laugh and stopped when she noticed a shocked expression on Daisuke's face. "Dai-kun?"

Daisuke lowered his head and turned to the other as he walked on in silence. Hikari tilted her head and wondered what happened.

She then followed as she saw Daisuke filling up the two buckets he had. Still not speaking. "hey, what happened to Miyako-chan?" He said picking up a free bucket. Hikari looked over and saw Jyou helping Miyako up as she gave a bright lazy smile. Before Hikari was about to speak, Iori asked, "what happened to you Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke lowered his head, "N-nothing, just mad with Mimi-chan," Hikari got a peek of his face and saw him smiling as usual. She wondered if it was of what he saw. Thinking about it made her heavily blush once again.

"And what wrong with you, Hikari-chan? Wait… your pink shirt is in your hand and you look soaked all over except for the shirt that belongs to Daisuke…"

"I'll make this easy." Daisuke got up and looked away from Iori and Hikari. "Mimi-chan jumped me and I tripped Hikari-hime trying to stay on my feet. She got soaked and I tried to give her my shirt, so her shirt wouldn't get her sick. I gave her privacy and Mimi-chan…" he gave the loudest groan, "made me see Hikari-hime without her shirt and I gave her my shirt. Then I knocked out Mimi-chan and we are here. End of Story." Iori opened his mouth, "End of story!"

Iori smirked, "so you saw—."

"Yes, I saw her bra and the shape of her chest… if you mention a thing to Taichi-kun and anyone else or mention it to me after this moment. I'm letting a jellyfish sting you!" Daisuke quickly grabbed the two buckets and walked out of the ocean.

Iori looked over at Hikari and gave a friendly thumbs up. Hikari flinched, "sorry if I'm acting this way, teenage years are hitting me hard," Iori almost snickered as Hikari blushed. He sighed, "I won't tell a soul."

"I know," Hikari smirked very brightly. "I believe Dai-kun's threats all the time. And I know you wouldn't care to take it lightly." She walked with her arms crossed and smirked as she heard Iori audibly gulp.  _Maybe… just maybe this trip will be fine with my friends._

And as she took a bucket and began to fill up. She looked over at Daisuke was sitting by Mimi who was being checked on by Jyou. Both Daisuke and Mimi doing what looked to be as a friendly chat.

As Jyou stood up straight and put his hand on his hips and Mimi seemingly cheered. Daisuke looked over at Hikari. She smiled and waved, and he gave a light wave.  _Friends… my friends… to get my mind of Takeru-kun._

She stopped when she saw Takeru and Annia both walking from the forest towards the beach. Her frown became apparent as she put her head down and just grabbed another bucket whilst putting her already full bucket on shore. Iori walked over and picked up the bucket as he said, "thank you."

With all she had left, she replied with "no problem," but it really hurt to say those words with a confident face. Takeru's voice was heard, and she looked down as she began to get more water for her bucket. Then it blend with Annia's voice. And that almost Hikari cry once again. Like she did that day in the festival. When she cried in Daisuke's arms with regret, confusion, frustration, sorrow, and anger. She heard footstep behind her, footsteps on the sand coming near.

She shivered as the footsteps went into the water.  _Not like this…_ she thought.  _If Annia-chan comes near I may lash out. If it's Takeru-kun… I may cry…_ she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back. In relief and sort of disappointment, she saw a now composed Daisuke. "Need help." And she smiled, glad that she had such a great friend like him. She couldn't even help to recall what he did for her and how he cheered her on.

"You look like you do," he said, and her eyes widened when he took the bucket from her. "It's like I said… Hikari-hime… just don't give up on him and you'll get him. Now don't be such a downer, we are not at their wedding yet, so you can sulk there." Daisuke then filled up the extra bucket he had and took both buckets shore.

A cold breeze went around Hikari's body except for her upper body where Daisuke's collared shirt warmed her. She tugged on it, "I still have my friends…"  _I believe in you._ Not just Daisuke's words, but Miyako's and even Takeru's. Her bothers. All her friends. She would be strong and endure this. She always heard a saying from her mom: You'll what you want not by sitting around and crying, but by being strong an enduring.

And she knew. She knew if she endures until now. That one day… Takeru may love her.

And she thought about that flower the fortune teller spoke about.

Not know how close it was to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know how this chapter looked, but I wanted fun before I get to the juicy stuff. Still continuing Hikari's and Takeru's little love plot and I don't know when it's gonna stop. I am looking forward to writing the next chapter or next two chapters! They are gonna be what Hikari's current arc peaks to.
> 
> Also, I know how bad some people want it, but Daikari (Daisuke x Hikari) is not gonna happen. I just wanted to have fun with Hikari's friendship with him and Mimi's/ and a bit Iori. So sorry, not Daikari ever. Hikari won't even love Daisuke like that, they're just friends.


	9. White Flower with Red Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camping trip has only begun, but Hikari has still yet to figure out how to handle Takeru dating Annia. Will she figure something out or will something else happen?

The storm disappeared, and the young Daisuke looked in shock as the dangerous spiral storm just disappeared.

"It's night time…" the sky turned to a bright dark blue where a few stars became prominent. Six shined brighter than any others. So bright that the same seemed to unreal.

The red flowers of the field quickly turned white and the white petals began to glow.

Young Daisuke took notice of and looked around as the petals of the flower began to rise. The young boy looked around before spotting the blonde girl and the black-haired girl standing beside him. He didn't say a word, only extend his hand as each girl took one of his hand.

"Six stars…" young Daisuke said as the black-haired girl teared up. The young Daisuke teared up, "Be happy…"

"Yes…" the black-haired girl looked down with such agony. As if her heart was broken. She began to turn into white petals as the white petals spiraled around before fading into the other petals. Every single white petal stopped.

Young Daisuke wiped the tears off his face with his free hand. Then looking at the blonde little girl who was starting to cry. He let go of her hand and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll find you! I'll find you, I promise!"

The wind picked up, but the kids stood tall as the blonde girl began to turn to petals as each petal in the sky flowed in a whirlwind. "I promise…" said the young Daisuke who tears flowing down his face.

"I know you will…" the blonde girl smiled before she completely turned into white petals as they all whirlwind together before turning into the nothing. The sky now shining bright with only six of the bright stars. The young Daisuke froze in place before he wiped his ears ever so slowly and turned to the older Daisuke who watched all of this.

"Ready…?" The younger Daisuke said. And despite the massive confusion with Daisuke, he took his younger self's hand. Then the world exploded.

Light ravished from the ground as Daisuke saw pure white energy burst from the ground. The young Daisuke looked up as Daisuke looked up himself and saw the six stars all shining brightly, but still, they weren't overtaking each other. It just looked like six bright stars.

Younger and teenage Daisuke both looked at each other as the younger one smiled and faded into the teenage Daisuke. A voice, sounding godlike was heard,  _six stars… now it's time…_ and the world turned to a reflection of the sky. Daisuke stood normally as he kept looking at the six stars.  _We're ready…_ said the multiple voices. The six stars now shined brightly. Somehow not blinding him, but a wind pressure began to push on him.

Daisuke looked at the six stars shining brightly than ever before, but not blinding for some reason before four of the six bursts brighter, having a bright blue outline. The world Daisuke was in was slowing turning into a white void. Before out of the four, one light shined brighter than the rest. Causing the world to break to space like a void. Where the one star was still shining, and Daisuke looked blankly as he slowly reached his hand over.

He gasped awake. Sitting up and putting his left hand over his chest. His right hand went up to his face as he breathed heavily. Trying to slow down his breaths, he put his hands down beside him and looked around at the cabin surrounded by Ken, Takeru, & Iori. None of which seemed to have been bothered by Daisuke's apparent outburst.

He didn't even have to look at the time to know it was too early for him to be awake. Surveying to see if anyone awoke from his outburst, he realized no one heard him. He looked at his bare body speaking like bullets and got up from his futon.

Revealing he was only wearing pajama pants with boxers underneath of course. He picked up a stray shirt he left on the floor before quietly but quickly walking out the cabin. The cool breeze hitting him and making him stop in his tracks. He could take a calming breath. Closing his eyes, he took one final deep breathes to end his rush before looking up and opening his eyes. Seeing the normal constellation with no sign of the six significant stars he has seen before.

The sounds of nature came alive as Daisuke leaned back against his cabin door and embraced the cool breeze. Not even wondering about his dream or nightmare. But just enjoying peace and quiet while being awake. The wind gave him one more cool down as he opened his eyes and said with absolute laziness in his voice, "Was that it?"

* * *

Hikari dreamt about the white flower with one red petal. The dream wasn't too vivid, and she had forgotten most of it when she woke up.

There she was. Sitting with her hair messy. Looking beside her to see two empty sleeping bags. She rubbed her head and moaned before yawning. She stretched one arm in the air until she could hear a satisfying pop in her back.

She smacked her lips and remembered that Miyako promised Daisuke and Ken she would help collect rocks for the fireplace and various things the Chosen Children want to do. Annia went off with Takeru to find some sites the group can hang out, but honestly, it was just so they could take a couple's stroll together. The thought of them together made Hikari shiver before she heard a light knock on her door.

"C-Come in," like instinct from all the manners her mother taught her.

And the door opened very slowly before Iori peeked his head, "Hikari-chan," he was red, "you're not… unclothed."

"I just woke up… I have pajamas on, good morning~" Hikari giggled before Iori opened the door fully and gave a sigh of relief. "Honestly, who sleeps with little clothes on?"

"Good morning. Mimi-chan… she sleeps with short shorts and a tank top," Iori rolled his eyes, "she… likes to tease, doesn't she?"

"I guess Koushiro-kun didn't lie," Hikari and Iori both laughed. "So… there has to be the reason you're here."

"Oh! Nothing much, Jyou and I are going to collect some spare wood. Yamato-kun may join us later, but since you're the only person that isn't Mimi-chan…" he coughed, "we were wondering if you would like to join us. You can just watch."

Hikari looked at Annia's sleeping bag, "I think I'll stay here. After collecting the water, I think I'm tired," she joked.

"Alright," Iori turned around, "oh and Sora-chan baked some muffins last night. They are in the kitchen with tin foil on top of it. If you want some… no requirements."

"I'm surprised Dai-kun didn't eat them all…"

"It was Chibimon that always are the food, Daisuke-kun just let him."

"Right," Hikari laughed before waving, "I'll see you around Iori-kun. Tell Jyou I said good morning and both of you be careful."

"You two," Iori whispered and took a small bow before walking out.

Hikari was alone again. She looked around and said, "not many people are going to be around the camp…" she sighed and got up. Feeling a small cramp on her right leg that almost made her stumble. "Ah… morning cramps… my favorite," she commented before stopping and walking over to the cell phone.

She opened her cell phone and there was a picture of her laughing with Daisuke and Mimi from the day before. She smiled before looking at her messages and for some reason hoped Takeru did text her despite not having a notification. Her disappointment rose when he did not send her a single message.

She closed her phone and cupped her phone gently before putting it down. She walked to the small closet and saw the array of clothes she could wear. She instead looked at the mirror and said, "it's easy to do this when you're not scared to see Takeru-kun when you walk outside."

She sighed, "what am I doing?" she grabbed some denim short shorts and threw them on her futon. "I'm here… whining… whining about something I should be over and now I'm talking to myself…" she laughed for a bit before looking over at her phone.

She was about to reach for it, but she stopped herself.  _No… I can do this. I just… I just need to wait._ She sat beside her bed and grabbed her denim short shorts. Looking around at it and observing it for some reason. Like a person reading a label of food while waiting for their parents to pick out a type of cereal.

She put the shorts down and moved her hair to the side, "today is going to be rough." She leaned back and landed on the futon. Saying "ouch" bored before rolling around her futon. She went ended up rolling to the wall and looked at the wooden wall. "White flower with red petal…"

* * *

**Starless**

* * *

Hikari stared at the sky. Bored since most of her friends went out to do their own things. She doesn't have anyone to talk with, but only a few. She looked over and her eyes widened when she spotted Annia. Her eyes wandered to the ground, but her peripherals could see Annia going towards her.

 _What do I do?_ Hikari gulped slightly and composed herself immediately.

"Hey," Annia stopped and stared down herself. Her body slightly shaking as Hikari could only respond with looking at her. "I'm… I want to talk to you… we never talked…" Annia held her hands as she played with her fingers.

Hikari wondered of a way to get out of this until her mind said,  _you don't hate her… give her a chance…_ "Ah, yes, Annia-chan. What is it you want to talk about?" Hikari froze when she realized that Annia could have something to say about Takeru. Hikari is mildly aware that Annia knows of her crush to Takeru.

"Just… talk," Annia said sitting beside Hikari as they looked up at the cloudy sky. Annia smiled, "I didn't know how much Takeru-kun and his friends got along. I mean he barely spoke about any of you in such a manner," Hikari frowned, "n-no, no, no. I meant like… he talked about you, but he never really…  _emphasized_ how much he cared for all of you. I realize that you're all like brothers and sisters to him than friends."

"Takeru is good at keeping his feelings in secret…"

"He sure is…"

Both girls stopped the moment they said that. Annia giving Hikari a few glances as Hikari only watched the blonde girl in his peripherals. "Tell me about yourself," Hikari said out loud. Annia responding with a surprise turn. Hikari smiled lightly, "you never… you never told me about yourself. I want to know who  _Annia_  is."

"I grew up in the countryside as a young girl." She laughed, "but don't worry. I won't start from the very beginning," she looked down. "My parents divorced each other, I think something about my dad cheating, but I was too young to understand. Next, you know, mom took me to Odaiba and I was a city girl out of nowhere. Gosh, everyone here sounded so much differently, but I manage to get the accents down."

"City accent?"

"Odaiba accent?" Annia replied before playing with her fingers. And she bit her lower lip, "my love for computers came very early on. You have no idea how shocking it was when I realized there were monsters made by computers…"

"Digimon…"

"I actually got one," Annia said very happily before her smile turned to a frown. "Had…" she sighed, "as fast as I got one. I needed to give it away."

"Right…" even Hikari barely opened about her disappointment of seeing Tailmon go.

"But then I enter middle school, and—." She shook her head, "how cool it was to meet the Chosen Children of those same Digimon. I actually met Daisuke-kun first before even Miyako-chan…"

"Dai-kun?"

"Yes," she nodded looking over, "back when he had that monster long hair. Back when he… he smiled more…"

"What? He doesn't smile as much?"

"You don't think so?" Annia looked over raising a brow. "I mean I saw him on three occasions before Takeru revealed we were going out. The first time I happened to bump into him in the cafeteria. And gosh… I think I had a crush on him."

Hikari blinked, "you did…?" She stared bewildered.

"Like a fangirl crush," she shook her hand around and averted her eyes from Hikari's, blushing a bit. "But yeah. The second time I saw him, I think he was looking for Miyako-chan. And the third time was during the festival."

"The spring festival…"

"Yeah," but Annia's words became a bit fuzzy as she remembered the kiss that still hurts to remember. "Daisuke-kun was walking somewhere, and I asked him where's Takeru-kun because you know… I wanted to find him. Daisuke-kun was looking gloomy and of course, he didn't know where Takeru-kun was so he—." Annia stopped when she saw Hikari staring down. "Hikari-chan?" The blond girl gently touched her shoulder as the Chosen Child of Light snapped back into reality.

"Huh!? Oh…" she looked at Annia and clapped her hands, "sorry, I wasn't bored. I was just…" Annia looked down, "I was just… just… Annia, is something wrong?"

"Do you hate me?" Annia words could have not made the world ever more silent. Hikari could feel the wind touching her, but not hear it. The sound of leaves was null. The one topic that was on her mind for weeks was asked by the girl herself.

"I…"

"I know you and Takeru-kun liked each other," Annia's eyes looked down as she turned forward. Looking at the trees, Hikari still wrapping her head around what was happening. "I know it was awkward when I got involved. Mimi-chan and Jun-chan got drunk and told me about it. Not in a harsh way, but…" she clenched her fist, "I will be lying if I said that it never bothered me…" Annia shook her head, "never mind—."

"I don't hate you," Hikari said when she saw Annia about to get up. "I… I did like Takeru-kun. I mean he's cute and brave and friendly… he's… he's Takeru-kun, but I don't hate you. He chose you."

"Everyone thought he was gonna choose you."

"And so, what?" Hikari snorted, "I thought he was going to choose me too," she said it so casually, but the words made Annia sadder than before. "He chose you."

"I know," Annia didn't hold back, she began to tear up.

Hikari heard the talk Takeru and Daisuke had in the janitor room repeat. She got up, "He chose you!" She said with such emphasis that Annia was slightly scared. Hikari put her hand on her shoulders, "he had every reason to pick me. He had all the reasons to pick me, but he didn't think I was meant for him… he thought you were. And I come to accept this because with all honesty… you're great."

"I am?" Annia looked over.

"I accept this relationship between you two! I really do. If you ever wanted my blessing for this relationship. You have it." Annia's eyes glowed in joy, but her mouth opened in shock.

"If I can open up," Annia then looked down at her knees and giggled, "I actually don't know why Takeru-kun would ever pick me.  _Not_ because I don't compare to you though… that was on my mind. What do I have that he likes so much?"

Hikari stopped. Her mind thinking so much and when the answer came immediately. She gasped ever so slightly and clenched both her fist. Wincing a bit before putting her head down. Annia continued, "I should be asking this—."

"You're like him…" Hikari spoke softly, but Annia heard that enough to stop talking herself. Both looking at each other. "You and him. Perfect match in every way. You two have a similar sense of humor and restrictions in humor. I mean Takeru-kun gets reserved on his jokes compared to the out spoke jokes Taichi-kun and Dai-kun let out. He stays in the middle as you do. You have similar  _Hope_ as him…"

Hikari pat her in the back, "don't doubt yourself because you know Takeru-kun too, right?" She asked Annia, but Hikari was basically asking herself. "Then you know that he doesn't do a lot of things based on emotions. He's emotional… no doubt," and the two girls both shared a laugh for that single comment. "But he's reserved. Like you… I have yet to see you angry or frustrated, but something tells me that you would blurt out your feelings."

Annia looked down, "Miyako-chan told me that I tend to let my emotions out in a burst…"

Hikari looked up at the sky. Looking at each cloud move slowly in the sky. Her eyes reflecting the clouds before she closed them. She remembered it all once again. Takeru and her both smiling and running around the Digital World.

She knew who she was.

She was a family girl. She always had a family much more complete than anyone could expect. A protective mother who shows nothing, but care. A father who works to make sure each child could be spoiled, sometimes to spoil his wife. And there Hikari was the light of the family. Taichi stood tall as the bravest brother, but Hikari was always the attention getter. Hikari was reserved but was always honest with her emotions. She had restrictions and loved to tease, but in a sister like a manner. She had many people wanting to be her friend.

Takeru was from a broken family. His family split in half when Takeru least wanted it. His brother was always  _the_ brother. Yamato has gotten fame while Takeru was the younger brother of Yamato. Takeru smiled a lot, but he was always reserved. Saving his feelings to his friends and always being distant with strangers. He would let his emotions out, but they always needed to be bottled up. He tends to hide his emotions and want to keep it a secret. Like Annia…

Hikari opened her eyes.

Takeru needed someone who loves family. Of course, he did and maybe it was that reason Hikari thought that she was perfect for Takeru. The one saddened by a broken family needed someone with a complete family to fill the void, but he just needed someone. Not Hikari. Hikari did not need Takeru, she needed love and a hero. That is not a lie. But she could get that from someone else. Takeru needed to be understood and Annia brought him that. Hikari truly lost to Annia, but not because Annia was prettier or offered more, because she was HIS perfect match. She was like him and when two people have similar pain, how could they not connect.

"Thank you for this," Annia said getting up with her hands behind her back. "I needed to hear that. I needed to know that," she peered down with such soft warm eyes of happiness, "You're amazing, Hikari-chan…"

Hikari felt something rise in her heart. Something a bit warm, but when she thought about Takeru, her heart went cold and all she could give was a slow nod.

Annia immediately stood up as the Chosen Child of Light glanced over, "I'm going to wash some of my dirty clothes from yesterday, I'll see you around," Annia giggled ever so casually. Too casually. It didn't annoy Hikari but made her think. Really think.

As Takeru's girlfriend walked off, Hikari took one more look at her and found herself glaring. Her eyes widened before she faced back to the ground. Mumbling that her emotions would go away. The emotions of wanting to hurt someone, it wasn't like her to have these emotions.

She laced her finger and leaned on her hands. Her eyes staring right down at her knees, but she could only see Takeru. Thinking about her made her feel different things, but it still felt off. It still did.  _Do I…?_

And before she could finish her thought, light footsteps were heard and Hikari had the instinct to look at the direction where Annia left through. "Hikari-chan?" She heard her name called from the other side and she quickly looked over to see Miyako.

Miyako smiled with a towel around her shoulder as she returned from helping Daisuke and Ken. "Miyako-chan…"

"Look at you, sitting here doing nothing," Miyako sat right next to Hikari, "it's not like you, you're usually more active," and Hikari did not respond, only looked in the distant. Miyako hummed and said, "I saw Annia-chan a bit earlier… she seemed happy and you're here sad, huh? I guess you two talked?"

"You knew she wanted to…?"

"She did ask for my blessing before I left with the boys," Miyako stretched her hands up, "so… princess… what do you think?"

Hikari didn't say a single word. Only looked down until Miyako leaned closer, "I…" Hikari stopped to sigh, "I told her that I didn't hate her…"

"And were you lying?" Miyako asked only to have Hikari turn to her to shrug. Miyako's raised her eyes brows before looking down, "so it's  _that_ complicated…"

"It's shouldn't be…"

"You do love Takeru…"

Hikari clenched her fist, feeling her nails against her skin. She bit her lower lip and flinched the moment she did, "I…" she spoke to calm herself. Taking a very deep breath, "I—."

"You with your  _I_ ," Miyako grabbed Hikari's head and pulled her in for a light hug. "Being selfish isn't going to get you anywhere. Right now, you might hate Annia secretly, but sooner or later it might turn openly."

"I stop being selfish and give Takeru-kun up?"

Miyako shrugged, "I would be wrong to say to give him up. It sounds logical for someone to give up on a  _taken_ person and move on… but who knows. Maybe Takeru-kun doesn't love Annia-chan and she's blackmailing him. Heck… maybe you're right to hate her and she's vile or…"

"Or she's the nicest person for Takeru-kun and  _I'm_  just being selfish," Hikari said with venom in her voice.

"You…"

"Miyako-chan," A male voice was heard, and both girls looked over to see Ken walking while dripping in pure sweat. "You ran off and Daisuke needed to carry the rest of the buckets full of rock…"

"S-sorry, I didn't want to carry such things." Miyako moved her hand horizontally in front of her.

Ken crossed his arms as Miyako looked up with puppy eyes. Hikari smiling at the two couple slightly flirting with each other until Ken sat down and leaned on Miyako. She gasped as he smiled, "I'm tired~" And he looked over to see Hikari before he composed himself. Fixing his drenched shirt too, "sorry, I—."

"You smell," Miyako playfully pinched her nostrils and stuck one tongue out.

"I don't know why miss…  _it's too heavy_ ," Ken let out his inner Daisuke before turning to the side in embarrassment. "Damn it to him…" he chuckled before turning to the two girls.

"So, where's Dai-kun?" Hikari asked looking around for him.

Ken snickered, "I may or may not have given him for buckets of rocks to carry…"

"You gave him yours too!?" Miyako asked.

"Bucket of rocks…?" Hikari spoke before panicking, "those large rocks by the creek for the campfire? You're making him carry for buckets."

"He said he would be fine and… they were heavy," Ken was tried. Very tired. Hikari has seen her brother change personalities when drunk, but Ken changes when he is tired. Becoming somewhat playful, it's weird because drunk Ken is quiet. "He said it was fine…"

"Oh honey," Miyako put her shoulders down as Ken sat beside Miyako once again. "The least you could have done is help him."

"I tried…" and Ken showed his weak tired arms, "but they were heavy."

"Oh Ken-kun," both girls said at him. Who knew that the once athletic god that was Ken Ichijouji had a tired side. Hikari shouldn't be the least bit surprised since Taichi had something so similar, she may have grown up with Taichi, but he was the strongest in her eyes for a very long time.

"Hey…" A large intent of malice was felt behind the two sitting younger Chosen Children. A strange aura of black and red could be felt as the teens turned their head and found an angry Daisuke staring right at Ken and Miyako. "Rocks… delivered…" she said with more hatred in his voice than his body. That's because he had both his arms slouching down in tiredness.

"You're back—."

"I should punch you, but my arms can't handle it…!" Daisuke snapped like a snake before walking in front of the teens. Daisuke was sweating bullets. His shirt so soaked that the undershirt he had on was melded with the shirt over it.

"You were quick," Ken smiled before Daisuke stomped his foot while glaring to the side of him. The couple both bowing in forgiveness as Daisuke took a deep breath.

Miyako turned to Hikari, "well, if it's not too much trouble. Hikari can help you to your cabin," and her response to hearing this was blushing and looking at Miyako with dramatic shock.

Daisuke took a deep breath and got up, his arms slightly slouching. "I'm okay. I'm just extremely tired. I think I'll take a quick shower and head off to bed."

"It's almost six though and we were gonna have a campfire…"

"I said," and the bitter aura returned that could level a city if the intensity was close to real. "I. Am. Tired." And his eyes glared down at the couple that both leaned against each other for safety.

"Sorry," they both said only to have Daisuke sigh again and give them forgiveness.

Daisuke left one eye open, "just wake me around the time the actual campfire starts. No campfire should start at sunrise."

"I mean…" Miyako stopped herself from speaking when Daisuke grit his teeth. He calmed himself and began to walk, "you really don't need anything from us."

"I just need to rest. I don't think these arms are carrying a thing for a week. So, I think all the rest I can get…" he stopped and looked over at Hikari who was shocked by his sudden attention towards her. "You were crying," he said as she gasped back in shock.

"How did you know…?"

"Jun cries a lot," Daisuke smirked tiredly before walking over and wiping a tear off her. "Miyako-chan, do your job as Hikari-hime's best friend and don't let her cry for too long. Red eyes don't look good on anyone."

"Hey! I am doing my job! And you make it sound like you never made her cry."

"I really never have," Daisuke said turning around and walking off, "see you guys tonight or tomorrow…" he raised one arm only for it to fall like a rag doll.

"He never made you cry?" Miyako turned and raised a brow.

"Not that I can remember…" Hikari looked down and had her hand on her chin. "I don't think he ever made me cry and if he did, not intentionally."

"I guess that's a good thing," Ken chuckled softly as he stood up. "My body is pretty much is as tried as Daisuke-kun's," and he shivered looking around for Daisuke. "I guess I need to rest too…"

"Rest, come on? We should spend time together," and Ken gave her glare that resembled that of the emperor. Miyako squeaked and hid behind Hikari as he turned to the side, "I'm just gonna take a bit, hopefully…"

"I'm gonna miss you," Miyako waved lightly as the Chosen Child of Kindness gave a loving smile before waving off.

"See you too, Hikari-chan," he said.

"See you," Hikari replied before both girls saw Ken walking off. Miyako gave a loving sigh as she saw her boyfriend walk off. "Let me guess… 'he's amazing'."

Miyako poked Hikari's rib with her shoulder, "you know it's true."

And the tone changed when Miyako's smile dropped. Her eyes averted down, and she said, "I've noticed that you and Takeru-kun haven't been talking a lot lately…"

Her heart stopped for a bit, "what?" She could only say.

Miyako's eyes reached Hikari's, "I… I noticed that you two haven't even talked. Even when he was dating Annia-chan… you two were practically best friends. And the last time we hung out  _without_ Annia-chan… you barely spoke with him."

Hikari could feel the pressure gaining on her. The cold wind brought her to say her nervous words, "I just haven't gotten over him and—."

"And what?" A serious tone went over her voice. "And then what? You haven't gotten over him. That makes sense, but you're not talking to him, Hikari-chan…" Miyako put her hands over her best friends. "And I get why you're so distant, but you're being unreasonably distant. Like… Like in the way where you don't want to be around him. You… you miraculously sat with him in the fortune teller and even managed to be in the same van on the way, but… when is the last time you spoke with him?"

Hikari stopped and looked down, "Hikari-chan…" Hikari's eyes water, "Hikari…" She got up shocking Miyako to gasp.

"I don't know…" she only said with a pathetic sigh. "I don't know…" she shook her head, "I think I do hate her. But I shouldn't. Takeru-kun is happy with her and he most likely met his match, but it bothers me! It bothers me that he chose her." She kicked the dirt. "I think it does. I can't even look at either of them," she turned her head back at Miyako, "Takeru-kun… I'm mad at him too. I'm mad at him. Jealous of Annia-chan. Hate this situation and I shouldn't be. I never dealt with anything like this…"

Miyako tilted her head and exhaled.

"I have never been in love with someone who chose another girl…"

"If it's fair, I think Takeru-kun is the only guy you liked…"

Hikari blushed, "not really…" she shook her head. "I always hated when things never went my way and this isn't going how I want it to go. None of this is and the problem is that I have no room to whine. I have friends and I'm doing good in school. And my family is all well and my health and life are okay. But I'm letting one boy ruin it all…"

"Being in love. How does it feel?"

Hikari smiled sadly, "it feels like it's easier when you see it in the movies."

Miyako shrugged and smirked, "look… why don't you date another guy? Heck, you can date one from the group. Daisuke-kun! He's your age and not taken."

"Dai-kun? I mean he would be nice," Miyako got up with her hands clasped together and sparkles in her eyes. "But he likes another girl…" And Miyako fell. "Not interested in dating Koushiro-kun, Jyou-kun is husband material, but he's not my type, Iori-kun is just… not ready." Hikari groaned, "Dai-kun is the only guy I could date, and I ruined that already!"

Miyako got up, surprising Hikari, "you gotta figure it out then," she said walking over and placing her hand on Hikari's shoulder. "I don't want you two to drift apart as friends. Take your time, but don't burn the bridge… just walk to the other side. Okay?"

Hikari could only nod.

Miyako sighed, "I'm gonna go with Sora and hang out with her. You can come, but you don't have to. I'll see you around or but take care of yourself. Take a nap yourself," she smirked, "even if you don't need it." She turned around and walked off.

Hikari got up, ready to follow Miyako, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She turned around in case Miyako would turn to see if she was coming. Hikari did not know that she did.

Hikari looked out at the woods close by. Wondering what she was going to do.  _Maybe I should just… get along with Annia-chan even more. We both talked._ The kiss appeared in her head.  _I must let that go…!_

 _Really?_ Like the second voice in her head said,  _no you don't. He had no right to date someone like her._

_He did._

_Yet here you stand. In pain. Hurting. He's hurting you._

_I can't let go of him._

_He knew you liked him and said nothing._

_He was scared_

Hikari lowered her head.

_But then why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why do you hate her?_

_I don't…_

_You wish you did though._

_I love Takeru-kun_

_So go for him._

_Kiss him!_

_No!_

_Love him!_

_I do!_

_Show him!_

_He's with Annia-chan!_

_Stop calling her that. She took him away._

_He chose her._

_But he doesn't deserve her!_

_Why?_

_He does deserve her!_

_Why?_

_He didn't choose you!_

_Why?_

_I'll get along with her!_

_No, you won't._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Shut up! Shut up!_

_Why…?_

_Why what?_

_Why…?_ Hikari had one tear fall from the corner of her eye to the tip of her chin.  _Why do I want to be her friend?_

_I thought you already knew that answer._

Hikari opened her eyes and wiped the tear away. "I don't…"

And she looked back at her cabin. She took a moment to stare at it before walking away from it. Walking around the cabin and seeing the center of the campsite where a small fireplace stood. She stopped when she saw Annia holding some wet clothes in a bucket. Putting them down beside a barrel.

Hikari gave a light smile before taking one step. But history would repeat itself ever so cruelly when she stood there and watched Takeru walk beside his girlfriend. Not similar, but the feeling was when she found them kissing in the hallway of the festival.

This time her world didn't go blank. The world didn't become void, but instead, her mind went blank on itself. Like the fire she had that represented Takeru's love went out in a blaze. The fire that kept her going for so long. It was put out.

She had it. She couldn't bear with it as the memories rained in. But not of those Takeru was a part of. But the times she imagined their future. Like a child playing house. She imagined how their children would look. How she would greet him, she imagined something resembling what she saw with her mother and father. And even if the sight of her parent's affection made Taichi gag, she didn't. Because they were model that she WANTED her and Takeru to have.

All that was ripped away like a leaf being stepped on multiple times in the road. Where the broken crumbles fade to even the slightest breeze of win. She was truly heartbroken. Because this wasn't a nightmare, but reality. She did not get Takeru-kun.

Optimism tells her that he will break up with Annia and he will confess to her one day, but how long? Years… decades? Months is impossible because Annia and Takeru are a perfect match. Hikari stood in irony. People… her own family told her that she was meant to be with Takeru because they were a perfect match.

This was when Hikari learned that perfect doesn't exist. Because perfect means it cannot be surprised. Maybe Hikari and Takeru were a good couple. But Annia and Takeru were better. And she cannot do anything about that.

Her love for him was insignificant. It existed, but it did not matter. It was another rock in the road of emotions that didn't mean anything. Her worst fear was now a reality. She doesn't matter. She never had.

She finally got what Daisuke felt like when V-mon was taken away.

To have all that you worked for becoming null. And trying to find a new meaning to what you have done. Hikari asked herself,  _what do I do now? I can live in life and become an asset to society, but what about my love life? Years…! I spent years doing what I can to be with one person and what now? What do I do now?_

Should she throw her love away? Maybe? She wouldn't like it, but it was an option. Take time. She doesn't know if she wants time because she yearns for love. She yearns for it because she never received it. How much easier would it have been if Annia did not exist? Maybe Hikari would have seen that Takeru is a bad boyfriend and broken up with him.  _Why did she have to come in so damn early?_

And she knew the answer. Because life happened.

They held their hands. Takeru and Annia both locked their fingers and walked off. This one felt worse because Hikari was physically seeing Takeru walk to the other side of the bridge. Walking away from her and she was stuck watching him go on so.

She lowered her head and her lower lip trembled. She turned to the side and grabbed onto her upper arm. Biting her lip and walking away from her cabin and away from everyone else. She walked past Jyou's cabin first and she hoped no one would see her. She was going to break down. "Dai-kun… where are you?" She let out and looked around hoping to find him. She stopped and looked at the cabin across. That is where Daisuke was, but when she remembered that he was going to bed, she lowered her head. And the tears poured. "I can't do this alone…"

And then she wiped a large number of tears dripping from her eyes and ran off. The world shutting down around her as she kept her head low. For the first time ever. She ran away from her problems. For the first time, she felt alone. Something that the Dark Ocean never made her feel.

* * *

The wind was colder than before. There she was again. Sitting and wondering what she is doing wrong. What she has done wrong. What has she done wrong?

It just didn't mean sense to her at that very moment. The world isn't being cruel, it's just not going her way. Of course, in her perspective, this is all terrible. She is heartbroken about it, of course, this is terrible. But not to Takeru who chose a girl he loves. Not to him. And this is what makes it so difficult. She had gotten used to fighting enemies who were indefinitely wrong and evil. Now she deals with an enemy she never thought in her past she will deal with, her emotions.

"Weren't we meant for each other? Or did I make myself believe that because 'we got along'." She cringed and grit her teeth. "Should I even try?" She sniffed as tears fell. "Do I even have… do I even have a chance?"

She looked up at the blue sky, "do I even have a chance with Takeru-kun anymore?" A single tear fell as she shook her head.

She wiped that single tear and stood straight up. Once standing, she turned around and face the field towards the camp.  _I need to confess to him._ She first told herself and huffed. She had a determined look and took one step forward. Like lightning stunning her in place, her eyes widened when she saw Annia smiling wide at her.

Annia, the girl Hikari is supposed to be jealous of. Yet, they have gotten along since Takeru 'openly' confessed he was going out with her. The girl she thought she was going to hate, but she likes. Nothing now seems to point at her being a vile human in disguise. Miyako and Ken have said that before Takeru joined computer club, Annia was kind and she has stayed that way.

Hikari saw the kiss pop up in her mind. Her fist clenched as she bit her lower lip. Tears quickly fell to the tip of her chin as she sobbed. "I don't know what to do…? I like Takeru-kun, but he and Annia are meant for each other…"

"Damn it…" the fortune lady's words. "What do I do?" The supposed red white flower with one red petal was what's on her mind. "I want to find— huh?"

A strong gust of wind pushed her towards the steep hill. She gasped as she looked back before her body fell back. She began to quickly roll on the hill and when she tried to get up after a few rolls, she slipped. She slipped back and slid further down before she was inside the forest on the hill.

Her right leg got caught on some type of vines which forced her to stand up before she fell, pulling on her leg. She screamed as she felt a pain trail all around her body before the vines she got caught on snapped, making her fall even more. She gasped when she saw a tree on the way as she tried to move while rolling. A small ramp made by a rock appeared in her vision as she gasped. The ramp made her fly sideways.

Time slowed as she saw the sunlight of the sky peeking from the tree leaves moving around to the wind.

Everything sped up again as Hikari's right leg hit a tree trunk. She gasped and screamed out in pain before she rolled onto some leaves. Cushioning her fall as she was slightly buried in some leaves.

She laid still in the pile of leaves as the wind blew. She shivered and used her arms to lift herself up. Her vision blurry as she saw both mud and cuts all over her arms. "What…?" She cried when she tried to get on her knees and she felt an uneasy pain. She began to sob when the pain tripled to excruciating. She began to pant, and she rolled over and held onto her pained leg.

"No… no…" she looked up the steep hill and was immediately astonished of the height she went down. "No way…" she said as she knew with her injury, that she would never get up. She tasted the blood from her mouth before gritting her teeth.

She turned over and let out an agonizing scream. One defined by the pain in her leg and the frustrations of his occurring. She saw on her knees and tries to hold in the pain until it faded away. And she let out one more scream before the pain began to go away. She looked at her bloody and bruised leg, thinking happily that it wasn't broken, but very injured.

She looked forward and saw the small tree she hit her leg on. She gulped and faced to the ground. Murmuring many things before getting up, once up on her two legs. She screamed in pain before falling to her knees which made the pain much worse. "I'm strong!" She yelled out as pained tears fell from her face and she began to climb up while dragging her lower body. Her adrenaline taking over as she reached out for the tree and grabbed onto its bark. Her nails digging before she slid her body from one side to the other. Facing up at the top of the hill. With only one eye open, she took a deep breath and said, "it hurts…" she grabbed onto her injured leg and fell to the side. Her face is buried in the grass she laid on as she kept looking up at the hill. "I can climb it… I think…"

Getting only a bit of taste of dirt in her mouth, she sat up and forced her body up as she leaned back against the tree. "God…" she cursed when she felt the pain of her injured leg return. She tried to focus on other pains in her body, but her leg was too damaged for her not to ignore, it wasn't even numb.

"Damn it…" she got on her knees and began to climb up to the closest tree. Dragging and using her good leg to hop. She didn't even look up as she knew it would make it worse. Only at the ground as she buckled her way up. Hoping to hit a tree much sooner than she expected. Her sense of time thrown off as her climbing seemed to be an eternity before her mind returned to reality when her head touched the tree. She looked forward and saw the bark of the tree in front of her.

A smile appeared on her face, but not of happiness, but of relief as she sobbed even more. She slid over to the side of the tree before falling on the other side. Looking up at how far up she needed to climb if she was ever going to return to the top.

And when doubt filled her mind up to the core, she let out a scream. "Somebody help! Takeru-kun! Taichi-kun!" She took a deep breath before yelling out for them. "Somebody!" Tears fell. "Somebody please!" Her voice hurt. "Somebody…" her head fell to the ground. "Takeru-kun… Takeru-kun… please… help me." Tears fell to her knees as she sat there, sobbing. "Somebody! Takeru-kun! Taichi-kun! I need you… somebody…!" She could hear her voice echo, but no response.

Her eyes defeated as she laid back against the tree. "help me… Takeru-kun. I need you. I can't do this. I need you. I need you… I need you… I need you. I need you!" She let out a painful scream, but no one answered.

She felt the pain in her leg return as she grabbed onto it and winced. She leaned against it making the pain ease a bit. She looked up at the hill and knew that she had to wait for someone to come and save her. She knew that someone will find her, but she didn't know when. She didn't know who. She wished she brought her phone now. She wished she told someone where she went. But now she is lost. Lost. But she knew someone will find her. Someone must find her…

And her eyes went back to her bloody leg. Blood trailing down and cuts all over. She took a moment to calm herself and let herself rest. She needed to believe like her brother has told her countless times.

* * *

Maybe two hours passed and still no sign of anyone nearby.

Hikari looked up at the sky that began to form an orange color. She winced at the pain from her leg and said, "I can't stay here… I can't…" she gritted her teeth. She dug her nails into the dirt and turned her body.

Flinching when she felt the pain of her leg surge. She stopped and grabbed on to the leg, whispering, "don't hurt… it hurts… it hurts…" before the pain eased and she could sit straight. She looked up at the hill once again. "Someone!" She screamed but realized she was also too tired to scream again.

She slid up the dirt and grass, digging her nails into the ground as she slid her body up. She stopped and panted. Turning her head, she saw a tree nearby. She smiled and turned her body when the pain reemerged, she gritted her teeth and turned fully around. She let out a light yelp before beginning to crawl her away to the tree. She arrived at the tree and touched its rough texture and before taking a deep breath.

"I can do this…" she put her forehead against the tree and began to claw her way to stand up. She got on her good knee before she moaned in agony as she made her way up. Once so, she limped very loosely before stopping herself.

She gulped as she attempted to put her right leg down. A surge of pain occurred in the ankle area before it quickly disappeared when she put it fully down. Sweat dripped down her face as she wiped some of it away. She looked up at the hill and saw a tree very close. Even if the hill was too steep to make it up in one go. "I can… do this…" she mumbled to herself before beginning to run up. A very weak limp run as the pain in her right leg double. Her painful winces and whimpers becoming louder before she screamed out and fell forward. She landed on her good knee, but she still cringed to her bad leg.

Laying on the ground, she rolled around hoping her pain would quickly ease. She looked and saw how close a tree was. She crawled to the tree and went around it. The pain in her leg returning as she stopped when she was on the other side of the tree. Her back facing the top of the hill. She used her good leg to keep her against the tree as she bent her right leg and hugged it.

She took a few deep breaths and rubbed her injured leg. Flexing it and seeing if it was impossible to move again. She gently let it rest and before looking up at the hill once again. She put her head down and faced the tree she was leaning on. "Someone… help…" she sniffled out and almost sobbed. She wiped some tears away and coughed. She whimpered as she attempted to slide up without using her legs. The cold wind blew against her as she leaned forward and moaned in pain. She suddenly stopped.

The wind still blew, and time began to slow down. Dancing with the wind itself was a white flower with a white petal. Hikari stared at the flower intensely as the flower quickly detached from the ground and was blown away along with other petals and leaves. Hikari wanting to find the flower as it was blown away, but it quickly disappeared.

Before Hikari could think of something, a sound was heard behind her. As if someone was sliding down the leaves themselves. She stood still as a few footsteps were heard before the noise became to a complete stop. She could hear unrecognizable panting from someone.

And time stopped for Hikari as she remembered the fortune teller's words:  _A white flower with one red petal. That is what you see before your love appears._

She turned her head and saw a hand extend to her. Her eyes widened in shock and a slight gasp escaped her lips. The wind blew once more for a quick second, but it felt as if time slowed down again.

His face became relieved. His hand extending to help. His posture seeming tired as sweat dripped from his chin in heavy drops. His eyes tired and hair messy. But even then, his voice, his voice sounded as gentle as Hikari could remember it as kids. "You're okay? I found you…" said Daisuke Motomiya.

"Dai-kun…?"

 _Oh… wait a minute… wait… why? Why am I not disappointed…_ her eyes looked down as stared at the ground, but she could only think about Daisuke.  _Wait… did he? No… wait… I… I._ Her eyes widened once more.

"I finally found you," Daisuke said as he hands her on his knees. "It took me a while, but I finally found out… you… you had me so worried," he smiled at her which shocked her. "you must have hurt your leg…" he kept on panting.

"You…" Hikari blinked, "my leg hurts…" she said and looked at her leg. "I injured—."

"Hey!" Daisuke screamed in the air and Hikari stopped in utter shock. She looked up at Daisuke who screamed, "I found her! Hey! I found her! Taichi-kun! Takeru-kun! Miyako-chan! I found Hikari-hime!"

She began to tear up and put her head down before wiping them, "h-he found m-me!" Hikari let out a weaker scream.

Daisuke looked down, surprised. "Hikari-hime…"

"I can't move… and it's too far up. No one will hear you…" she said looking down in shame.

Daisuke clenched his fist and huffed, "then come on…" he walked over as Hikari gasped at this single action. "I'm gonna carry you to the top…" he turned around slightly, "just get on me, I'll do the rest. Form what it looks like your right leg is pretty banged up. Don't worry, I can carry you up," he smiled with sweat dripping from his face.

"Yes…" she said as she slowly walked over to him.  _What's this? Why? Why am I happy?_ She quickly got on his back as her head red behind his. He looked around to see if she was secure before standing fully up. She quickly grabbed around his neck as his arms went to grab around her legs. "A-Am I heavy?"

"Not at all…" he said confidently before looking up the hill. He smirked, "come on… let's get you home…"

He began to slowly, but sternly march his way up the hill. Hikari shivered, "don't worry, I won't drop you."

 _It's not that…_ she moved her hands to his shoulders as he kept on climbing.  _It's just…_ "why did you come and look for me? I thought you were tired? I thought you felt like resting… why? Why?" Her voice croaked as she teared up a little.

Daisuke chuckled, "because you're my friend and I made a promise with you, remember?" He said as he kept on climbing, his arms shaking at each step, but he still persevered. "Remember what I told you since we became friends when we were six… that day…"

_Yes… I remember those words. Those comforting words. Wow… how could I… forget about them? How could I forget them… because he told me… he told me that… that day… that day he said…_

"No matter where you are and how difficult it is to get to you… I will find you. I will always find you. I will be there for you. I will always help you… no matter the situation…" Hikari's eyes widened once more as the tear really formed underneath her eyes. And memories began to resurface in her mind.

"We're late, Daisuke-san," A young seven-year-old Hikari said as a similar aged Daisuke looked around.

"I see a teacher," he said as gritting his teeth as he was missing a tooth. "Hide," he said pushing Hikari through the hallway as she was shocked by the action. He was gritting his teeth and trying to make her slightly weak body go faster as she looked back and smiled.

_I forgot the memory, but remember the feeling…_

An eight-year-old Hikari is writing down some notes as something lands in her desk. She is stunned back as she sees a small blue teddy bear with a birthday hat on it. She looked over and saw Daisuke there. She blushed at the bear before giving a smile to Daisuke.

_I remember just feeling happy towards you…_

She remembered him as a six-year-old kid smiling with a missing tooth. The seven-year-old Daisuke with the same missing tooth, but waving. Eight-year-old Daisuke smiling with the blue teddy bear in hand. The nine-year-old Daisuke looking over and waving at her. The ten-year-old Daisuke laughing while holding his stomach. The eleven-year-old Daisuke throwing his digivice in the air with a bright open smile. The twelve-year-old Daisuke holding up Hikari's camera and smiling wide. Thirteen-year-old Daisuke waving and looking back with a bright smile. Fourteen-year-old Daisuke smiling and singing during his karaoke birthday. Fifteen-year-old Daisuke sitting on his elbow and hand holding his face up as he gives a bored smile.

_Never ever feeling anything like sadness. Happy and you were always smiling…_

"Hikari-chan," Hikari heard an eleven-year-old Daisuke. He leaned back against the wall of the computer room with Taichi talking with Takeru about just saving her. "I hate that Takeru-san got to save you. I really wanted to be your hero." He said with his arms crossed as their small Digimon played with each other.

"I'm sorry…" Hikari smiled weakly, but not at Daisuke's disappointment, but the fact that she needed saving.

"Hey," Daisuke said as the Chosen Child of Light looked up at the leader. "Don't you worry. Remember what I told you when I was a kid and you were crying because you couldn't find your class. I will find you and help you. I will always help you Hikari-chan," Daisuke looked forward, "I will always be there for you. I do very much care about you," he looked down. "And even if Taichi-kun and Takeru-san can't… I will… I promise."

"I will always help you," The memory slightly broke as Daisuke repeated his words from the past.

The eleven-year-old Hikari stared with shock. "Daisuke…"

"Dai-kun" Hikari said smiling with tears streaming down her face now.

"I promise…" a younger Daisuke's words echoed in her head and she remembered the first time he promised. "I promise I will always help you… Hika… Hikari-chan?"

"Hikari," A six-year-old Hikari nodded with tears falling from her face.

"Stop crying! You're making me feel guilty…!" The young boy blushed as he grabbed her hand and marched, "let's find your class!" He put up a toy stick he had with him in the air.

"Thank you. I'm sorry," Hikari sniffled.

"Hey!" Daisuke looked back in fright. "If a teacher sees us, she'll think your crying because of me. I would never make you cry, Hikari-chan!" He said as he put a pinky up, "I promise to you that I will always help you and make you smile and be by your side."

Hikari gave a sobbing smile before closing her eyes and smiling brightly as ever.

 _Dai-kun… I'm so sorry… I forgot how kind you were to me. I forgot because I always thought about Takeru-kun…_  she held on to his shirt tighter and leaned forward to cry.  _I forgot how you were there for me for a long time. How you always stood by my side._ She remembered when they both embraced each other when Hikari found out about Annia.  _I'm sorry. You're… you're a true friend…_ she gasped and then winced.  _You're… you… Dai-kun… I…_

"I'm so weak," she sobbed out. "I can't do anything…!" She let out even more as Daisuke kept on climbing up. "I always need help. I always need someone. I'm not strong. I'm weak. I'm so weak! You must help me because I can't help me! I wish I did. I wish I did so badly…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind, Hikari-hime," Daisuke chuckled, "I said I would help you no matter what…"

 _I know… I know… damn it. It took me so long._ "I'll try better! I'll try much better! I will be strong. So, I can one day… so I can one day…!" Daisuke kept on climbing as small cuts formed around his hand. "I can help you and one day I can tell you that 'I would help you no matter what'." She sobbed even more behind his back before noticing he stopped climbing.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he finally made it to the top. He gently put her down and turned to her. Kneeling and wiping away his tears. "I did it…" he said as her eyes widened again, this time not crying, but in happiness. Pure happiness. A smile appeared as he stood up straight and turned the field. Hikari looked down and prepared to hear his words. "Hey! I found her. I found Hikari-hime!"

She kept on letting her tears fall as a smile appeared on her face. The wind slightly blew on them, this time making Hikari look up at him standing over her while he faced the stars after yelling out.

She smiled softly with tears simply hanging around her eyes. She closed her eyes and let out a little giggle.  _I'm in love with you… Dai-kun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: OKAY. Let’s get some things straight… firstly. ALL OF THIS WAS PLANNED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING. The moment Hikari rejected Daisuke when they were in elementary school, I did everything I could to lead to this very moment. Nothing was filler. I planned Miyako and Daisuke love triangle. Hikari and Takeru love triangle. All that was part of the plan.


	10. Texting Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the camping trip, Hikari is now determined to get Daisuke to fall in love with her. But she is being patient this time. What will happen as her birthday is just around the corner?

_I will always remember his smile. Every time I wake up, I see that smile. From when he was six to where he is now, sixteen. His gentle smile… but why can I see sadness?_

* * *

**Starless**

* * *

Hikari has had the strangest couple of months. She went from in love with Takeru to Daisuke. Apparently, she tried to kiss him too, Mimi spoke to her about Hikari puckering her lips to him during the camping trip when they were collecting water. Her leg healed fine, it was slightly injured, and she needed a night's rest before she was hobbling.

More importantly, she was now in love with Daisuke. She was shocked at how day and night liking two different boys are. Takeru, she was reserved and let them both gradually grow. Flirting with him when the time is right. Wanting his attention minimally and having confidence he would choose her one day.

Daisuke… well…

"Dai-kun was talking with another girl!"

This… this is how different she is with Daisuke.

"Hikari-chan calm down," Miyako walked over with a dress in her hand as she looked around the changing the room of the store, they were in. She opened one stall and walked in, "you need to give it patience… you just realized you were in love with Daisuke for eight months."

"What if he finds a girl?" Hikari said looking at different types of skirts.

"He's not Takeru-kun," Miyako peeked her head up. "He's been single. I have been making Ken-kun check on it for you."

"Thank you," Hikari smiled nervously before seeing a red skirt with a black knot. "You think he's into stocking and skirts or no stockings and skirts…?"

"It's your birthday party Hikari-chan. Wear whatever you want," Miyako said in the changing stall.

"But what is Dai-kun into…? I want to look cute for him…"

Miyako popped her head up and said, "you are Hikari Yagami. You're cute to anyone by default." And she put her head down.

"Maybe I'll have on leggings. It won't be as sexy as stockings, but it will imply curiosity."

"There you go!" Miyako cheered as she grunted to put on some clothing.

Hikari grabbed the black leggings and put it beside the red plaid patterned skirt. She stared at her knees as Miyako spoke, "you seem awfully quiet… thinking about Daisuke?" She peeked her head slightly.

Hikari smiled ever so softly, her legs shifting vertically. "It's nothing. It's just something I tend to do. I always end up thinking about him and zoning out."

Miyako blinked before putting her down. She got out of the fitting room wearing a large purple dress with a denim jacket on top. Hikari smiled, "you look pretty—."

"That doesn't matter… I know…" Miyako giggled and sat beside Hikari. She put her hand on Hikari's head. "Ask him out…"

"Ask him out…" Hikari looked over at a nodding Miyako, "but… he might say no. He asked me out—."

"We talked about this," Miyako pulled Hikari closer. "I know that he asked you out much younger and that is your biggest regret. I know he spent the better part of four years telling people he doesn't love you and you spent four years going for another. But just because you and he do not have a history does not mean it won't work out. Being in love isn't defined by one thing…"

"I know," Hikari's eyes lowered as she bit her lower lip. "But it's so frustrating that I have done absolutely nothing until the camping trip came up." She clawed at her knees, gritting her teeth. "How was I in love with someone while not noticing…?"

Miyako giggled, "I think Daisuke-kun would just be happy about how much you like him—."

"But that's not enough to me!" Hikari got up as she paced forward and back with a shocked Miyako. "It's not enough for Dai-kun to be flattered by my love for him. I want him to return the similar emotion to me because… because I dream about it and I know I won't get enough of it."

Hikari turned to Miyako who sat on the bench while blinking, "ew!"

"Not that way!" Hikari marched straight and yelled out

Miyako scratched the back of her head as she stood up and giggled, "you spent almost a year with him. You studied with him. Went on  _non-dates_ with him…"

"They weren't dates… they were just friendly meetups involving him and me in a non-romantic session…" Hikari got red, "move on…"

"You took care of him when he got sick in the camping trip and the multiple times, he got sick after. You were there waiting for him when he took exams to go to the same high school as us. I know boys tend to be oblivious in this situation, but I bet he noticed you liked him after a while. And  _since_ he did, he probably likes you too."

Hikari looked over, "h-how do you know?"

Miyako smiled, "because Daisuke-kun never hides any of his emotions. He has secrets, but not on his feelings. And he would have talked to you if he didn't like you, but I bet he does and he's nervous about it. Makes sense…"

Hikari nodded slowly before getting a big smile, "y-you're right! I mean is obvious that I like Daisuke-kun at this point. Everyone knows… except for Taichi-kun…"

"What?"

Hikari put her head down, "Taichi-kun still thinks I like Takeru-kun…"

Miyako stared before turning to the side, "maybe I should ask Ken-kun to speak to Daisuke-kun about love…" Hikari flinched, "no, I'm kidding. Daisuke-kun is not that dense. He probably is buying you flowers for your birthday party tomorrow."

Hikari touched one of Miyako's hand, "you're right…" she gave a warm sigh. "I'm being paranoid because of what happened with Takeru-kun. But I live Dai-kun now and I should have patience and faith. Wait for the right moment."

Miyako looked to the side and shrugged, "I mean… I think it's a good idea to confess to him before he gets a different—." Hikari's eyes watered, "but Daisuke-kun is patience and you can take all the time you want."

Hikari moved back and put her arms behind her, locking fingers. She twirled, "I don't plan on taking five years to confess to Daisuke… maybe just one more."

Miyako nodded, "but didn't you say you been in love with Daisuke at the same time he became a Chosen Child?"

"Miyako-chan! Not helping!"

"I believe in you and Daisuke-kun…" Miyako said shocking Hikari to the point that the Chosen Child of Light froze. "I believe you two will become a couple. No matter how long it takes… maybe Daisuke-kun doesn't have the same feelings right now, but tomorrow or even in a second… he could fall in love with you. If anyone defines love by their experience… then they are foolish. I don't care if the oldest person gives you advice he or she has experienced. I don't care if a heartbroken sobbing mess gives you advice on who and who not to go after. It matters what you experience, not them. You're you… and if you believe in destiny. Then you weren't meant with Takeru-kun."

"What if I'm not meant for Dai-kun…?"

"Then that cliché quote comes to play… sometimes the future we get is the one we avoid…"

"Wasn't that said differently?"

"Probably," Miyako shrugged with laughter. "Do not worry… just be you and be happy. If you're happy waiting for the right time. Do so. If you're not… well, Daisuke-kun is at his house. And if you're confused, be confused."

"Okay," Hikari gave an ever so soft smile. Like something was relit in her heart. She was reminded when she realized how much she loved Daisuke. Like finding a lit candle in the middle of the darkest void. The candle was never meant to give her light in the darkness, but to guide others to her. And she wants to guide Daisuke or find him holding a candle too. Like both their fires attract.

And she couldn't help to compare it to how different it was with Takeru. With Takeru, it felt like she was waiting for the trigger to be pushed. For the explosion of what she thought was love to go off and start something, people would call magical. But with Daisuke, it was like searching for the fire that she needs. The warmth that would make her shiver once before making her ever so comfortable. The fire she needed, but never looked for because having a constant light by your side was much easier. She was cold with Takeru, that didn't mean she was miserable with him, but something was missing.

But Daisuke was the fire she had always needed. And the warmth he gave that day he rescued her from the camping trip was all she needed to know that one day she was to share a kiss with him. To love him. Youth might be inexperienced, but at the same, it means early experience. She might not know love but doesn't mean she shouldn't embrace it. And she was confident that Daisuke would not do her wrong if they did become a couple. A hero with an overconfident attitude, but not mean. He told jokes, but the jokes could only insult the frailest of hearts.

His "you" tirade towards Takeru was disrespectful in the outside but realizing he was doing it out of jealousy, he was cute for it. He never once struck a friend. Never once went behind anyone's back. He just smiled a lot. And even Hikari could compare him to Takeru. Even if Takeru was 'better' in other and maybe her own eyes. That didn't mean anything because Daisuke was still amazing. He's just a fire being compared to what others call an angel. But Hikari was cold and didn't need an angel, she needed a fire.

And even if Takeru may or may not break up with Annia. It didn't matter anymore to Hikari. Because she is set on one day dating Daisuke and one day being his fire or light or even angel. Because she doesn't know what Daisuke needs, but she is willing to find out.

That is the mistake she made with Takeru. She always thought he needed her, hell everyone thought he needed her, but Takeru needed an Annia in his life.

"Earth to Hikari-chan," Miyako snapped immediately breaking the train of thought Hikari had. "Come on silly, we need to go buy these clothes and get home. We're taking the train home and I really don't feel like walking in the dark…" she grabbed Hikari's hand and they both exit the fitting room area. Walking into shelves of clothes.

There was something Hikari spotted, a small pink bandana. Her hand, as if like a magnet, grabbed the pink bandana as Hikari added them to the clothes she would wear for her birthday. Smiling at it as her mind thought about Daisuke once.

* * *

Daisuke hummed when thinking about what he should write in the note to Hikari's birthday present. "Come on… you can think of something," he said to himself before grabbing the empty note and writing, 'Well wishes on your birthday, Hikari. From, Daisuke'. He leaned back when finishing the note, "should I say lo—?"

His cell immediately rang and he reached for it to see Yamato's name pop up. He raised a brow before answering the phone. "Aren't you supposed to be at a concert with Jun-chan?"

"I just got off of it…" Daisuke could clearly hear a ruckus of fangirls in the background. "No, I'm here to ask you something…"

Daisuke smiled, "what? Did Jun-chan get wasted and you might not make it back."

"No, we're in the limo now," the background noise muffled, "but Jun-chan is drunk, but that's not the point. Since I went on a mini-tour, I was wondering if you want to come to get a present for Hikari-chan?"

"You're asking me…  _ME…_ to help you get a present for Hikari-hime? You know my reputation with presents right?" Daisuke said glancing over at his red-wrapped present with a note on top of it.

"Not like that. It's just a way to hang out since I haven't seen you guys. I already asked the boys so we could hang out before I go on tour after the party…"

"Even Jyou agreed?"

"Even Jyou!" Jun said in a laughing manner as her voice echoed.

Daisuke looked to the side and suddenly his face lowered, "I'm happy you asked, but I'm gonna be busy studying. I need to finish my homework… I have tons of it," he sighed without letting a sound out, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, it's okay, I just wanted to ask you. If you're still interested, just show up at Takeru's apartment at about 9 in the morning tomorrow. Bye."

"See you…" Daisuke whispered sadly as the phone was hung up on Yamato's end. Daisuke put the phone on top of the present as he got up and looked over at the finished homework on his desk. "Damn it…"

He was about to toss his phone before it rang, and he saw the caller id was Hikari Yagami. He immediately answered it and put it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Oh! You're done with your homework?"

Daisuke chuckled, "you could have texted me to find out?" He walked over and laid on his bed.

"I accidentally called, and I thought… well… you know… why not?"

He could almost feel her shrug at that response, "I been done for a while. I have just been—." He paused to look at her present before smirking, "I been waiting for someone to call me."

Hikari stayed silent, "so I guess that was me…"

Daisuke let out a small chuckle, "no, I was waiting for BelialVamdemon, but you're much better," he turned to his stomach and stared at the pillow. "So, what's up Hikari-hime?" Silence, "h-hello?"

"I…" and once again silence. When Daisuke opened his mouth, she finally spoke, "I just felt like texting you. You know… just talking about anything… school… something…"

Daisuke turned to the side, "well if you want to know about the school. I aced my literature test last week."

"You told me that silly. Heck, I was there… remember…?"

"Oh yeah," Daisuke leaned his head back and chuckled, "I was feeling under the weather and you went all the way to pick up my grade. Now I remember," he rose his head up, "you got so happy you spoiled my perfect marks before I even saw them."

"I was happy for you," Hikari's voice softened and its soothed Daisuke. "But curious… if you're telling me you aced your literature test… how did you find out?"

"I found it laying around. I was doing my spring cleaning and there was the test grade on the floor. Since I forgot that day, I simply thought that I had it, but never opened it. I needed to show it off to someone, but since Takeru-kun makes out with Annia-chan all the time and the others are much smarter… I was gonna wait to show it off to you."

"Unless you forgot…"

Daisuke turned to lay on his back once again, "hey, I don't forget a lot. I remember the important stuff—."

"Like Miyako's—."

"You can't keep bringing that up," Daisuke stood up and laughed a bit. "We promised each other that we would never speak about the iron bell incident!"

Hikari giggled, "it's funny to remind you." A pause, "congratulations on your grade I already knew about. You have gotten far since you started to study." Daisuke looked up the ceiling, "why did you start studying this much again and quit soccer club…?"

"The girl I used to like started dating and I needed—," Daisuke said casually but caught his words. He went red, "no, Hikari-hime!" Silence on her end. "That was like two years ago now and I'm over this girl!"  _Why am I explaining myself?_

"Dai-kun…" her voice calmly said but had a hint of seriousness. "It's alright," and back to casual. "So…" and he knew what was coming, "that's what happened with this mystery girl."

_God damn it Daisuke! Why did you have to let that slip? If I'm lucky, she won't put the pieces together and guess Miyako-chan was the girl…_

"Y-yeah," he replied. His heart beginning to beat fast as he tried to anticipate her next words.

"Who was she? Did I know her?" As if she was pretending to pay attention to something else and not care, but her tone of voice still gave it out.

"Hikari-hime… I haven't even thought about this girl. It was a phase as some would say. Look, now I'm studying hard and moving on to better things!"  _Why am I explaining myself? It's Hikari-hime… she would understand._

"You're consistent… letting others influence your actions. It's a shame your good friends couldn't make you start studying, but  _some girl_  could," and venom showed like a thick fog blinding the world. Her voice lights a gentle rumble of lightning.

"Don't be that way," Daisuke softened his voice, wishing he didn't make Hikari jealous.  _Wait… why does it matter…?_ "How about I'll make it up to you. The day after your birthday party… I'll go to Tokyo's New Megapolis Shopping Center with you." Silence, only the sound of slight static from the phone's imperfect connection. "Hikari-hime?"

"I would l-like that?"

"Hm?" Daisuke heard her voice squeak. "What's wrong? Did you fall?"

"I almost slipped," she heavily breathed out, as if trying to catch her breath from something. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion. "Make sure you don't forget… the… the d… the date after my birthday! The day after my birthday!" She screamed as Daisuke flinched the phone away. "We got to Tokyo's new shopping center…" she spoke quickly and softly.

"God, you're cute," he said and he stunned himself. He stopped as his eyes opened wide as Hikari gasped in the other side. "You a-act cute. That's what I mean…" he went red knowing he made it worse. "How has your school been?"

"G-good!" Hikari and Daisuke were both so shy that they canceled their nervousness out. They were oblivious to the other's voice. "I…" she audibly gulped, "it's getting late. I hope to see you on my birthday early."

"Y-yeah," both their voice calmed. As if in sync with each other's heart. Then the slight pain came in Daisuke's chest when he realized how much he didn't want to hang up. But he knew it was getting late, but truth be told. He could spend hours in a call with Hikari talking about anything. They both could talk about how much they love the sky and he wouldn't get bored.

He just didn't know that she felt the exact same.

"Good night, sweet dreams," her voice, his head said as the line cut and Daisuke has left once again with a hung-up phone. He put the phone down to the side and looked at the ceiling. "Going shopping?" Daisuke whispered as he kept looking up at the ceiling. "With friends…" and he grit his teeth.

His eyes closed, and he grabbed his phone. He opened his eyes and quickly put an alarm on his phone. And put  **you're gonna hang out with Yamato-kun!** As he placed the alarm at six, so he could properly get ready.

He reached over and charged his phone for the night. Got up and turned off his room's light. Jumping to his bed only to get a light bounce. He buried his head onto the pillow and his eyes brushed closed. "One sheep…" he whispered "two… three… four…"

And the counting went to his unconscious.  _Ten… eleven… Yamato-kun… Hikari-hime… fourteen… fifteen… Hikari-hime's birthday… seventeen… eighteen…_

The counting turned to a quick transition into his sleep. His body going through reality before hitting his dream state. As if crossing one plane of existence into another. There he was. His dreams. As reality bend and his subconscious imagination flourished.

The setting was that of an empty street. A street so common that it could any street. The skies colored with pink and orange. Sunset. Daisuke looked up to see the stars but found only the cloudy sky. He looked over and like a flashback coming to reality. He saw his days as leader of the Digidestined standing and smiling. But Daisuke could not communicate nor interact with his younger self.

His younger self with a slightly distorted voice, but sounds like his current said, "idiot…" and with a gentle smile. The whole world went dark and the current dream vanished into a void of darkness. Daisuke falling as he looked back and saw a familiar shape. Small with two large ears as that being almost brought memories back. A little girl holding a creature also appeared. Finally, an older girl wearing round familiar glasses appeared.

"No," Daisuke could scream in his dream, but it was just echoing as the pain in his chest flourished. But before those memories, he had deep away could turn into a nightmare. The world came back, and he found himself sitting a slow-moving classroom for a second. Sitting and confused before Hikari manifested in front of him. Giving him a gentle smile.

But this was his dream. His dreams have become strange, but something he hasn't even admitted to Ken or his own sister is that the dreams have a theme. Hikari.

But as she smiled in his dream Daisuke's sleeping body, he smiled faintly. Hard to notice, but it was there, and he felt warm. But like many dreams, he would soon forget it and only remember the warm feeling it gave him, making him desire it to be vivid next time and to reoccur.

* * *

Hikari grabbed onto her pillow and she twirled around wishing her conversation with Daisuke could reoccur.

What Daisuke did not know is that Miyako slept over and heard the whole thing. "Daisuke-kun asked you on a date…"

Hikari stopped and put her pillow against her face. Pushing it slightly as she said muffled by the pillow, "Dai-kun asked me on a date…"

"And he probably doesn't realize it," Sora said. Oh yeah, Sora was sleeping over too. Hikari hit the pillow on her face after that comment.

"Could have been a perfect moment to confess to him…" Mimi said. Right, all the girls were here. And Hikari hit the pillow again by that comment.

"Hikari-chan?" Annia spoke, concerned.  _All_ the girls were having a sleepover at Hikari. The only one missing was Jun which is currently for the better.

Sora cupped her left cheek, "oh, he's as dense as Taichi-kun." Taichi sleeping in the other room sneezed. He's a big sleeper so they know the conversation would never be heard by him. "Hikari-chan have faith…"

Hikari still buried her head into her pillow, "I just had to get jealous for that…  _girl_ …" venom in her voice again. "… he liked and now I'm gonna have my first date with Dai-kun…"

"You could always cancel," Annia suggested and all the Chosen Child girls gasped. "W-what?"

"Cancel with someone you love… Annia-chan… with all due respect, but you don't cancel plans with someone only on four conditions. Tragedy, accidents, school, or bad hair day!" Mimi said standing up as Sora and Miyako nodded proudly. Hikari still with the pillow on her head. "Hikari-chan will never have a bad hair day and we hope the other things won't happen to her. She has to go in order to grow closer with her significant other…"

"What if he says cancel?"

And the girls gasped this time, but instead, all went over to Hikari. Miyako covering Hikari's ears and holding Hikari close. With the pillow off, Hikari's dramatic teary eyes could be seen. Sora and Mimi holding the Chosen Child of light to the side. "That's taboo to even think about Annia-chan!" Sora now spoke. "If a boy cancels plans after making them… it means he's not—." She turned to Miyako and Mimi who doubled on covering Hikari's ears. "It means he's not interested."

"What, but…?"

"Hey!" Hikari cut everyone off as she got up and stood on her bed. "I'm not worried about canceling. I just didn't know he was gonna ask me out on a date. It may not have any romantic ramifications, but… I haven't been on a date."

It took seconds for the other four girls to process what Hikari said. Their eyes widened when it did as Mimi gasped, "oh my god, she hasn't been on a date."

"Oh my god, you have never been on a date!" Miyako knelt over and cupped Hikari's hands together.

"T-Thank you…" Hikari blinked.

Miyako shook her head, "no, I meant this is great. You have never been on a date. That means we can help you have a good date."

"H-hey…"

Mimi hopped, "what to wear!? Oh my god, what could you wear?"

"Hey!" Hikari once again silenced the whole group of girls. "Hang on a minute…" she was back to her serious self. "It's not a romantic date, but I am aware he doesn't realize what he has done. Still…" slight silence. "There is a part of me that sees this as an opportunity to get closer to Dai-kun than ever before…" she rose her hand up when the other girls gasped. "So, let's all stay calm and figure out how I can make Dai-kun like me more on this non-date date!"

"Oh!" Mimi clapped her hands together and her eyes glowed. "The new mall is said to have escalators that are not that wide."

The girl blinked as they looked at each other before Hikari's eyes widened. The girls' eyes widened right after, "perfect opportunity to be close to him physically!" All five girls said in excitement.

A knock arrived on the door as the girls flinched. They all turned to the door as it slowly nodded. "Seems you girls are having fun, I made cupcakes!" Yuuko danced in with cupcakes that she obviously bought from the store.

The girl gazed without a sound, "thank mom," Hikari responded in order to break the tension.

The mother walked over and put the plate of cupcakes down around the girls. Yuuko snickered, "I heard you talking about getting close with a boy physically." She smirked and Hikari went red immediately. Before she could explain herself, Yuuko laughed, "it's okay. I know you're not reckless for anything like that. You're just trying to get close to a boy you like." She got up as Hikari calmed with a slight sigh. "Takeru-kun is a nice enough boy for you to get physically close with."

And like that Hikari's eyes widened. Miyako gasped to the point where her soul escaped her boy. Sora silently gasped as she turned Annia. Mimi could only stare blankly.

Hikari turned to Annia who had a frozen gaze. Hikari then turned to her mother, shaking her head as Yuuko continued obviously. "Oh, he's such a nice boy. He's basically a proper version of his older brother. His mother is so nice too." Hikari and Miyako both heard what she was going to say, "Do you plan on con—."

"M-m-m-m-mom!" Hikari interrupted her mother as the Chosen Child of Light got up and pointed to Annia who was blushing. "This is Annia-chan, she's Takeru's girlfriend."

Yuuko nodded before looking at Annia who stared in confusion. Yuuko laughed very loudly, "I am just joking. I did the exact same thing for Sora-chan here when she started dating—." Yuuko stopped and stared blankly.

"Your son…" Hikari said.

"Taichi-kun! Yes! I made a joke that…" then she looked at Hikari who just stared in utter confusion. "Moving on! I did the same for Miyako-chan!" I made a small joke for "Shen…!"

"Ken."

"Ken!" Yuuko then bowed, "well I have to go and please enjoy the cupcakes. Hikari-chan, sorry for disturbing you," Yuuko was red. And the girls were getting second-hand embarrassment as Yuuko turned and was heading to the door. She stopped as she looked back, "Daisuke-kun…?"

"Don't tell Taichi-kun…" is all Hikari said. Yuuko smiled lightly and gave a nod before walking out of the door.

Miyako leaned over to Hikari, "I thought you told her that Takeru-kun got with Annia-chan?"

"I did…" Hikari whispered back as both the girls stared annoyed at the door.

"B-back to the date with Daisuke-kun," Annia, both nervous and loudly, said to break the ice created by Yuuko.

"Right," and Mimi helped with her hip up attitude. "Yes, you have to go to many stores as possible with those small escalators. At first, it may be awkward, but you never know… at the end of the night, he may have his arm around your shoulder…"

"Non-date," Sora reminded as Mimi nervously smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "But she is right. Maybe the escalators are the best way to tell if he does like you. Taichi-chan may not be Daisuke-kun, but from my experience from both Yamato-kun and your brother… boys tend to physically interact with a girl they like when the opportunity is right…"

"You're probably right," Hikari took a mental note, "right I'm gonna try to take the small escalators as much as possible!"

"Good! Now, we need you two to get close on a personal level." Sora said as the rest of the girls just looked, Hikari's cheeks going a bit pink. "I mean talking with him."

"Oh!" All girls said in unison with Mimi leading off, "that's what you meant…"

" _And_ the perfect most efficient way you can accomplish this is when you and Daisuke-kun are eating at the food court. Because you might not be able to relate with Daisuke-kun in anything else since clothes are not his thing and he doesn't wear female clothes. So when you eat, so that as a moment to talk to him. Talk about yourself and let him talk about himself."

"But… But I got to know him a lot since I started liking him…"

"Right!" Sora raised a finger and got closer to Hikari, "but this is a moment where you can learn more. The point is that boys tend to more things to their significant other than even their own family. So you're gonna need to break that boundary."

"Boundary…?" Hikari looked down, "I mean… what if he has nothing to hide."

"Who is the girl he began liking after you during elementary?"

"I get it!" Hikari raised her voice enough to make her statement. She closed her eyes shut but opened them looking down. "Alright, break Dai-kun's shell."

"Make sure you don't make the shopping awkward for him," Miyako said as she got closer to Hikari as Sora did before. "When you shop for clothes… don't try to go for curious and sexy as it may throw him or find you as  _easy._ Instead, buy clothes that will make him curious about how you would look. Avoid bras and panties area as much as possible too…"

"Experience with Ken-kun?" Annia questioned.

Miyako looked back and gave a nod, "you should have seen how red he was. Especially when we got to the bra sizes that I couldn't fit… speaking of clothes…" Miyako smirked as she looked at Hikari, "what are  _you_  going to wear?"

Hikari put her hand on her chin, "I need something that isn't so open as you said… I don't want to look easy but looking plain may not invite him to…" she blushed and turned away, "getting close."

Annia hummed which got all the girl's attention. Aware that when she hums, she just came up with an idea. "I got just the outfit for you," Annia got up and walked over to her bag pack. This isn't the main present I got you, but this was something I had once. It just never fit me… not like size, but style. But with you… I think with the right combination you can…" she pulled out the clothes, "make this work."

A red sweat was the first thing she saw, but the way it looked, Hikari could tell that her shoulders would both be exposed. "Now," Annia then put the sweater down and pulled out a black tank top and a black skirt. "Red and black may be… dark colors, but they sure mix well with you Hikari. A blond girl like me can never make red work," she snickered as she handed the clothes to Hikari.

"But… this skirt…" Hikari pulled it up and saw that it might not be short, but shorter than what she was used to.

"I get it!" Mimi hammered down on her palm as she went to her bag and pulled out leggings. "Here you go, so you don't have to worry about your skirt revealing too much skin. Oh!" Then Mimi giggled before stopping herself. "The present I got for you, it's perfect when it goes with this outfit"

"Thanks, but… do you think this will go with me?" Hikari stared at the clothes already presented to her.

"You're right," Miyako finally got up and said, "Hikari-chan, it's been years since you wore long gloves. I think it's time those came back, but with a black color."

"Long gloves I used to wear, but the only ones I have were pink and they are gone…"

Sora then coughed, "well I guess I have to go shopping first thing tomorrow."

"Shoes…?" At this point, Hikari was trying to find a way for the girls not to turn her into a fashion experiment.

"I got that covered," Sora herself snorted with pride. "Don't you worry Hikari-chan. We have the clothes part for you. We just need to figure out your hair…"

"My hair," Hikari moved back against the wall and touched her shoulder-length hair. "What about my hair…"

"We need to make it look fancy. See for your birthday we are going to make you look like 'the birthday girl…' but for your date… we need something that screams beautiful, but casual." Mimi crossed her arms, "so how about this, I'll help you both mornings with your hair…"

"That's really not necessary… I think my hair is just fine."

Annia nodded, "yes, she will look beautiful with the clothes given to her as it is."

Miyako closed her eyes and she nodded herself, "I fully agree… I've gone on dates with just a change of clothes and looked like a million bucks."

Mimi raised a brow as Sora stood up with Mimi and turned away. Sora spoke, "you're right… you're completely and utterly right. Boys will never care about hair… I mean it's better to look as friends than girlfriends…" the three younger girls flinched at this comment. "Casual…" a flinch. "Meaningless…" a flinch. "Friends…" a wince as if they were struck. "Boys don't want their dates to look good, they just want friendly—." Sora looked over and saw the three younger girls scrolling through a hair magazine as Mimi giggled in the side.

"I am not just Ken-kun's friend."

"I am not meaningless to Takeru-kun!"

"I refuse to be casual to the boy I love!" Hikari then turned the page and the three younger girls' eyes widened as they gasped in amazement. The two older girls looked over and smirked.

"That looks perfect," Sora said both in pride and joy.

Miyako folded the page and closed it, "we are gonna save this for Hikari's date… and… others…" Miyako and Annia both looked determined. Before Miyako noticed, "what is missing?"

"Makeup…?"

"Maybe lip gloss, but that's about it. Hikari-chan is more natural beauty. Let her be," Sora pat Hikari's head.

"Give him a kiss at the end of the date," Annia suggested as all the girls looked at her surprised. "L-let me explain. When Takeru-kun and I met… we both spend time in the computer club. And you see one day he did the usual as he always does. But after the day ended and we both headed home. I kissed him in the cheek thanking him for helping me. You see… that's how I think it led him on and he would confess to me later."

"You kiss him on the lips!" Miyako and Mimi both said shocking every other girl.

"No!" Hikari said.

"N-no," Annia shook her hands, "see… even if Takeru-kun and Daisuke-kun are different. They both would get a bigger hint if you kiss them in the cheek. I did it because I didn't know if Takeru liked me completely but was willing to try. Daisuke-kun is the same with you right…?" Hikari nodded as Annia smiled, "so I have faith that if you kiss him in the cheek. It will urge him to reveal his feelings. Even if he doesn't like you…" Hikari's face dropped, " _which_  he does, but being hypothetical, it can create something."

Hikari gazed at Annia before turning her head to the side. Her shoulder rising and her smile turning nervous as she went red. "It would be nice to kiss him in the cheek…"

"You were going to kiss him in the shore of the camping trip if Iori-kun didn't show up," Mimi teased.

Hikari went completely red and turned away, "I know… I know…" she moved her hands,  _I just wish I remembered and actually kissed him… but at that time I didn't like him so…_

"Okay," Hikari said sternly as she hit her knees. "This non-date is ready on my end and I have full faith that nothing will make Dai-kun cancel. I think we are all aware of that… but let's go out there and say… this isn't a non-date to Dai-kun and this is his way of confessing to me."

"Oh, then you sleep with him," Mimi said.

Sora froze. Miyako's glasses fell off. Annia went white as her glasses titled slightly.

Hikari blinked once, "Dai-kun… sleeping with me…" and her face went red.

"Mimi!" Sora grabbed Mimi's shoulder. Then began pushing her back and forth.

Yuuko walked in with her face red as Hikari could only waver with a heavy blush. As is the embarrassment stunned her in place and she was trying to break away. Her mind was mush at the thought of what Mimi suggested.

Yuuko walked to her daughter and said, "now honey, boys aren't supposed to suggest such a thing if the relationship has been established. You can say 'no' and I think you're supposed to say 'no'. So don't be sad to say 'no'. Look boys and girls love each other, but there are boundaries… did you know your father and I were just friends once and—."

Yuuko continued, but the scene was set as chaotic. Hikari too nervous to even move, Yuuko lecturing her on the birds and the bees. Miyako trying to stop Sora from shaking Mimi who became dizzy. And Annia who was innocent enough to be slightly broken. All this caused because Mimi suggested the idea of Hikari to sleep with Daisuke. Of course, how it all started was not of any concern to Taichi Yagami who stood at the doorway, confused at the sight of the women and girls freaking out in his sister's room. His father peeking, both tired.

"Hey!" Taichi shut the quick mumbling as the girls returned to reality what they were doing. Hikari looked over her mom's shoulder as Yuuko turned her head around. Mimi looked over confused as Sora stopped shaking and Miyako finally let go of Sora. Annia snapped out of it and stared around in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

Silence. Sora giggled, "sorry Taichi-kun, Mimi was going to tell Hikari what I got her for her birthday and I wanted her not to tell," Sora was completely nervous, but thankfully it was obvious Taichi and his father were too tired to tell it was a lie.

Taichi shrugged, "don't tell Mimi-chan… I'm going to bed." He turned and walked away from the sight of the girls before his door could be heard closing. Hikari's father shrugged and went off to his room.

Yuuko took a sigh of relief as she pat Hikari's head.

Mimi looked over at Sora, "so you're going to join Taichi-kun…?"

"You don't speak!" Sora snapped at Mimi quietly.

* * *

Daisuke has always wondered why Hikari is heavily present in his dream. He always wondered why she was smiling and standing as if waiting for him.  _Waiting for what?_ He asked himself to see that smile on her face. A smile that transcended time itself as it stayed the same.

This time she was smiling at him while standing on a beach. "You…" her voice spoke as it sounded distorted, but like hers. Gentle like hers. "You need to smile more…" she said. Daisuke only kept on seeing her smile.

"Smile more…"

An alarm went off as Daisuke's eyes opened wide. He blinked as he turned to his alarm clock that he set early in order to go shopping with the male Chosen Children. He immediately turned off his alarm.

He rubbed his head against his pillow before turning around standing up. He was about to touch his face before he stopped and said, "do I like Hikari-hime?" He asked as he took a moment to move before rubbing the edge of his eyes.

His arms fell to the side as he took a deep breath, "I love my dreams…" he groaned as he got up and took off the white shirt he slept with. Smacking his lips before stopping to see himself in the mirror. His hair messy and his still fit body was nothing to him, it was the look of his eyes. Something about it bothered him.

He shook his head and went over to his closet, opening the door. The first thing he pulled out was a blue shirt that he knew he could wear while looking casual and still good. He groaned when he got to the jeans as he picked out the loosest ones so he would be comfortable. Once having his two main clothes, he turned to his drawers and opened one. Pulling out a pair of socks and boxers.

He stopped when he was about to walk out of his room to take a shower. He took a moment to look at the pile of clothes he had on and asked, "do I want to go?" He shook his head before shrugging, dropping the clothes on the ground.

He turned around and laid on his bed. But before he could even rest, something vibrated. He looked over at his cell and he reached for it, stopping before he could grab it. It vibrated once more, and he willed himself to get the phone as he opened it to find Hikari send him two messages.

Without a second thought, he opened the messages. Both reading:  **Good morning Dai-kun. I don't mean to bother you, but my brother asked if you could bring a video game.**

Daisuke blinked before responding,  **anything for you, I'll bring my GameCube.**

He responded and was about to close his phone until its alarm went off. The message reading ' **you're gonna hang out with Yamato-kun!'** His eyes widened as he frowned. He closed his eyes shut and grit his teeth before he got up. "Right!" Determined.

* * *

The sun was out, but the air was chilly. Being March, it made sense.

That's what Daisuke thought as he stood in the shade of a fun. Looking down at the sidewalk by Takeru's apartment complex. He took out his phone and opened the messages he's been sending to Hikari since he woke up.

She just sent a new one,  **forgive me if I stop sending a message in a bit. Miyako-chan and Mimi-chan are about to do my hair…**

Daisuke smirked,  **you're letting them do your hair? You're gonna be there for hours**

**Don't be silly. They have the style picked out and Sora-chan is here to help me in case they go too far – Hikari.**

**She better. I don't want your birthday spent on a chair with two girls touching your hair - Daisuke**

**It won't -Hikari.**

Daisuke was about to respond until she asked,  **want me to give you a picture of it?**

Daisuke typed 'Don't have to, I'm gonna see it in person anyways…', but stopped himself from sending it. He erased the message he was about to send,  **Yes, I would love that.**

**Okay -Hikari**

Daisuke smiled before she sent another message,  **if it looks funny, you promise not to laugh.**

 **I won't,** Daisuke quickly responded back, chuckling before his laughter died down. He began to type, 'Hikari-hime…' he gulped, 'I think I have feelings for you.' He was about to hit send until he typed up some more. 'I have been dreaming about you.' His eyes softened, 'I think I'm in lo—'.

And before he could write out the rest, a car parked. Stopping Daisuke from finishing his message. He looked over and saw Yamato's van, but Daisuke quickly looked back at the message he never sent and deleted it. At the same time, Hikari finally responded back,  **I believe you.**

And she sent another,  **Girls are starting to do the hairstyle. Text you when I'm done.**

Daisuke responded  **I will wait.**

And Koushiro stuck his head out with a smirk, "hey Daisuke-kun, gonna stare or going to get in the van?"

"S-sorry," Daisuke said as he walked over to the van. Hearing at the same time Takeru and Iori walking down. He opened the door and found Jyou and Taichi in the back. "Taichi-kun…?"

"You thought I wasn't going to come?" Taichi asked as if he was a famous person.

Daisuke's head thought about Hikari, "no, I just thought you would be driving shotgun."

"Brother's rights," Takeru pat Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke flinched and looked back, smiling at his friend.

"Careful Takeru-kun, Jun-chan may get jealous of her placement in this van," both friends chuckled as Daisuke entered and went to the back. The first thing he did was stare out the window, thinking about what he was about to send. He stared outside as if he was contemplating in the rain, a scene made famous by media, but he was contemplating. For the first time, he was contemplating something like this in his life.

"We're gonna pick up Ken-kun?" Taichi asked and Daisuke decided to use the conversation happening in the van as his way to not think too much.

"Yeah, but since his house is on the way to the mall. I decided to pick everyone else up, still, quite a drive so get comfortable," Yamato said as he changed the car to drive.

"Anything is better than the hours we did during the camping trip," he said as everyone else laughed except for Daisuke who could barely smile. His eyes wandering down as the boys continued.

"Hey, try being in this when you're driving through the whole country. The good thing about it is that people don't think this van belongs to famous singer Yamato Ishida."

"Jun still has to drive…" Takeru pointed out to his brother.

"She drives out of the concert…" Yamato said a bit defensive, "but this is still my baby," Yamato said as he stopped in red light.

"I think this baby needs an inspection," Taichi said.

Daisuke found himself once again staring out the window. Seeing his reflection before focusing on the road. The conversation about the van slowly fading his own mind stepped in. The first thing that came to mind was Hikari, like an ocean, he could imagine her as clearly as he could. And that image became clear when he thought about the text. He still imagined her smile, as if that smile was on repeat in his head.

A smile that could break the shell he made in his heart two years ago. Something about her made him warm, but something about the fact that she made him warm made him angry. Not angry like an explosion setting off, but of disappointment. Disappointment that stung his heart worse than any bee could.

And the ocean of memories came crashing in and his ears deafened to those crashes. When he first met her, yes, that was the moment his heart began to feel warm. Like she lit a fire in his heart and only smoke of it came out. The smoke began to be a problem when Takeru was put in the picture, but he put out the fire at that point. Has the fire been relit?  _How?_ Daisuke wondered like a child wondering how lightning is made in the sky. An innocent curiosity that had no definite answer.

Everything else made sense to him and had an answer. Why he cried when V-mon left. Why he felt lonely without him. Why he quit soccer club. Why he studied more. All those things had an answer, yet this didn't. The fire he put out. The fire he thought back then would never be lit has been relit. Casting a bright light this time, one that could not be contained. A light so powerful that it felt warm.

And then he remembered her small comments.  _You have messy hair. Why did you cut your hair? I liked it before. Dummy, don't play with fire. I can't believe you. You tried to do what!? I wish you wouldn't scare me like that._ All instances of his interaction with the Chosen Child of Light.

"Daisuke-san…" Hikari's younger self said.

"Daisuke-chan…" And she grew up.

"Daisuke-kun…" And she kept on growing up.

And then he imagined her now. With her soft smile and she looked to the side before turning to him. She looked around before leaning closer, "Dai-kun?"

"Daisuke-kun!" And a voice brought him back to reality. He simply flinched and looked over at the other boys. All were looking back at him except for Yamato who kept on driving.

"You blanked out…? Is everything okay?" Jyou was the first to ask.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired… I finish my homework late last night," he took a glance at Yamato before looking to the side, "I was just—."

"It looked like you were thinking about something, I think you even smiled," Taichi mentioned which surprised Daisuke, but he was still. Taichi smirked and leaned closer, "where you are thinking about a girl?"

Daisuke gazed for a split second, "no…"

"What were you thinking about?"

Daisuke's mouth went flat. Hikari popped in his mind like before then a quick memory flashed of the time, they were younger, and she rejected him. "It's bright outside…"

And the boys slowly devolved to laughing, "maybe Jyou should check on you," Koushiro was to say as Daisuke could only nervous laugh. He squeezed his leg so tightly that he turned that nervous smile into a real one, even if it was fake.

Something now felt off. He didn't realize it until now. But for some reason, he uncomfortable.

His eyes wandered down, but he still held up his fake smile. As he saw his arms clenching and shaking. His fake smile died, and his mouth went flat. At the same time, his eyes closed gently before he opened them.

Looking at the boys all laughing and conversing. This time their conversation went deaf as he didn't care about it at all.

Something felt off. Out of place…

_Do I…_

"Hey, Daisuke-kun," he put on a fake smile again and looked up at Taichi. Taichi spoke, "what did you get Hikari-chan for her birthday?"

"Another bear?" Takeru commented in the front as there was a small chuckle.

Everything felt slower at a miserable pace for Daisuke now. He kept his fake smile and shrugged, "It's a secret," and mustered all the strength to shrug and give a wink. Something his body did not want to do, but he forced himself to do.

"Secret?" Takeru asked. Daisuke didn't want to continue talking, he didn't want to talk. "Ugh, now you're being like how Koushiro is with the Sun and Moon thing…"

"I'm not being secretive," and for some reason, Daisuke was horribly thankful the focus went to Koushiro. He urged himself to listen to Koushiro, but there was a part of him that wanted to just zone out. "the finding of it is not that important…" Daisuke bit his tongue to pay attention to Koushiro. "Look…" but Daisuke did not want to for some reason.

He took a moment to look down at his knees. Paying attention, the texture of the carpet of the car. His left arm shook and the bite on his tongue became unbearable. He grabbed his phone and opened it slowly only to see the messages he sent to Hikari. He clicked on her profile picture and found a small photo of him and Hikari during his fourteenth birthday. Both just singing and smiling while raising their hands up.

His body softened, and he smiled. And he looked forward where Koushiro was now monologuing. "You see. The sun may represent the gift of life while the moon represents the gift of power. From my studies, it is shown that one who poses the sun will—."

"I know you mean well with your college lecture Koushiro-kun," Taichi pat him in the shoulder, "but I would like to note that we are all here to shop and hang out. Not trying to understand what you're talking about with the moon and sun."

Iori added, "I understand," which got a chuckle from Takeru, Yamato, and Jyou.

"Still… look I know you been busy with Gennai and that's good, but how about you chill out and get yourself a girlfriend…" Taichi put his arm around his intelligent best friend. "How about Mimi?" He blurted out, "she seems like a keeper."

"I don't like Mimi-chan like that anymore…"

"Don't mess with him about that Taichi-kun," Yamato said, but obviously paused to add a punch line. "mess with Jyou-kun, he's older and hasn't found one yet."

The whole group laughed as Daisuke chuckled lightly, very lightly. Until Jyou said, "I'm dating someone…"

Daisuke looked up as everyone stayed silent, even Yamato had to abruptly stop before starting to drive once again. They were all silent and except for the driver, everyone was looking at Jyou.

"You have a what…?" Taichi was the first to speak.

And as Jyou was about to speak, Koushiro spoke, "who? When? How? Why?"

"I met her when I was signing up for some community services—."

"Her name?" Taichi said leaning close to Jyou who blinked at him.

"I think it's best if I wait to introduce you to her. I'll do it when I actually get close to her and she actually becomes someone I care about…" he said seriously, but Taichi still stared in shock.

"I have to tell Sora-chan," Taichi pulled up his phone and even Yamato reached his hand back to stop Taichi while driving.

Jyou sighed, "it's not like I never had a girlfriend before. I am into this girl, but she's not like what Jun is to Yamato…"

"A fangirl?" Taichi said and got a glare from Yamato as he mouthed an apology.

Jyou groaned and then turned to Taichi, "why is it shocking that I have a significant other… did you think I was gonna stay single until I'm past my prime?" He asked and Taichi stared before the whole car except for Daisuke nodded. "Really?"

"It's like what happened with Takeru-kun…" Koushiro spoke softly, "It's just dating someone that we don't know for a while now… well, we feel left out and we have so many questions—."

Daisuke zoned out as he thought about Hikari while looking outside the window once again. The whole car becoming deaf to him once again. He thought about how she would look after her hair modeling. Even looking at his phone hoping that she would message him, but not that much time has passed.  _Maybe I should have gone immediately to her house…_ then he thought about the other girls being there and how they would assume that he has romantic intention. Then he thought about how Taichi would react.

He assumed everyone freaking out, but he also realized that some were mature. Even if they all were shocked about Jyou getting a girlfriend just now. It was of the shock Takeru got, that he had a girlfriend for a while without saying a word.

Daisuke looked up and saw all his friends laughing and smiling at Jyou. All were fooling around made some jokes about his relationship. Though, Daisuke, of course, did not pay too much attention. Instead, he stood and watched them with a normal face until a sad smile came over his lips. His eyes softened as he found himself looking down on his phone. Waiting to text Hikari once again.

A slight wince came when he just heard their laughter. Their laughter that he was missing from.

 _"You should smile more…"_  her voice spoke as he tried to smile faintly, but just couldn't. Fake smiles, he was never good at those.

 _What's wrong with you?_ Daisuke asked himself and he was temporarily distracted by a text from Ken Ichijouji. He stopped and saw the message,  **Hey? You're coming to hang out with Yamato-kun?**

Daisuke was about to respond until he saw the picture he placed under Ken's contact. A picture of him smiling wide as Miyako made a funny face. He sighed before responding to the text,  **Yeah man, speaking of which… we are on our way to you.**

 **Yeah,** Ken responded with and with that, Daisuke found himself staring at his phone. Just staring at his phone before looking up at the ceiling of the car.

He turned back to his phone and opened the messages with Hikari. Reading them over before he forcefully closed the phone when he realized how he was feeling. He opened his phone and saw his home screen picture: V-mon and him both smiling during the winter.

He looked to the side for a while. Only paying attention to some stores here and there that could signal him that they were about to arrive at Ken's house. None of them spoke to him, but maybe it was causing some of them were just going to wait for Ken and then the boy's day out could begin.

Not that Daisuke was interested in it.

He looked on, wondering what he will do when arriving at the mall. Sit around and wait for Yamato. Maybe the arcade, no, he didn't feel like doing that. Maybe he would go with Yamato and mess around with the things he could or could not buy, no, he didn't feel like doing that either. Even the thought of sitting around made him feel uneasy and uncomfortable.  _But why now?_ He asked.

He looked and saw a familiar store that indicated that they were close to Ken's family apartment. Taking a deep breath, he looked forward with a plain expression. His eyes becoming tired of just staring at everyone talking amongst themselves. He tried to say something, but they were too deep into their conversation that he felt it would be unnecessary to get involved.

The car was about to park and he groaned to himself, looking to the side uncomfortable. But before he could close his eyes shut, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw Hikari sent him something. He gulped lightly before moving his hand over and opening the message. A light gasp released from his lips. His shoulders fell, and a soft smile came from his face. He leaned to the side slightly and gazed at her. A photo of Hikari with her hair the same length, but the ends being curled, enough to be a different hairstyle altogether.

**How do I look? -Hikari**

**Gorgeous as always – Daisuke.**


	11. Before the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the party about to get started, both Daisuke and Hikari are separate for now. See how their adventures goes as Hikari's love for him is growing steadily.

**Starless**

* * *

Hikari beamed at the message Daisuke sent.

"Gorgeous as always," she whispered before placing her cell phone against her chest. Her eyes lids closed gently as she moaned in happiness. Her body moved horizontally as she could almost squeal.

"You should kiss him already," Sora said in the background while ironing her hair.

Hikari flashed of happiness before she turned around, "I wish I could," she said spinning around before landing on her bed. "I wish I could…"

Mimi appeared at the door looking at Hikari then at Sora, "she still happy about the text?" Sora nodded.

Hikari sat up, eyes still closed while having the phone against her chest. "I just never thought Dai-kun would like me this much. I never thought I would like him this much."

Mimi huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'm so jealous! I'm literally going to be the last Chosen Child that doesn't have a lover." Hikari's cheeks went pink as she continued to smile. Mimi walked over and sat on the bed next to Hikari. "Though…" she smirked amused, "I never thought a boy would make you act this way."

Hikari rose as she opened her eyes which let out a sparkle of happiness. Mimi gasping at her enthusiasm as an immense smile appeared on Hikari's face. "He isn't just a boy, he's Dai-kun, the boy I love."

"The boy you love?" Sora turned off the hair iron down as she looked at her circled in hair in the mirror. She put the iron down and got up, "such a bold statement. If I was your mother, I would tell you that you are too young to be saying words like  _love_ on someone who isn't family." She chortled, "but who am I to judge? I basically said to myself I want to marry Taichi-kun one day when I got back with him."

Hikari closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath. And as if she was singing, "I realize I'm too young for love, but I'm not too young to enjoy it. And right now," she spun around and landed on the bed with her stomach. Her phone in front of her face and she viewed the messages they sent, "this is the most fun I had with 'love' ever."

Mimi put her hand on Hikari's head, "I would hate to be the one who brings things down, but Hikari-chan, you're still not his girlfriend."

"Mimi-chan has boundaries… shocker," Sora said caustically.

Mimi gave a grimaced look before turning to Hikari who was shockingly still smiling at her phone. "You really do love him?" Her soft said ever so calmly.

Hikari nodded and buried her head on her bed. An obvious smile still appearing as she took a moment to soak it all in. Her mind creating an image of a loving Daisuke before her that she longed for so badly. This image she spawned would have Daisuke extending his left hand as if he was going to ask Hikari a blessing to dance. Dancing. Yes, that's something Hikari would love to do with Daisuke. Not the wild and party dance, but a proper one. Where her arms were free to rest on his shoulder. And he would hold her waist as if to keep from getting away from his grasp. Then the image of his gentle smile appeared before he himself closed his eyes and puckered for a kiss.

"Earth to Hikari-chan!" Screamed Miyako. Hikari jumped up as her phone was lightly tossed away. She shook with her eyes wide open before frowning at her best friend. "I swear, your Daisuke-kun's daydreams are worse than Takeru-kun's."

Hikari panicked and looked around for Annia only for Miyako to say, "relax, she went to a nearby convenience store to get a pack of soda. But if Daisuke-kun in your daydreams feels jealous, I'll stop mentioning your previous love with Takeru-kun."

Hikari nervously gasped before continuing to frown at Miyako for her unexpected comment.

"No, I think you're allowed to," Sora said putting her arm around Mimi's neck and moving over to Hikari. Hikari startled as Sora who continued, "I mean these two girls wouldn't let me hear the end of how I dated Yamato-kun when they found out I was dating Taichi-kun." A slight tug on the grip she had on Mimi's neck while, with her eyes closed, she smiled at Hikari.

"If…" Mimi coughed which led to Sora releasing the grip, "if I'm being fair, this was before Yamato-kun and Jun-chan were a thing." Sora tightened the grip, "sorry! sorry!" And the Chosen Child of Love let go as Mimi rubbed her neck. "Jeez Sora-chan, I know we teased—."

"Bullied."

"Teased!" Mimi coughed a bit and smiled, "but you didn't have to be so rough. And this is different, Hikari-chan is open about liking Daisuke-kun after Takeru-kun and not keeping it a secret." Sora looked over with a deadpan face that freaked Mimi out to the point where she stood up and moved behind Miyako.

Miyako glancing over and nervously smiling at the Chosen Child of Sincerity. She coughed to compose herself, "but I should forget about your love with Takeru-kun," Hikari looked up at Miyako, "just forgive me… for the longest time, I thought it was going to be you and Takeru-kun."

Hikari's eyes wandered down,  _for the longest time I thought it was too._ "I know and I'm not saying for everyone to forget how much I liked Takeru-kun, but the thing is… I did. But Since the camping trip, it's like Dai-kun became my love life."

Mimi and Miyako both smiled proudly as Sora said, "but I want you to remember that Daisuke-kun doesn't center around you."

"Sora-chan!" Mimi whined in the side.

"I'm serious," Sora looked over at Mimi then turned to Hikari. "If you want to hook up with him then you have to realize he's a person too. Not just a boy you like. Don't forget that and if you do, you'll have a healthy relationship like me and Taichi-kun." Sora crossed her arms, faced and smiled with her mouth open. As Mimi opened her mouth, Sora quickly pointed and said, "not a word."

"A healthy relationship," Hikari spoke softly before her mind wandered to the thought of them holding hands and just overall smiling. Her cheeks went pink when she imagined that thought until she snapped herself out, "I might not know how Dai-kun acts, but I know he would never hurt me. Never."

Mimi smiled, "gosh I wish I had a 'Dai-kun' right about now," Mimi stood up and twirled, "but let's not get carried away," she winked, "we still need to get your outfit done for tonight. Your non-date tomorrow may be a bit private, but this one is public. Still, I have a plan to make you stand out."

Hikari blinked, "but I have my outfit picked out."

"I know," Mimi put her hands behind her back and took out a needle and scissors. "We're just going to modify it~"

Hikari moved back as Sora stood up and dusted off. "W-wait, Sora-chan!" Hikari gasped as Miyako and Sora stood beside each other. Hikari clenching her teeth, "you two?"

"Sorry Hikari-chan," Sora giggled.

Miyako put her hand on Mimi's shoulder, "but this girl knows a thing or two about fashion. And well…"

Mimi snickered, "we never had a guinea pig before when it came to fashion to get a boy's attention."

Hikari then burst onto her nightstand where the clothes she bought for her birthday were. Once obtaining the clothes, she moved from Miyako who tried to tackle her down. Mimi, who put away her items, tried again as Hikari slid below her feet. She was stopped by Sora her pinned her as she was sliding.

"Dai-kun! Help me!" She screamed before Sora covered her mouth.

Sora leaned over as both girls stared eye to eye. "Sora?" Hikari spoke with her mouth muffled by Sora's hand. The Chosen Child of Love didn't take long until she took the clothes of Hikari which caused her to panic. She reached out for her clothes with fake tears in her eyes as Miyako came over and pinned Hikari's hand down.

Miyako clapped her hands together and said, "I'm sorry Hikari-chan, but they made me agree."

"Wait!" Hikari said which Sora would allow her to speak from here on. "I-I know that looking good a good thing…" she chuckled ever so nervously before continuing. "but I honestly think  _ripping up_ expensive clothes won't do anything. And Dai-kun should love me for me not for how I look. Taichi-kun didn't fall in love with you Sora-chan because of how you look, it's because he truly loved you. Same with you Miyako-chan!" Hikari turned and stared at her friend with scared eyes. Fake tears falling as her lower lip shook.

"She's right," Miyako said and Sora nodded. Hikari got a relieved smile on her face before it turned to utter confusion as they did not let the grip go. And before Hikari could even say a word, they both said in unison, "we just don't care." And smiled like Mimi who appeared over Hikari holding the needle and scissors.

Hikari grit her teeth, "you… you can't!" Hikari tried to struggle as her strength was nothing compared to Sora and Miyako combined. "I'm not a guinea pig of clothing experiment!"

"Now you are," the three said before they all began to tumble around Hikari.

An embarrassed scream from Hikari later and the three girls were standing beside Hikari who was wearing the outfit she was going to wear unmodified. A long sleeve blue blouse with white short jeans and wedge sandals.

"Oh," Hikari looked around at her body in shock. "You guys just put it on," she said as Mimi nodded. Hikari chuckled, "you could have just said so instead of going into this scary joke, I mean I thought you were actually going to—." With her innocent smile, she was forced to the side down in a chair with her arms tied around the arms chair and her legs tied into the leg chair. "Dai-kun save me…" she said out of instinct.

She looked at each girl, "but I thought you guys were just going to put on the clothes?"

"We needed to see how you look with it," Sora said as she sat down and gave a relieved sigh. "Now Mimi-chan is going to do her magic with you."

Hikari gulped as Mimi, on her left, and Miyako, on her right, tore up the respected leave. Hikari gasping as Sora turned away and began texting on her phone. "H-hey!" She looked at the sleeve as they were cut off her hands and thrown to the side of the bed. The Chosen Child of Light looked at her shoulder and blushed, "but what if Dai-kun can see from the inside of my shirt," she leaned her head to the side as her eyes looked down, she was still red.

"That's why you have a black sports bra underneath," Miyako said as she unbuttoned one button of Hikari's shirt.

"This a bit much Miyako-chan!" Hikari became completely red this time. Not even trying to hide her embarrassment, "I don't want to look  _easy_ to Dai-kun!"

"Calm down, don't assume we want you to look slutty in front of everyone. We're going to make you to a model by the end of this." Miyako got a needle and some string as she threads the needle and began to work around the area she took the button off from. She brought in a white cloth and moved her hands around.

Hikari blinked as she stared down at what essentially a bowtie. "This is both simple and effective. You see Hikari-chan, you picked out the best outfit to modify." Mimi became to knit around the sleeves to smooth the tear. "But about the bowtie. You see, you'll be close to Daisuke-kun and what better place to get all the attention at than your chest." Hikari went red as a puff of embarrassment was released from the head, making her almost faint.

Hikari immediately whipped her head forward as she glared, "I told you I'm not trying to look loose for Dai-kun! What do you mean so he could look at my chest!?" And Miyako continued to work on the bow tie, knitting around it a bit.

"Hikari-chan," Sora said sisterly, "I know you haven't experienced this first hand and I know that you think ' _Dai-kun is not the same'_. And you're right. None of the boys are perverts, but that doesn't mean they do not like a girl's chest. Even if they don't… ahem… nosebleed from it. They still like to stare whenever giving permission."

"This bowtie to give Dai-kun permission to look at my chest?"

"Maybe take it off Mimi-chan," Sora spoke, but Hikari knew she was gonna add something to make her give in. "I'll let him stare at my chest," and she lowered her head, giving in. The girls giggling as Mimi got done with fixing Hikari's sleeves.

"Perfect!" Mimi clapped her hands. "The bowtie is perfect for Daisuke-kun to look at your chest. Catch him and he'll just say he was staring at your bowtie, but you'll know better. Sleeveless isn't just for looks, but for physical contact. People tend to have soft skin and yours Hikari-chan is by far the softest. Any opportunity for Daisuke-kun to touch them is…" she kissed her hand, "marvelous."

_Dai-kun enjoying my soft skin…_ Hikari looked down and gave a slight smile. Before she saw the girls cutting the ends of her blouse. "What are you doing?" She panicked as she began to shake her head.

"Hikari-chan—."

"Don't  _Hikari-chan_  me!" Hikari snapped as she shut her eyes with a heavy blush. "It's one thing to want Dai-kun to stare at my chest occasionally, but this, you want him to check me out completely? I bought this shirt, so I could cover up my figure and look proper—." And her voice turned to a scream when Mimi and Miyako both casually made the shirt's end short. Making it to where Hikari's jeans could be seen completely if she stood up. "What have you done?" She slouched as a fake tear streamed down her face.

"Sora-chan," Mimi gave the strip she took off and handed it to Sora who took out a needle of her own. Miyako quickly patched and fixed the end of the blouse they tore as Sora began to down her think on the left bottom side in the front of Hikari's blouse.

"What are you doing?" Hikari almost looked intrigued as Sora began to bend the fabric in a weird way.

"Hikari-chan. I will be honest with you." Sora sighed, "I did not think you and Daisuke-kun would ever work when you told me about liking him after the camping trip. I thought his little outburst of not liking you will already take a toll on him. But now I see that you and him becoming a thing is a possibility. And honestly, I have this empty part in my heart. Like Mimi-chan and Miyako-chan that we never helped each other. Like a wingman. Or a wing-woman," Hikari gasped as Sora looked up, "I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't a reason. But I believe making you look good for him is the best thing we could do as friends. We're not trying to sabotage you. If we were, we would have just told Daisuke-kun you liked him the first minute you told us. And I will rephrase what I said: we never helped one another on 'dates' so this will be a first-time thing."

"Oh," Hikari spoke softly as her eyes softened and happily smiled.

Miyako smiled similarly to Sora, "you're our friend. And we're not making you look easy but attractive. Ken-kun, Yamato-kun, or any of the boys could think you are cute, but Daisuke-kun likes you so you'll stick out like a full moon in the night sky. And you may think you look slutty, but that's a little fashion sense I like to call  _'confidence'._ "

Sora finished as she untied Hikari's hand and feet. She stood up and back up with the other girls. Sora with her hands on her hips. Miyako with her hand on her chin smirking while observing Hikari. Mimi with her arms crossed in happiness.

Hikari stood up and looked at what Sora was working on. A little flower pattern made by the same strip she cut out before.

Hikari could only stare in shock and happiness, her heart beating quickly imagining how beautiful she must look to Daisuke. Her heartwarming which each beat as she imagined him simply telling her how gorgeous she looks in person. Though he has called her cute on occasion, never when she began to love him.

"Daisuke-kun will be head over heels for you after this," Sora said and Miyako nodded with joy.

Mimi walked over and began to put bracelets on Hikari's wrist, confusing her. "Just aesthetics… need you to look  _rich_ ," Mimi winked as Hikari looked at her wrist and looked forward only to have Sora take a quick picture. Hikari's cheeks went pink as she looked down and looked to the side.

"No need to be shy," Mimi wrapped her arm around Hikari's shoulder. "You look beautiful. And tomorrow you'll look stunning."

Hikari nodded, still with pink cheeks as she said, "thank you."

And a small gasp was heard as the girls flinched before looking at the doorway to see Annia holding a six pack of cola. She put the drink down by Hikari's drawer and said, "you look amazing!" Takeru's girlfriend walked over and tugged on Hikari's blouse slightly. "Miyako-chan said something about changing the clothes you bought, but you went from a ten out of ten to a ten million out of ten."

"Thank you," then Hikari looked over at Miyako with a glare. Miyako looking to the aside as Hikari couldn't believe this modification was planned.

"Hey," Annia's eyes shifted to the side as she nervously smiled. "Can I give you something," she grabbed her bag and opened it right up. Digging into it, "I was saving this for a date with Takeru-kun, but I think you will need it more than I do."

"What?" Hikari shook her hands around, "I don't need anything, really, I think I was given enough and your date with Takeru-kun—."

"Don't worry, I have many types of these, I just have the white one with me… and I think…" she took out something white and placed it on the right side of Hikari's hair. After some movement, Hikari tried to see what it was but could tell that it was a hair clip. "There, my part!"

Hikari blinked as she turned her head over and looked in the mirror. A small flower pin with a bow behind it. Her face lit up as she even thought of herself as gorgeous. "It's…" she reached for it but didn't fully touch it as she continued. "it's so pretty."

"Now Daisuke-kun can't ignore you," and once Annia said that Hikari lowered her head. It was all because she likes Daisuke. This was it, she was a teenager, truly a teenager.

"Right, Dai-kun will like it," she said smiling wide. She didn't even imagine him but embraced all the friends she had helping her. All the girls admiring the confidence and beauty Hikari had. And for the first time in a while, she was glad that she had them.

Her mind switched to Daisuke in a moment noticed,  _Dai-kun, I'm looking forward to my birthday because of you. Because of you._

She then turned around to her friends and said, "thank you, I love the makeover."

* * *

"What makeover?" Daisuke said holding a smoothie as he stopped in front of Taichi who snickered.

"Come on man, you had that antennae hair thing since you cut it 2 years ago. I know your hair was long back then, but you kept the antennae…"

Daisuke blew on them, "I like them," he said as one antenna bothered his eye prompting him to adjust it.

"Taichi-kun, as much as I want to agree with you. Leave Daisuke-kun alone," Koushiro said typing in the computer in the side of a pillar. "His hair is not bad and looks just fine."

"You just don't want him to have similar hair as you and Jyou did. Spiky and plain and all that fun stuff!" Taichi looked over and moved his hand up, "dude come on, you're using your laptop again. Is this Sun and Moon discovery really that important?"

Daisuke took a sip of his smoothie as he had no choice to listen to the two friends' bicker. It wasn't bad, he grew up with Jun, so bickering was a constant in the Motomiya household.

"The sun represents life and the moon represent power, so what?"

"If you let me finish!" Koushiro finally snapped which made Taichi whimper like a dog as Koushiro adjusted his computer in his lap. "The one who poses the sun will gain the power to fix the world as the one who controls the moon will control the power of power."

"Power of power…?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Koushiro kept on typing as Daisuke took another sip of his smoothie. "It could be possible that the sun and moon are crests or were the precursor to what were crests. The symbol of the sun does remind me of the crest of courage. And the symbol of the moon is the crest of friendship."

"They do?" Taichi looked over and even Daisuke decided to take a peak. The symbols he saw was a circle with a dot in the middle and another circle with two dots. "Um… which is which?" Taichi asked openly as Daisuke thought in his head.

"This has been still researched Taichi-kun!" Koushiro said annoyed. "Look, the symbol with the single dot was described to the be the power that made the world blue. It said:  _it was as if the sky itself could not stop being blue. If created reflections that were darkened whatever it covered. This power is what made us warm and move._ As for the moon description:  _a darker world where there was a single light that barely made the shadow noticeable. It was if there was one main focus when the world darkened. But the shadows did not go away, it was just more attached to everyone._ "

"Could just be Digimon describing the sun and moon in their world as we did with ours."

"Yes, that a high possibility, but just a possibility. This also could uncover the power of the crests. This could also be something new. Or just simply the Digimon first encounter with the Sun and Moon… but the possibility." Taichi closed his laptop, "w-what are you doing!? I was working on that!"

"You're still angry that Jyou has a girl and you don't, huh!?"

"Oh shut up!" Koushiro blushed and began to once again bicker. But this bickering was too troublesome for Daisuke to hear so he just turned his head.

His mind still thinking about what he heard about Koushiro's Sun and Moon. Although, he agrees with Taichi and that was Digimon's first encounter. Daisuke always wondered how Digimon reacted to many things presented or was it all the same. His mind shifted to thinking about the Sun and Moon as he also knew it could a metaphor description.  _Maybe Hikari-hime is my sun and I'm a moon. Shining only at the darkest night and that sounds depressing,_ his face frowned sadly before he raised a brow,  _wait what am I saying? I mean Hikari being around is the warmest thing ever to my soul and her smile is…_ he closed his eyes and smiled while sipping his smoothie as he thought about Hikari's smile.

The imagination of Hikari smiling quickly turned into her touching her cheek and look directly at him. As he imagined her saying, "like that smoothie, my lips taste like strawberry," he touched her lips once as the background of his imagination turned to the shore of the camping trip. She puckered her lips as she did then.

Daisuke felt someone kick the side of his foot as he snapped out of his train of thought of imagining Hikari trying to kiss him. He looked over and saw Ken holding a bag, "hey, were you daydreaming?"

Daisuke didn't know what to say at first but hearing the inaudible bickering of Koushiro and Taichi made him come up with an excuse. "I was just trying to zone those two out," Daisuke and Ken looked over at the two best friends bickering as Taichi was showing Koushiro his phone. Trying to convince him to date one of Sora's former Tennis teammates or something.

"You should have just gone shopping with me. I can't imagine being around bickering for thirty minutes…" Ken sat beside Daisuke.

Daisuke shrugged, "you get used to it after a while," he chuckled, and the chuckle died out fast. His eyes looking down as he didn't want to be around anyone when they arrived at the mall. He just happened to find Taichi and Koushiro, well they spotted him, and he's been with them since.

"What did you buy?" Daisuke looked over and saw the slightly large bag Ken was holding. "Miyako-chan forgot a gift again?" And that brought back a bad memory that didn't hurt Daisuke anymore.

"No, I just decided to hit two birds with one stone and buy both Hikari-chan's gift and Miyako-chan's gift at the same time." He held up the bag, "so now I don't have to forget Miyako-chan's birthday like I did last year."

"We both were focused on school around that time," Daisuke snickered

"Yeah," Ken looked over at Taichi who was still bickering with Koushiro. "What did you get for Hikari-chan?"

Daisuke looked to the side, "that's a secret."

Ken blinked, "it's another bear is it?" And Daisuke nodded very quickly, "you're serious. She's going to be mad. Last year she almost threw you out of her house for that same reason. A bear?"

Daisuke shrugged as he gave a slight smile, "if I'm being fair, the bear is light blue this year."

"Color doesn't change the fact that you have been getting her a teddy bear since you met her. I thought you liked her," Daisuke's eyes widened upon hearing these words from Ken. "you could have gotten her some jewelry this year or just a bracelet if you were going to get her a bear." Ken turned to see Daisuke staring right at him. "What?"

"You think I like Hikari-hime?"

"Don't you?"

Daisuke looked to the side, "a little, I mean I think she's cute."

"She's  _just_  cute. Come on, Daisuke-kun, I know you aren't shallow. What kind of person would spend hours studying with her at your own house and say you only think she's 'cute'?" Ken snickered as Daisuke shrugged. "You don't like her romantically?"

"I… uh," Daisuke looked over at Taichi and Koushiro before Ken noticed, and he nodded. Both teens just got up and began to walk away from the bickering older teens. "I have been noticing myself more attracted to her, but to say that I like her that much. I don't know."

"How about you go on a date with her? Just a simple date. Find out if you like her romantically."

Daisuke shrugged, "I don't know…" and for some reason he became comfortable, something hasn't felt all day. "Ken-kun, I don't know if I want her as a girlfriend. I don't even know if I'll be comfortable. I literally moved away from Taichi-kun, so he wouldn't get ideas that I like his sister. And she probably still likes Takeru-kun," and it hurt him saying that.

"Hikari-chan does not like Takeru-kun," and for some reason Ken saying that made Daisuke content. "Her and Annia-chan are best friends. They are like sisters at this point. You know, unless Hikari-chan is planning on Takeru-kun to cheat on Annia-chan for—."

"She's not like that," Daisuke said seriously before looking surprised then looking over. "Alright, she doesn't like Takeru-kun anymore. But she may like another guy from school. It's not like I'm her only option."

Ken and Daisuke both looked at each other. Ken smiled and looked forward, the smile was more sinister than Daisuke was used to from seeing from Ken. Like he was turning to the Digimon Kaiser once again. "You're right. Thinking about it now. There was this person Hikari-chan has been hanging around recently. She goes to his house like all the time. She basically spends her day being with him or making plans to involve him. Personally, calling and if she's desperate enough she would go to his house to make sure he comes. And if he doesn't, she would just stay home and find another opportunity. Maybe this guy she likes," and when Ken finished, Daisuke was a bit jealous on the inside. To the point where he was obviously glaring at the ground as he continued to walk.

"S-see, she's not into me," Daisuke gulped as it hurt to say that or even hear about this. But his jealous curiosity got the better of him, "who is this guy anyways, do you know him."

And all that jealous was gone when Ken said, "it's you, Daisuke-kun." Daisuke looked over at his best friend as they made eye contact with no communication.

"She rejected me…"

"Back when you both were eleven. Back when I think she liked Takeru-kun. Back when dating was more embarrassing that it is now." Ken said which made Daisuke blush. Ken gazed as his friend before sighing, "I know it's none of my business if you don't want to date yet but acting like your feelings are not there is worse. But I also get that you don't really like Hikari-chan. I didn't start falling in love with Miyako-chan until a year of a time she slapped me."

"Oh yeah, she slapped you," Daisuke and Ken both snickered. Daisuke smiling while looking down, "It's not that I don't think she likes me," he turned to look at some stores in the side, "it's just that I'm not ready to date her."

"Why is that? If I can ask?"

Daisuke smiled and looked up, "I want the best for her and I wouldn't want her to date someone who just thinks she's cute and uses that an excuse for the lack of affection. Right now, I'm in a weird state where she could date someone else and I'll feel okay with it. I don't think I should be like that with her. I think she deserves someone who actually likes her and I'm just not that guy."

"Yet," Ken added.

"Yet," Daisuke repeated before covering his mouth and blushing while glaring at Ken. Ken snickered, "come on man!" Daisuke said with still red cheeks as Ken laughed. "Hey, come on, can you at least treat me the same way I did with you before you asked Miyako-chan out."

"I remember," Ken crossed his arms with the bag hanging in his side. "You told me to ask her out when I was ready and confident or something in that effect." The Chosen Child of Kindness chuckled a bit more, "but remember that I'm not you. I do things differently."

Daisuke gave a tired look as he huffed, "can you at least—."

"Take your time," Ken said mocking Daisuke voice a bit before he got serious. "I'm not telling you to ask Hikari-chan out. I'm telling you it's okay to like her. You seem so bothered by the idea of it before."

Daisuke shrugged, "if I'm being fair. She did reject you."

"Yes, but you both been through a lot since," Ken said and Daisuke added in his head,  _thinking about it, we both really haven't._ "And spend time together. A girl just doesn't cancel plans with her friends to study with a boy. A girl doesn't go out of her way to invite you to an event if she didn't have feelings for you. She must like you. Either that—."

"Or she's just being nice," Daisuke slouched down.

"And the possibility of that is?"

Daisuke nodded, "not likely. I get it," he looked at his friend with a smirk. "Okay,  _she likes me._ Where do I go from here?"

"You already said it. 'you need to fall in love with her'." Ken answered.

Daisuke looked to the side for just a bit, "and if I do like her?"

"You two could always get married?"

"Get married? In less than a year. What idiot gets married in less than a year?"

Ken shrugged, "there are people who get married to people they don't love in less than a year."

"That's so dumb. You torture yourself with being with someone who you don't love then further it on by marrying them. Why not just be with someone you like."

"Not that complicated?"

"Complicated doesn't excuse stupidity. Not the point! What then? I never dated anyone before and what if around that time… I still don't."

"Oh my god, you never dated anyone."

Ken stared in utter shock as Daisuke was realizing it too himself. "You never did," both teens gasped and moved to the side as Iori stood there as he texted in his phone.

"Iori-kun?" Daisuke and Ken both said before Ken asked, "how long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning. I saw Koushiro-kun and Taichi-kun bickering and thought 'no'. So I followed you two instead," Daisuke looked down blushed as Iori assured him. "Not to come off rude, but your relationship with Hikari-chan is not of my interest. I let you guys' dating life go on. I mean I did know about Annia-chan way before you guys." Yes, he did, he saw Annia and Takeru kiss much earlier than everyone else heard about it. "My mouth will be shut."

"Thank you."

"If you feel uncomfortable, I can go," Iori said pointing back where Koushiro and Taichi were.

"N-no," Daisuke chuckled, "just not used to knowing that others know who I like."

" _Everyone_ knew you liked Hikari-chan back when we were Chosen Children…"

Daisuke clenched his fist as he looked down. Blushing heavily as he grit his teeth and then said, "okay. That time was different. I didn't like Hikari like that back then. This one is different. I won't be ashamed to like her this time." Ken smiled, and Daisuke pointed at him, "IF I like her  _that_  much!"

"I don't get what's the issue with asking out Hikari-chan. The worst she could say is no. You admitted she had said that before, right? You obviously weren't afraid back then to ask her out."

Daisuke looked down, "it's more of the idea that I really don't know how to handle another girl liking me."

"Oh right, that other girl," Ken said, "you said you lost interest in her. Who was she?"

"A secret," Daisuke quickly averted his eyes away from both Iori and Ken. "I don't even care about this girl so can we drop it about her," Daisuke nervously laughed as both boys raised a brow. "And besides… despite what Ken said, I still don't think Hikari-hime likes me."

Iori was taken back, "didn't Ken mentioned all the times she wanted to 'study' with you?"

"He did, but that might just be a coincidence. She might have genuinely studied with me?"

"Okay. Let's really break this down. We know there is a stereotype that if a girl spends time with a boy then she likes him. I know it's a stereotype, so I'm going to ignore this. Studying part? Daisuke-kun, despite you starting to study recently, you're still the lowest in the group when it comes to smarts. You're a B student surrounded by B plus and A students."

"I mean thank you, but—."

"Ken Ichijouji, the smartest person of the group. Same grade and takes the same tests. Literally, we saw him get awarded for tutoring students whose grade excelled. She did not go for him."

"He lives far."

"Miyako, just a grade above. Smart as she is hyper. She was awarded the same thing Ken was. Her literal DNA partner and best friend. She did not go for her."

"Okay, but maybe it's because—."

"Takeru Takaishi. Smart, handsome, and at one-point Hikari's biggest crush. Say what you want about Annia interfering. Hikari-chan is still best friends with him and they have been closed for a while. She didn't go to him."

"They live farther than me—."

"Daisuke-kun, for goodness sakes. She is an A-plus student. A smart girl surrounded by prodigies. She still has Jyou-kun and Koushiro-kun. She goes to study with you all the time and tell me, has she once invited someone else if they weren't already there?"

"I always thought they were all busy—."

"And has she ever told you that she studies with you to raise your grades?"

Iori was not wrong. Hikari started to hang out with Daisuke after the camping trip. When they studied which was almost every day, it was always at Daisuke's house. She would come over and they both would just study up or talk and have snacks. Not once has she even suggested to invite someone over.  _Thinking about it… she did get close to me at times._ Daisuke shook his head, "and still, even if she did. I'm probably not ready—."

"And I'm not telling you to be ready," Iori chuckled as leaned his head to the side and sighed. "It's just for you to know that the chance of Hikari-chan NOT liking you is low. Maybe we are wrong. But ask me this, if we were in your situation with a girl. What would you think?"

Daisuke thought about it. Mostly with Iori since Ken has Miyako.  _If Iori-kun had a girl that always studied with him. She only studied with him without her array of friends. She would only study with him despite having much smarter friends. She studied with him every moment they could._ Daisuke's eyes softened,  _I would think this girl is head over heels for him. I will grab him by the shoulders and tell him to ask her out._ He looked up at Ken and Iori, quickly smiling, "Hikari-chan might like me."

"There you go," Iori smiled.

"But I spent months telling everyone that I don't like her. Do I just start liking her like normal? Will it be weird to date her?"

Ken tried to hold in the laughter. "Let me see," he sighed, "We were fine with Taichi-kun and Sora-chan. Everyone was fine with me and Miyako-chan. I think everyone was thinking Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan were going to end up together, everyone. We're not telling you to marry the girl," he walked over at pat the former leader's shoulder. "We're not even telling you to ask her out. You told me to ask someone out when you're ready. I think you should ask her out, but as you did for me, I want to know that Hikari-chan likes you."

"And really this is the most personal I'll get myself when it comes to your dating life. But if there is a part of you that likes Hikari-chan and you're unsure. I want you to be confident," Iori shrugged.

"Confident?" Daisuke said as he looked over his side. He thought about all the times he was a confident person around his friends. Whether it was reckless actions or just standing up in front of everyone. He truly was a confident person, yet the person who broke his shell was Hikari. He closed his eyes and smiled, "fine," he said opening his eyes. "I'll keep in mind that she would like me. And when I ask her out, I'm actually going to tell you all immediately and not keep it a secret a year later."

"That's the Daisuke-kun I know." That comment Ken said really got to Daisuke as his eyes widened quickly and he stared emotionless at the ground.

"Don't need to make fun of Takeru-kun. He meant well," Iori smiled innocently as Ken chuckled.

Daisuke, on the other hand, was looking at his palm.  _Not acting like myself. Have I not been acting like myself?_ Daisuke stared slowly winced before he felt Ken accidentally bump into him from laughing a bit. Snapping him from his thought, Daisuke just kept on thinking what Ken said.

"Since we have this love situation settled, I think we should go back to Taichi-kun and Koushiro-kun before their bickering becomes endless." Iori joked as Ken nodded. Daisuke didn't say a word, just stood there.

"Let's go," Ken said.

Daisuke gasped as he looked up at Ken, "O-oh! R-right!" He said walking forward until he noticed Ken did not move.

"Hey, is something wrong? You looked like you've seen the Dark Ocean yourself?"

_Acting like yourself…_ Daisuke forced a smile and a laugh, "I'm alright, I just thought about Hikari," he lied, but he wished he didn't. He still smiled fake which hurt him more than it ever has before.

He simply stayed silent as Ken and Iori walked in front of him, he just followed without a word said. "What did you get Hikari-chan for her birthday?" Casually, Ken asked Iori. Daisuke still looking at his footsteps as he followed the two teens. "

"Nothing much, my mom actually got her some clothing. Nothing too personal to make me look like a creep. Just like socks and some scarfs."

"Really? Didn't we say we would have a contest on who gets the best gift?"

Iori chuckled, "really we know Yamato-kun is going to win. He has the most money out of us. I bet it's going to be a diamond necklace."

"He probably bought three diamond necklaces. Two for Jun-chan and one for Hikari-chan," both laughed as still no reaction from Daisuke who kept on looking down in silence. "Don't you think so, Daisuke-kun?" Ken looked back as Daisuke who kept staring down before the former leader looked up with a weird look. "Something wrong?"

Iori looked confused too as Daisuke gave a weak smile, "I think I just got a small headache. Maybe from shopping because with Jun," he lied, he hated that he was lying. "I always got headaches, maybe it's just second nature."

"You sure you don't want to go sit down or we can go to the van if it's too bothersome."

"It's going to go away," Daisuke wished he could go to the van, alone. "It's not painful, just annoying," he laughed it off, fake laugh.

"If you're sure—."

"Hey!" The teens flinched from the abrupt scream as they looked up to find Takeru, Yamato, and Jyou standing on the edge of the second floor. "Come meet up with us at the top. We're going to eat in the food court before we leave. We're done shopping."

"Don't yell so loud. You're disturbing the mall," Iori joked as the Chosen Children at the top pointed where they would go. With a single nod from Iori and Ken, the three Chosen Children at the bottom would head to the nearest escalator leading up.

_Come on, Daisuke, be yourself._ Daisuke had a tried look as he looked to the side. When seeing his reflection on a mirrored pillar, he shook his head and fixed his expression.  _I'm not being myself,_ he bit his lower lip in frustration.

"I hope we get to eat some burgers," Ken said once they arrived in the escalators. This was the perfect opportunity to get in the conversation. Food is something people could talk about. But it was more difficult to talk with a fake expression than keep one in silence. He was uncomfortable.

"I am actually in the mood for some sushi if I'm being honest," Iori chuckled, "I know… formal, but it actually is a good meal."

"True, but sushi from a mall? I think it's better to get one from a local sushi maker. They make it authentic."

"You don't think stores make it authentically?"

"From what I heard in America. They don't. I mean I have always eaten sushi when my mother makes it, but I guess I should see the difference instead of taking opinions from people online."

_They're talking_ a sad smile when Daisuke saw two people who were once against each other having a good laugh while he was in the back. Staring.

He lowered his head and clenched his fist. An angry smile came over as it was turning into sorrow.  _Do I—?_ And like an answer from the heavens, his cell phone rang. With a surprised face and the other two boys looking back, he reached for his cell.

_Caller ID: Hikari Yagami_

He answered the call as he put the cell against his ear, "Hikari-hime?" Iori and Ken were both surprised before they looked forward with no business of even mocking Daisuke.

"Dai-kun, you're not busy shopping. Right?"

"Not at all, the others are done, and we are going to get a bite to eat before we head back. How's it going over there with the other girls? Jun-chan arrived?"

"Jun-chan hasn't arrived, Dai-kun," she answered as Daisuke arrived at the top of the escalator. "They are preparing for taking their turn with the showers and the dressing up. Girl stuff."

"It's nice that you are okay," he closed his eyes with a smile as he walked over to a pillar. Ken and Iori both pointing at the food court area as Daisuke nodded.

"It's nice to hear you Dai-kun," she said ever so softly. Her voice pillowing Daisuke's ear to pure comfort like nothing ever has. She didn't sing, but her voice was calming melodies of words that all sounded right. "I missed talking to you or even seeing you."

_Ken and Iori said that she always wants to be around me._ "What? Do you wish you were here with me?"

"Is it wrong if I say, 'I do'?"

He bit the corner of his lip as he chuckled. "If I'm honest, that would have been a nice time. From that picture you took, having a gorgeous girl to look at would make shopping a million times better. But you're always gorgeous so all type of styles would work."

"I'm always gorgeous?"

He blushed, "you're stunning."

"When did you learn such a word?"

Daisuke could only laugh, "Yamato-kun's music is more helpful than you would expect.  _A voice as elegant as you are beautiful._ Corny, but—."

"I like it."

Daisuke stopped and smiled, "your voice is as elegant as you are beautiful."

"You too, Dai-kun."

Hikari sounded so soft that he wishes he could have held her like a soft bunny. But he snickered, "me? Beautiful? Come on—."

"I've seen how other girls look at you," like the day before, her small instant of venom returned in her voice causing slight nervousness within Daisuke. But different, it was more exciting.

"Come on, those girls just have bad eyesight. I mean have you seen my hair. The only thing special about it is the three long antennae hair strands."

"You can always cut them off," she suggested.

"No way, it's the only thing separating me from looking like anyone else. I mean I like them."

"I do too," his eyes widened before smiling, "you're handsome Dai-kun. If other girls can't convince you then trust me at least."

"I always trust you," he whispered softly leaning against the pillar. "Always." Both just stayed silent. Daisuke didn't know why she was silent, but he was just happy to hear her voice.  _She's such an angel._

"Then I trust you that I'm gorgeous."

"Very," Daisuke said so softly that he wanted to repeat himself.

" _Very_ Gorgeous," she said as there was the silence once again, but he embraced it. It was enough to have her to be on the other side because of him.

"Is there a reason you called me?" Daisuke didn't want to ask this, but he knew it would keep the conversation going much longer than before.

"Wanted to hear your voice. I have been surrounded by the voices of girls who are trying to look good for their boyfriends that I needed to hear someone that wouldn't talk about strands of hair. But you did talk about your antennae—."

"Cut me some slack," he chuckled twirling one of his antennae. "It was something that came up because of you," because she had this jealous nature to her, but he never noticed how prominent it was. "They are girls, so hair is an issue."

"I'm a girl too."

"A beautiful one," he said as they both paused, "a gorgeous girl whose birthday party is today, and I can't wait to see her."

"Maybe she can't wait to see you," Hikari said ever so softly which made Daisuke smirk.

Daisuke looked over at his phone as he spoke, "you tell this girl that she's going to make my day. Okay?"

There was a pause, "I will," she sounded excited.

Daisuke turned and looked over at the food court. "I hate to do this, but I really got to go and get something to eat. But as I said, after this I will be on my way to your house. Will you be able to wait for me?"

"I want to keep talking to you."

"I want to keep talking to you too," Daisuke said back as quickly as she did. "And I could if you want. I can spend hours on the phone with you until I arrive at your house."

"Taichi-kun would kill you," Hikari joked as Daisuke chuckled. "But you do need to eat. I wouldn't want you to starve. But next time, maybe I can make you something to eat?"

Daisuke nodded and then laughed, "as long as it's not like your mother's food."

"Dai-kun!" Hikari yelled out for the first time as Daisuke laughed. "I know she… I know she needs work, but I'm not going to cook how she cooks. Promise."

"I believe you," he said before leaning back against the wall. He stopped when he realized there was nothing more to say. No conversation wouldn't feel awkward to keep going after Daisuke mentioned feeling hungry. He only said, "I can't wait to see you at the party."

"Same," she said, "be here as soon as you can. And I will always wait for you by the way. Will you always wait for me?"

Daisuke stopped as for some reason he remembered one single moment that this very moment. Miyako and him under the awning that one day. Then it all flashed to the moment when he punched the wall from that day. "I will wait for you. Just wait for me."

"I'll wait for you. Just wait for me."

"I'll wait for you. Just wait for me."

"I'll wait for you. Just wait for me."

"I'll wait for you. Just wait for me."

"Promise me," they both said before saying, "I promise." And no even laughter. Daisuke just smiled gently before Hikari said, "I'll let you go. I'll hang up to make it easier since I just heard Sora-chan calling for me in the bathroom. Bye."

"Bye, Hikari-hime." And there was a pause before the phone call was cut. He lowered his head and closed his cell before putting it away. He looked at the ground with a smile before seeing Koushiro and Taichi arriving at the food court. A sudden urge to really want to go home was on his mind, but he ignored it as he walked ahead.

Not since Miyako has Daisuke felt himself looking forward to a birthday. Not since her. Not since she broke his heart. Not since he gave her up. She was the last girl he loved, and it ended with him being devastated.  _Is this why I'm nervous? No, that's not it._

Daisuke kept walking. Looking ahead to his guy friends who were all ordering food. In a single step, the un-comfortability returned, but thinking about Hikari made Daisuke ease up, but only a bit.

* * *

Hikari smiled with her eyes closed, sighing in the process, "I love Dai-kun."

"Good," Sora said as Hikari opened her eyes. "Can you not be distracted when trimming my hair. I am all for a short look, but not short because one girl messed up."

"Sorry, it's just I keep thinking about him. He is lovely," Hikari said as she snipped at Sora's hair.

"Is this how I sounded when I began dating Taichi-kun again? I should apologize to Mimi-chan?"

Mimi then walked into the bathroom, "I wish you did talk about your dating life." She began brushing her hair using the bathroom mirror. "One day you were trying to make things work and the next you two were making out on my couch."

"We kissed," Sora turned with a smirk, "we didn't make out."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "what?" She looked over at Hikari, "come on, I would love to hear about Daisuke-kun. I mean you're literally the first girl to talk about her crush. Miyako-chan did, but that was right before she asked out Ken-kun."

"I just love him so much," Hikari then whispered, "it's almost shocking how much I can love one person." She snipped another part of Sora's hair.

"I still don't get why you don't confess to him. You could probably do it over the phone and he would accept it as he would if you did it in person," Mimi said as Hikari snipped another part of Sora's hair, moving it around so she could see if she cut it correctly.

"He would. Dai-kun probably would, but I'm not ready. I mean I am, but I was the type to  _just_ ask out someone. I know for a while I seemed like the person who just lives life plainly, but heck… even with the previous crush I had." Which was Takeru as she recalled the times she did love him before it all faded to memories of Daisuke, "I want to confess to him in a special moment."

"And if he confesses to you before then?"

Hikari smiled, "I have faith he would want the same that I would do. Wait till the perfect moment for both of us. Then I become his girlfriend."

"Now Hikari-chan, you're just sixteen, you're making it sound like he's going to be life changing for you."

"He might be," Hikari snipped another part of Sora's hair as the Chosen Child of Light gently smiled. "Even if he doesn't. It wouldn't be so bad to have him as a boyfriend. Just some minutes of our study sessions will turn into boyfriend and girlfriend time."

"Making out…" Sora joked.

"Sex?" Mimi said as Hikari accidentally snipped more of Sora's hair than she should. The blushing Chosen Child of Light held the hair she accidentally snipped off as Sora looked at it with a wide eye. Mimi staring before Hikari turned to look directly at Mimi. The strands of hair falling off her hands. "No mention of that anymore." She said with an emotionless smile before fixing the hair she took off. Not as if it made a difference, but obviously wasn't the height Sora wanted.

"I'll never mention se—." Both glared gave a cold stare at Mimi who shut her mouth and stayed silent.

The door opened as Miyako came in with a towel around her hair. At first sight, she saw Hikari and Sora both in silence as Hikari fixed up Sora's hair while Mimi was in the side scared. "Okay," the inheritor of Love and Sincerity said before walking back out of the bathroom.

Annia peeked over and showed her phone, "Takeru-kun told me that they will be on their way soon." She immediately read the room as there was just silent tension. "I'll get the snacks ready." Walking out of sight as Mimi quickly got out of the bathroom when seeing the door open.

Sora and Hikari sighed, "sorry about your hair."

"It's alright. Mimi-chan just needs to get a boyfriend herself to know how awkward it is to say personal things like that. I mean even if you did have Daisuke-kun as a boyfriend, you're too—."

"I heard you and Taichi-kun do it," Hikari said as Sora jerked her head down. "I'm not immature. Believe it or not, but I learned this early on and I'm some innocent minded girl as people led to believe. It's just the idea of me and Dai-kun…" she began red and shook her head. "I'm definitely not in that stage with Dai-kun to even be thinking about it. And I think he wouldn't like those kinds of girls."

Sora shrugged, "I guess. I mean I never talked to Daisuke-kun like that. But he seems like a nice boy. He isn't the type to be assertive."

"I wouldn't mind if he's a little—."

"Focus," Sora pointed at her hair as Hikari nodded with nervousness written all over her face. Sora using the mirror to see Hikari's hilarious expressions of flustered. "I know him enough to know he wouldn't cross that line. But I still want you to be careful."

Hikari smiled as she finally finished with Sora's hair. She put her hand on her hips as she said, "Dai-kun is someone I trust. I know him well enough by now to have confidence that even accidental moments, he would handle well."

"He did handle you puckering at him very well. With the frozen in shock and never mentioning it," Sora giggled.

Hikari huffed to the side, "if I'm being fair… I was in that phase still. I haven't noticed how much Dai-kun means to me. And something tells me he has noticed me getting closer since then. I'm very confident that things will be different with him.

"As long as you stay safe," Sora got up as she dusted some strands of hair from her shoulders. "I'm going to get dressed, do me a favor and try not to drool all over your phone when I get back. I know Daisuke-kun has been calling you gorgeous all day, but we don't want phone breaking to ruin the experience."

"R-right," Hikari said nervously as Sora gave one last nod before walking out of the bathroom leaving the lovestruck girl alone.

She looked at the door before looking back at her phone, seeing the contact of Daisuke Motomiya. She wondered if she should call him, but realized that calling him after he just said he needed to go eat won't be a good idea. She waited for a bit, wondering if he would call her back instead.

"Hikari-chan?" Annia peeked her head, seeing the Chosen Child of Light sitting down on the toilet. "Oh, if it's not too much to ask, can you pass me the lotion beside you."

"Right," Hikari got up as she put her cell in her pocket. "If you want to use the bathroom, you can get in." She handed Annia the lotion and walked passed her, preparing for her birthday.

* * *

Daisuke dried his face with a towel as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His wet hair dripping down as he more focused on the look of his face. "You're going to have fun. You're going to have a good time."

As the water dripped from the tips of his hand, he leaned against the sink as his face got closer Gazing at himself in the mirror, his vision blurred one moment before he closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh.

"Daisuke-kun," Jun spoke from the other side of the bathroom. "Let's go."


	12. Reunion Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Hikari's 16th birthday, it's time for the Reunion of the defeat of MaloMyotismon. How will Daisuke be at this reunion and how has things changed since then.

_BelialVamdemon… you died right? Are you gone forever? Heaven? Do Digimons have heaven? They are reborn, right? I realize. BelialVamdemon. I stood once in front of you as you went after my dreams and realized I was living it… but I'm curious… how will the battle go this time?_

The sky swirled in abstract colors making Daisuke realize he was in a dream. He was standing in a void world with one mirror. He walked toward the mirror as the world around him melted. It melted until it was his room, but still abstract. Everything looked twisted around including the color, except for Daisuke and the mirror.

He stared and on the other side was his younger self in his room while he remained in a broken world.

With an easy wave of his hand, Daisuke noticed his younger self not responding with his motion.

Daisuke stepped back, having his arm to his back before reaching forward. Once he touched the mirror, the world collapsed once again and reformed. This time he was sitting in front of Taichi. Taichi, this time he was younger. The setting was the middle of a soccer field.

_Yes, where I met Taichi._

"Hikari-chan told me about you, Daisuke-san," Taichi spoke and his youthful voice shocked Daisuke. "Well, come on, let me teach you how to be like me… in soccer…" Daisuke eyes widened as he faced forward and the sky turned crimson. Daisuke did not see Taichi anymore.

"Taichi-kun?"

"It's Takeru-kun!"

The world changed to the hallway. The hallway where he saw Takeru talking to Hikari. The one that led him to become a Chosen Child. But they were staring at him. He blinked and noticed he reverted to his younger self.

"Come on," he heard Hikari's voice and saw her walking with Takeru to a light. Confused, Daisuke stared as he noticed that the light would lead to when he met V-mon. Daisuke took one step forward and found himself in the park where V-mon left.

His head down and staring, he heard Gennai's voice say, "You always did this."

The scene changed, and he was in the broken office with Rei holding Pescimon. "You did this so much that you harmed it…"

Now he was at the alley corner where he punched his fist. "You harmed the only thing you had left," Miyako said.

The world collapsed as he saw faint images of everyone becoming a part of his life disappear. Daisuke lowering his head, "I hate you," he was staring at his younger self who spoke to him with a glare. "I hate you. You wouldn't have defeated him. What changed?"

"What changed?" Jun and his parents said.

"What changed?" A young Hikari asks with his parents and Jun.

"What changed?" Older, but still young Hikari and Taichi ask with the family aging.

"What changed?" Takeru and the younger Chosen Children.

"What changed?"

"What changed?" Flashes of the people he met in his life came forward.

"You miss him?" BelialVamdemon appeared before turning to the leader of the Chosen Children, Daisuke. "What is your dream now?"

Standing in a field of red flowers, he smiles and says, "I want to go elsewhere from Odaiba, from Japan."

And before he finished, he felt himself fall back. He landed on a bed, but the bed itself seemed endless. He turned to the side and saw Hikari sleeping.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes and peered at Daisuke. Daisuke blinked before he smiled and tapped Hikari's nose ever so.

His alarm rang, and the dream was over. Daisuke opened his eyes feeling numb. He moved but let the alarm ring. He swung his head to the outside as snow touched his window. It was the anniversary of BelialVamdemon's defeat.

* * *

Daisuke walked out of his room.

Upon walking out, he saw Jun as she wore her pajamas. She left to Yamato's tour and returned unexpectedly.

"Hey," Daisuke whispered as he strolled past her.

"Hey!" she replied before grabbing him and turning him around to stare at him. "I am your sister and the first thing you do when I return is just say 'hey'!" Intense, she said as Daisuke blinked. "You can hug me."

"Yamato-san does that enough," Daisuke replied before Jun dug her nails into his shoulder. He winced from it.

"You know you're still my brother idiot," Jun let go of Daisuke and crossed her arms, huffing. "Gosh, I know we haven't gotten along, but I have been trying to reconnect."

Daisuke shoulders fell, "I'll try better," he fake-smiled before saying, "Where is Yamato-san?"

Jun and Daisuke both walked towards the living room. "Dad. He hasn't seen his dad since the tour started. Hasn't even called him either. Now I can't even see my Yamato-kun!"

"It's okay. You will go on tour with him this coming season, right?"

They both arrived in the kitchen. "Yes. I get to be with him again. He is more famous now, and he is hiding from his fans. He even gave himself an alias as Blue Wolf… so cute."

"Yeah, he would give himself that name," Daisuke smirked, but it wasn't genuine.

The first thing they got upon entering the kitchen was a glass of water. They sat on either end of the cramped kitchen table, Daisuke leaning back and Jun sitting. "I heard that the Chosen Children will have a small reunion today?"

Daisuke paused, he had forgotten about it. "Yeah, were you invited?"

"No, they didn't invite Yamato-kun either." Jun took a sip. "We came back early so I expect a call to look my best and we go to Koushiro-kun's!"

_It was at Koushiro-san's… when did they talk about this? A text…?_ Daisuke pulled up his phone, "that's a too high bar to set," he had his little insults to Jun already. He read through the group conversation and had clumps of messages. He hasn't responded to the group chat in almost a year. But he searched through and found one message where everyone talked about the reunion at Koushiro's new apartment. The worst part was when Daisuke discovered that Hikari and Ken both tried to see if he knew about it.

_Damn it…_

"Earth to a dumb little brother!" Jun threw a small plastic spoon at his head. He glanced up, "you still are a dumb head," she sighed youthfully. "But if you weren't paying attention, I was wondering if you have a job yet."

"Job? No." He thought about that noodle stand he always wanted. "I… I don't know where I want to work."

"There's the factory at the corner of Odaiba…" Jun took another sip.

"The one where they deliver toys…? I heard that it's miserable there. I would never work there." Daisuke replied.

"You should try to get a job to get experience. Look at me. I worked in fast food, high-class restaurants, retail and look where I am now. The manager of my Yamato-kun."

Daisuke gulped down his glass of water, "one, you are his manager. And not in the business sense. You manage him, you just keep him sane. Too, his  _agent_ makes the most money because she books him."

"It's still something!" Jun argued back with a red-hot face.

"Jun-chan returned and all you two argue? Oh dear," Daisuke and Jun's mom appeared. She wore casual clothing and just sat down between the two siblings. "Daisuke-kun, I expect you to be nice to your sister. She hasn't seen you in months."

"Mom, being nice to what isn't nice is an abusive relationship I do not—" Daisuke moved his head and Jun throwing another plastic spoon.

"Jun-chan, those might not be expensive, but they last us months. Do not take them to waste."

And both the siblings opened their mouths, "and no insults in front of your mother," she said smiling as the two siblings paused. They looked at each other before laughing. The mother joined in the slight laughter.

Jun got straight up, "I will take a shower because I'm going to the mall with our mom. Daisuke-kun, care to join us?"

"I have winter homework to do," Daisuke said as he swung his head to see his mother's stare. He looked down.

"Stupid education of Japan. Fine, I'll go take a shower now. Be ready when I'm out mom," Jun walked off leaving mother and son in the same place.

"Daisuke-kun—."

"Mom, I need to go and—."

"Lie… again? This time to your own sister?" She spoke up but kept her voice calm. "What is wrong? You lied to Ken-kun. Miyako-chan… Taichi-kun… and now your sister. All the Chosen Children friends have come over to ask you to come somewhere when winter began and—." She paused, "is something wrong…? You haven't been you?"

"I was me," Daisuke looked over at his mother. "I'm being me, mom."

The mother crossed her hands, "then why have you been avoiding me and your father—."

"Look, mom, don't worry."

"It is!" She covered her mouth and shook her head. "I told myself that I will accept what comes when you grow up. I expected you to bleach your hair or wear all black. You never did. You quit soccer, you had good grades and still placed yourself in lower classes."

"So what did I become…?" Daisuke asked.

The mother stared down, "not the boy proud to be a Chosen Child."

Daisuke stared in awe, eyes wide and mouth open. His eyes glanced down, and a disheartened look appeared. "I'm not a kid."

The mother sighed, "If you were, I wouldn't buy you a kids meal from the fast restaurant as punishment. You're a teenager. About to be seventeen, but I'm not seeing happiness in you."

Daisuke leaned back and stared up, "you know," he expressed at his mom. "Sometimes I want to run away. Just run away from Japan. All of Japan. Just take a break from this one."

"Can I ask what's wrong with this one?"

Daisuke looked at his mom and he looked down, "I'm just not that kid anymore I guess."

The silence between a concerned mother and a difficult son. Daisuke knew he was being difficult, but it wasn't on purpose. He wanted to run away from Japan. "Sorry, I know I use other's words of me back as an excuse—."

"I know how that feels Daisuke-kun," the mother giggled, "wanting to run away. I was much younger, and it was anger over your grandmother. Thinking I deserved better. I want to call it a phase but thinking back… what I experienced was genuine and more a moment, than a phase."

"Are you hoping what I experience is a moment?"

"I'm hoping for your happiness and safety. Like any mother would."

Daisuke got a small smirk from that corny comment. He heard the bathroom door open which meant Jun finished taking a shower. "You are smart Daisuke-kun. Don't forget that," his mother whispered. And this differed from a comment, it was real. Yet it didn't touch Daisuke like she would have intended it.

She went to the fridge. Jun returned to the kitchen with her hair inside a tied towel and wearing casual clothes. "Mom, we will miss the sales."

"I'm getting a bottle of juice," the mother said taking out a small bottle of juice. She said, "Jun… we will wait for your hair to dry. I do not need my daughter on vacation getting sick on me!"

"Mom," Jun let out an embarrassed groan, "fine then…" she sighed leaning against the table before looking over at Daisuke. "You're going to the reunion, right?"

Daisuke turned to her,  _I don't want to go._ He answered, "yeah, I'm going." And in the corner of his eye, he felt his mother trying to see how he would react. He smiled, but once again. It came out fake.

* * *

Daisuke took light steps on the cold floor of the snow. Each step he took, the slower he got.

Daisuke stopped and sighed. He saw a small closed store. He walked to it as the snow came down falling. Once he arrived in front of the shop, he saw a small bear in the front. "This place?" He saw the new bear shop

He smiled at the bear. His expression dropped as he walked away. "I should have pretended I was sick…" he felt his stomach churn, anyway.

"Huh?" He spoke as he saw someone standing underneath a canopy. His eyes widened upon looking closer. He grits his teeth and ran forward, "Hikari-hime!"

Hikari stood under the canopy, shivering. She looked over as a glint of light appeared in her eyes.

After Hikari's birthday nine months ago, she and Daisuke non-date went well at the mall. He went to the movies and watching an action romantic movie from the Americas. The day ended with Hikari kissing Daisuke in the cheek. They weren't dating…

"Hikari-hime!" He ran over and gave her a hug, but only to warm her. "What are you doing?" He touched her hand, "you're freezing."

Hikari smiled with a red face, "sorry. The phone service wasn't working, and this snow storm came so fast. When you haven't arrived at Koushiro's new apartment. It worried me."

Daisuke gave a distressed look, "but look at you. You're red from the cold…" he looked for any frost bites and she had none. A burst of wind came and Daisuke hugged Hikari to keep the storm from touching her. He knew the second round of high cold winds was coming.

_If may take ten minutes for the snow wind to be walkable. I can't let Hikari-hime walk in that condition for even five minutes._ He looked around and found an abandoned building surrounded by a gate nearby. His face went to relieved, "Hikari-hime—." He stopped as his eyes widened. He saw her hugging him as if the state she was in became ineffective. "Hikari-hime?"

She cleared her eyes and looked up at him. They locked eyes.

They have locked eyes. They both noticed and Daisuke spoke, "Hikari-hime?"

"Dai-kun," she said wishing Daisuke can kiss those words.

Another gust of wind made Hikari wince and Daisuke grabbed onto her as best as he could. He jogged with her to the abandoned building. Once inside, he took off his sweater and wrapping it around Hikari.

"Y-you'll get cold," she said.

"You're freezing, Hikari-hime," he said as he looked around the building and noticed it was some office. "You are prone to getting sick like back—."

"Dummy," she said smiling, "that sickness left a long time ago. Remember?"

Daisuke remembered now, it did. Maybe something about him walking her triggered back when they were young, and he needed to take her to the nurse.

"Still. I would have made it to Koushiro's new apartment just fine… speaking of which, how far is it from walking distance from here?"

"Twenty minutes…" she said holding onto his jacket.

He looked outside and felt the snow wind rage. "Damn," his head lowered, "well, we are not moving soon." His eyes averted to Hikari who sat down beside a desk. Her eyes were looking around as Daisuke smiled before sitting beside her.

Her face became very serious, "you haven't texted me in months," she said with hurt in her voice. Daisuke froze, "I was trying to invite you to hang out and you just don't reply. You could reject my offers."

"Hikari-hime, I—."

"You could tell me to stop inviting you and—."

"Hikari-hime, it's just—."

"Or just tell me how annoying—."

"Hikari-hime!" Daisuke grabbed her wrist to stop her. He shook as he saw her teary face. "Don't cry," he said moving his thumb to wipe her single tear. He touched her cheek for a second before his hand went down. "I'm sorry, I haven't been a good friend to you," he didn't notice, but she winced when he said, 'good friend'. "It's no excuse, but… I have been dreaming about you."

Hikari gasped.

"I guess there was guilt left in me. That guilt I wasn't trying when you were." He thought of everyone else, "I haven't been trying with anyone. I guess I'm just a shitty friend…" he felt her move. Her body shifted as she wrapped her arms around his. He could feel her face get closer to his. But when he turned, she had fallen unconscious.

He captured her and laid her down, the first thing he checked was her temperature to see if she had a fever. Then checked her breathing and her heart. All well.  _She must have gotten tired. Poor thing._

What he didn't know is that when he told her he dreamed about her. She got too excited that she didn't allow her body to rest. She was unconscious having a dream about him.

He picked Hikari right up and put her on his back. "All right," he mumbled. He huffed and walked. Even with Hikari, he could walk at a decent pace.

"So light," he chuckled as he looked over at Hikari's. He thought about her words, how he hasn't been texting her and guilt rained. "I tried…"

And he continued to walk, the snow falling on the ground, he ended up thinking about the memories of when he went to the Digital World.

fifteen minutes from when he left the abandoned building had passed. He stopped upon seeing a new park built near the one by his house. It was all covered in snow. "This place…"

"Hm," Hikari moaned.

Daisuke became focused on Hikari. She freed her eyes and said, "this the dream I always wanted." Hikari spoke before stopping and seeing she was on Daisuke's back, "better." She giggled and held onto him tighter.

His eyes widened before giving a short smile, but something in him made him, "Hikari-hime, you're awake?".

"Dai-kun? Oh, what happened?" She looked around and ignored what she had said, though it may have been her waking up that made her forget. "Where are we?"

"Near Koushiro-san's apartment," he kept on walking, ignoring the sight of the familiar looking park. "I think we are near… I mean I kept going the direction I was going."

"You're so warm," Hikari spoke as Daisuke eyes widened once more. He took a slight look back as she shivered from the cold only to comfort herself with him.

Daisuke went red, "you could buy a warm soft pillow machine. I mean… they could work out and you know…" he chuckled, "could be warm."

Hikari shook her head, "not as warm as you, Dai-kun…"

Daisuke was trying his best not to panic over these words, "I mean if you listen to Koushiro-san about the laws of… heat… it would be better for the two of us to like… get near a fire. and use that fire to… take in… warmth…" even he was becoming unsure of what he was saying. "Hey, lets…"

"Did you know people's body heat… if together could produce enough warmth to serve them under cold nights? People's body heat." Hikari's eyes softened and smiled, "our body heat."

"Sleepy, huh?" Daisuke asked and when he turned his head, he looked to see Hikari wide awake. "Hikari-hime…?" He gasped, looked forward and walked.

"Say something," Hikari said.

"I don't know what to say…" he replied.

"You were good at replying and responding. Are you even Dai-kun?"

He smiled, "it's me." And she smiled with him.

She said, "I thought about the day after my birthday." She spoke into his ear, but he did not dare to come close to shivering.

"Hm?" He smirked.

"I kissed your cheek… you never kissed mine back, I—." Her lips could almost touch his cheek, "I kissed your cheek, and all you gave me back was a goodbye."

"God, I'm so cruel, aren't I?" He turned to her. Both facing each other right now. Both staring into each other's eyes. Nose touching and their lips opening, but not saying a word. "I owe you one… right?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. And Daisuke stopped, put Hikari down as she landed on her feet. Her eyes fixated to the former leader of the Chosen Children. He leaned his head on hers, still smiling. Her soft pink cheeks never looked so kissable to Daisuke until this moment.

"I owe you one." He whispered before puckering his lips and placing them against her cheek. Her eye closed as her smile widened. Not gasping. In any other situation, she wouldn't dare let Daisuke even come close to this.

But Daisuke wasn't her friend anymore. Hikari loved him. She loved him and that made him her lover. She wanted him as a boyfriend. His kiss dragged, but she was glad. It gave her an excuse and when he finished the cheek kiss, she used it, "you kissed me longer than I kissed you in the cheek…"

"What shall you do?" He leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers.

With her damp gloves, she touched the lower region of his cheek and turned him, kissing his cheek. She moaned as she wished she wore makeup even though she hates it. The reasoning so she could mark him with her lips and make sure no one takes him away.

Her kiss ended as she giggled and looked down. She looked up at him who was smiling, a little red mark on his cheek showing Hikari kissed him hard enough and she was proud of it. "Hey…"

"What?"

"I wonder…"

"You're wondering…"

"I wonder if I could…"

"If you could do what?" Hikari replied, and she felt his arms go around her back to lean her forward. She braced for it as her eyes closed and her lips parted. His did too. She leaned up, and he leaned down. They both got closer in sync and when it looked like the ultimate confirmation of their feelings could happen. A gust of wind pushed them aside.

Hikari slipped to the side as Daisuke focused on catching her. They both fell on their side, but Daisuke made sure she landed above him as he fell back on the snow. He groaned from the slight pain he felt upon falling before realizing Hikari was over him. He looked on in shock and wonder as Hikari hovered over Daisuke.

Both blinked before Hikari closing her eyes and cupping his cheeks. "Forgive me, Dai-kun. I missed before," she parted her lips and this time shocked at what was occurring. Daisuke froze, but his heart was yearning for this.

And they didn't realize that they arrived at Koushiro's apartment area. When a door clicked, Hikari knew now it was one of her friends. She wanted to finish what she started, but her instincts made her body move away from him, not wanting to create drama.

"Hi," she moved over hoping whoever opened the door would not look to see Daisuke laying on the ground.

"Hikari-chan, didn't you say you would look for Daisuke-kun?" It was Taichi, her brother.

Daisuke laid on the ground. He noticed that he could hide in a tree and he scooted.

"I heard someone fall, I thought it was Daisuke-kun," Taichi walked to her. Hikari was not showing panic. when Taichi looked over, Daisuke hid behind the tree.

"Taichi-kun!" Hikari pouted, "I didn't want to go out because I knew it was windy. I called Dai-kun, and he said he was on his way." She said.

Taichi walked over and touched her face, "you're warm for being outside for thirty minutes now," he snickered as Hikari slapped his hand away.

"Come on big brother, I was fuming because I was trying to call Dai-kun. Signal wouldn't respond and he wouldn't answer. Then some gust of wind dropped me to the ground and I'm tired," she faked it but made herself look exhausted.

"You know how Daisuke-kun is," Taichi said which made Daisuke freeze up. "He's not talking to anyone, so I'm surprised he is on his way without you dragging him. I don't know what wrong with him, but god has he been quiet. I don't even remember the last time I saw him."

"Taichi-kun, Dai-kun is our friend—."

"Yeah, he is not acting like it."

"Taichi-kun!" Hikari snapped, even shocking Daisuke upon her furious yell.

Taichi stuttered, "little sis?"

"Come on, I'm cold," she retorted. "Dai-kun will be here soon. Let's get him something to eat. Didn't you make nachos…"

Both siblings continued and continued to discuss the party. Daisuke was standing still by the tree. His three antennae strands of his flowing in the continuous wind that came to a stop.

Snow from the heavens fell on him as each flake that fell on him, he felt like he wanted to bury himself in snow. "Damn it," he whispered, just whispered it. "I'm just a shitty—." And he felt one arm go around him, holding him.

"Come inside when you're ready. Don't get cold," Hikari as she moved over to the patio and jumped over it. "Taichi-kun, I told you to wait for me and get me some warm tea!"

They left Daisuke alone. He looked up at the leafless tree. His eyes widened before he closed them and looked down. A disappointed frown before his arm came up, and he grabbed the chest area of his sweater. His teeth gritting before he stopped and looked back up, this time with a smile. "I should ask Hikari-hime on a date one day." He said before staring at the gray cloudy sky.

_You gave a promise, didn't you…? Didn't you?_ His voice said to himself.

"Sorry…" he said standing straight up and walking to the front of the apartment. "I couldn't keep my promise again… V-mon."

* * *

It was always like this for a while now. Daisuke just stood in the corner of the apartment once again. Not talking to anyone.

"I would like to say something to you, Daisuke-san. But this is the first time we are meeting." Daisuke heard an unfamiliar voice. Upon turning his head, he found himself staring at a woman with black short hair and glasses on. "So, I think hello is a good start."

"Hello?" Daisuke stuttered in his words.

"Right, Jyou-kun barely talked about me huh? My name is Erina, I am Jyou-kun's girlfriend." She put her hand behind her head and giggled.

"Erina-san…? It's nice to meet you…" he put out his arm and gave a slight firm handshake.

"Forgive me, but I want to say hello to all the Chosen Children I have yet to meet. I hope to get to know you more, Daisuke-san."

Daisuke bowed after she did, "yes, me too," he said hesitantly.

And when she walked off, Daisuke looked down disappointed before someone familiar brought him back to reality. "You used to be the wild one in the parties. No alcohol needed," Daisuke glanced up and saw Mimi. "Wild enough to make me embarrass which is a good thing because it made me humbled. I wasn't wild enough," she sat over, reeking of flavored booze. The scent of cherry filled the area.

"Sorry…"

"You." Mimi leaned to him and touched his chest with her finger. "Need to kiss Hikari-chan," a hiccup, "on her lips by tonight."

"W-what?"

"Stop doing that," drunken Mimi glared, "you always do that. Pretend like," hiccup, "like you didn't hear what I said clearly. You need to kiss…" she giggled, "Hikari-chan."

Daisuke looked around, "where is Makino-kun?"

Yes, the founder of the Middle School computer club Makino. The one Daisuke met when he wanted to give Miyako a valentine's chocolate was now dating Mimi. He, the smartest person that wasn't a Chosen Child, was now dating Mimi, the party.

"M-Makino-kun is being a nerd with… Koushiro-kun." Mimi crossed her arms and hummed. "You know it's funny that Makino-kun and Koushiro-kun got along. But only one of those guys got along with me." She snorted and said, "boys are dummy heads." She then looked over, "kiss Hikari-chan in the lips."

Daisuke blinked, "Mimi-chan, I think you drank too much. I'll go get—."

Mimi grabbed Daisuke's cheeks and squeezed them. Forcing his mouth to pucker, "Daisuke-kun… Hikari-chan… kiss… or I'll be mad."

Daisuke blinked more making Mimi groan, "sorry," he swiftly, but gently removed Mimi's hands. "I'm going to find Makino-kun," he got up, "stay right here."

Mimi grabbed onto Daisuke's hand, he stopped and stared right at the Chosen Child of Sincerity. "She…" she took a moment, "she likes you. Go talk to her about it."

"Mimi-chan?"

Mimi let go of Daisuke and groaned, "boys are so dumb. You know boys can reject their loved ones too and all that." She swung around the drink before sighing and looking away, "just forget it. Boys will always be oblivious."

Daisuke turned, "even if Hikari-hime liked me—."

"Hush!" Mimi put her finger over her mouth and Daisuke did as she said. "Even if she liked you… what? You wouldn't be perfect for her? Come on? You think Taichi-kun is perfect for Sora-chan. Daisuke-kun, honey… nobody is," she hiccups, "perfect for the other. They just match each other. You are Hikari-chan's match."

Daisuke knew this was her drunken speaking. She probably won't even remember a sentence of what she said by tomorrow. Whether it was desire or actual curiosity, he asked, "how?"

"You make her happy and she makes you happy."

Is all she said and that was enough to stop Daisuke from his mind drifting. He looked forward before back as Mimi who had already fallen asleep. "Hikari-hime makes me happy…?" He questioned and blinked a couple of times before touching his chest and looking right at his hand. Images of the two talking and smiling flashed.

"I…" Her smile once again appeared.

"Mimi-chan passed out, yeah!" Cheered Taichi who was also drunk. Daisuke lowered his head and decided to ignore what he was going to say. Taichi walked over with a slightly annoyed Sora holding him from collapsing himself.

"Mimi-chan…" shook the head of Makino. He stood beside Taichi, Sora and Miyako.

Miyako snorted, "weak," she had a red face and was a bit on the shaky side too. Despite being a bit underage, she slipped some drinks too much to Ken's embarrassment.

"Calm down Mimi's twin, we don't need to drunks trying to figure out who can get more drunk," Sora said before Taichi chuckled, "make that three."

"Honestly, Mimi has never gotten drunk. Why today of all days?" Makino walked over and shoved Mimi's shoulder, trying to wake her. When she only shifted and groaned, he sighed and turned to Daisuke, "I hope she was bothering you."

Mimi opened her eyes and grabbed Makino's face. Makino gasped as she put her face in front of his. "You're not a Chosen Child, why are you here?"

"You invited me…"

Mimi stared, "remember in middle school. I was in the bakery club and you were like the king of the computer club," she began to giggle as Makino nodded. Daisuke saw an opportunity to go until he heard, "I remember Miyako-chan would always come to visit and I remember this one time she came to me. Oh yeah! It was right before she began going out with Ken-kun."

Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah~" Miyako sat beside Mimi as they both giggled. "What did we even talk about?" She asked leaning forward.

Mimi rubbed her temples, "love, I think. You went to be because you were in love."

Miyako looked to the side, "oh yeah. Love… I was also talking about Ken-kun," she said blushing before her face dropped. Daisuke turned away and began to walk away. "I remember something…" he lowered his head wishing he was somewhere else for this moment. And then he heard some shuffling.

He looked back and saw Miyako with a bloated mouth running to the bathroom with a laughing and giggling Mimi following. Sora and Makino both sighing as Taichi sighed in happiness before being struck by his girlfriend.

_Daisuke… calm down!_ He screamed at himself. Marching as far from Miyako as he could. He saw the door leading to the outside and wanted to head right out. But suddenly he saw someone appear in front of him. He stopped until he realized it was Iori.

Iori was still the smallest by size compared to everyone in the group, but he had changed. Going from the quiet kid to the loud expressive one. Even dyed his hair at one point and it remained the same throughout his growth until now. Only small streaks of blonde and the quite proper Iori returned. "Hey, Daisuke-kun."

"Iori-kun…" Daisuke noticed how nervous he looked and quickly tried to change the subject, "have you seen Hikari-hime?"

"Oh, she is outside talking with Takeru-kun," once that was said, Daisuke found another excuse. He knew Iori was talking about the outside like the back porch, but Daisuke could pretend to think it was in the front and he could take the breather he wanted.

"Alright, thanks for telling me—."

But before he could take the opportunity to even walk outside, he heard Hikari's gentle voice from the back.

"Annia-chan won't be able to make it this time," Takeru had replied as their voices got closer. The two best friends simply talking about where Annia was.

_Damn…_

"Hey, Hikari-chan!" Iori waved at the Chosen Child of Light. She turned to look over and Daisuke did so too. When their eyes met, her brightened as his got a glimmer.

Hikari and Takeru walked over as Daisuke moved to the side, Hikari still keeping a close distance to him. "What is it Iori-kun?" Daisuke did not realize it, but it took everything Hikari had inside her to not stare at him.

"Daisuke-kun here wanted to speak with you," Iori said.

Daisuke saw a smile on her face which also pleased him, but then he realized. He needed to make up something fast because originally this was a way to take a breather, but he hadn't expected them to come back in.  _This was so simple when Hikari-hime liked Takeru-kun…_

And his mouth opened, but before his excuse to wanting to talk to Hikari could come to flourish. A knock was heard at the door and like that, the whole apartment became silent. "Who can that be?" Asked Takeru.

_Ken-kun? No, he is here,_ Daisuke found Ken helping Miyako out the bathroom where she gave a goofy smile. He turned to the door and saw Koushiro running up to it.

"Eh?" Without Daisuke even noticing, he saw the people who arrived at the party standing in a line. Drunk Taichi held by Sora. Drunk Mimi held by Makino. Drunk Miyako held by Ken. Erina and Jyou by each other. Yamato and Jun by each other. Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke and Iori standing there, confused.

"Koushiro-kun?" Mimi blinked as Koushiro opened the door.

The whole group could almost gasp from what they saw. Daisuke was probably the less shocked one, but he blinked in confusion.

There stood a somewhat small girl wearing glass with long black hair. She smiled and walked inside and gave a small bow. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all."

Taichi dramatically stumbled over, "who's she?"

Koushiro walked over and put his arm around her, further shocking the group. "This is Karen-chan and she's my girlfriend."

Silence, utter silence.

Daisuke looked around to see everyone's shocked expression. He turned over to Hikari who was less shocked and more, bothered. It didn't take long for Daisuke to realize that Hikari was not shocked by Koushiro having a girlfriend, but the fact that now he, her and Iori are the only ones in the Chosen Children group who are single.

She looked over at him, her eyes screaming what she wanted. "Dai-kun…"

"Hikari-hime…" he reached for her hand for some reason.

But before he could grab her hand, the second most shocking thing happened and Mimi fell over, throwing up on the ground. "Mimi-chan!" Makino yelled out trying to grab the drunk young woman.

"I-I'm fine," she said as everyone, including Karen, tried to help. "I'm sorry for ruining your floor, Koushiro-kun." She had tears running down her face. "Karen-chan… you… I'm sorry I ruined your…" her mouth became stuffed and she ran to the bathroom, Makino in hot pursuit.

"Dang, Koushiro-kun got a girlfriend and Mimi-chan couldn't handle alcohol… it must be winter in hell too," Taichi joked before being stepped on the foot by Sora.

"Another reckless word and you'll join Miyako-chan and Mimi-chan for drunks who throws up tonight."

"Look at the mess," Jyou sighed before pointing at different people, "don't get near. I don't want anyone getting ill. "Koushiro-kun, get me some paper towels. Erina-chan, if you don't mind, find baking soda, ask Koushiro-kun for help." Jyou then pointed at Daisuke, "Daisuke-kun, go find a broom and dust pan.

"Y-yeah," Daisuke nodded and immediately went to the kitchen to look for some things. This apartment was small, but some things have not been unpacked so there were boxes that were scattered.

Going from the empty living room to the stuffed kitchen made the rest of the apartment quiet. He sighed before hearing footsteps, he looked back and saw Hikari.

"H-hey."

"I saw this place was stuffed and wanted to help you out," Hikari said and walked closer, "is that alright?"

"Of course," he quickly smiled, and his body became comfortable. They both sighed seeing all the boxes before shrugging and looking around.

"When do you think Koushiro-kun got a girlfriend?" Hikari asked moving some boxes.

"I don't know. I mean I haven't seen him in a while, but I don't think anyone has. Karen-san… from the older Chosen Children's expression, she must be someone like Erina-san, who no one knew about. Half of us knew Makino-san, so when Mimi-chan started dating him, it wasn't shocking."

"I think it's shocking that overnight computer programs Koushiro-kun got a girlfriend." Hikari and Daisuke shared a slight chuckle. Hikari quickly got quiet, "I wonder how I'm going to introduce my future boyfriend to the group…"

Daisuke stopped and looked back for a bit. He went back to searching, "it's on you. I mean I don't think Karen-san knew someone would vomit after her introduction."

"When Sora-chan and Yamato-kun started going out, they eased us to their relationship. When my brother and Sora-chan started going out, they told people separately. When Jun-chan and Yamato-kun went out, they told us in a concert. Ken-kun and Miyako-chan were by texts once it happened. Takeru-kun introduced Annia-chan properly to everyone has his girlfriend. Erina was more random depending on the person and Koushiro-kun did it when we were all here."

Hikari stopped for a bit again, this time looking down, "I don't know how I want to introduce my future boyfriend."

Daisuke gave a small snicker, "I know how I want to introduce my girlfriend," he closed his eyes. "I want the setting to be… right… a club, but not one where the objective is to be drunk, but like… a dancing area. I want to take this girl by the hand and dance with her. And in the middle of the dance, kiss her in the lips. Telling everyone she is mine. Yeah, that would be perfect."

And suddenly felt Hikari come up from behind him and lean against him. He didn't gasp nor look back, only looked forward. Her forehead against his back since she was so much small, she said, "I like dances…" and giggled.

"I don't mind them," Daisuke turned around. Both teens were truly staring at each other. They both got closer as their eyes softened. And when they were near closing and about to close the separation they had with a kiss, Daisuke saw something in the corner of his eye.

"F-found it," he had said with no issue. He walked to the side, disappointing Hikari as he got the broom and dust pan that were in the corner. She looked down and stood there for a second before huffing.

She looked up and suddenly Daisuke walked over. He slammed his lips against her cheek, feeling the softness of her cheek. He did this for a bit before a loud smack was heard when his lips separated from her cheek. "You owe me one," he whispered to her ear before kissing her cheek again, "two…"

Before Daisuke could walk out, he heard Hikari make a happy sigh. He smiled before looking down and walking back to where he saw Mimi threw up. She was being helped by Karen. Koushiro and Jyou were already spreading baking soda on the vomit. He walked over and handed the broom to Jyou.

"Thank you, let's hope this was Mimi-chan reacting to alcohol and not actually sick or most of us in a couple days will—."

"Quit being a nerd!" Mimi yelled out drunk, "I'm surrounded by nerds…"

Makino, Yolei, Karen, Ken, Koushiro, and Jyou shared a blink before looking off.

"You know Mimi-chan, you can be a nerd too and be the life of the party," Miyako put her arm around Ken, "like… me… isn't that right, Ken-kun?"

"Miyako-chan…" Ken had an ashamed look, but he quickly returned the smile to comfort the drunken girl in her speech. "You are…"

Sora giggled, "I wish Taichi-kun could treat me like that when I get drunk," Sora laughed leaning to her boyfriend.

"You don't get drunk though," Taichi said before Sora rolled her eyes making everyone laugh as they realized that the time Sora has gotten drunk, Taichi was beyond drunk at that point. Daisuke seeing his friends enjoying themselves made him slightly fake smile. He walked over and sat down in the couch.

Iori, now sweeping, "I think Taichi-kun shouldn't encourage drinking in the slightest. I think I'm the one who drank at the youngest age…"

A laugh came from the group before Sora sighed, "I mean you did consent to drink."

The laughter and innocent banter began among friends and for that second alone. Time slowed to Daisuke as he stood there, staring at each one of them. Their laughter and enjoyment made him question many things.  _Why am I not laughing with them? Why am I faking my smiles? Why? I… I thought I could be happy with them._

Daisuke put his head down as the laughter continued.  _I can no longer feel inspired by Taichi-kun. No longer can I talk to Yamato-kun, Sora-chan, Jyou-kun… everyone… even Ken-kun… I can't look at them laughing because in me, I want to laugh with them. Then… what's wrong with me?_

"Dai-kun…" said a soft voice and the former leader looked over to see Hikari now sitting next to him. His eyes softened as she asked, "is something wrong?"

"No," he said with a straight face. Hating himself as he wished he had said it in a stutter. Maybe that way he could gain a slight confidence to tell Hikari what was wrong. "I'm just cold from the cold weather, that's it…" and he could almost gasp when Hikari leaned to him, in front of the whole group no less.

"Hikari-hime?"

"Sorry, habit," she broke the hug, and everyone was too much into drunk Taichi and Iori banter to realize what had happened. Daisuke was thankful Taichi did not see a thing. "I always did this with my brother in the past. Just hug him whenever he was cold so when someone says they are cold. I—."

"Reminds me of my mom, sort of. She would always go crazy when me and Jun said we felt hot. She always thought we had a fever." He had said before leaning to her, "so you just hug anyone that feels cold."

Hikari blinked before smiling, "anyone I feel comfortable with."

Daisuke smiled softly before turning to the group,  _I owe you, Hikari-hime. You are a true friend, one who… well one who would always be there to make me smile._ He looked down,  _then why don't I feel the same towards everyone?_

"Daisuke-kun," Taichi said getting up and waving him to him. Daisuke did so, "you heard me?" He was drunk smiling, "I want you to start this fun game of truth or dare."

Daisuke blinked and tilted his head, "don't you think truth or dare is a bit immature for us."

Taichi thought about it, "yeah, you're right."

"How about this," Sora got up which made both first and former leader shiver. She has always gotten ideas that the two would like to attend, but not with her. "How about this. we did with the fortune teller back then, but just as questions."

Hikari flinched.

"Right, I remember Mimi-chan telling me something like this."

"So basically, we go around, and everyone asks a question?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes, but I'll make it more fun," Sora walked over and took out a cup, "I knew just being around drunks and watching movies at night would be tedious. So I made little name slots. Here are the rules: nothing personal, the name you draw gets to ask you a question. If you draw your own name, you can give information about yourself if majority does not know it. Meaning no cheating." Sora put the cup on the table, "questions can be dumb, but this way we can entertain ourselves some more. Okay?"

"Got it," each person said.

"I think Karen should go first since you are fairly new to the group."

Karen, surprised, nodded before receiving the cup full of popsicle sticks. She pulled one out and said, "Ken-san?"

Ken stared. The whole group looked at him which made him nervous. He looked side to side before saying, "well, I guess… where did you meet Koushiro-kun?"

Karen blushed a bit before looking to the side. "I met him in the library actually. He had a book I needed to read, and I waited hours for him to abandon it and well he didn't until the library closed. I got mad and tried the next day and to no success. I went to talk to him, and I ignored the book… well here we are now."

She was truly the shy type.

"How cute," Mimi, drunk, cupped both her cheeks. She then smirked, "it's Erina-san's turn~"

Erina took the cup and shifted some of the popsicles before pulling one out. "Karen-san."

Karen blinked in shock before looking side to side. Trying to figure out things, "you're Jyou-san's girlfriend, right?" Erina nodded and Karen stood in silence. "Who do you think is smarter?" The group raised a brow, "well I always known Koushiro-kun as the smartest, but… well… Mimi had a comment about people being smart so—."

"No need to be nervous," Koushiro put his arm over Karen's shaking one.

Erina giggled, "honestly I think Iori-san is the smartest one. He was the one who greeted me and is single," that got a laugh out of everyone except Daisuke.

"Let's see, who is next?" Taichi said before getting the cup. "I guess I'll go~" He shook the cup and drew out a popsicle. "Iori-kun?"

Iori coughed, "Taichi-kun, why didn't you tell my mom you got me drunk when I got in trouble…"

"Oh come on Iori-kun… you have to let that go."

Iori blinked, "I was ground for six months," Taichi shrugged, "seven months ago." And the whole group broke in laughter except for Taichi and Daisuke. Sora put her palm on her face and shook her head.

"I was drunk too and I'm sorry… Sora's turn," Taichi went red and looked down.

"Taichi-kun."

Taichi rose his head, embarrassed. "W-What!?" He asked before seeing it was his popsicle she picked out. He went red. "What would you like for our anniversary coming up?"

Sora giggled, "that three-hundred-dollar sweater we saw at the mall a couple days ago."

Taichi sobered up, "didn't it cost one hundred?"

Sora smirked, "not that one anymore." Taichi dropped his head.

"My turn," Yamato was given the cup as Jun gently held onto him. He drew a popsicle out and said, "Jyou-kun."

Jyou snorted, "how much money did you make in the tour?"

"Oh, right!" Like Taichi always has done, he got interested in another topic.

Yamato shifted to the side and said, "enough to own a house in Tokyo marketplace and live there for three years."

"Wow! That much!?" Sora leaned forward as did a drunk Mimi.

"Jun-chan, it's your turn," Yamato gave her the cup and said, "I liked this game better when it was others getting embarrassed.

Jun waved the popsicle, "Koushiro-kun."

Koushiro began to think as the others conversed quietly on what questions they should bring up. Koushiro opened his mouth which got most of the Chosen Children and their romantic interest paying attention. "Embarrassing story from Yamato's tour."

"That one is easy," Jun giggled. "I was at the small bar we performed at. And well one of the drunken men said for a performance. I thought he meant me, and you would think too. You know… a girl in a man's bar. I thought they thought I was a stripper. Turns out, he performed… for Yamato because we were in  _that_ type of bar. He just asked me because he thought I was the manager of his band."

Everyone was silent and Taichi led off with a, "dude you got hit on by a guy. You are officially the hottest member of the Chosen Children."

"Debatable, but okay," Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Karen, and Erina said confidently. Everyone, but the girls laughed as the cup was given to Mimi.

Mimi looked at her popsicle, "I got Hikari-chan. Better ask me a good question."

Hikari wondered what to say, but she remembered how Mimi has many secrets. "Without telling us names. Some secrets you have, give us details about them."

Mimi paused before looking up, "secrets I know, but haven't told the majority of you." She began to count the people in the room and chuckled. "I got some. I knew a girl who liked two guys. I knew a guy who liked a girl. I knew a girl who tried to kiss a guy, and I've seen two people kiss in the cheek, but not confess."

Daisuke eyes widened;  _she saw us._ He turned to Hikari to see her horrified face as they both went red.

"Makino-kun's turn," Mimi gave him the cup and leaned back, almost falling asleep.

"Jun-san." Makino said showing the popsicle to her.

Jun rubbed her chin, "it's not an insult, but how did you catch someone like Mimi-chan."

Makino looked over at her who gave him a thumbs up. He sighed, "I seen her in middle school. But in high school, well I tutored her and well… one day I asked her out. She said yes and much like everyone here… here we are." He said with a pure red face.

"Look how cute you look embarrassed Makino-kun~" Takeru and Miyako both said as he grew vein and looked away embarrassed. The two giggled as the cup was given to Jyou.

Jyou pulled out a popsicle, "Makino-san, you get to ask me a question."

Makino looked over and said, "who was your Digimon?" Everyone was silent. "I know it seems foolish, but Mimi told me everyone's Digimon and I been wondering about yours."

"My Digimon was Gomamon, but that question the majority knows. Ask something else," Jyou smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Makino thought for a bit, "embarrassing stories about yourself or facts."

"I have had the most injuries sustained throughout my life than Taichi and Daisuke combined."

Taichi got in, "wait, why you said me."

"You know why," Sora and Jyou said in unison leading to the drunk first leader to put his head down. "But…" Sora spoke, "really?"

"I mean they were minor, but the last injury I remember is the heart leg of Hikari-chan and flu Daisuke-kun got in the camping trip." Moments from that flashed to Hikari and for the first time, Daisuke remembered that more romantically than he did previously. The two made eye contact before turning back. "So, I have had the most injury despite being the safe doctor."

Takeru got the cup and pulled out a popsicle. "Look at that, Jyou-kun!" Takeru snickered putting the popsicle back into the box.

"One for Takeru-kun," Jyou whispered, "what is something Annia-chan has done that you can tolerate, but kind of annoys you."

"Safe question," Takeru commented, "well… she always cooks with my mom which is okay, but I still prefer my mom cooking along. She doesn't make it worse, but you can taste the difference."

Sora giggled, "yeah, no one here tell Annia-chan. That isn't a small secret or anything like that. If Annia-chan finds out, then she could quit cooking." The group laughed again. And once again Daisuke did not share the laugh, he only felt more out of place.

The cup was passed to Iori who immediately pulled out a popsicle stick. "Mimi."

Mimi was laying on the couch, sleeping as Makino blinked. The whole group could only see she smile foolishly in her sleep. "Try again," said Makino, embarrassed. Iori saw the popsicle and put it back making everyone believe that he got Mimi again.

"Hikari-chan," he said showing his popsicle.

"Oh," Hikari was taken aback from this. "Well, I wanted to ask you Iori-kun. Is there anyone you like in school or in general?"

Iori got red as the whole became invested. "There is some, but… there might be one…" never has anyone seen Iori this embarrassed. He passed the cup to Hikari which got a chuckle out of the drunk people except for Mimi.

"Let me see," Hikari got a popsicle and her eyes got a bit wide. "I got you, Ken-kun."

Ken was also shocked by this. He looked down before looking at Daisuke. Daisuke noticed as his DNA partner smirked a bit before getting serious. "Have you ever gotten close to dating someone?"

Hikari cheeks went pink, she was overall excited upon hearing this. "I have. Once… just once…" she said and with that, something warmed in Daisuke heart. Something warmed and he could smile without an issue, somehow something in him made him small when thinking about what Hikari had said.

"Your turn," he looked over and saw Hikari trying to hand him the cup. He would have made an excuse to go to the bathroom if it was anyone else, even Jun. But this was Hikari and Daisuke did not want to disappoint her.

He picked up a popsicle and with that his eyes widened. His mouth slightly opened, and he looked down. A small look of disbelief appeared before he said, "me." He turned his head up and said, "I don't know if this is known to everyone. I never told anyone this, but I have always wanted to run away." Silence and he put his head down, "not like runaway in a bad way, but for a while. Maybe a year or two… I just travel the world alone. Just see thing I never saw before. I would love to do that before I become a noodle-shop owner," he chuckled, genuinely. "I want to restart if I'm being honest."

Yes, he finally opened. For the first time ever, he opened to the group of people he called friends. It was heartbreaking because he realized he had never done this before. He had never opened himself to the group in such a way. To no one.

V-mon's departure. He couldn't even face the group when that occurred.

Miyako choosing Ken. No one knows that he really loved Miyako.

Yes, he felt bad that this was the first thing he ever became open about. He knew, he knew that this ambition now needed to come true. Not because everyone knows, but because he desired it in this moment. When everyone looked at him and heard him.

* * *

It all returned to normal pretty fast. Like Mimi throwing up, the whole ignored what he had said. It wasn't bad that they did, a long reunion party occurred. Sora and Hikari were doing their best introducing the new girls to the group. Miyako passed out and was being cared for by Ken. Mimi and Makino both were now asleep at the couch. Iori and Koushiro were talking as were Yamato and Jyou with each other. Takeru took a nap too after the group watched a movie. Jun was watching Taichi sleep since Sora worried, he would vomit sooner or later.

Daisuke was awake.

Watching a show on the television. It was about a man who tried to confess to his previous loves. It was a strange and comedic story, but Daisuke watched it more out of boredom.

"You seem interested in this old movie?" Daisuke looked over as Hikari sat down next to him. Surrounded by whispering friends and sleeping drunk ones made this more comfortable.

"Not really, I think have seen this before. My mom always watches it when it comes on. Surprising since she is not into romance."

"I'm not into romance flicks either," Hikari said as they both saw a seen of a man trying to tell this woman he used to like her via plane. "He could text her."

"He could have sent her an email."

"Mailed her," both teens laughed before it died down and they once again they were watching the film in front of them.

"I know the game has ended, but can I ask you a question. Genuinely." Hikari said and Daisuke looked over, "if you want, Dai-kun, you can ask me one too."

Daisuke nodded, "okay, Hikari-hime."

"Have you ever kissed a girl on the lips?"

"Have you kissed a guy on the lips?"

They whispered to each other. They stopped, still staring at the screen, "you go first," they both said and stayed silent.

"I have never," they both said. They looked at each other and smiled before facing the screen.

"Do you want to?" Hikari asked.

"I thought it was just one question?"

"You can ask me anything after…"

"I want to one day kiss a girl in the lips. Yes," he said and leaned back, "now, Hikari-hime, tell me. If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

Hikari blinked as she looked up. It took a while, minutes even as they watched a comedic scene play out, but they did not laugh. Only thought about the question. "I would want to ask the fortune teller a different question."

"Like?"

Hikari stayed silent for a while before saying, "how long until after the flower will the person, I love become a couple… I think I would love to know that question."

"Wouldn't that be cruel," Daisuke spoke. "Think about it. Tell her and then being forced to wait a year and a half for that guy to confess back to you."

Hikari looked at Daisuke. They both didn't smile, only warmly looked at each other. When she cracked a smile, Daisuke did so too, but hate. He turned away and got up once doing the fake smile. "I'm sorry, Hikari-hime," he stuttered on his words. "I need to get some fresh air outside. Just for a bit." He explained.

"Okay," Hikari said hesitantly.

He did not waste time as he passed through many friends to arrive at the porch of the apartment. He closed the door behind him and walked forward. He did it slow as he noticed the snow falling right in front of him.

"Damn it." He said walking to the edge of the porch and looking up at the night sky. Filled with clouds but had some openings where six bright stars could be seen. His eyes averted to the ground. "Damn it, I hate myself."

It was something he didn't want to face. Something he wanted to deny, but not it was truer than ever. At this very moment, Daisuke realized why he wants to run away from his current life. That is because he is bored of his friends and doesn't want them as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is it guys. The next chapter is where it all changes. Where... Ending B happens. After that, the story will become more mature. And will forever be presented differently. The ending I have been building up to and it's not even the final ending (wink wink). But somethings. This story is in Archive of Our Own and although I will not censor ALOT. I will try things at a minimum if possible here. But smut may or may not be part of my story and I will do a tame version here while the whole raw scene will be in Archive of Our Own. Little heads up, I will tell you when Archive of Our Own chapter will have the raw scenes.


End file.
